The Blue Flower
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui leaves Shinryu palace to look for the Seiryuu no miko and her Seishis. But with Kutou collapsing on her feet and death inching in, can she find them in time? A fic for princess-of-doctors and all YuiNak lovers.
1. Prophecies of the Dragon

_As much as I don't like publishing numerous fics at the same time, I put this up because it was requested and because this one needed thorough thinking. I needed a starting point, in short. This fic is for __**Princess-of-doctors**__, a fellow YuiNak fan and who have been patiently reading my stories. Hope you find this story to your liking. I'm awfully sorry for the delay, hope this makes up for the months I unconsciously ignored your request. Am really really sorry. I apologize too if the chapter ended up too long, I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you liked it! :]_

_Do also read my other stories: _**_One Night_**_, _**_Just Play the Melody_**_, _**_Serendipity_**_, and _**_The Pretend Boyfriend_**_._

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine, but I do wish it was. I made the plot of this story but the concept of Yui and Nakago's roles were supplied by _**_Princess-of-doctors_**_._

* * *

**Prophecies of the Dragon**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"AGES PAST SPOKE of a powerful being, a man borne of the sea who gives the country treasures. An omnipotent creature who walks with the rising sun. A force who brought countless victories. Statues and idols were made to give him a face, yet none closely depicted him. He was known by many names, yet he was nameless.

The God of the East. The Lord of War. The Water Deity. The Bringer of Spring.

The Dragon.

_Seiryuu._

Long ago, there was no east or south or west or north. There were no gods in the heavens, yet there were powerful beings that controlled the flow of the earth—water, fire, land, ice, metal, and all that can be sensed by mortals.

The powers were divided into three: the deities of the sky, the lords of the earth, and the spirits of the land underneath. The deities of the skies were merciful and kind but they were always conflicting with the spirits of lower earth, who were strict and unforgiving. Now, the lords of the middle earth were fair and righteous and would give humans what they deserve. Sometimes they favor forgiveness and sometimes they favor punishments, but whichever side they choose brought lessons for both immortals and mortals.

Then came a man who tested the balance of the scales.

The lords of middle earth created _friendship_ so humans would not be lonely and learn to live alongside each other. The deities of the skies were pleased but searched for something deeper to bind humans. And so they created a stronger spell and called it _love_. With the new creation, humans were bound tighter and learned to care. Seeing that what the deities of the sky have made was indeed very powerful, the spirits of lower earth made a more dominant creation: _greed_.

And wars began to flourish on earth. Tribes fought against other tribes, families wrestled against families, children betrayed their parents and killed their brothers. The spirits used this emotion to create tension between humans and they succeeded. What was the driving force behind this, you ask? The spirits of middle earth found a way to become more powerful—human blood. And so they imbued greed in every human regardless of race and gender. Blood spilled over the earth and the spirits drank them hungrily, each drop bringing them closer to supremacy.

The deities of the skies were furious and aimed to defeat the spirits. But as the spirits grew in power, the defenses of the other beings were crumbling. The lords of middle earth feared the situation and would not come to any decision. So the deities, still hopeful, empowered their creation and placed it upon themselves. The deities went to earth and married mortals, siring children. But it was a forbidden union and destruction came to the deities. One by one, they died the moment they took in the air of the earth.

The destruction of their worst enemies brought happiness to the spirits. With mortal blood satiating their needs, they were now more powerful than anyone. But they learned of the unions and were angered. They sent minions of twisted beings to look for the children. But each crusade bore nothing—the children could not be found. It was as if they died with the deities of the skies.

Years passed and the earth remained at war, the lords of middle earth continued to hide, afraid of the now powerful spirits of the lower earth. The spirits of lower earth, on the other hand, rejoiced and indulged in their earthly regimes. They created more poison: _hate_, _anger_, _jealousy_, _pride_. Blood continued to spill and the earth became a wasteland of dead bodies and flesh-eating creatures. Trees refused to bear fruits and the land started to dry.

With the earth crumbling to destruction, one man defied the destiny made by the spirits of lower earth. He was a warrior who fought endless battles and brought numerous victories to his tribe. He established an empire in the east of the continent and stopped the raging tribal wars. He united them under one rule—under the banner of the Dragon.

They said he was a mortal who wanted to humble the then highest powers by opposing their form of entertainment—bloodshed. He created an empire under heaven and stopped the war. The spirits were furious at his arrogance. They had become greedy and wanted the blood of his people. They were thirsty, the earth had not tasted human blood since the man's reign. And so, even without a proper trial, he was given the sentence of death.

Death came to him the moment the evening skies turned bloody crimson. His enemies, an otherworldly race of twisted monsters were brought to middle earth by the spirits and at their command the creatures attacked his country. Darkness swept over his land, his beloved piece of paradise. He defended it, fighting night and day with the best warriors beside him. But he was fighting against the undead, soulless immortals made by the spirits themselves.

In his last recourse, the warrior used his sword and summoned the powers that were in hiding. They appeared to him and he made a pact with the lords of the earth: his life in exchange for the lives of his people. His soul for the freedom of his men. His blood for theirs. The lords sensed pureness in the man and figured he might be the embodiment of the deities' sacrifice. Hopeful, they heeded him and cast a blue moon to dispel his enemies.

In exchange for victory, the man died.

The lords of middle earth lifted him up from the ground and gave him a spot in the heavens. He was given the authority over the eastern sky and alongside three other men, he became a god. And so, balance was brought back to earth.

The spirits were not pleased but were forced into hiding. For thousands of years they waited for another age to defeat the gods of the heavens. For ages they were unheard of and silent, bidding their time, waiting for the rise of the crimson sun.

The Dragon was worshipped in his country and eventually became a protector of his people. It was believed that he will come back to the land he loved so much in proper time. He will return through a maiden's calling once the blue moon rise above the heavens. He will come back…and the time would be soon."

Hongou Yui's skin prickled as the court bard ended the Re-telling of the Prophecies of the Dragon. She had heard of the story countless times even before she knew how to read and write. But it was the first time she heard the whole version, for the bard seldom narrate everything he knew.

Hin Ryu was from the Hin tribe—the only remaining member of the infamous tribe that perished in the Lake of Seiran decades ago. There were no records of how they disappeared, they just did. Rumors abound that they were engulfed by the waters as punishment for worshipping the spirits of the lower earth. People say he survived because he got separated from his family and was left inside the city. The stories he knew were said to have come from his ancestors and he changed parts of it to fit the listeners in the capital.

Regardless of whether he worshiped the darkness or not, Yui liked Hin-san. He would always entertain her with his stories and he always told them as though she were being pulled into the events. She could almost imagine the scenes, feel the intensity of the battles, taste the anger and anguish of the deities, touch the god's soft face…

A flash of recognition struck her and a blush rushed to her cheeks. Yui straightened up and tried in vain to banish the redness of her face. She had not intended to think of Seiryuu as some handsome young man, lest be a dashing warrior in her dreams. Tried as she might to shake him out of her thoughts, the image of the man clung to her like a curse. Well, a good curse; he had been bringing nothing but bliss in her nights. Warmth spread over her face again and the blond girl stood up to face the window, letting the cold evening air brush through the heat on her skin.

"Hime-sama, what do you think of Hin-san's story?" It was the voice of her father, the emperor of Kutou. Yui abruptly turned to him, smiling. She tried to form the words to say—they were in the Great Hall, and ministers and nobles have gathered for the Re-telling.

"I am speechless, Father. I had never heard of such intense story and I felt that my heart could not contain the gaiety of hearing it," Yui said softly, earning a chuckle from the emperor.

"So it pleased you…I am surprised, you hated listening to me when I do the telling," The emperor teased and laughter erupted from the room. Crimson covered her face and the tips of her ears, it was not the first time he had displayed their closeness in public and she knew it endeared the people to him. But still, putting her on the spot was not very nice, considering that she was not in the best shape to be teased. "Hin-san, you should narrate this version more often, I can see that my daughter and the court had been hanging on every word."

The bard bowed down and walked slowly away from the eyes of the emperor and everyone in the hall. He glimpsed at Yui and she gave him a smile. She was surprised when the old man returned her gesture with a thin smile before he was swallowed by the throng of nobles. He was the best bard in the capital and Yui could not imagine anyone else doing the Re-telling every Spring.

"I wish that a pleasant evening be upon everyone, may Seiryuu bless our way home and give us the gift of another day," the Emperor said solemnly and one by one the nobles stood up from their seats and left the palace. The celebration for the day has ended, the Dragon festival has formally been opened and will be celebrated for the whole month. The festival happens every four years in Spring and had consistently started with the Re-telling. It was in this time of the year when Seiryuu was thought to have left his mortality and became a god.

Spring was marked by the first day the snow disappeared and greenery blanketed the Kutou Empire. The celebration was not as loud this year, but it was the celebration most people looked forward to. They had come from the harshest winter and the supplies have almost been emptied. But Seiryuu was the god of her people and not celebrating the Dragon Festival was insane. He was loved and venerated and people looked up to him for hope. All will be well with the coming of Spring. It was, after all, his season.

And with the coming of the flowers was the coming of a blossoming emotion in the girl. The god, Yui thought, had been filling her imaginations. Or at least a man she affixed with the god. How crazy and adolescent her thoughts were! Seiryuu cannot be the man in her dreams, it must have been someone else. But somehow, when she looked at the god's constellation in the eastern sky, he could imagine his dark blue eyes looking back, piercing her, and an unexplainable sensation, or familiarity, would fill her.

That's it, she must have been alone for so long to be feeling this way. The Empress died when she was four and so, she grew up with ladies-in-waiting and palace helpers taking care of her. She was not allowed to wander around the capital nor was she allowed to go wherever she pleased without a throng of palace guards on her heels. The emotion must have been triggered by all those nights of listening to the legend. Despite being a princess, she's a normal girl, she can think of men and love and gods who triggered such emotions.

The thought made her lonely as she treaded the path to her chamber, a dozen of helpers behind her. She was never the one to believe in destiny nor does she believe in any higher power. She did believe in the power of humanity and of the greatest sacrifice. What draw her to the god—Seiryuu—was his audacity and his sense of freedom. Yes, he was free from the bonds that tied him to mortality.

With light graceful movements, the princess sat on her luxurious bed and heaved a sigh. She was beginning to look forward to sleeping at night, since she started seeing him in her dreams. But instead of a peaceful slumber, the bard's story had been giving her an uneasy feeling. Forcing herself to sleep, the light-haired girl lay on her bed and closed her eyes, cheeks flushed. Everything will be better in the morning. Things always get better with the rising sun.

Yui's only wish, though, that she would dream of the man pulling her closer, claiming her in strong arms.

* * *

THE SKIES WERE grayish blue, constant light flashed from the lining of the clouds but it was not enough to bring light to the firmament. Yui sat up and felt the roughness of the sand on her fingertips, on her back, on the clothes she had slept on, on her hair. The vast expanse of the sea greeted her, but like the skies, it had turned to a darker hue. The waves were calm but the air was strong and demanding, lapping harshly through her long blond hair. It was a cold day.

Happiness spread through her features when she recognized the place. Yes, it appeared wilder and more dangerous, but it was the same place. The familiarity was there. She had never been sure. She had been here countless times and the view had been sketched in her memory.

He was always here.

Yui stood up, fighting the intensity of the salty breeze. Instincts made her turn to the left and in the same familiar spot, she saw him, standing on the shore, the waves barely reaching the tip of his robes. He was looking ahead into the sea as his long hair of dark blue was being swept by the wind. But despite the force of each gale, he stood unmoving, still amazingly handsome. His type was what her maidens would call the _brooding warrior_ or the _shogun with an attractive face and a body to die for_ or sometimes, simply the _epitome of a god_. Ever so slowly, he turned.

The organ she called heart stopped beating for awhile when she met his dark ocean blue eyes. Then, as if making up for malfunctioning for a few seconds, it started to beat considerably fast. With trembling knees, Yui walked toward him in the calmest stance she could muster, but her feet sank quickly into the sand and the wind pushed her harshly to the ground. Blood formed at her cheeks as she walked toward him, knowing full well that he was avidly watching her struggles.

When Yui reached a certain distance, she stopped. She had always stopped at the same spot, which to her amazement, she knew very well. She straightened herself and looked at him, eager to give a straight face. A small smile formed on his lips and Yui fought the urge to gasp and faint. He never smiled to her before! He would only stare but not show any emotion.

"You're here again," she said softly, a whisper in the sound of growling wind. She had practiced and thought of phrases to tell him if she ever got the chance. And the word she uttered was not a phrase she meant to break the ice.

"And so are you," he said plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes were still probing into hers and it made Yui flush harder. He said it softly too, but she heard it clearly, as if the intense wind could not eat the words he was uttering.

"I have no idea why I always end up here," she explained, partly defensive.

"Don't you?" his smile grew wider and he looked at her with amusement. Yui swallowed hard, trying to fight the urge to lower her head in shame—he knew she wanted to see him. She was still thinking of what to say when he walked toward her, robes flapping gently in the breeze. He was an arm's away when he stopped and held her gaze. It then dawned on her how tall he was and how small she was compared to him. Men liked women who were smaller and softer, one of her maiden's voice sprang in her thoughts and she eagerly shook them away.

"Who are you?" her voice faltered a bit but she managed to stand still as his eyes pierced her.

"Why would you want to know?" he said back, still in that monotonous deep voice. His response caught Yui by surprise and her eyebrows creased. He took a step closer. "Would you know what this body of water was called or where the wind was from? Would you ask the sand who it is or why the foam even dared to touch it?" His eyes narrowed a bit and he looked back into the sea. "You see all these things whenever you come here yet you never asked them what or who they are."

Yui felt her body shake from the question. He was right. Why would she bother knowing him? Why does she notice _only_ him? Why does she walk toward him whenever she comes to this place? Why does she even come back? And why would it matter what his name was? These were what he asked her and these were the things she wanted to ask herself.

"You speak my language and I do not speak theirs," she said softly and he turned to her. "And so I do not understand what they are telling me nor do they understand what I wanted to know."

His face grew stern and unmoving. His eyes still stared into her coldly. "And what was it that you wanted to know?" She didn't answer and he took another step closer, parts of his robe were lapping against hers and despite the coldness of the gushing wind, she felt hot at the proximity. She lowered her gaze and ended up facing the broadness of his chest. She looked down, trying to overcome the wild thumping on her chest.

Long slender fingers came from his robe and reached the base of her chin. Yui's eyes widened when their skins touched. Despite his piercing cold demeanor, he was warm—and the realization brightened the redness on her face. He slowly lifted her, then slowly cupped her burning cheek. "What do you want to know?" he repeated and his face softened. "Tell me…"

"Wha—What does the…the wind say?" she stuttered and eventually let out a small gasp when he leaned down, lips a few inches away.

"Danger," he said softly and his warm breath brushed through her lips, his dark eyes were looking intently, not at her eyes but at the movement of her lips.

"And the sky?" the question came out as a squeak and he smiled, fully aware of the impact he had on her. The thought of the god's name sent a shiver down her spine. Could it be that the man in front of him, whose proximity gave her chest a thundering palpitation and a hanging feeling of bliss, be the god himself?

The man met her gaze and another smile formed on his lips. "Darkness," he whispered and Yui had to blink back the dazed feeling that was engulfing her. Focus on what he was saying, not on how he looked at you, she told herself. Focus on the words, not the stares.

"And the sea…?" her voice was soft and barely audible yet he seemed to hear every word. His hand moved to the base of her neck and he moved his face toward her ear, briefly touching the skin of her cheek and jaw with the tip of his nose. Yui closed her eyes as he did so, and she smelled him. His scent further made her shiver, he smelled slightly of sandalwood, and there was a very masculine scent, was it musk?

"Death," he whispered in her ear and Yui's knees gave way. She clutched his robe and leaned to him, his arms supporting her weight. Her mind could not decide whether it was his closeness or his message that made her suddenly weak. She was trembling when she faced him; the wind still blowing harshly against them. If it weren't for his arms, she would have toppled over. Why hadn't she seen it? It was there since she first came to this place. "The signs…"

"…of a falling empire," Yui finished his statement. As much as she wanted to stay in his arms, a deeper emotion filled her and urged her to move. Why had the oracles not seen this? Her father, her beloved father, what would happen to him? Despite her efforts to pull away, he stood unmoving, arms wrapped around her waist like steel. "Let go—"

"What is to come will come, let the heavens do what it should have done years ago," he stated and anger filled Yui.

"My father is innocent! He is a good man, why would the heavens punish him?" She struggled to move away but each attempt failed. He was not letting go. Tears streaked from her eyes. "Let go! My father needs me! My country needs me!"

The man looked at her, expressionless, and Yui felt anguished. "Be mine," he said and her eyes widened. What? "Be mine and you could save him," he stated, still devoid of any emotion. "Do my biddings and you could save your country," he said with finality as his hand lifted her face to him. He was not tempting her—he knew he would take the offer.

All hope left her. What would she answer? What should she answer? Why did she entertain the thought of even liking him in the first place? He was probably a spirit who yearned for the blood of the living. And he wanted her blood as well.

"Yes," she whispered. "I will be yours." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Warmth emanated from his mouth, prickling her skin. She groaned as her skin broke and heat ran through the cut of swollen flesh.

Yui screamed but no voice came out as he captured her lips for a kiss. She closed her eyes and let him explore her mouth, his tongue providing her comforts from the excruciating pain on her head. Her fingers clutched his robe tighter and she felt her body fall, deeper and deeper into nothingness.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_The terms middle earth and lower earth were deviated from_**_ JRR Tolkien_**_ but the plot and story is mine, mine, mine! All the other elements were created by my imagination. So what do you think? Do tell, please please please!_


	2. Leavetaking

_Thank you for reading the previous chapter. I was happy I got quite positive feedbacks. Again, this story is Yui-Nakago and this is for _**_Princess-of-doctors _**_and all YuiNak lovers. Please also read my other stories: _**_One Night, Just Play the Melody, Serendipity, _**_and _**_The Pretend Boyfriend._**

**_Sonzai Taz_**_: Thanks for reading and leaving a review. You did receive the reply I sent you right? Anyway, the situation will be really complicated and I hope you'll read through to the end. Thanks again!_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_I am so happy you liked the initial chapter. How was your exams? Ahaha. Anyway, the rating might go up, but right now, I'll stick to T. Don't worry, everything will be illuminated (or not) once Nakago arrives. Yes, there will be intense romance here and I can't wait to write and post it!_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Thanks for the review! The intend to finish this but I don't know when. As you know, I have other stories to update every now and then. Then again, thanks for reading and hope you continue reading the story until the end._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Wish as I might, FY is not mine._

* * *

**Leave-taking**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

A JOLT RAN through Yui's consciousness and her body was forced awake. She sat slouched on the bed, her hands on her chest, trying to subdue the palpitating beatings, but the normalcy would not come. Panic was still wringing in her system. The dream had been closer to real than any dream she had. And it sent a shiver down her spine. Still heaving, Yui hastily pushed the blanket and rushed to her wardrobe. With heart on her throat, she rummaged through the clothes and put on a thin robe to cover herself. Graceful strides brought her to the door and she called out.

"Open my door. I wish to see my father." Silence answered her. "Respond soldier. If you do not do as I will, you will regret it," she commanded, her voice breaking. Still, silence answered her. Annoyed, Yui pushed the door and was surprised to find that not one guard was stationed at her door.

The shogun always made sure she was guarded and the absence of his warriors on her chamber roused suspicion within the girl. Yui paced toward her father's room, careful to not make noises, wary of crossing paths with another being in the gloomy dimly-lit corridors of the Kutou palace.

The blond girl's strides became a run after a few minutes of hearing nothing but her own breathing. The corridors were barren. Yui had the feeling that the palace was itself unguarded. She reached the Emperor's chamber and slowly opened it, momentarily regretting not bringing her dagger. It was a peaceful but stirring night, death lurked silently on every shadow of her once safe abode.

Yui entered the room slowly, her ocean eyes struggling to make images out of the pale light from the moon. She decided not to call out to her father, any voice could endanger them both. She saw the unsheathed sword on his bed. His father slept with the sword. He told her once that all the emperors in their family did so—one can never be completely safe in the Palace chambers.

With controlled steps, she moved toward the bed and raised her hand toward the bulky sheets. But before she could reach his sleeping form, he turned to her and a hand gripped her wrist. In a heartbeat, he pushed her to the wall. Pain shot through Yui's body and she let out a scream of protest, but strong hands covered her mouth and a dagger was placed underneath her throat. Fear gripped her and a familiar image appeared.

"What are you doing in my room, Yui?" the Emperor hissed as she let go of her. "Why are you still here? I asked the shogun to hide you." His face was serious and the light of the moon reflected on his blue irises. The face, that was once handsome and pleasant, looked awry and tired. The Emperor's long grey hair was free from being tied and now laid tousled over his shoulders. In the dimness of the room, Yui thought her father resembled a wolf.

"I had a dream, father. The empire—"

"—is falling. After tonight, my leadership will be no more." Yui gasped and the man looked gloomily on her. "The time for my punishment has come, Yui. I am sorry but I could no longer be a father to you."

"What are you saying, father? You are a good man. You have done nothing!" Yui choked and tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "Is Kutou under siege? From what country? We can—"

"No, Yui." He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You must survive." He took her small hands and pushed a round figure into her ring finger. "This should belong to you. Do not ever lose it." The silver ring molded itself into her finger, fitting perfectly as if it was made for her alone.

Yui instantly recognized the ring and her eyes widened. He had done the Passing and it scared her. "Father! This belongs to you. It can protect you! You are the rightful—"

"It belongs to you now." The Emperor pulled a small glittering dagger from the table and sheathed it. He gave the scabbard to her daughter and was met with a protest. "This is the sign of your identity. It has been with our family for generations. This is the only thing I could give you." The tears streamed down Yui's face and her father planted another kiss on her forehead. "May Seiryuu bless you, daughter. Trust but with a grain of salt."

Before Yui could say anything, his father pulled the sword from the bed and faced the door. Heavy footsteps abound and Yui unsheathed the dagger. In a heartbeat, the door opened. She walked toward his standing form to fight but a pair of hands wrapped on her waist and covered her mouth. The disembodied arms pulled her toward the wall, where she was earlier pushed, and to Yui's surprise, she got engulfed in a black mass.

"The time for your death has come, Emperor," a deep voice rang in the darkness and Yui struggled to break free from the grasp. She tried in vain to look at the intruder's face but she was engulfed by darkness. The hands let go and she abruptly fell on the ground. She looked around and realized she was in a different room. The smell of burning incense filled her senses and when she looked up to the man, her mouth fell open.

"Hin-san! We have to go back! We have to rescue father!" The bard shook his head slowly and reached out to help her up.

"I am afraid it is too late, hime-sama. He would be dead by now," he said solemnly and Yui felt anger rose inside her.

"Who killed him? And why did you rescue me? I could have helped him!" Her heart was angry because he came. Yes, he saved her but he left her beloved father to die.

"That man is a skilled swordsman and a trained killer. You could not do anything to defeat him," he said as he pulled her hand toward another room.

Yui struggled to break free but his grip on her wrist wouldn't wane. "Then I shall go back! If my father dies, I will die with him!"

"NO! Don't you understand?" the bard bellowed, his blue eyes piercing her. Yui gaped at him, surprised at his anger. "Your father has risked his life to save you. He stayed longer inside his room to give you the chance to live. He prolonged the conversation so you could escape." He looked intently and tears started to flow on her face. "Don't put his sacrifices in vain."

"How can I survive without him? He's the Emperor…You should have rescued him, not me…" she said, crying bitterly. She grew up without a mother, and now that her father was gone, Yui doesn't know if she could continue living.

Hin Ryu placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is destined, hime-sama. Your father has fulfilled his destiny. And so, you should start fulfilling yours."

She looked up to face him. "What am I destined to do?"

"Come, let us find out." He pulled her hand and Yui followed, trying to stop herself from crying. Once the tears have dried from her face, Yui looked around and awe filled her eyes. They were in a beautiful palace with big columns and rich ocean blue draperies. From the top and bottom of each column were beautiful sculptured images of a dragon made of glinting sapphires. The eyes were made of the smoothest and biggest pearls.

Ahead of the pathway was a huge wooden door made of what Yui could guess as oak, a tree that seldom grew in the country. But aside from the large doors, two large golden images of the dragon stood at both sides, like guards in a palace hall. Yui thought they were real and was momentarily scared they might move and devour her.

When they came closer, the door opened and they stepped inside. The sound of flowing water filled her senses and when she looked ahead, she could not help but let out a fascinated gasp. Inside the doors was the most beautiful place she has ever seen. The floors were made of the cleanest and smoothest marble and on the sides of the room, clear water flowed, creating a cascading wall of glistening falls. The place looked ethereal and Yui felt a certain unexplainable calmness filled her senses. It was as if the hurts and pains and everything she felt earlier disappeared with the spray of liquid as it fell to the marble pool.

Yui looked ahead and saw a beautifully-made marble dragon, its head reached the roof of the room and its slithering body and foot were firmly rooted to the floor. From its mouth came out the water that flourished within the room. At the foot of the dragon, an old man was kneeling and giving praises. He was wearing robes of a monk, a group that Yui thought were living in the north of Kutou. Beside him was a small bald child from another tribe that she only learned from books.

"We are here, sensei," the bard said and Yui looked intently at the older man. The child immediately smiled. The sensei turned around and Yui gasped when he saw an opened eye on his forehead.

"Hime-sama, I am glad to finally meet you. You were kept in the palace that only nobles were lucky enough to see your face," he said calmly, in a deep old voice that made Yui's back prickle.

"Who are you?" She asked and the he smiled.

"You can call me Miboshi. I am the high priest of the empire. We have never met before. Like you, I am forbidden to leave the temple," he stated and Yui's eyes widened.

"Temple? Where are we? I did not know such a place could exist within the palace," Yui asked dumbfounded, textbooks never described a place like this, she felt stupid not knowing such a beautiful place.

"You are in the temple of the Dragon. You cannot find this because it is hidden, only those who seek Seiryuu could find it," he explained.

"Why are you in such a place? And would someone find us here?" Yui asked, curiosity evident in her features.

"Only those who seek Seiryuu can find this place," the old man repeated. "Only the high priest stays here, he is tied to the temple as the emperor is tied to his empire." The mention of the emperor brought back the sadness inside the girl's heart. Her face contorted in disgust.

"How did the other countries infiltrate the castle? How come the oracles never saw the attack?"

"Because there is no attack," Miboshi stated and Yui was taken aback. She opened her mouth to ask him another question but he cut her. "Time is running out, please listen to me." He looked at her intently. "Hime-sama, please gather the seven warriors of the eastern sky," he said with authority and coldness seeped through the princess's system.

Yui lost her voice. She had not thought the situation—the apparition—was gravely serious. The seven warriors and the priestess only showed themselves when the country is in danger. Yui would do anything to save Kutou but there's a limitation to what she can do.

"But only the priestess can gather them," she stated solemnly.

"Then look for the priestess, hime-sama. The fate of Kutou rests on her hands—and in yours. Please find them before the rise of the crimson sun," the high priest told her and her eyes widened.

"The crimson sun?" Fear gripped her, she has heard much of what happened to earth after the rise of the crimson sun. Why would the legend happen? She wanted to ask but her guts would not let her. For the first time in her life, Yui felt helpless.

"Yes, and so, only Seiryuu can prevent it. The darkness is stirring and the spirits of the lower earth are dying to break free. Find the six seishis and bring them here. I will wait for you," The man and the child turned around, kneeling before Seiryuu to continue their prayer.

"Six?" Yui stammered.

"Yes," the old man answered briefly. "You see, hime-sama, I am one of the warriors." He turned and smiled. "Will you look for them and bring them here?"

Yui stood straight to face him. "Hai, I will find the warriors and the miko if that's the only way to save Kutou. But how would I know who they are? And how do I find them." The sheer thought of looking for seven people sounded impossible. Kutou was a large empire, there were numerous villages and towns beyond the capital.

"You will know, hime-sama. You will know," he said softly and returned his attention to the statue of the Dragon before him. "Let Seiryuu lead the way."

Silence filled them before a thundering explosion filled the air. Yui closed her eyes and dust filled the air of the temple. The side of the temple was blasted down and Yui felt her body fall to the cold marble. Another explosion occurred and she slid down the pool of rushing water. Terror gripped her—she was sinking and the pool seemed endless. She used her legs and swam toward the glittering light on the surface. Voices filled her ears and she heard them called to her from the depths. She pushed herself further; she was losing air and it won't be long before she suffocated.

Yui let all fear leave her and she pushed against the current, the want for survival gripping her system, urging her to swim faster. She would never let her father's death be in vain. She would survive, as he wanted her to, and come back to Kutou. She will look for the warriors and the miko. They will summon Seiryuu and Kutou will be saved. The sheer thought of a good and pleasant tomorrow brought back the strength in her legs, and she swam desperately for dear life.

It felt like a lifetime when she finally reached the surface. Her head bobbed out of the water and she breathed in the most air that she can, filling her lungs which have been constricting. A strong hand gripped her and she was pulled into the marble floor. Yui's back contracted and ached at the abruptness of the pulling and she hastily let go of being held. The bard looked at her calmly and she continued to gasp in air. He was also breathing hard and his dripping form told Yui he also fell into the depths.

Another explosion rang in the air and sprays of water washed over them. Marble flew from all directions and headed toward the girl. Before the debris hit her, the high priest stood in front and cast a shield. A shining symbol appeared on the back of his neck. The symbol shined on his skin and Yui looked intently at it.

_Miboshi_. Winnowing Basket.

"Are you hurt, Yui-sama?" the bard asked and she shook her head. Yui wanted to ask him how he was but another explosion rang and the marble roof gave way. Stone rained on them.

"You have to leave now, hime-sama," the child said as he assisted her up. "Miboshi-sensei cannot hold the barrier any longer. Please Ryu-san, protect the princess. Use your powers and flee!" he ordered.

"But what about you?" Yui asked, frustration gripping her. "You'll both die here. We can't summon Seiryuu with a missing Sei!" The older man turned to her and smiled.

"I will meet you again, hime. You are very much like your mother. You even look exactly like her, only you have your father's eyes." The blond bard pulled her up. Before Yui could respond to the priest, she was pulled into another dark mass that made itself on the floor. The bard held her and they sank into the abyss.

They were halfway underneath when another explosion occurred and a ray of silver light hit the priest. Yui screamed as Miboshi instantly turned to stone. She was screaming when the black hole engulfed her and her voice. She was weeping when they fell on a damp soft earth.

"Miboshi-san…Is he dead?" she asked, her body shaking.

"Let us wish that he is not. The curse directly hit him. We need to leave now," the bard said and Yui nodded. Hin-san was a stoic and sensible man. Instead of wallowing in depression, he would act. It was surprising that someone like him could be a bard when he could have been a shogun, a minister, or possibly, an emperor.

"What is happening? Why does this have to happen? I do not understand anything!" Yui screamed at him, frustrated, mad that he remained calm in the situation. Two people have died tonight: her father and the high priest. She wanted to scream and cry herself to death and the bard did nothing but pulled her into a dark hole and gave her an expressionless face.

"Calm down, people might hear us. We are not far from the Palace," he said and Yui wanted to slap him.

"Why should I even trust you?" she shot back and he stood before her with an expressionless face.

"I did not ask you to trust me," he said. "I am doing this not for you, but for a friend," he said solemnly and Yui lost all urge to fight with him. It was useless; the bard was the only one she have at the moment. Even the shogun or her ladies-in-waiting have not saved her tonight.

Still confused, she wiped her tears away and faced him. "Where are we going?"

"To the border, we need to leave Kutou for awhile," he said as he turned and walked toward the forest. Yui followed him and was momentarily surprised when she saw two horses tied to a nearby tree. "I have anticipated this to happen tonight," he explained when she looked at him strangely. Yui took his explanation and nodded.

"If we leave, what would happen to the warriors?" The bard pulled the horse and handed her the rein.

"They will stay in Kutou and let's hope that they are still alive when we find them." He reached under his robe and pulled a sapphire-hilted dagger. "I believe this belongs to you." Yui reached out to get the dagger and pulled it to her chest. The scene with her father in his room seemed like ages ago.

"I don't want to leave Kutou."

"You must. They will realize you are alive and look for you. Survival lies in another country," he said matter-of-factly and Yui chose to not argue with him. He spoke sense, she thought, it would not help if she's wary of him all the time. But who would want her dead? Who would want her father dead?

"Where are we headed?" she asked again as she turned around to tie the dagger around her right hip.

"Sairou," he muttered as he placed the saddle on the horses. Yui covered the dagger with the damp robe and looked up at the bard.

"Why Sairou?"

"I know someone in Sairou. You can stay with them and I will come back for you when the disturbance has subsided," he explained firmly. Ryu assisted her to the horse and his gaze fell on her bare legs where the dagger was tied.

"No one would suspect I keep such a thing," Yui said and covered the robe over her skin.

"We should get new clothes once we are out of the country." He looked away and went to his horse. "But for now, we ride," he stated and Yui nodded.

* * *

IN THE COLDNESS of the night, the bard and the princess galloped toward the West. Yui was unaware of the place and had never been outside the capital. She followed the blond man as he led the way, eyeing him intently. His robes clung to his body, showing off a muscular form. His light blond hair, which now lacked luster because of age, was tied in a long braid. He sat on the horse with a certain arrogance fitted for nobility. He was probably in the same age as her father. With his back on her, Yui could easily mistake him as one of her father's warriors.

"Who killed my father?" she asked when they reached a dark clearing, the figure of trees surround them, standing like soldiers in a battlefield. The man didn't answer and she continued to talk to him. The act somehow relieved her. "You described the assassin like you know him."

"A man knows his own kind," he said plainly and her brow creased. Everyone spoke in languages she does not understand. First, it was the dashing man in her dreams then it was her father before he died. The high priest spoke in verses too and the bard was annoyingly like them. The thought of everything that happened brought back numerous emotions within the girl and her body felt tired. But despite the aching muscles, she was wide awake and expecting the worst. Her senses were alert and she was afraid thinking of sleep would diminish it.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, afraid at where her own thoughts were bringing her.

"I told you, it was to fulfill a promise," the bard said, his back still against her.

"To whom did you give the promise?" Yui asked.

"To the man who is the reason why I am still alive," he stated and she frowned. He was still not telling her anything. "I will give you one piece of advice hime-sama. Never trust a man who has my hair and eyes."

"Are you implying that I do not trust a Hin?" Yui asked and the bard snorted.

"A man can have my hair and eyes and not be a member of my tribe," he stated. "Just remember this then: Trust but with a grain of salt."

"My father told me the same thing," the princess answered.

"Then keep it in mind," he said, partly annoyed. "Your father is a wise man." The bard said no more and his horse paced ahead of her. Yui chose to keep the silence and follow him.

They were almost across the hill when the sound of horse hooves filled the air. Yui's heart started beating faster and her eyes widened when a throng of palace guards showed themselves at the top. In the middle, standing ahead of the others, was the dark-haired shogun of Kutou. Contempt filled her. Where was he when her father needed him? If he was in her father's room, he wouldn't be dead or he could have found time to escape. The bard rode back to her horse and whispered something in her ear.

"If I die tonight, search for the warriors the way a Hin would look for the Blue Flower."

"Give us the hime, traitor," he shouted and confusion filled Yui. Why had the shogun called Hin-san a traitor? And what was the Blue Flower? Why would a Hin look for it? "You are surrounded, surrender now. You shall pay for killing the Emperor," he stated and one thing formed in her head: TRAP. The bard looked straight at the shogun and smirked. Yui felt the blood rush to her face.

"If you want the princess, you have to come down and get her." With a force, he pulled the reins. They ran back toward the forest and Yui clung to the mane to keep her balance.

The shogun's horses ran after them and the sound of running hooves filled Yui's ears. Her long hair clung to her face and she leaned lower to her horse, trying desperately to keep herself from falling. They entered the forest and twigs slapped against her skin, leaving red marks of throbbing flesh. She veered away from the leaves and tried to focus on the road. The horses galloped with speed and a force hit her horse's leg and it fell limply to the ground. Yui was thrown off and fell harshly on the earth. The bard stepped down from his horse and immediately ran back, pulling her up and guiding her toward the trees. Despite the pain in her ankle, Yui ran behind him. The sound of the horses followed them and Yui was too scared to make a sound. The two figures ran and stopped when they reached the edge of a thundering and high waterfall. The bard cursed and looked intently at her.

"Stay behind me." Yui nodded and a few seconds after, the shogun's crisp laughter filled the air.

"You're losing your touch Ryu. You brought yourself to a closed trap." He laughed mirthlessly and he went down from his horse and unsheathed his sword. Palace guards were shortly at his heels. "You have an option, my blade or the water. Either way, you die," he taunted. The bard pulled a shabby sword and walked briskly toward the shogun.

"It is you who made the wrong turn, Kei." He smirked. "You cannot win against my blade." Yui stepped further back and fear gripped her when she realized she was standing at the edge of the cliff. One wrong step and she could fall.

"Hah! You've always been behind Shin and what have your friendship brought you?" the shogun teased. "He sacrificed your tribe to keep the throne and you are still protecting his daughter!" Yui gasped and the bard smirked again.

"We both knew who prompted him, Kei. Tell me, what would you do to the princess once you have her?"

"I'll tell you this because I know you won't survive. It's either she dies or she marries one of the ministers' sons. Kutou needs a new leader, Ryu. I'm afraid the people look up to the emperor too much to want a new one," he stated and glanced briefly at the shocked princess. "This man killed your father, hime-sama. He deserves…death!" the shogun screamed and slashed toward the bard. Ryu blocked his attack and the sound of clashing steel rang in the air.

The two fought, blade against blade, warrior against warrior. Yui stood and watched. They were fighting mercilessly against each other, each swing of their swords showed off the level of their skills. Even the guards stood firmly, watching them dance with death. The bard moved with speed and with one quick thrust, his blade ran through the shogun's armor and sliced a piece of flesh on his shoulder. Blood dripped from the steel and the shogun cried in pain. Angered, the shogun pulled a dagger from his back and threw it, not at his enemy, but toward the standing girl.

The bard ran to her and Yui saw the way his face contorted as the dagger sank in his back. Yui screamed when another blade slashed through his body and the shogun's wicked smirk appeared on the bard's shoulder. The dark-haired warrior pushed the blade further into the bard's body and the bard looked at her intently, mouthing one word.

Jump.

The bard gave one last shook and stood limply. Laughter erupted from the shogun and he unsheathed the blade from the dead body. Blood flowed to the barren earth. With a smile, the shogun walked slowly toward her. Tears flowing from her face, Yui spread her arms and let her body fall into the cascading waters. Her image caught sight of the shogun, looking down on her, victory evident in his dark eyes. He smiled under the beautiful eastern sky. Her body hit the water and Yui screamed when her shoulder hit a hard limestone rock. But her screams were engulfed in the rushing and angry tide.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This is the first time I wrote an action piece and it took me quite a long time editing everything. You see, Yui can't take part in the action yet. I do love some parts of the chapter and I know there are numerous questions running in your beautiful heads because of this chappie. Don't worry, everything will be illuminated. I will edit this piece once I've published the whole story. Don't forget to drop reviews and suggestions to improve the story! Thanks again! :]_


	3. A New Identity

**_Disclaimer: _**_The usual FY characters belong to Yuu Watase, the other characters and the plot is mine. :]_

* * *

**A New Identity**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

RAYS OF THE sun shone strongly against Yui's cheek, creating a pool of heat in the girl's cold skin. Droopy eyelids slowly opened and blue eyes tried to adjust in the brightness of the day. Yui coughed loudly and water sputtered from her mouth, the last excesses of river water that entered her system when she fell into the raging waterfalls last night. The shaking of her body brought back the excruciating pain on her shoulders and she clasped it, trying in vain to prevent any movements. Tears swelled her eyes—the pain was overwhelming.

Brushing away the pain, she looked around and was surprised to find herself inside a cave. Her clothes were almost dry and she was basically in the same state. A memory of someone or something pulling her from the waters flickered in her consciousness. She remembered the current and being dragged deeper into the abyss. Before she lost consciousness, she remembered being pulled toward the surface. Yui briefly saw a glistening symbol on fur. Yet, her brain was too clouded to make it out.

Slowly, Yui stood up and walked toward the mouth of the cave. As she had expected, there were marks of something being pulled inside. The marks were damp, she had the vaguest idea that if she took her robe off, she would find patches of dirt on her back. But what fascinated Yui were the faint paw prints beside the wet marks. Some were inconspicuous while some were outright obvious. Absurd as it may sound, the thought of being saved by a four-legged creature formed in her head.

She looked outside the cave and was surprised at how beautiful the day was. It was as if nothing happened last night. But everything—the trees, the birds, the sun—were telling her one thing: Her father was dead.

The Emperor had fallen.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she tried to stop it. Crying would not do anything. It would not bring back her father and the high priest and the bard. Crying would not bring her back her status, her old life. Memories fleeted through her consciousness and she tried to remember the incidents before the night fell, trying to look for signs or warnings of what was to come. Looking back, the girl realized that if she were only focusing on the nature of her dreams, if only her attention was not focused on one man, if she had stopped acting like a lovesick teenager, she would have seen the signs. She would have deciphered the meaning of the dream. She would have told her father. She could have saved him.

Trying in vain to forget the ache brought by the night, she walked out of the cave and wallowed in the beauty of the day. Yui was surprised when a little boy appeared before her. From his appearance, Yui could guess that he was around the age of ten. The child has dark grey hair and his eyes were shining like golden coins under the morning sun. He was holding numerous fruits and Yui saw a blush spread on his face when she smiled at him. His eyes suddenly became wary and without one word, he pulled her back inside. The boy carelessly laid the fruits on the ground and hid behind the shadows, watching intently as two palace guards walked from the bushes.

"Any luck in finding the body, Hitsui?" the black-haired man asked his companion. He was wearing a blue armor and on his breastplate was a symbol of the dragon. Yui placed him as a commander, only the ranking officials can wear a blue armor in Kutou's army.

"No luck, Kisa-sama. The body must have been carried off to the farthest village in Kutou. The tide was high and strong last night," the soldier responded and the higher official smirked.

"Have you found any other proof that the girl is alive?" he asked as his eyes looked around.

"None, sir. But any soldier would say that anyone who fell from such height would die instantly," the soldier said.

"Fool! That girl had successfully left the palace without the guards noticing. She could be alive!" the commander screamed and the soldier bowed before him. "The shogun saw her fall and saw blood when she hit the waters. But still, the minister wanted to make sure she is dead," he explained, not to the soldier but to himself.

"The bard helped her escape, sir. And I saw him fall from the shogun's blade last night. The hime would surely die shortly without him," the soldier reasoned out, trying his best to calm the raging commander.

"You insolent fool! Never mention who we are looking for!" He walked toward the soldier and slapped him. "Make another round before we return to the palace. We have to make sure she is dead."

The soldier bowed and walked away, leaving the commander fuming and walking back and forth at the mouth of the cave. Yui eyed the commander and tried to remember his face. Anger seeped through her system. A part of her wanted to kill him for betraying his father. She never saw him before, but she tried to remember the words he had dropped.

One day she will get her revenge and when that day comes, she will show no mercy to this traitor. Yui was deep in thought when the boy suddenly sprang from the cave and jumped toward the unknowing commander. The commander screamed and fell on the ground, the boy angrily biting his arm. Yui's eyes widened and she rushed to them. Angry, the man pushed the boy away, constantly punching the head with his free arm. The boy let out groans of pain but continued sinking his teeth on the man's flesh. Yui tasted blood and she felt her insides trembling from an unexplainable pain.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" the commander grumbled and with one last strong punch, the boy let go and was thrown off him.

Yui rushed toward the child and tried to restrain him. Finally realizing she will be recognized, Yui pulled the boy hastily from the mouth of the cave toward the bushes. The commander pulled his sword and a groan escaped him as pain shot through his body. He looked down at his bleeding arm and screamed curses toward the fleeing form.

"YOU WILL PAY! YOU SON OF A—"

Yui and the boy ran and ran away from the commander, not knowing which way they were heading. Her body was throbbing but numerous thoughts filled her head. A certain minister willed for her death, and probably her father's as well. But who? The shogun was following the minister's orders and betrayed them, at least she was sure who to trust and not.

They were running for a long time and Yui was aching all over. The boy pulled her toward a waterfalls and Yui winced. It was the same falls she fell into last night. Standing at the foot of the falls, she realized how small and powerless she was. Her eyes followed the stream of gushing water and faintly remembered falling, the look on the bard's face, the battle with the shogun. Everything felt like a dream.

The boy pulled her toward the falls and she allowed him to lead her inside a hidden cave behind the tide. She was drenched all over when she walked inside the small cave. The boy immediately left her and Yui stayed inside, thinking deeply. The insides were damp and cold and as the sprays of water hit the rocks and her face, the truth sank in her. There was no attack from the other counties, but there was civil war.

Her father must have known the threat yet he never told her anything. He must have made plans, with the bard and the high priest helping in, but she was not told anything. Remorse filled her, she had tried desperately to fulfill a son's role in the empire. She had studied well, trained fighting as much as she hated it, to be a fitting ruler for the empire once her father died. But everything was for nothing. Her own father never deemed her worthy of overcoming him. He saw her merely as a daughter, but never his successor.

When she was a child, she heard rumors that her father wanted a son. But her mother died when she was four, while giving birth to a brother who also died with her. Despite the need for a successor, Emperor Shin never slept with another woman. So, instead of wishing for a son, he turned his attention to his daughter.

The pain on her shoulders emanated and Yui closed her eyes to let it pass. After all her efforts, after all these years, she was still unworthy of the Hongou name. Tears slid down her eyes and the memories of last night's events returned to her thoughts. It felt ages ago, she thought. Maybe it was a dream, maybe if she returned to the palace, her father would still be alive. Maybe last night was an illusion. But the pain on her shoulder proved otherwise. Her father was dead, and so was Hin Ryu. The shogun had betrayed their family under orders from a certain minister. And she fell from a raging waterfalls and was saved by a child.

The thought of the child made her open her eyes and her gaze met a pair of lonely yellow irises. He was back and he was carrying with him different fruits. She smiled but his face didn't light up the way it did earlier. His eyes showed concern, yet he would not speak to her.

"What is your name?" She asked softly and the boy looked at her. "Did you save me last night?" The boy smiled faintly and nodded. "Why?" The boy stood still and just looked at her, still refusing to speak. "Can you speak?" Ashamed, the boy shook his head. Yui smiled warmly. "Did you get these for me?" She raised her hand and took a fruit.

The boy nodded and smiled. If it weren't for the eyes, she would have mistaken him as a younger version of her father. His image pained her and as she opened the fruit with her hands, an idea struck her. "Can I call you Shinji?" He looked back and she raised the other half of the fruit. He took it from her hands and hungrily ate it. Yui wanted to laugh at the non-caring way he ate his meal. "Shinji?" The boy looked up with a smile. Warmth fill her; she found a younger brother.

After devouring their meager breakfast, Yui decided to clean her wounds and tie it with strips of the still damp robe. Shinji watched her with awe, sometimes with disgust as the cut created bluish throbbing marks on her skin.

As she finished the last ties of bandage on her shoulder, Yui was thinking of a plan. Going to Sairou was out of the possibilities—she doesn't know the bard's friend and she would not risk her life, and Shinji's, looking for a faceless man. Also, traveling to Sairou without a horse was suicidal. From Kutou, she should cross the border and pass south through Konan or north through Hokkan.

Either option was unwise: Kutou had always been in mildly intemperate terms with Konan and Hokkan was too mountainous to cross on foot. Even if she made it across the borders, she would definitely starve to death in the deserts of Sairou. She knew very little of journeying beyond the capital, so going out of the country was not the best option. If Hin-san was here, he would know what to do, she thought.

Yui sighed out of hopelessness. She can also seek refuge in the three countries but doing so could endanger their relationship with Kutou. If she knew it right, a new Emperor would have been chosen by now. She would be branded either as dead or wanted with a hefty sum on her head. Coming out as the fallen princess would not do her any good, she has to test the waters first.

It seemed that the only option left was to stay in Kutou and look for the warriors and the miko. Yui glanced at the boy who was ardently watching her and smiled at him. He blushed and then smiled back. Yes, she thought, staying would be the best option—but she has to make sure they were safe.

Without another word, she walked further inside the cave and unsheathed her dagger. The boy followed him and watched curiously as she began to use the blade to create cracks in the full earth. Satisfied, she placed the dagger down and started to dig a hole with her bare hands. She was momentarily surprised when the boy sat across her and helped her. When she was satisfied with the hole they created, she slowly picked up the dagger and heaved a heavy sigh. This is it, she thought, she had to be reborn. Yui took a handful of her beautiful long hair and without hesitation, cut it. Shinji made a sound and Yui laughed.

"Don't worry, it will grow back. For now, I needed it to be short," she explained and the boy sat back down as she cut her hair and place the strands on the hole.

She needed to do this, she needed a new name. The safest way for her to go around Kutou was to assume a new identity. As much as she hated cutting her hair, she had to sacrifice a part of her if she wanted to accomplish the mission. It will grow back, she thought, and she swore never to cut it very short again. She had no idea how short it was, but the length was enough to expose her neck and her ears. After almost an hour of struggling, she placed the dagger down and started to place back the earth they have dug earlier back into the hole, her hair covered by dirt. The boy helped her and soon, the task was done. Burying her hair ended up easier than she had thought.

She will no longer be weak, she will be strong, she will be the woman fit for the Dragon Throne. Whoever betrayed her family will pay. A life for a life, she thought, Yui swore to kill the man who caused her father's death.

"I need new clothes. Boy's clothes. Do you know where we can get one?" she asked and the boy nodded.

Shinji pulled her out of the cave and into the forest, sometimes stopping to hide in the bushes when he heard murmurs or sounds of people nearby. Yui allowed the boy to lead her to a small village. In the farthest house, Yui saw newly-washed clothes hanging and flowing in the mild wind. Before Yui could decide which clothes to get, Shinji stood up and hastily took everything that his small hands could reach. Yui gasped when the owner of the house looked out the window and glanced outside. The boy had hidden somewhere in the side of the house and remained unseen. He was sheepishly laughing when he returned to where she sat, her body trembling from the illegal deed the boy had done.

"Don't do that again, okay? Stealing is bad," she said and sighed. "I will see what I can do for her when I get back in the palace."

Shinji smiled at her and pulled her farther from the village. The boy seemed to know numerous shortcuts around the area and Yui wanted to laugh at his childishness. He was probably like all the boys his age, eager to play and have fun. Instead of leading her back into the cave, Shinji led her to a creek and she smiled. Yes, a bath would be nice after all she had been through

Yui walked toward the edge of the stream and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened when she saw her face, she had cuts and bruises all over and her hair was significantly short. She ran her fingers over her blond locks and a tear fell from her eyes. Hideous, she thought, she looked hideous. Her eyes were tired and reddish and her skin was pale. She looked like a peasant boy.

In graceful movements, she dipped her hands in the water and washed her face. The water was refreshing on her skin, parts of her face prickled from the contact but she continued washing herself. She never felt so free. When she looked back at her reflection, she saw a new her. She no longer looked ugly and monstrous. She looked happier. Yes, she was reborn. She was no longer the helpless Kutou no hime. She was a warrior with the eyes of the bravest man she had ever met.

Without one word, she took the battered robe off her and dived into the cool water.

* * *

THE BOY SIMPLY watched her, looking around once in awhile to see if someone was coming near the creek. He had never mingled with humans before, they were mean and they would not accept him. But the girl was nice to her and she did not push her away when she saw his eyes. Instead, she gave him a name. Shinji. It was a beautiful name, especially when she said it. It was as if he reminded her of someone from her past.

The boy never felt wanted before and so decided to stay with her. He was curious when she suddenly cut her hair and started to look for a man's clothes. But then, it must have been the peculiarities of humans. Yes, they were different. They put rabbits and animals into a fire while he preferred to eat them raw. They use sticks to eat while he preferred to use his hands.

When he looked for her food earlier, he thought of killing rabbits but she might get scared so he got her fruits instead. He was also surprised when she cut it in half and offered it to him. Nobody offered him food before. In the place where he came from, humans kept him in steel rooms and he was thrown dead chickens and rabbits. They never clothed him and they showed him to everyone. They often whipped him and he remembered bleeding to sleep every night.

Humans were horrible, they laughed at him and hurt him so he ran away last night. He found refuge in a hidden cave under the waterfalls. When night arrived and he knew he was completely free, he saw her fall with a thundering splash. Blood flowed from the water and the boy suddenly felt the need to save her. And so he ran and followed the current, waiting for her body to float on the surface.

When she stopped swimming, he jumped into the water and swam toward her. With his fangs, he pulled her to the side of the river and to another cave he found last night. She must have figured out what happened. Yes, the boy thought, she was a smart girl. And as long as she wanted, he would stay with her.

Shinji heard a sound and she looked at the surface. She was still swimming underneath. Without another word, he hurriedly ran toward the source of the voice to check who it was. The girl showed fear when they saw the palace guards earlier. He would not hesitate to kill them if they crossed paths again. He growled and ran toward the other side of the creek.

* * *

AFTER A COUPLE of minutes, the girl bobbed her head on the surface and swam toward the shore. Yui looked around and found the surroundings bare, Shinji was nowhere near the stream. She hurriedly dried herself and wrapped clean cloth on her wounded shoulder.

It looked better now, pale but still better than how it looked earlier. After wrapping the wound, she dressed up and was surprised that the shirt and pants fitted her perfectly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, she looked like a boy alright. But there was one thing wrong, her chest were obvious under the fabric. Yui hastily took off the shirt and cut the other shirt with the dagger. Satisfied, she took the strips and wrapped it around her breast, pulling it tighter to make it appear flat. She then placed the shirt back and ran through her reflection. The bulk was still there but it was better than how she looked before.

The silver ring glittered under the sun and Yui gasped. She had forgotten she was wearing it. She held it up and stared bitterly. The ring was the sign of the Emperor. Only the ruler of the empire can wear the ring. It can be acquired when the prior owner died, either it was handed down or it was won.

The ring was a status symbol. Her father said it contained the powers of Seiryuu and the wearer can use the power to his advantage. If she had it right, it now belonged to her. The way it fitted her slender and small finger was proof enough that the ring recognized her as its master. But it was still too early to use it, she needed to hide it. She rummaged through the clothes Shinji took and found a pair of leather gloves. Without another word, she wore the gloves and ran toward the forest, searching for the boy.

An unknown force guided her and she immediately found him, hunched in a bush, looking intently toward the creek, a few meters away from where she took her bath. She slowly walked toward him and was surprised when he turned around and placed an index finger on his small mouth, urging her to keep quiet. Yui giggled and sat beside him. She looked out into the creek and her mouth fell open when a man's body appeared in her line of sight.

The man had his back to her but she could perfectly see his well-chiseled body. His strong muscular shoulders were stretched toward his head and his fingers were running through long sunshine blond hair. Heat ran through Yui's body and she gulped as her eyes ran down to his narrow waist. She blinked and tried to shake the palpitating beats of her heart, it was so loud he would hear it if he listened hard enough.

Not once in her life had she seen such a gorgeous man before. She never had a basis for comparison, yet she felt different looking at him. She let out a sigh to release the tension but the muscles on the man's back tightened and Yui gasped when he turned around and she met his ice cold blue stares. A scream escaped Yui's lips before she could control it and her legs stood up from the bush on their own. The man hastily rose from the water and walked toward her in few big steps. She backed away and resisted the urge to look at the lower part of his body.

Instead, Yui tried to focus on the handsome face that was filled with annoyance. His eyes pierced her and she stumbled back against a tree. Her insides trembled from fear. As soon as he had elicited heat within her, he had also elicited another emotion: panic. Her heart was beating wildly and it palpitated more when in less than a minute, his palm punched the trunk beside her face, trapping her. Her mouth opened but all voice left her. He was leaning close and she could feel the warmth of his breath. His eyes looked intently, anger with a mix of fascination, and she looked down only to regret doing so—the man was completely naked.

Yui screamed and closed her eyes, her face burning. Her body still stiff from standing against the tree, against the gorgeous man whose body she had seen without intending to. She wished he would just disappear when she opened her eyes but when she slowly peeked, he was still looming above her, watching her. She closed her eyes again and the man smirked. He placed a hand on her cheek and thumbed her trembling lips. Yui closed her eyes tighter and the man snickered.

"Are you a boy who looks like a girl or a girl dressing up as a boy?" he asked, his voice was deep and guttural, making Yui's knees weak.

"I'm a boy!" she screamed, her eyes opened and she regretted doing so. She blushed harder when he smirked.

"How old are you?" he asked again and Yui gulped.

"Fifteen. What's it to you?" she snapped at him and he laughed.

"No wonder you squeal like a girl. Your voice hasn't broken up yet," he stated and looked teasingly over her face. "If it weren't for the hair, you'd be a rather pretty girl." Yui's face turned crimson and she looked down, only to regret it again. She screamed and covered her eyes.

"Can you please get dressed?" The man laughed and then moved away. Yui faced the trunk, her face still hot. "Are you done?" she asked and the man chuckled.

"Haven't seen a man's body before? I believe we have the same anatomy. You just have to work hard. You're too skinny," he said and Yui leaned down on the trunk, trying to shake away the image of his naked body from her head.

"Are you done?" she asked again.

"Absolutely. You can turn around now." Yui did turn around and was in a way surprised to find him fully clothed. Despite the fabric, the form of his body was still evident in the way the clothes hang from him. "Like what you're seeing?" he teased and Yui blushed again. "Why were you watching me take a bath?"

"Well, my brother and I…" Yui tried to think of a reason but none came. She looked at Shinji who was looking playfully, inwardly laughing at the way she looked so helpless in front of the man. "…Well…we…" She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. "…We thought you were a girl," she stated and he laughed.

"Haven't seen a naked girl before?" Yui blushed again and she looked away, briefly wondering how they ended up in such a compromising situation. "What's your name?"

"Aki," Yui said confidently. "My name is Aki."

The name belonged to her dead brother. The brother she lost with her mother. Loneliness spread through her face. Surely, he wouldn't hate her for using his name, right? The man saw the sudden silence in the boy and diverted his attention on the younger one.

"And what's his name?" he asked, his eyes looking intently at the gray-haired boy's golden eyes.

"Shinji," Yui answered "I call him Shinji." The man looked away at the mention of the name.

"Interesting name. He has the same name as the Emperor and probably the same hair," he stated and Yui's eyes widened. The beautiful stranger knew her father!

"Who are you?" Yui probed into his clear blue eyes and he smiled faintly.

"Just some traveler you wouldn't be interested in," he stated. "I hoped you didn't get disappointed seeing me bathe." He smirked and Yui blushed again. "I better go now. I think there is a girl in that side of the creek." He pointed toward the part where they came from. Yui blushed harder. "I saw her jump, though I didn't get to see her face clearly," he muttered and took his bag from the ground. "Fare you well Aki. And you too, wolfbrother." The man turned around and Yui called him.

"What did you call Shinji?" she asked curiously. The man turned around, his eyebrows creased.

"You should stop screaming, you sound like a girl," he said and Yui pouted. "And stop pouting, you're starting to look gay," he teased. "Wolfbrother. Don't tell me you don't know what a wolfbrother is." Yui shook her head and the man sighed. He walked back toward her and brushed the hair on the younger boy's head. Shinji growled in approval. "A wolfbrother is either someone who understands the language of wolves or someone who has the power to transform into one," he stated and Yui paled. She had no idea the little boy was capable of becoming a four-legged creature. "How long have you met this little guy?" he asked and Yui looked away.

"I thought you're leaving," she insisted and the man smirked. "I think you should go now," she added and regretted it when the man turned around and left without a word. "Thank you," she whispered and she thought he smirked.

When she was sure he was far from where they stood, she turned and smiled as he walked away from them. She was still blushing at the thought of seeing him naked but another feeling filled her, it was as if he belonged with them. She resisted the urge to call him back and make him stay. No, she thought, it was too dangerous. He might find out she was a girl. Her heart almost broke when she could not see his figure anymore. Small fingers pulled on her pants and Yui looked down, Shinji looked warily up to her. She smiled, kneeling before him.

"Thank you for saving me last night," she planted a kiss on his forehead and the boy blushed. "Come on, let's find something to eat." She held out her hand and the boy took it. Together, they walked toward the other side of the creek. "Maybe we could return to the village?" The boy shook his head and Yui frowned. "Where can we go then?" The boy pulled her and she allowed it to lead her further into the forest.

The two were walking peacefully when the boy started to growl angrily at the bushes. They stopped walking and Yui clasped the boy's hand tighter. Three soldiers appeared before them and Yui's face contorted in fear, afraid they might recognize her.

"Look, what do we have here? Two boys lost in the woods," one of the soldiers teased. "How about we take you somewhere safe?" the man asked and Yui's back prickled. He was eyeing her hungrily.

"Stop it man, you're scaring the beautiful kid," one of the soldiers nudged him. "Then again, we haven't had a decent lay in months. A boy like him would do." He smirked hungrily and shamelessly eyed her. Yui backed away. The other man laughed.

"Hey, I found him first. I guess you have to fall in line, mate," he teased and Yui turned to run as the men walked toward them. She pulled Shinji but the boy ran toward the soldiers and jumped at one of them. Yui screamed when the boy bit into the soldier's throat and the man gurgled on the grass.

"Damn it, kill the boy!" The other soldier screamed and Yui saw him swing a wood on the boy's head. The boy fell limply on top of the man, his mouth filled with blood.

"Shinji!" she called and picked up a branch of the tree. As much as she doesn't want to fight, she needed to save the child. But before she could do anything more, a heavy blow landed on her head. Her sight waned and she fell into the grass, darkness engulfing her senses.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Anyway, do you like what you're reading and where this fic is heading? Leave a review, pretty please? :]_


	4. Wolfbrother

_I realized I've always been starting with Yui waking up and ending each chapter with her losing consciousness or something like that. Hope you still like it despite the opening and the ending. In a way, I think it somehow fitted the story. Or was it just me? Do tell me what you think!_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_I'm really sorry for the delayed update. Ehehe. I've been having an internal battle on how this chapter should come out and well…yeah, I hope you like this chapter. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**_XxLadyYuixX: _**_Hey, thanks so much for reading this story and for leaving reviews! I hope I'm successfully transforming you into a Nakago-Yui fan. Ahahaha! Enjoy reading!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY characters belong to Yuu Watase, the great mangaka behind FY. I'm just borrowing it for literary's sake._

* * *

**Wolfbrother**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

SOUNDS OF LASHINGS filled Yui's ears but she could not open her eyes. Cries of pain followed each whip but the blonde girl's body refused to budge. She felt heavy—so heavy that's he could not move. She tasted blood but instead of waking her up, the liquid brought her consciousness away from the sounds of torn flesh, from the howls of pain, from vicious laughter. She was traveling into another consciousness. And she willingly drifted away.

Everything went still.

The full moon was high on the cedars, snow blanketed the horizon. Howling sounds filled the cold night air, wolves. A woman wailed from a distance and a few minutes after, a child's cries filled the air. Inside a lamp-lit room made of tatami mats, an old woman was holding on to a babe with dark gray hair, scrutinizing every detail of his frail body. A gasp left the older woman and the girls, who were then cleaning the bloodied mother, stopped and stared at the bewildered Wisdom.

"What is wrong with my baby?" the mother asked. Silence filled the room and the light from the lamps flickered. The Wisdom shook her head and wrapped the baby in clean white cloth.

"The prophecies have come true…You gave birth to a monster," the old woman said. "I shall talk to your father about him, my lady." With those words, the woman left the younger woman.

"Where is my child, father?" the same woman asked, she was dressed in a dark blue kimono and was sitting across her father. The older man, with hair of gray, looked at her gloomily.

"She has the mark of the dragon, Ayaka," the man said in a deep voice. The woman's eyes widened and another woman, who looked younger, held on to her shoulders. "You shouldn't have disobeyed me and ran away with a lad from another tribe," the woman sobbed. "You know what his appearance meant for us. The village elders have decided: he will be killed."

"Father! He is my child!" Ayaka answered, tears staining her beautiful ashen face. "He is your grandson—please I beg of you. Spare him!" The older man looked at her glumly.

"I cannot choose your child and let the whole village die. We have been traveling Kutou since time immemorial, hiding from the cursed man who called himself Emperor. His birth meant we have to show ourselves—and what would they do to us? Kill us the way they eliminated the Hins? Do not forget who you are, daughter."

"Father, maybe we could just throw him away?" the younger woman asked.

"Treacherous, Aiko. You shall not disobey the decision of the elders," the father said, still devoid of expressions. "As the mother, you are to kill the boy, Ayaka. If you cannot, he will be killed in front of the elders by my own hands. You have a choice." The woman dried her tears and nodded.

"I understand, Father. I gave him life, I shall take it away as well."

"Ayaka…" her sister lamented.

"Aiko, you shall see to it that your sister kills the boy and report to us immediately." The younger woman nodded with lonely eyes.

"As you wish, Father."

The baby was laid on the floor wrapped in cloths of white. Ayaka sat before him, her face glum. Her sister sat a few feet away, watching the movements of the child. Cold mountain wind entered the room, making the lamp light flicker countless times. The night was not at ease but the child was still.

Wolves' howls can be heard in the distance. Ayaka took a dagger from the sleeve of her kimono and unsheathed it, the metal shining in the meager light of the room. Ayaka's face reflected in the blade, her eyes blank. The child, as if realizing danger was to come, started to cry. A thin mark of blue glowed from its skin, engulfing the whole room in a sea of light.

_Ashitare_. Tail.

Ayaka raised the dagger above her head. The child kicked and cried violently. She was about to stab the child when a pair of hands stopped her. Ayaka looked up to see her sister. The child stilled, sucked its thumb, and then started to sleep.

"Don't do this sister." Aiko's face was filled with tears. "He is not yours, mine, or the tribe's. He is Seiryuu's."

"Are you willing to give up the village for a bastard?"

"If it is to save Kutou from the darkness, yes." Ayaka dropped the blade and slapped the younger girl. Aiko smiled in response. "One day, the priestess will arrive and look for him. The priestess does not discriminate, she will not judge us. But one warrior less meant doom. There is a reason why he came at such dangerous times."

"Then take him away…" Aiko's eyes widened and saw the glistening tears that formed on her sister's eyes. Without another word, she hastily wrapped the baby in the cloth and took him into her arms. A voice called outside the room.

"Is he dead?" the baritone voice made Aiko's eyes widened. She hastily stood up and went to the windows. She looked at her downtrodden sister one last time and climbed out to the night.

Ayaka took the dagger and brought it to her neck, at the pulsing point that gave her life. When the door opened, the chief saw his daughter slash her neck, blood flowed lavishly from her wan skin. She fell to the floor, sputtered blood, and was still. Her eyes that were ones the color of gold became dark. The father rushed to her and saw the opened window.

"Look for the child! Bring them back alive!"

Aiko ran away from the village into the dark woods. She heard her father shout orders to the village warriors. Panic filled her, she needed to save the child, her sister's beloved boy. Footsteps of warriors fleeted in her ears but she continued to run. Wolves howled in the distance but she heeded no mind. They would not come near them. The full moon lit her path and the cedars provided them refuge in its shadows. But the snow betrayed them. The sound of men running behind them emanated from the darkness. It won't be long before they were found out.

Panicked, Aiko turned toward her left but her foot slipped and she fell, rolling down the cliff. She clutched the sleeping baby strongly inside her arms. Twigs from branches broke and bore into her skin, creating gashes that bleed. Her head hit on a rock when she reached the bottom and it throbbed. The baby still lay sleeping on her breast. Aiko lost all strength and her body was bleeding. Red on white. Blood on snow. Salvation was to not come; the warriors looked down on her and rushed to the other side of the road to come for her. She wept bitterly as she brushed through the baby's hair.

"Poor thing, a pity that you will not see the world," she whispered. A growl came and when Aiko turned, she saw a big white wolf walking toward her direction. Yes, there was still hope. She looked into the wolf's yellow eyes and tried her best to talk to it. _This child…Please take care of this child…_

The wolf loomed over her. _Dragon child…_The wolf responded. _Danger comes… Death comes… _Aiko pushed the child into the wolf. _Save him…please…_she told the white wolf. The wolf then bit the cloth and took the boy from the bleeding woman. _Thank you…_

Footsteps came into their senses and the wolf ran away from her. Aiko saw one warrior come closer. Her heart ached, it was her father's right hand man and the man she secretly loved. Destiny was unkind.

"Traitor," he said. "I'm afraid death comes for you, Aiko." Without hesitation, Kei brought out a dagger and slashed her neck. Aiko closed her eyes. She felt the cold metal on her skin and the pain that ended all pain consumed her.

It was over.

* * *

YUI OPENED HER eyes and pain enveloped her body. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, from the dream she just had. She tried to stand up but she felt battered all over. She touched her cheeks and was surprised when she touched fresh blood, but no wound was on her face. Yui tried to adjust her eyes in the darkness and was surprised when she saw the boy tied to a pole above her. Shinji was unconscious and blood was dripping from his body. His clothes were tattered and when Yui looked at each cut, blood gushed from an open wound.

"Ah, you're awake," a man stated in the darkness. Yui saw eyes that bore hunger, hunger for her body. Yui forced herself to sit and she gasped when the soldier walked toward closer, half-naked. "I can finally claim my prize." Yui's eyes widened and she moved away. "There's no use being shy. Come on, I'll make you enjoy it." He hastily pulled her feet and Yui screamed.

"Don't—Please!" The man took her hands and placed it above her head. He was above her now, looking with lust.

"And you smell good…" He licked her cheek, where the blood was and trailed kisses down her neck. "You taste wonderful too…Not bad for a peasant boy." Yui cried, pushing him away but he was strong and her body was still in pain. He pushed her to the ground, and Yui thought her bones would break from his weight.

"Stop! Please don't touch me!" The soldier clasped her wrist tightly and she screamed. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Stop resisting or you'll get hurt!"

"You're the one who should stop or you're going to get hurt," a voice said in the darkness and the soldier stopped harassing the hime. Yui hastily moved away from the soldier when he stood up to face the man hiding in the shadows. A blond hair appeared, holding a sword. He winked at her and she blushed profusely. "It's nice to see you again, pretty boy."

"How did you get in here?" the soldier bellowed. "Guards! Kill this man!" he ordered but no one came into the tent. Yui tried to stop her body from trembling. She was saved, at least for now.

"It's no use calling them in, they're all dead," the blond swordsman walked toward the man.

The two engaged in a swordplay while Yui struggled to stand up and untied the unconscious boy from the pole. Sounds of steel clashing on steel emanated from the tent and she carried the boy on her back. The blond man then signaled her to leave the tent. She obliged, and before she went outside, she looked at him one last time. He was a good swordsman, better than the ones she had seen in her father's army.

"I'll meet you outside," he said and she nodded to him.

The surroundings were bare and guards lay unconscious on the cold ground. Yui carried the boy and ran away from the tent. The fighting ensued and suddenly a strange sensation filled her. She fell on the ground, moaning from the surge of power. A familiar feeling throbbed until it finally drifted away. When she opened her eyes, a handsome face with deep blue eyes looked down on her.

"You really do have the face of a woman," he said in his deep voice.

She tried to stand up but her body forbade her. She ended up moaning in pain. The blond swordsman then carried her and placed her at the back of a black horse. Yui tried to steady herself on the mare while the man went back to carry the unconscious child. He took Shinji in his arms and placed him in front of her.

"Support him, and let's get out of here." The man pulled the horse and they left the camp. Yui looked back, the camp was dead—literally.

"Why did they hurt us?" she asked out of the blue, body still trembling.

"Shinji killed a soldier and so they beat him. It's a grave mistake for anyone to hurt an Imperial soldier—they are warriors of the god," the man answered her sarcastically.

"And they tried to…" she shook her head, trying to get the image off her head. It was traumatic, being under the commander. She felt unclean.

"They've been away from their wives for a long time because of the commotions in the countryside," the blond answered softly. "They often do that to young girls or in your case, young boys. No one can blame them, they've been giving their lives for this country—they deserve some compensation." Yui shivered and she embraced the boy.

"It's…disgusting." The thought made her sad; she never knew such realities existed outside the capital.

"It happens all the time. The power of the emperor wanes the farther a village is from the capital. Kutou is a big country."

"Are we that far from the capital?"

"We're in the far north of the kingdom, boy. We're almost close to the borders," he said, smirking.

Yui frowned, realizing the air was indeed colder. Her thoughts wandered on how she was able to be so far from the capital in a night, considering that it would have taken her the whole day or more to reach the northern border. Silence filled them and Yui could not hear anything but the monotonous sound of the horse's hooves on dry earth. The sound somehow relaxed her.

"Thank you for saving us." The blond man grumbled in response and stopped the horse.

"We'll stay here for the night. Don't mind it, I came late. Too bad your brother had to endure the lashings."

"How did you know where we are?" she asked, turning to the man. The blonde smirked as he took the boy down from the saddle.

"I saw the soldiers tying you two to the horses. I should have intercepted them then, but the horses might run off somewhere so I waited for night to fall. How are you feeling now? Still shaken?"

"Better, actually. But Shinji…"

"His wounds will heal over the night. There's a river nearby, you can wash yourself from there." Yui nodded and waited for him to come back for her, but the blond was already preparing fire. "You're not planning to come down?"

Yui blushed and gently went down from the horse. She was not used to riding lest go up and down the horse on her own. She momentarily forgot she was a boy. Her foot got tangled in the saddle and she fell face down. The blond grabbed her and pulled her down. Her ankle hurt but her cheeks were burning. His breath was warm on her neck.

"You're so careless, where did you come from?" she frowned and he assisted her as she stood up. "Do you also need help in taking a bath?" Yui's cheeks burned and she pushed him away.

"Of course not! I can take a bath on my own!" She turned from him and sighed. "What's your name?" The man didn't say anything and Yui felt ashamed she even asked. She sighed again and was about to say something when he answered.

"Ayuru. Call me Ayuru." She nodded, back against him.

"Thank you for saving us tonight, Ayuru-san. But I swear, if I find you watching me take a bath, I will skin you alive!" He laughed.

"I don't actually want to see you naked, boy. I'll save my time for a beautiful well-endowed girl."

Fuming, Yui smirked and was about to leave for the river when Shinji made sounds. She hurriedly went to him and was surprised when something glowed from his right hip. Blue light enveloped the place and her eyes widened when he transformed into a four-legged creature. Shinji's howls of pain filled the night. Ayuru pulled Yui away from the wolf and threw her to the side. Yui screamed in protest when he unsheathed his sword and stood in front of her.

"Don't hurt him!" She pulled his cloak and he angrily looked back.

"We'll die if we don't stop him! Wolfbrothers lose themselves when they transform into wolves. Do you want to die?" he screamed.

It's happening again, she's losing the people close to her heart. Why does the heaven always kill the people around her? Images from the dream returned to her thoughts and when she looked at the mark carefully, she can read the sinuous lines that formed one word: Tail.

"He's a Seiryuu sei! You can't kill him!" She ran from the blond and spread her arms wide to protect the boy. It was her duty to look for the seis, she can't let this man kill him. She promised the high priest she would find them. And now that she found one, she can't just have this man to kill him. "He's suffered long enough!"

The howling stopped and the light started to fade. Yui turned to the boy and slowly sat on the ground. She raised her hand toward the beast.

"Shinji?" The wolf looked viciously, growling and showing its fangs. The boy had transformed to a white cub with a blue mark at the root of its tail. "Ashitare?" As if recognizing the name, the cub stopped growling; its yellow eyes, which earlier looked wild, suddenly looked afraid. "It's me…the one you saved in the waterfalls last night…I won't hurt you…Ashitare?" she called again and the cub slowly sniffed her hand.

Yui let out a sigh when the wolf finally licked her fingers. She patted its head and it made a sound of satisfaction as she took him into her arms. His coat was of the purest white and it was warm on her skin. The wounds have disappeared too. She felt sad for the creature, remembering how unwanted it was in her dream.

"I won't let them hurt you…" she whispered while brushing the wolf's warm fur. A tear left her eye and the little creature looked up expectantly.

She cried and remembered one summer when her father gave her a dog she named Fufu. Since she was never allowed outside the palace, he became her best friend. But the palace soldiers stabbed him one summer. Her father said that because of the heat, Fufu had gone crazy. Yui remembered crying for a week after they buried his body and her father never gave her another dog for fear that she might not be able to take it if one of them die again. She had been lonely ever since.

The cub slowly fell into slumber and Yui gently placed him on the ground. He opened his eyes and smiled. Probably realizing she would not leave him, the cub fell asleep. Fire crackled and Yui was surprised when he found Ayuru adding more wood to the burning embers. He looked up to meet her gaze, his face expressionless. His eyes glimmered before the fire and Yui could not help but blush at the way he looked at her. She looked down.

"There are myths that wolfbrothers transform into their animal forms either to heal themselves or because their human forms have died." Yui gasped and met his gaze. "I've never seen one and I'm quite surprised you're in the company of a shinchiseishi."

Yui did not know what to say, they were found out. Does she have to admit being a girl as well? No, she had to find them all, especially the miko. It was a promise she meant to keep.

"We need to find them." Ayuru looked at her.

"Why?" he asked and Yui looked at him quizzically. "They say the appearance of the shinchiseishis bring all sorts of plague in the empire, that is why they have been persecuted since time immemorial." Yui's jaw clenched. "It's not only happening in Kutou but in the other countries as well. They say that a sei born to a tribe signals the demise of the whole community. His birth might have annihilated one."

"Seis are not evil. Seiryuu would not send them to make people suffer. They hold the key to Seiryuu's good graces." Yui tried to control her anger. He was right, she never saw in her dreams what happened to Ashitare's family.

"No, they are not evil," Ayuru said finally. "It is the people around them who are twisted. Remember this, Aki, the appearance of the East god's messengers bring out the worst and the best in men. Seis and mikos are double edged swords. It is better to be wary of them than to trust them completely," he told her and she sighed in response.

"If the appearance of the seis can change my life in one night, then it can change the whole nation too. I trust Seiryuu, he will not bring his country to damnation."

"If you say so."

"You seemed to have lost faith in the god of the land. Why is that?" she asked and he looked sharply. His eyes sent ice daggers through her and Yui's body trembled.

"There are more important things than faith and gods who don't answer your prayers." Ayuru threw another wood into the fire and the flames consumed it hungrily. "If the seis and the miko are Seiryuu's way of sending his _graces _to his people, then it means he loves this country less."

"What?"

"He only sends the warriors and the miko once every million years—more than a million lifetimes for those who had consistently prayed for him. Tell me, if you love your country, would you give them _graces _only after 500 million years?"

His question caught Yui off-guard and she felt the edge in his voice. Loneliness filled her face and she felt restless. Were her sacrifices all for a dying cause?

"I don't know what's really happening in the countryside and I probably haven't seen as much as you. All I know is that I'm living for a purpose. And one day, I will change Kutou and make a country that does not have to depend on Imperial soldiers to protect them."

"The river is waiting for you," Ayuru answered and Yui looked back quizzically. "You need a decent bath. The day's events have been rubbing into you." He smirked, making Yui blush. She turned to check on the cub when Ayuru spoke again. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I don't save people and then kill them afterward."

Yui nodded and headed for the river, head still deep in thoughts. She did not check her surroundings when she decided to take her clothes off and her mind was still in deep contemplation when she jumped into the cold waters. Parts of her body wringed from the pain but the waters calmed her throbbing flesh. It washed away the dirt from the day's events—Shinji's blood on her face, the traces of the commander's saliva on her body, the pain brought by the day.

Deeper into the river she went, without a care if the moon was full and the tide was high. She plunged herself into the deepest abyss and turned toward the surface. She closed her eyes and let the waters cradle her to serenity. She slowly opened her eyes and her breath caught when she saw the glistening light of the moon on the surface.

It was beautiful.

No words could describe the peace and beauty that filled her. Yes, the reflections on the surface were always more beautiful in the river, sea, or a bigger body of water. She had always laid down on her tub and opened her eyes to see the lights dance on the surface and the view she was seeing now was incomparable to the ones in her tub. For a moment, the hime thanked the heavens she was lucky enough to be outside the palace. Almost out of breath, she swam with ease toward the surface and bobbed her head toward the moon. She walked slowly near the banks and stood up to face the full moon.

Numerous stars filled her vision, the seven constellations of the eastern sky twinkled on her head. Ashitare's constellation glimmered at her and she smiled. She placed her hands together and uttered a silent prayer. She had to thank Seiryuu for the gift of another life and for Ashitare. Yui had to thank him for helping her find the boy and getting the chance to see his past. A smile formed on her lips as light spots of pink appeared on her cheeks with the mere thought of the god.

Peace enveloped her and she never saw another constellation glimmering brightly in the ebony sky, shining down on her, waiting to be recognized. She was deep into the prayer that she likewise never felt the presence of a soul, watching her silently from the shadows, looking through her pale soaked body, raking blue eyes on her serene form, and then leaving before he was found out.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for reading this very long chappie. I'm so heartbroken that Michael Jackson just died and I was thinking of creating a collection of one-shot song-fics for him. Anyway, please don't forget to review!_


	5. The Shooting Star

_From what I was told, Ashitare only became a wolf when his human side died. In this fic, he can freely transform from human to animal but he has no control over his powers yet so he's just changing forms based on instinct. This is primarily a talkie chapter. But I hope you like it!_

_This chapter is for _**_Princess-of-doctors_**_, because I've made you wait so long. :)_

**_XxLadyYuixX: _**_Sorry for the delay! I've been engrossed with my other fics lately but this one is still special to me. As you know, it's the only that is not purely romance. :D_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_I really can't divulge much. All I can say is that Yui is looking for the warriors AND the miko. :D Yes, Seiryuu sounds dreamy. You see, I wanted Yui and Seiryuu's connection to be more personal. Like a first love or something. :)_

_Btw, I'm going on vacation for November so please don't expect any updates this month. I've been very busy with work and I have to focus since work is my bread and butter. My editor will seriously fire me if I mess the articles she wanted me to come out with._

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**The Shooting Star**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE SUN WAS high when Yui opened her eyes. Instinctively, she stood up and looked around, shaking her head to dispel the sleepiness. The blond stranger was not around the fire. Before they slept last night, they agreed to take turns watching guard. But she forgot to wake up and he did not even ask her. Shinji was sleeping beside her, now in his human form. She brushed his fingers on his hair and he slowly opened his eyes. Recognition flashed on his yellow eyes and he stood up eagerly. She ruffled his hair and he howled back appreciatively.

"Good morning, Shinji. I'm glad you're all healed now." Yui smiled at him and he smiled back.

The blonde girl turned her attention on the surroundings. Ayuru was nowhere to be found and she felt a little alarmed at his absence. She stretched her muscles and she winced in pain. She was not used to sleeping on the ground and in open air. It was probably the most uncomfortable night she had ever had. But she needed to get used to it, warm beds were no longer an option as long as she's on the run.

Footsteps emanated from the forests and Yui stood up, clutching her dagger. Shinji merely looked at her without alarm. The outline of a man appeared and Yui sighed with relief when Ayuru's beautiful face appear from the trees. He was carrying some dead rabbits and Shinji ran to him, excited at the catch the older man got for breakfast. When he came closer, Ayuru's cold blue eyes met hers and Yui felt warm all over. He smirked when he recognized the hint of pink on her face.

Ayuru sat before the fire, adding firewood which the flames devoured hungrily. Yui sat silently across him, unsure of what to say in the morning. He also maintained his silence and stuck the rabbits on a stick to cook on the now bigger fire. He never took his eyes off her and Yui flushed at the attention. Warmth filled her and she managed to match his stares, unblinking. The girl lost count of the seconds they stared at each other and her heart palpitated. The wind blew softly and she blinked. Instead of staring at him, she looked down, admitting defeat.

"Where are you heading now?" he asked in a casual voice.

"Maybe in the nearest town."

"San'un province is just at the end of the river. Just follow the South banks and you'll reach the town in half a day's time," Ayuru said, turning the rabbits to cook the other half. The aroma of cooked meat lingered in the air, making her mouth water. She was hungry.

"Are you not coming with us?" she asked half-heartedly, still eyeing the rabbits.

"I am not your guardian. I can stay with you if you're paying me. If not, we part ways." She frowned and looked up to him. "I am a meager traveling swordsman. I earn money by being guards to people for a little time. If you want me to stay, you have to pay for my services."

"I have nothing."

"Then it is settled. We part after breakfast. Besides, I'm searching for something more important."

Silence filled them as the meat cooked ever so slowly, the aroma lingered, becoming stronger. The girl eyed the rabbits impatiently. She could not wait to sink her teeth on the tender flesh and satiate her now grumbling stomach. Ayuru smirked and chose to delay the cooking. He was a man who found fascination in the struggles of others and he was having the time of his life making the others wait.

"It's taking so long," Yui commented, not being able to control herself any longer. He laughed and took one of the rabbits. He handed it to Shinji who immediately ate the animal. Yui looked at him eagerly and he gave her the other catch. "Finally!"

Yui devoured the food. Forget about manners, she was starving. The rabbit tasted delicious on her mouth and as she satisfied her hunger, Ayuru took the last one and ate it, watching the two as if it was the last good thing in the world. After half an hour of feasting, Yui sighed contentedly.

"What are you looking for?" Yui asked, looking at the blond swordsman from the sides of her eyes. He didn't respond and only did so after finishing his meal.

"I am looking for the blue flower," he stated calmly, in an expressionless face.

"Why are you looking for the blue flower?" Yui asked. Ayuru raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "What is the blue flower?"

"It is what it is, a blue flower," Ayuru answered and she frowned.

His response did not tell her much and she wanted to know more about the legendary flower. The handsome swordsman smirked, not saying anything. When they had finished eating, he gently kicked some land to put out the fire. The flames fizzled as it died, quickly. Yui still looked at him, waiting for an answer. He noticed and heaved a sigh.

"According to legends, the blue flower only blooms once in a million years and when it does and a human finds it, he will be granted the gift of immortality." Yui's skin prickled.

"Immortality? But how can humans be immortal with a flower?" she asked. Cold blue eyes looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question in the world.

"You know little of the legends but I cannot blame you, people from the capital know very little of the ancient world." His comment made her crease her eyebrows. Ayuru had not answered her questions. Do older men talk in circles?

"Enlighten me," she requested softly and he smiled. Smiled. Yui flushed when she realized it was the first time he smiled. Bless Seiryuu, he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Immortality is the only thing that separates gods from mortals, Aki. It was assumed that to become a god, for him to rise up to the heavens, for him to protect this country, Seiryuu searched for the blue flower in the last of his days." The wind stilled but Yui felt cold.

"And he found it…"

"Yes and having served its purpose, the flower died and returned to the land. In time, it grew back again, remaining hidden among other flowers, only to bloom again after millions of years."

"I see. But why do you seek immortality?"

"I have my reasons and those are not for you to know." Ayuru raised an eyebrow and Yui made a face.

"What if someone else find it before you do? You are wasting your time looking for something that is made from the stuff of legends and could possibly not exist," Yui hit back.

"You believe in Seiryuu and I believe in the blue flower, it's only fair we look for what can satisfy us." He stood up and turned away, clutching his covered sword. "I shall be leaving now. I have wasted enough time." He walked into the trees, from the exact place where he came from.

"Are we going to meet again?" She blushed when she realized what she asked. The swordsman turned and smirked.

"Of course." With that, he disappeared. Yui slumped back on the ground, knees shaking from the brief contact. The boy made a sound beside her and she smiled at him.

"Should we go to San'un province now?" He nodded and they walked the other way, following the flow of the river as the swordsman had instructed them.

* * *

THE SURROUNDINGS CHANGED significantly, the trees were more lush in the eastern side of the empire. But Yui noticed that it was hotter too. The two had to stop walking from time to time to rest in the shade as the heat became unbearable. The boy had to drink water from the river every now and then too. Yui's legs were losing its strength, not simply because of the heat but also because of hunger. Judging from the formation of the sun, it was already early afternoon. They had missed meals and Yui knew they were both starving. Water was not enough to give them energy.

The blond girl thought of hunting rabbits but realized she had the least idea how it was done. Even the boy had not hunted before and relied on fruit-bearing trees. Fruits, however, were scarce in the side of the country. The eastern empire was rich in trees but never in fruits, she remembered from the books she had read. Lumber and herding were the prime sources of livelihood. Yui sighed, the journey was becoming harder and harder and she only managed to find one sei. Two if she counted the high priest Miboshi, but he turned into stone before she left the capital.

A clear soft sound reached her ears and she turned toward the direction of the trees. A sad melody fleeted in the air and it made Yui's heart ache. The events of the last days returned to her, dancing around her thoughts in a steady rhythm, calling to her, reaching the deepest part of her soul.

Dazed, she followed the sound, uncaring of the twigs that scratched the skin on her arms, her neck, her cheeks. The song called and she followed. The boy pulled her shirt but she continued to pursue the hidden melody. She could make out the numerous emotions in the song: loneliness, grief, longing, and hope, very little hope.

The view of burned roofs greeted her and a few more steps brought her to a dilapidated town. The song rung louder, clearer, but still, she could not see where it came from. It hung in the air like a prayer. She waded through the fallen debris and followed the sound. She accidentally stepped on a piece of broken wood and it created a loud cracking sound. The music stopped and Yui woke up from the trance.

A heavy growl emanated behind her. She turned and her eyes widened when a black panther slithered out of the shadows. The four-legged creature fixed big yellow eyes on her trembling form. The animal growled, showing sharp teeth. Yui stepped back, the boy growled angrily at the creature. The panther advanced and Yui held her breath. She had no idea how to evade such an animal and the only thing on her mind was to run, but if she does, the panther will attack the boy.

"Run off to the other side," she told him and the boy nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this…" Yui picked up a broken wood. "Run! Now!" she screamed and the boy ran from her.

Before the panther followed him, she threw the broken wood and the creature turned its wild eyes at her direction. It growled angrily and darted toward her. The girl scampered to the other side, screaming.

"HELP!" Her voice drowned in the panther's angry growls.

A figure appeared before her and the man's eyes widened when it saw the panther. Before Yui managed to reach him, she tripped and fell. The animal moved closer but Yui could not move. Without any choice, she unsheathed the dagger but before uttering the chant, the boy hurried in front of her.

"Cover your ears!" the boy screamed and Yui followed.

He brought a flute to his mouth and a piercing sound filled the air. It was a shrill painful sound that cracks her head open. The panther growled and ran away, tail hanging limply. The boy kneeled in front of her, concern reflected in his deep green eyes.

"Are you okay?" His eyes widened and he touched her ear, wiping the trail of blood caused by his flute. She pushed his hand away.

"What were you trying to do?" she asked, angrily. The sound almost broke her eardrums and her ears throbbed painfully. For a while, she thought she had gone deaf.

"I was trying to save you," he answered. "I'm sorry you got hurt." Yui shook her head and when she can hear clearly, turned to him. There was no use getting mad, he did save her from the animal.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you. Thank you for saving me," she smiled, making the boy turn crimson. He pushed his greenish-brown hair back and looked away. "Is this San'un province?"

"Yes. This village is called Tenryo, but it's no longer a town, all that was left of it are charred buildings from the last war. What brought you here?" he asked. "This is a dangerous place for a girl."

The girl's eyes widened. "You know I'm a girl?"

"Of course. Only girls scream that loud. And you do look like a girl, only your hair's too short." He smiled and it was Yui's turn to blush. "It's even shorter than mine."

"What's your name?" she asked and he was taken aback. "My name is Yui but I'm pretending to be a boy. As you said, this is a dangerous place for a girl." The boy nodded knowingly.

"Yui…it's a beautiful unique name. Your name is similar to the hime and you somehow fit the description of her, blue green eyes, sandy blond hair, and a beautiful pleasant face," he pointed out and the girl blushed harder. "But you can't be the hime, she's probably sleeping peacefully inside the palace now."

"You can call me Aki, since I'm pretending to be a boy." The boy laughed.

"Yes, I will try to not forget. My name is Bu Kotoku. You can call me Kotoku, everyone calls me by my first name." He helped her up and she gasped when she remembered Shinji.

"Oh no, my brother. Where is he? Shinji!" She called but silence answered her. She walked back on the spot where they parted, uncaring of the pain in her knees. She sheathed the dagger and the boy briefly raised an eyebrow, eyeing it suspiciously. "Shinji!" she called again but the sound of flapping wings answered her.

"I think he's here," Kotoku pointed to a fallen roof where a whimpering sound originated. Yui hurried to the opening and listened intently. Yes, it was him, she could not mistake the growls he made.

"Shinji…It's me…Come out now." Yui put her hand inside and the boy slowly walked toward it, smelling it for recognition. The boy flung himself to her arms and licked her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay. You scared me." The boy whimpered contentedly on her chest and she embraced him tightly.

"My flute probably scared him," the boy noted.

"Yes, you scared him. Do you know how to go to the nearest town?" she asked and the boy nodded.

"Are you on your way to Tenryo? It's the biggest village in San'un province. You two can ride the cart with me if you are, I'm on my way back," Kotoku said. Yui nodded immediately. They walked toward his cart. It was full off chopped wood. "You can ride beside me in front." He assisted them up and pulled the reins of the horse, which immediately strode away from the burned village.

"What are you doing in that place?" she asked.

"I get lumber and sell them to my employer. There are good woods in the east side of the village. I always get a higher amount when I cut there. I stay by the village to relax for a bit. Do you know anyone from Tenryo?"

"I'm afraid we don't know anyone from the village." Her stomach grumbled. She blushed and Kotoku laughed. He pulled out a bag from behind the cart and handed it to her.

"Eat this, you need energy to last the day." Yui smiled and thanked him profusely. She took out the bread and divided it into three. It was a small dry bread that was probably filled with air. Yui tried to avoid frowning, it will not be enough but she gave a part to Shinji and then offered the other part to Kotoku. "You should eat my share. I'm sorry I don't have much to offer," he said, noticing the look on her face.

"I'm sorry we have to be a burden to you," she frowned. The boy said nothing and continued to steer the horse. "I'm not eating unless you eat your share," she said and to her surprise, he nodded, slightly blushing. He immediately took the piece of bread from her hands and put the whole piece in his mouth.

"See it's gone now. You should start eating too," he choked and Yui patted his back, laughing at his clumsiness. "Do you and your brother have a place to stay? I live in a small house alone. You can… you can stay if you don't have anywhere else to go." Kotoku was looking ahead, still blushing.

"Really? Thank you very much! You are too kind." Yui smiled wider, it was a very lucky day. "We're very lucky to have crossed paths with Kotoku. It's as if Seiryuu destined us to meet."

* * *

THE FULL MOON was high and the house stood silent. Kotoku looked up at the stars, green orbs filled with loneliness. The girl and the little boy were sleeping in his room now and he made a bed for himself in the meager living room. A blush formed on his cheek when he remembered her smiling face. He admired the way she cared for her younger brother, although they were not related, as what she told him earlier. At least she can take care of him. Unlike him. Stupidity drove him to leave his younger brother in search for a woman he only saw in his dreams. When he came back, Shunkaku was gone. Some say he joined the guerillas but he refused to believe so. Shunkaku will never do such a thing.

Kotoku touched his right shoulder, fingering a word he and his family only knew existed. When will she come to bring him out of his misery? Why had she not arrived yet? He took out his flute and started to play, a lonely slow melody he made for her but she will probably never hear. It was a call, a desperate plea for her to come and save him. He had perfected it through the years but even though he had mastered the melody, she never came. If she did, it was only in his dreams.

Yui leaned on the door, watching him play the same melody she heard in the burned village. She was already sleeping but the gentle humming of his flute and an unknown sensation woke her up. His music seemed to have been pulling her toward him, as if an invisible line had been tied between them and she had no choice but to walk toward him. In slow quiet footsteps, she sauntered toward him. The boy stopped playing and fixed deep green eyes at her approaching form.

"I'm sorry if my playing woke you up," he said, standing up from the windowsill, where he had sat to gaze at the full moon.

"It's lovely. It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard. It was you who played it earlier. When I heard your music, I stopped following the river and ended up in the burned village. Your music called me…" she said slowly. The boy blushed and scratched his head.

"I made this for someone. It was supposed to call her to come. I'm sorry it lured you into the panther's path." He turned his back on her and she leaned on the window beside him.

"No. I never regretted following that song. Did you make it for a lover?" The boy blushed harder under the moonlight.

"No—She's—" He sighed. "Yui, do you believe in destiny? Do you believe that somewhere someone is looking for you? And will eventually find you?" She nodded and the boy sighed heavily. "When I was young, I always dream of a girl, calling out to me. I have the idea who she is but I don't know how or where to find her. It was as if she existed only in my dreams…" Yui looked out at the full moon and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes gods talk to us through dreams. And we have to listen, or else, it will be too late…" she said painfully. "Do you know why we're traveling without a destination?"

"Why?"

"Have you heard of the Prophecies of the Dragon? The legend of the seven warriors and the dragon priestess?" Kotoku's eyes widened. He seldom met anyone who openly talked about the legend. Can this girl be…his miko? His heart palpitated loudly and he was surprised that she had not heard it. "Shinji and I are looking for them…"

"Are you the Seiryuu no miko?" the flautist asked, heart on his throat. But the hope faded when the blond girl shook her head very slowly.

"I'm afraid I'm also looking for her, the miko. I know the miko is the only one who can find the warriors but I'm gambling my life for this journey." Sadness filled her face and Kotoku resisted the urge to tuck some stray hair behind her ear. She was lovely. "A war is brewing and if I find them, Seiryuu might be able to do something to stop the war. I want to prevent another village from burning down. I want…to prevent children from losing their families…"

"You have to continue hoping. The warriors might be closer than you think." She turned to him, smiling widely. "If your hair were longer, I would think I'm in the presence of the hime." The girl blushed and looked down.

"You always mention the hime. Do you know her…?"

"Everyone knows the hime. I've never seen her before but the things I heard are enough to paint an image of her in my head. Looking at you now, I think you fit the image perfectly well." She answered him with a laugh, still blushing.

"Do you want to meet her?" she asked but Kotoku shook his head.

"The hime's place is in the palace and mine is here, in a small dark house in a faraway village. We should stay where we belong. Even if I sell everything I have, it won't be enough to travel to the capital. And even if I do get lucky to go to the capital, will she even look at a dirty peasant like me?"

"You can play your flute and she will listen…" Yui said softly. "I was told the hime loves music." Kotoku blushed, shaking the thought away. He smiled wide.

"If there's one person who wanted to meet her, it's my brother Shunkaku." He suddenly stopped speaking and Yui looked at him intently.

"You have a brother?" Silence. Memories flooded him and he closed his eyes, nodding.

"Yes, he is my twin brother but he was born after me. We…used to live in Tenryo, the burned village… with our parents. But war broke out and it was burned to the ground. Our parents died along with the others."

"I'm sorry." She touched her arm and he swallowed hard, fighting off tears. "I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. It's the Emperor's fault." She clutched his arm tighter. "My brother and I were the only ones who survived. We moved to this village but no one would take us in so we have to work hard to live." She leaned on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, a tear fell slowly to his cheek. It glistened in the moonlight. "One night I dreamed of the same girl again and I left my brother to find her."

"Did you find her then?" There was comfort in her voice that made Kotoku continue the story. He does not understand why he wanted to tell her his life when he never told anyone else.

"No, I was too young. I returned to this house but Shunkaku was gone and I've never seen him ever since." Silence filled them and Yui continued to lean on his shoulder, rubbing his arm to comfort him. "Do you think the miko is also looking for her warriors?"

"She probably is. I wonder what it feels like to have a warrior who waits for you, who protects you. She must be a very lucky girl." Kotoku looked down. Yui wiped the tear on his cheek and he looked at her intently.

"Look, there's a shooting star! Let's close our eyes and make a wish!" Kotoku frowned but smiled softly when he saw her hopeful face. Wish?

_I wish my brother would come back... _His heart wished, not to the star but to the heavens.

"There, I hope our wishes will come true," Yui said, slowly opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"I can protect you if you want," he said suddenly, making the girl blush and lower her head. "For all I know, you might be the girl in my dreams." She flushed harder and coyly moved away from him. "You need to rest. Tomorrow is still a long day if you want to find the warriors."

"Can you play it again? The one you made for her…?"

Kotoku nodded and played the melody again, this time, softer. The heaviness in his heart had magically disappeared and the song became more hopeful than gloomy. Yui closed her eyes and leaned on the window, listening to the beautiful song he created with his bamboo flute.

The melody reached her heart and when she opened her eyes, Kotoku's green eyes smiled at her. The full moon shined on them and the constellations of the seven warriors glimmered in the azure eastern sky.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Amiboshi's history is based on the Gaiden novels. I was briefly tempted to make Yui end up in Amiboshi's arms during the panther encounter (like what I did in my Yui-Amiboshi fic) but I like the slow improvement in their relationship here. Please do drop reviews!_


	6. Commotion in the Countryside

_Wow, I haven't updated this story for a long long time. I'm really sorry for that. This is my third oldest unfinished story and I realized that if I want to improve the chapter numbers, I just have to continue writing. After all, I still have a little less than 20 chapters to go before this one gets done—and I haven't started the love story aspect yet!_

_Btw, I edited the previous chapters so it's supposed to read better now. I've also added some details and corrected some mistakes in the continuity and consistency of the story. Unfortunately, the love story will only begin once Yui met all the warriors. Just a little teaser: After this chappie, she will meet Tomo and Soi, the last remaining warriors. When I'm done with their meeting, secrets will be unveiled and Yui will have to choose between heart and responsibility. Keep reading and leaving reviews! Thanks much!_

**_Princess-of-Doctors: _**_Ayuru (I changed his name in the previous chapters) will have a very special role in this fic. But I'm not telling yet until it time! :] I think Amiboshi will be very surprised but another character will be shocked as hell._

**_SakuraSunrise: _**_I'm very sorry for the delay but I'm glad I finally managed to write this chapter. I hope you'll like it! :D_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_This is a YuiNak fic! :) But I want to develop Yui's relationship with each seishi. The contents will be a little more mature than the ones Miaka shared with the Suzaku seis because the Seiryuu seis are obviously more powerful and underwent major heartaches. :]_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Commotion in the Countryside**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THEY WERE AWAKE before the rooster called the sun. In exchange for the help he gave them, Yui assisted Kotoku in preparing the things the latter needed for a day's work. The sun was starting its quick ascent into the heavens when they walked out of the house, bringing his wagon with lumber. The air was still cold but humid. Shinji leaned on her lap and continued to sleep as they traversed the dry patch of land in the eastern part of the empire.

"People wake up early in this town, ne?" she asked and the boy smiled, nodding. "And they also close down early. I wonder why," she said as they passed images of vendors preparing their fares for a day in the market. They passed by a wagon of entertainers and Yui smiled like a child.

The best entertainers in the empire would always visit the Emperor and she would take delight in watching their performance. Her favorite play was called Seiryuu and the Seven Generals. It was a long epic story about the mortal Seiryuu and the story of each of his generals, their adventures, their romances, their wars. The whole play takes on 28 acts. Each act was performed in one night. There was a time when the she would watch those plays every night, before hitting the bed, like a ritual of sorts.

"You really are not from here," Kotoku noted, bringing her thoughts back to reality. "There are strong guerilla forces in the Sanr'yu province, Aki-san."

"Against the Emperor?" she asked and he turned to her.

"Yes, because he has forsaken this part of the empire. We are located far from the border but we're the last village in the West. During the civil wars, it is our villages that get easily ravaged by conflicting parties. It is our parents who die, our sisters who gets abused by the soldiers," he explained glumly. "The guerillas only started to exist when I was four, after the civil war. Did they plague your village too, Aki?" Yui sat silently, shaking her head.

"No, I'm from the capital… The Emperor protected us."

"Then you are lucky," he said, smiling. "You must be well-off," he said without a tinge of anger or annoyance. He was such a nice man. Yui smiled back, fingering the gray hair on Shinji's forehead.

She knew that war. It was the war that swept over the land and it started when her mother died along with her brother. The failure of the Emperor to sire a Crowned Prince shook the Hongou dynasty, especially since the harem had long been disbanded under his father's rule.

The lost of the prized son and the Empress caused some of the nobles close to the line of rule to covet the throne for themselves. It was written well in history books that only the scholars can access, which families sided with what tribes, the wars that took place in the borders. The bloody history ended with the blood sacrifice of the Hin tribe in the Lake of Seiran. It would have appeased the gods as the commotions died down afterward.

She was four and was well-kept inside the palace. And one of her secrets was dreaming of a boy with long blond hair and clear blue eyes. Was it a boy or a girl? She could not clearly define, she was too young. He was crying on the bed, wrapped in bloodied sheets, sobbing and calling to a mother who never came. She kept on dreaming of that incident, of walking the bright Kutou corridors toward her father's room, opening the door and seeing him, crying and anguished. She could not remember much and it had been a long time since the image re-appeared in her thoughts.

"The man who buys your lumber, where does he tend his shop?" she asked to keep her thoughts from drifting any further.

"He lives outside the village, almost at the foot of the mountains. He should be awake by now," Kotoku answered with a smile.

In a few more minutes, they were leaving the village behind, riding toward a land covered by trees on both sides. Yui turned toward the village and her heart raced when it disappeared in the brown path of land and trees. It was still early but she felt worried. Shinji immediately stood up and growled ahead of them, heightening her nervousness.

"Shinji—"

A throng of men stood on the road and the horse neighed before it completely stopped. The boy's growls became fiercer and Yui's heart was on her throat. All possibilities figured in her thoughts. What if another encounter happens? What if Shinji transforms? Kotoku's jaw clenched when he saw a band of men standing at the middle of the road. He pulled the horse's reins and it stopped.

"Let us pass," he said in a tight voice. "We do not have money for you," he said. Yui trembled beside him on the wagon.

"The boy beside you has a dagger filled with sapphires and pearls," the dark-haired apparent leader said. Kotoku turned toward her with a surprised reaction. Yui's brow creased. How did he know? "You know the rules. No civilian will carry arms. Give it us, it's worth more than a thousand gold coins."

"This is the only memory I have of my father," Yui told Kotoku. She held Shinji back and the boy menacingly looked at the band of men. The boy held to the reins tighter and slowly took his flute.

"Come on, don't be a sissy. Your lives or the dagger? It's a simple choice," the man said.

Yui closed her eyes and pulled up her pants, revealing legs that were the color of snow. The boy blushed but his eyes widened at the sapphire-hilted dagger. The stones glimmered under the sun. Yui pulled the danger off her and held it up. Kotoku's hand stopped her.

"No, this is important to you."

"Our lives are more important," she whispered. "You need to be alive so she'll find you. And I need to be alive to find the Seiryuu warriors. We both have a role to fulfill. This is the least I can do for your hospitality, Kotoku-san, though I should have given this to you so you can live well or even journey to the capital to meet the princess… Your songs can probably heal the brokenness in her heart when the Emperor died…"

Kotoku's eyes widened but he continued to clutch her hand. To Yui's surprise, he smiled. "Let us go to the capital together, Yui-san…" Blue light glimmered on his right shoulder and when Yui turned, the light shone more brilliantly, stealing all light.

"You are—"

"What is happening?" the leader of the men asked, confused.

Kotoku pulled the reins, turning the wagon around toward the village. The lumbers created sounds of protest as they sped away. Some fell on the ground, but Yui was preoccupied with the mark on his shoulder. The more it glowed, the more the mark becomes evident under the cloth. She reached for it as Shinji clung to the wagon. They swerved to the left and the light disappeared. Kotoku stopped the wagon and pulled them down.

"We can't leave—"

"It's fine. Our lives are more important than my lumber," he said as he pulled her toward the village, running in the alleyways. "Hide your dagger," he said. Yui nodded and hid it under her shirt as they ran.

They passed by the traveling entertainers, who looked at them with surprised reactions. They ran along the markets, almost bumping into a man with dark long black hair who was doing his shopping. Kotoku pulled her toward a small side street and finally let go of her hand. They were both heaving after running all throughout the village.

"Let's wish they won't find us," he breathed out, clutching his chest while holding the bamboo flute.

"Why did they… You didn't tell me bandits exist in this town," she stammered. Shinji licked his fingers to clean his face. Yui brushed his hair and he made a sound of contentment.

"They are not bandits, they are members of the guerilla forces." Kotoku heaved a sigh and sat down on the ground to banish the trembling on his knees. "When there are invasions, they said they will protect us. But when there's none, they get money from us. They took away all our swords and daggers and other weapons because they said they'll use it to protect us," he said as a smirk made its way across his young and solemn face. "I think they are afraid that we will fight them."

"Aren't there any commanders in this town?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"Commander Li has sided with them. That is what I meant when I said the Emperor had forgotten this side of the empire." Kotoku leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. "You said he is dead…?"

"Hai…"

"I should rejoice but whoever will take his place will probably do the same. We're too far from the capital to care about royalties." Pain shot through her heart at what he said. The Emperor has fallen but his people had not felt any anger at his sudden death. Kotoku smiled and tears beaded her eyes. What kind of ruler was her father?

"The mark on your right shoulder…" she began, changing the topic. "Is it…?"

"The mark of Seiryuu is in my skin," he answered. Pulling the sleeves and closing his eyes. Light shone on the cream-colored skin. Yui fingered the mark, it was the same as the one in Ashitare's tail.

_Amiboshi_. High Spirits.

"Then you are… a shinchiseishi…" she whispered and he blushed. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed out of happiness. She found three warriors, she only needed four more. It was a relief. She wiped her tears as the boy watched her. "It's beautiful…" Kotoku looked away.

"Beautiful? I thought it was ugly… All my life, I blamed myself because I believe this mark killed everyone in my village." The mark gently disappeared and she leaned on his shoulder.

"It had taken away everything I have—my mother, my father, my brother. I don't want to protect this country. It had done terrible things to me." Kotoku leaned on her head, she could feel the warm breath he was releasing. "Last night, I didn't wish for the miko to find me. I wish to see my brother again. If he comes back, I will forget this mark and the girl in my dreams…"

"Please don't say that… Kutou needs you more than ever now…" She snuggled closer and he laughed lightly. "I won't ask you to come with us. Please think about it. When you are ready, we will come back for you."

"Yui…" She looked up and their eyes met. He moved closer, smiling. "Until you find the remaining warriors, I will wait here. For you and for my brother." He planted a kiss on her forehead and her cheeks felt warm. "Then we'll go to the capital together and I will play for the princess." Yui nodded.

A round object whizzed toward them and Kotoku pushed the girl down, covering her. The object hit his back and drilled his skin. He screamed from the pain. He grabbed it from his back and pulled the rope that held it.

"Kotoku—"

"I see Aniki is no longer lonely," an angry voice fleeted in the air. From the shadows, a boy stepped out bearing Kotoku's face. "You've found a new brother. You didn't even look for me!"

"Shunkaku—" Kotoku called but the other twin responded by shoving another ryuseisui on his stomach. Kotoku yelped from the pain, clutching his body as he fell.

"Kotoku—" Yui ran to his side. Shinji snarled angrily at the boy and attacked him. "Shinji—Stop!" The wolf-boy didn't listen and continued to attack the younger twin, his mark shining brightly under his clothes. The boy laughed mirthlessly as he used his weapon to hinder the boy's attacks, rendering him helpless.

Blood dripped from Shinji's torn clothes as he lay unconscious on the ground. Yui ran toward him before another ball hit him. She covered him with his back and Shunkaku laughed again when she screamed from the pain.

"Does it hurt? You stole my brother—I will kill you!" He continuously hit her back, simultaneously, like a whip. Yui trembled from the pain and blood flowed from her wounds to the younger boy.

"Shunkaku—STOP!" It was Kotoku. Blue light filled the small alleyway. He clutched the ryuseisui and his fist bled. "Never hurt Yui!"

"I loathe you!" Shunkaku screamed as he continuously hit his twin brother with his weapon. Blood streaked from his skin but he never lost the calm and determined look on his face. He stepped closer to his brother and with every step, Shunkaku would hit him harder.

"Kotoku!" Yui called as she clung to the unconscious boy.

Tears fell from her eyes. Her heart ached when she saw them fighting. Another made a mistake and spent the rest of his life waiting while the other was abandoned and hurting. When Kotoku was only a few steps away, Shunkaku clenched his fist and punched his brother in the face. Kotoku stepped back.

"I'm no longer weak now!" He punched him again. "I'm strong! I'll survive even without you!" He punched him again and Kotoku fell back. "You think you're so great because you're a Seiryuu warrior? I'm a warrior too and I will be greater than you!" He punched him hard but instead of hitting Kotoku, he hit Yui's face.

"Yui!" Kotoku called and she fell back. Kotoku wrapped his arms around her. "Baka, you shouldn't have—"

"Stop fighting! You should be happy to find each other!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "If only I can bring my brother back this would never have happened to Kutou!" she cried aloud.

All the anger, frustration, sadness—everything she felt for the last days left her in sobs. She grieved over the life she left behind, the father who died in front of her eyes, the people who sacrificed their lives for her. She cried from the hopelessness of the journey, of the sight of the country she loved so much slowly falling into degradation. Every unexplainable emotion filled her heart and it would explode if she failed to let it out.

Yui doesn't remember much of what happened afterward. She felt a cold wind brush through the skin on her back. Kotoku's arms wrapped tighter around her as sleep slowly consumed her.

"Father… I failed…" she whispered as Kotoku continued to whisper comforting words on her ear, words that made her even sleepier. "I'm sorry… I'm weak…"

* * *

COLD WIND BRUSHED through her face and she slowly opened her eyes. Kotoku cupped her cheek and smiled. She felt cold under his touch and an involuntary shiver swept through her body. He leaned closer, skin on skin, wrapping her with his warmth. She wrapped an arm around his back and into his shoulder, breathing heavily. He continued to blow cold wind from his mouth in a manner that relaxed her.

"I'm cold…" she whispered.

"Shhh… I'll keep you warm," he cooed softly on her ear. She closed her eyes as the pain in her body slowly disappeared. He moved closer, she can hear his heart. Blue light shone from his shoulder, engulfing her in wondrous and familiar sensations.

"Kotoku… and Shunkaku… should never fight…" The darkness consumed her and the only thing that she remembered was the cold wind that came from his warm mouth.

* * *

WHEN SHE OPENED her eyes again, it was no longer the boy who was on top of her. Dark blue hair tickled her cheeks and he slowly caressed her face, thumbing the spot where Shunkaku punched her. The man moved his lips on her cheek and the pain disappeared. Her forehead throbbed from a familiar pain and her cheeks burned when he eskimoed their noses together.

"Who are you?" she asked dreamily. She had not seen him for a long time and her heart ached at seeing him this close. How many nights have passed since she last dreamed of him? Since the empire had fallen? Since she became a runaway hime? Since he claimed her as his?

He smirked and slowly captured her mouth for a light kiss. She arched to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She touched his face and heat ran through her body, banishing the aching she felt earlier. He was soft and a little feathery. The ring glimmered on her finger

"You're close to finding me," he whispered. "Until you find them, I will remain in your dreams…"

Slowly, he disappeared and the ceiling replaced him. She blinked, arms hanging around air. She looked around the room and sat up. The pain in her body was gone—and so were her clothes. She pulled the blanket to cover her chest as consciousness slowly brings her to reality.

Yui stood up from the bed and started to dress. Once she was done, she walked out of the room and immediately found Kotoku in the kitchen. The smell of steamed rice wafted through the air.

"Yui, are you feeling better now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Hai! My body's no longer aching!" Shinji ran toward her and she crumpled the hair on top of his head. The kid mewled contentedly. "Thank you for healing me…" she whispered, blushing. Kotoku swallowed hard.

"I wasn't able to give you more, just enough to heal the fever… I could have given more to heal the wounds and the pain…" She immediately remembered the encounter and she walked closer to the boy.

"Is Shunkaku…?"

"He went home last night and we already talked," he said softly. "Arigatou for coming between us. If you didn't, we probably did more bad than good." Yui shook her head. "He's at the backyard now. He's still a little jealous of you. He still thinks you're a boy." Yui laughed lightly and nodded.

"I should see him too."

Kotoku followed her with his eyes as she walked toward his younger brother. She found the younger twin sitting on top of the fence, slumped and watching the grass move with the wind. Kotoku smiled, she will leave them soon. This time, he will wait for her and not the priestess. Shunkaku will be beside him and it made him happy. For more than 10 years he waited for the shooting star to pass over his head, to reunite them.

When she came, she brought the shooting star with her. Using the last of his chi on her last night was the least he could do for bringing them together. It was an awkward and bold move, something he had never done. His cheeks flushed when he remembered what he did. He was relieved she didn't remember. She probably won't and it will be his secret, something that even Shunkaku would never know.

The younger twin turned as she walked toward him. "Are you still angry at me?" she asked and he made a face.

"Aniki sees you as a brother so its fine. But he's still my REAL brother, remember that!" He looked at her with a murderous look and she laughed. He flushed. "Does it still hurt?" He said, pouting toward the cheek he hit yesterday.

Yui shook her head. "It's gone—Kotoku healed me." Shunkaku made a face.

"Pfft! When I was young, Aniki would heal my wound. Because you're around, he didn't even heal mine," he said like a petulant child. He rubbed the bandage on his cheek and sighed.

"You punch hard, ne."

"Eh?" Shunkaku chuckled. "I had many practice in the guerilla lair," he explained, clenching his fist and doing some punches in the air. "The leader Tessoh is a very good fighter. Had to improve to stand beside him."

"Are you staying here with Kotoku?" she asked, leaning on the fence to get a good view of his face. They really look very much alike. But their eyes were different. Shunkaku had eyes that were used to being bullied and being in a fight, while Kotoku's eyes were always calm and pleasant. She liked them both, she realized.

"Of course, he waited for me to come back." He placed his hands at the back of his neck. "Besides, he said you'll come back with the miko." He gasped and pulled the left sleeve of his shirt up. Slowly, a mark manifested itself on the cream-colored skin. "See that? I'm a Seiryuu shinchiseishi too!"

_Suboshi_. Corner Star.

Yui nodded, looking straight at the beautiful blue lines his chi had created. "It's very beautiful," she said and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey, you're not in any way gay, are you?" he asked and Yui blinked. Now he understood what Kotoku meant when he said the younger twin doesn't believe she was a girl. "Aha! I knew it! You like my Aniki! Tell me you didn't do something obscene while I was gone?" He waved continuously and she answered with a laugh, slightly blushing.

"Would you teach me how to punch?" she asked to divert the subject and the younger twin laughed sheepishly. "I can use that during our adventure."

"Of course!"

He hopped down from the fence and started to teach her. She was slightly surprised at the sudden burst of energy in the latter but only smiled as he taught her how to defend herself. Shinji sat down on the fence and watched them, brows creased. He'll never understand why humans use their hands too much.

A few feet away, Kotoku smiled unsure. He sighed, shaking his head. Let Shunkaku's mind wander. He'll tell him about Yui in due time. For now, he'll simply watch them.

* * *

UNKNOWN TO THEM, someone else was watching the scene. Behind a tree trunk, a pair of piercing blue eyes followed them closely. A thin mouth smirked and the man shook his head, turning and walking away from the house.

"Go ahead and have fun, hime. Soon, hell will open and devour you alive." A few steps after, he stopped, in front of a kneeling figure. The woman looked up, brown eyes that bore loyalty and something else that was undefined.

"Should I go ahead and capture them?" she asked.

"Not yet. You know your role." Immediately after he said the last line, the woman bowed down and disappeared in the shadows of the trees, leaving behind a few burned leaves.

When he was alone, he whistled, a pierce thin blow that even the wolf boy would not hear clearly from his distance. A falcon glided down toward his muscular arms, cleaning its wings. He brushed its head and it made a sound of satisfaction, avidly watching as he slid down a small piece of paper in one of its sharp talons.

After he was done, the falcon flew away, creating a sound that made Shinji's ears perk up. The boy turned toward the trees and watched the shadows intently with his clear yellow eyes, seeing nothing.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yay! I'm finally done with the twins' chapter. I'm not sure if I got Suboshi's character right. Gomen if it's too childish! As for Amiboshi, he's cute ne? Now, I feel like Just Play the Melody might get an update. Haha. Please leave reviews!_


	7. Journey to the South

_Whew! The chapters are finally improving for _**_The Blue Flower_**_. Not only am I having an oversupply of ideas, I'm also having more time for it! I really can't wait to write the love story. :D I want more Yui-Nakago moments! Would anyone add a Yui-Nakago story please? I wanna read a heart-thumping story!_

_I'm thinking of raising the rating of this fiction since Tomo and Soi are making an appearance. Theater life was never fun in the olden days. But I dunno, tell me if it's too obscene and I'll immediately put it in M. :D_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Well, I had a sudden influx of ideas so I'm updating this while I'm at it. :) I must have strained myself from writing too much about real-world stories. Haha. :) Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Journey to the South**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"ARE YOU SURE you're safe with them?" Kotoku asked, pulling the reins of the horse and making the wagon stop. He turned beside him, where a girl dressed up as a boy sat, smiling sadly. Behind them, Kotoku's twin Shunkaku and the wolf boy Shinji had turned as well.

"Well, we don't have much options. I was told that there is a tribe in the south who can call on lightning. It's a little across the border of Konan," she said softly, trying to look at him with a straight face. "I haven't been to Konan in a long time and I'm a little excited."

It had been a week since they met and he had been reunited with his brother. Her wounds have healed miraculously fast and Shinji was also fit to travel. She was tempted to leave the boy behind but he insisted to come along. At some point, the twins also hinted wanting to come but she said the mobile troupe can only take in two boys.

"I heard that entertainers sell some of its people for a night," Kotoku told her and she laughed lightly. "It would be unsafe for you, especially for you."

"They wouldn't sell two boys who would do all the cleaning for them," Yui assured him. "The journey to Eisei would only take a week, at the most. If one of the warriors comes from that tribe, we'll be back here in less than a month."

The older twin sighed. The younger one leaned on the wagon and pinched his brother's ear. Yui smiled wide. Happiness always fills her when Shunkaku starts teasing his brother. They were so cute. "Stop getting dramatic. Aren't you happy he's looking for the priestess? Hmp, if I knew better, you're smitten with that unknown girl!"

"Shunkaku—"

The boy let his tongue out. "Aniki is in love with the priestess, how pathetic is that? Aki, don't forget my dried squid when you get back!" He smiled sheepishly and Yui finally laughed. The boy still thinks she's a boy.

"Well, Shunkaku is in love with the princess," Kotoku teased and Yui laughed lightly. The younger twin frowned. She nodded and slowly turned to get down the wagon before another round of bantering. "Wait—I'll assist you!" Kotoku offered but she had already jumped. Shunkaku pulled his brother's ear closer. "Shunka—"

"Why are you offering to assist him and not me? I'm jealous—I'm your brother!" he asked, pouting. Kotoku was about to answer back when Yui clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Hey, no fighting while I'm gone," she said. She winked at the two and they flushed at the same time. "I'll see you soon!" She pulled Shinji along and they walked toward the mobile troupe, which was then busy folding their tent for the long journey.

The girl they talked to yesterday greeted them when they arrived. "It's good that you're here. Please help us transfer the things to the wagons," she said in a happy voice.

The girl's name was Chiyo. She was the assistant of the star of the theater, the famous Ryou Chuuin. Yui had never heard of him and had never seen him perform. But if Chiyo looked up to the man and mention his name with glistening eyes, he must be a very talented performer. She was a year older and she talked to the head master so the two could travel with them. He immediately said yes as two of his young boys ran off with their new lovers when they passed the last village.

"Arigatou for talking to the master," she told her. She smiled wide, her cheeks flushing like her fiery auburn hair. She gently leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You're a very cute boy," she said. "But my heart already belongs to someone so you'll have to look for another girl," she said, laughing lightly.

"Eh?" Yui smiled hesitantly. "Hai…"

She turned toward the twins' wagon. They were still watching them. She made a thumbs up sign and the two reacted differently. Shunkaku looked away, obviously flushed while Kotoku looked down, smiling to himself. The older boy pulled the reins and the wagon moved away. As they left, Shunkaku was staring at her. It was her turn to look away with a flushed reaction.

"Aki, come on. We don't want to stay until sundown."

She nodded and with Shinji, they crawled on the open wagon where majority of the theater materials were placed. It was the only one without a roof, the rest were closed and beautiful. Chiyo said each lead performer had their carriages, which they bought with their earnings. Yui heaved a sigh and smiled, looking at the small town where they stayed for a week. She will miss the twins. Hopefully, she'll come back with good news.

* * *

"ANIKI, WHY ARE you so nice to Aki?" Shunkaku asked. He was frowning, obviously jealous of the girl. They were on the way back to the house and his twin was lying down at the back of the wagon, playing with a stalk of wheat he pulled from the fields on the way back.

"I like her," he answered, blushing. "She's a very warm girl."

"GIRL?" was Shunkaku's only response. The wagon wobbled as the younger boy sat up frantically. "But—but—I punched him last week and a couple of times during practice!" The younger twin placed his hands on his head in disbelief.

Kotoku sighed. Shunkaku had been picking on her since he moved to the house. He sometimes drew moustaches and circles on her face while she slept. There were even nights when he had to sleep on the floor of her room to make sure Shunkaku doesn't do anything funny. His brother was very playful, a habit he probably learned while in the guerilla lair.

"That's why you shouldn't bully anyone just because they're smaller than you."

He stopped the horse when he saw a group of horses in front of their house. Kotoku stared amazed at the men who wore blue armors. Were those soldiers from the capital? He had never seen soldiers before and he marveled at the beautiful way their armor shined under the sun. But instead of feeling comfort, his heart palpitated nervously. There was something wrong and he could not pinpoint what.

"Aaaaah! I was close to peeking while he—SHE—took a bath. I really didn't mean to put frogs on her room—But I didn't know!" Shunkaku kept on babbling. "Aniki—do you think she's—" he stopped speaking when his eyes met the soldiers in their house. "Aniki…?"

* * *

THE FIRMAMENT WAS sketched in red hues, bloodier than Chiyo's curly tresses. The girl lay on the carpet, deep in slumber. The girl and Shinji were tired from work. She was also weary but sleep would not come. She had been thinking, and as much as she wanted to stop, the thoughts entered her head and she ended up being engulfed in them.

The day had passed with nothing but continuous traveling. The troupe had not stopped one bit. Yui could not blame them, there were very little towns in the west and southern borders. The numbers of villages wane as it nears the border until nothing but forests and mountains are left to mark the end of Kutou's territory.

The terrain was also very diverse. As Kutou was a large empire, it has territories that once belonged to other countries. Once they are under the Dragon Throne, the villagers would move away from the border and build their villages closer to the capital. Among the borders, least villages populate the west and south end. Kutou had never been completely in peaceful terms with the two kingdoms.

Only Hokkan tied an alliance with Kutou, in a union that brought her parents together. When she was a child, she overheard one of the maidens saying that the marriage was cursed. A Hokkan princess marrying the Emperor brought all kinds of famine in the country. But her father loved her mother, she knew that for a fact. Every time the Emperor looks at her, he would smile with a loving and tender face. He would then say: "You have your mother's face, a beautiful face that united two warring kingdoms."

Shinji sneezed and she laughed lightly, covering her mouth. He was sleeping on her lap while she stroked his hair. She remembered the instances the boy would play non-stop with Shunkaku. They would pull pranks and run in the village all day and still have enough energy to play before going to sleep. Taking care of them was like looking after two sons. She flushed at the thought.

A gentle humming sound reached her ears and she slowly turned to the carriage behind them, where the star performer stayed. It was not the biggest, the master's carriage which led the way hold that position, but it was the prettiest and the most regal with its twilight-colored walls.

Yui caught sight of the curtain. She smiled while watching the different-sized pearls that moved slowly as their carriage pulled it. Darkness filled the inside of the purple-colored room as if no one was inside. She wondered, what would Ryou-sama look like? He had not even peeked from the window all day. Something glimmered inside and she blinked slowly, staring at the pearls that seemed to have moved faster on the window. A tiny pearl caught her attention and she creased her brows to look at it, all the more being engulfed in a dreamy sensation.

"What are you doing?" Chiyo asked and Yui almost jumped. She blinked repeatedly as if waking from a dream.

"The pearls on that carriage is very lovely," she answered, smiling sweetly. She looked again but nothing glimmered in the dark. Chiyo pushed her head and pulled her away from facing the carriage. Shinji awoke and stood up, surprised. He growled softly and looked at the world pass by around them, still evidently sleepy.

"Baka, you're not supposed to look at the window of Ryou-sama's carriage!" Chiyo said, flustered. "He gets angry when someone does that!"

"But if he doesn't want anyone to look, why would he put beautiful things on the window?" she asked insistently. She never thought this girl would bully her the way Shunkaku did. Too bad Kotoku was not around.

"Nani?"

"There was a pearl with an engraving," she whispered and Chiyo looked at her with a quizzical reaction. "Ryou-sama probably got it from the capital," she said.

Shinryu, the heart of Kutou, was the only place in the world where pearls can be engraved. But those were not just engravings, only royalties could place their house seals on the pearls. It was a royal tradition practiced in all the seven major houses. The minor ones do it once in awhile but it was too expensive for middle-class citizens. She knew so because she a room full of jewelries, of pearls filled with engravings of the Hongou house: a dragon around a silver ring. For Ryou-sama to have one of the noble's pearls meant he must have performed well in front of royalty. If only she could look closer, she'll know what house gave him the pearl. But Chiyo had pulled her away too quickly, just when the engraving was about to show itself. In Shinryu, a commoner can be treated like a lord if he has a pearl from a family of high ranking.

"You're lying," Chiyo said. "Ryou-sama had never performed in the capital." It was Yui's turn to look back with a surprised reaction.

"You mean, he had never been to the capital?" she asked in a low voice.

"I think he was 10 when he went to the capital," Chiyo said hesitantly. She turned to the performer's carriage and looked away immediately. She moved closer to her. "But he was not a performer then…"

"What was he then?" she inquired, curious. Chiyo looked at her intently and kept her hands tight. She was about to speak when someone called.

"CHIYO!" They both turned toward the carriage. Darkness filled the area behind the pearl curtains. It was a deep angry voice. Chiyo shivered and eventually trembled. Their carriage stopped and the driver of the lead carriage, the one they were riding at, turned to them with an uneasy look.

"Ryou-sama called you," the man said, refusing to look at the carriage behind him. Yui's skin prickled and she lost her voice when Chiyo jumped out of their wagon and walked toward the purple-colored carriage. Shinji sat beside her, watching the windows intently, trying to see what was happening inside.

The door opened and little light entered the room. Still, Yui could not make out anything inside. She heard a slap and when Chiyo returned, she was clutching her right cheek. She stepped into the wagon and refused to look her way.

"Chiyo…?"

"Don't talk to me!" she screamed, looking away. Yui nodded and Shinji snuggled to her. She wrapped an arm around the boy and focused her attention on her shoes. There were little holes in them. When she looked at Chiyo's feet, she saw blisters.

"Chiyo—"

"I said don't talk to me!" Yui pulled Shinji tighter and she nodded. Silence filled them as the journey resumed. Faint sobs came from the redhead and Yui felt guilty. It was her talkativeness that brought punishment to the girl.

"Gomen nasai..." she whispered when she had stopped sobbing and night had enveloped the road they were traveling in.

* * *

THEY WERE IN the middle of a hilly plain and the eastern stars dotted the sky when the troupe leader decided to stop and rest the horses. The three youngest ones were tasked to prepare the fire and cook for everyone. They were also asked to take care of the horses and assist the other performers in their nightly rituals. Yui realized, later on, when everyone came out of their carriages to get food and mingle, that Chiyo was the only female in the group.

After cleaning the dishes, Chiyo was immediately called into the carriage of Hiku-sama, one of the best performers in the troupe. She still refused to talk to Yui and it made her sad. She never had female friends and it was disappointing that she was angry. After everyone returned to their carriages, Yui was left with Shinji in front of the fire. The boy snuggled to her and she wrapped the blanket around them.

"I'm sorry you have to suffer this way," she told him. He growled lightly and she smiled. "I think I should teach you how to speak, ne?" Yellow irises looked at her as if reading her thoughts. It was weird how they understand each other even if they do not speak the same language. She giggled and took a stick from the ground.

She started to write characters and taught him the basics. At first, Shinji simply looked at her but when she started to draw animated creatures on the ground, he started to follow her words, mimicking her speech. She didn't realize how late it was until Shinji yawned.

"You should go to sleep," she said and he nodded, immediately walking to put his head on her lap. She laughed lightly, fingering his gray hair. Tomorrow, she will teach him some few words again. She turned toward Hiku-sama's carriage and frowned. Chiyo had not returned yet.

Concerned, she slowly stood up. She covered the boy with the blanket and added wood to the fire, making it glow brighter. She slowly walked toward the last carriage. Unlike Ryou-sama, who didn't go out of his carriage to eat dinner, Hiku-sama's carriage was at the end of the line of carriages. It was painted in dark mossy green. Light was non-existent in the carriages she passed by and the stillness of the night made her skin crawl. A twig broke behind her and she turned abruptly, heart thumping loud. No one was behind her but she was sure someone was following her. But if someone was indeed behind her, Shinji would have awakened by now. He was always the first to wake up if there's danger. Heaving a sigh, Yui continued to walk toward the carriage and she felt it again, the pair of eyes that bore on the skin on her back.

She walked faster, passing by fourteen carriages, unmindful of the numerous faint cracking of twigs. When she reached the green carriage, her heart was literally on her throat. She leaned on the large wooden wheel and glanced at the way she came. The fire was still burning, though it was small from where she stood. She shook off the fear and walked toward the door of Hiku-sama's carriage, where Chiyo had entered but not returned. She was not being snoopy, she just wanted to ask Hiku-sama if he knew where Chiyo was. It was, after all, dangerous for girls to be out in the night.

Yui was about to call when she heard very faint noises inside the dark carriage. It was Chiyo's voice, though it was a little different. She sounded like she was running out of breath. Instead of calling, Yui peeked on the small opening on the door. She tried to make out the images inside, curiosity evident on her face. The clouds moved away from the moon and her eyes widened, in the same time that a whimper left the carriage. Yui covered her mouth and hurriedly walked back to the fire, unmindful of her steps.

Panicked, she accidentally collided with a body and when she looked up, gasped at the beautiful flawless face that looked down on her. She had forgotten what she saw inside the carriage and was caught by the woman's beauty. She blinked, the moon blinding her momentarily. Her mouth opened. Was she the goddess of the moon? Soft long jet black hair, smooth porcelain face, pink thin lips, deep gray eyes that sneered at her gaping form. She gasped when she realized that she was transfixed because of her beauty. It was very rude to stare.

"Gomen nasai, daijobu desu ka?" Yui told her, bowing very low. A long fingered hand touched her cheek and pulled her face up. She flushed when the beautiful face slowly looked down, scrutinizing her face closely. She can smell the aroma of flowers in her hair and her skin smelled like… Musk? Her brows creased. There was something about her that was oddly familiar.

"Ryou, stop picking on the boy—Come in my carriage now!" The troupe leader called and Yui blinked. Ryou? The beautiful face smirked.

"Be careful where you walk, boy. If you collide with me again, I will break you," he said in a deep soothing voice. Yui's eyes widened. "The last you want is to lie naked and bleeding on my bed."

At the look of horror on her face, Ryou pushed her back and she fell down on the ground. The bishounen turned to her with eyes that danced under the moon's rays. He turned away, smirking in a playful and cunning manner. He walked with a certain grace, his robe barely moving as he swaggered on the dirt.

"Ryou-sama, wait!" she called, not too loud to wake the other members of the troupe but enough to catch his attention. She rushed toward him and tried not to get enthralled by his beauty. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

She remembered what she saw and was flustered. "Chiyo-san. I saw her in—"

"Hiku's room," he finished for her, leaning closer. "What did you see?" he asked in a mischievous way as if knowing something she doesn't know.

"She was tied to his bed, naked. I think Hiku-sama hurt her," she said innocently. "Please help Chiyo-san. It was my fault she talked too much earlier. I—" Shinji had shifted and rubbed his eyes.

"How old are you?" he asked softly and she blushed. His eyes showed fascination and it scared her a little.

"Fifteen." Instead of saying more, he moved his finger on her cheek. It was cold. She immediately blushed and her reaction made him smirk.

"Young and innocent, I like that." He moved away and turned from her. "If you tell anyone what you saw tonight, I will tie you on my bed and _hurt_ you. Just like Chiyo-san," he said in a mildly teasing tone that made her red all over.

It was not funny but every part of her body felt warm.

The black door of the leader's carriage closed behind his graceful form and she walked back to the fire, snuggling beside Shinji. She tried to forget what she saw and hoped sleep would come. She looked up at the moon and sighed. Every now and then she would turn to the black carriage, waiting for the handsome man to step out. Eventually, Yui fell asleep on the cold hard earth. In her dreams, she kept repeating one line: Ryou-sama had not come out yet.

* * *

SUNLIGHT SHOT THROUGH her eyes and she stood up. She rubbed her eyes and Shinji growled at seeing her. Fog covered the horizon and Yui stretched her arms. Her back hurt a little from sleeping on the ground but at least she doesn't have to pay for her accommodations. She scratched her head and smelled herself. She needed new clothes and a hot long bath. But that was too much to ask.

"Aki!" the leader called and she immediately turned to him, standing up from the grass. He stomped out of his carriage and she briefly wondered if Ryou-sama was still inside. "Get the horses and we'll get moving to the nearest town!"

"Hai!" She ran toward the tree where the horses were tied and her eyes widened when she saw only four of them. The troupe had six strong horses and Chiyo said the leader loved it very much. Even if the theater doesn't have enough money, he would never sell the horses.

"What's taking you so long! We'll have a nice warm breakfast in the town!" The leader called and Yui turned to him with a worried look. She looked around for the horses but could not find it. Heavy stomps came from behind her and when she turned, found the angry leader. "What the hell happened? Where are my other horses?" he screamed on her face. She trembled out of fear. "You pea brain! YOU DID NOT TIE THEM WELL!" He pushed him and she fell on the ground, her palm bled after hitting a rock. "You'll pay for losing them! When we reach Konan, I will sell you to be a slave, baka!" He pulled her shirt and wrapped a big arm around her neck, gagging her. "I want to tear you to pieces—"

"Hiku's carriage is missing," a familiar voice said and the leader threw her to the ground. Tears fell from Yui's eyes. She had never been so scared in her life. Kotoku was right, theater people were not very nice. She coughed and touched her neck, which seemed scared by the leader's grip.

"What do you mean it's missing?" the leader bellowed. "Chuuin—what does this mean?"

"The two ran away with your horses," the bishounen answered, uncaring. Angry, the leader left them to see the news for himself. The other members had also gone out of their carriages. Yui had not stood up and kept on crying. Chiyo left and made the leader angry. How can she leave? Why did she leave her behind?

Ryou-sama sat in front of her and lifted her chin. He brushed her face with the sleeves of his robe. "Stop crying," he commanded in a tight voice. He touched her neck and she fidgeted. Soft hands circled the sore spot but she couldn't stop crying. "I said stop crying," he said again, in a stricter voice.

"Ryou-sama…" She leaned on his chest and the man was taken aback. She wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to cry. She was afraid. She should have listened to Kotoku and stayed for a little longer. She should have saved enough money to travel alone. She shouldn't have joined the troupe. They were very different and it scared her.

But then, weren't warriors different themselves?

"You're soiling my robe," he said, softly. After a few more sobs, she voluntarily calmed down, her arms still around him. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "You look awful when you cry," the bishounen said as she slowly moved away from him, eyes sore. She can hear the leader cursing from where they sat.

"I'm sorry… I was just very scared of the leader…" The bishounen smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You should be more scared of me." He lifted her chin with his long soft fingers. "I am not a very nice master."

"Ryou-sama?"

"Now that Chiyo left, you will take her place," he stated, eyes dancing in the early morning sun. "You're mine now."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Whew! Finally done with the first Tomo chapter. Please do leave reviews! :D_


	8. Thousand Masks

_I might have more Tomo chapters since he's a very complex character. Ha, you can almost imagine how many Nakago chapters I have in mind. After writing so many fictions that are based in the real world, I realized I miss writing about ones that are inside the book. That's why I'm updating this story. Hope you like it!Btw, I don't know the capital of Konan!_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Oh great! Just tell me if it's turning out too mature so I can place it in M. Thanks for the vampire suggestions too!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_I love Amiboshi's character in the previous chapters and seriously, he's a very fitting character for Yui! I don't know if it's just me or their characteristics just mesh well…_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Haha, I really can't divulge if Nakago is a foe or not. All I can say is that Yui will have a hard time convincing him and he will demand something very for Tomo and Yui… I find them cute together!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Thousand Masks**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI COULD NOT help but look around the large houses that glimmered in red lights as they passed. They had been in Souun, the East capital of the Konan Empire, for almost three days. It was a city near the eastern border of Konan where the Lord was the Emperor's first born son. She had heard of what happened to the Seishuku dynasty through stories she overheard in gatherings.

The eldest son, from the Konan Empress, had been demoted when the said son of Suzaku arrived. The young emperor, reputed to be of incomparable beauty, took over the throne while his older brother was given the Souun castle. For her, Souun was better than the capital Eiyoh. If she will live in Konan, she wanted Souun, but that was not possible. The only place for her in the southern country was the capital.

She knew Saihitei. They made a promise.

Yui wondered if she still needed to fulfill that promise. She was after all, no longer the Kutou no hime. She also wondered, as the moon casted its silver rays upon the moat, what would have happened if his brother survived. Would she end up in another country, betrothed to keep peace like what had become of her mother? Or would she be given her own piece of land to rule? She smiled. She would love the latter option but she doubted if that was possible. Kutou was ruled by the Emperor, the six provinces in the Empire were ruled by the Lords of Kutou, of various noble houses. The capital Shinryu was the bastion of power of the Emperor and his clout over the provinces never waned regardless of the family that ruled it.

Yui realized, as the lights in the district lit up one by one, that if she wanted her own castle, she would have to rule over Shinryu, the seat of power of the Hongou house. But it was impossible. No woman had sat on the Dragon Throne. Women were never meant to rule, she can imagine the magistrates saying like a decree. Women were too fickle-minded and soft-hearted to oversee the affairs of a big empire. The house belonged to the Empress but everything else belonged to the Emperor.

She accidentally collided with the figure before her and the handsome man turned with a venomous glare. She swallowed hard, clutching the man's bag of clothes closer to her chest. Shinji was in charge of the horses and slept with them, which made him comfortable. She, on the other hand, was left to serve the star performer of the troupe. Ryou-sama raised an eyebrow, his gray eyes glistening among the red paper lanterns above him.

"What did I tell you about colliding with me?" he asked and she rummaged through her head. She had forgotten what he said because of the incidents in the past few days. She looked back apologetically. He had barred her from speaking the whole day when she asked too many questions about Chiyo's departure. She had almost forgotten not to speak, maybe because Ryou-sama was not as scary as Chiyo claimed him to be. "What is on your mind? Speak or I shall hit you," he said sternly.

"Gomen nasai Ryou-sama, I have never been to Konan," she explained.

It was the truth, she had never stepped foot in the southern country and everything she saw in the area was new and intriguing. Red bricked houses and red lanterns filled what her eyes can see. In Kutou, everything was in shades of the waters and the sky. And the lights, she had never seen so many red lights in one street alone! Her eyes sparkled at the lanterns above them, momentarily forgetting that the bishounen was talking to her.

"Do you want to know where we are?" he said with a smirk, obviously entertained by the reactions on her face.

"Souun City, the East capital of Kounan," she said before she can control herself. The man frowned, evidently annoyed.

"Yes, and we are in a red light district," he purred and she blinked. Red light district? He seemed to have read her thoughts. "The red district is a place where men go to be happy," he said sweetly. "If Chiyo didn't run away, she would have been sold to one of the houses here." She gasped with eyes wide, a reaction he was fond of seeing. She realized what the district was for and her stomach clenched. The red district was like a harem; instead of nobles and generals, it was a place for the male masses.

"Is Ryou-sama—"

"If Aki would only agree to sleep in my bed, I would never go to such a place," he cut her and she flushed in response.

Since Chiyo ran away with Hiku-sama, she had become Ryou-sama's servant. She combed his hair every night, slept on the floor of his room, arranged everything in his carriage, prepared his food, his make-up, his clothes for every night of performance. He would teach her what mask to paint on his beautiful face and she learned which colors denoted a certain trait. She felt proud in those instances, it meant he trusted her. He asked her once, as a pun, what was her favorite play and she mentioned Seiryuu and the Seven Generals. He laughed and asked her who she liked most.

"Seiryuu, of course," she responded in high spirits. The answer made him smirk.

"Tonight you will like General Tomo and you will realize he is better than any other warrior," he said in a high pitched voice.

True enough, when the curtains parted, she ended up liking the illusionist. Maybe it was of the way he moved on stage or the way Ryou-sama portrayed him. He looked very much like General Tomo, Yui thought it would be easier if he ended up being one of the warriors instead of just pretending. Happy as those nights were, the adventures of Seiryuu were folded and kept in one of the boxes when they crossed the border. In Konan, people pay to see the winged beast Suzaku's adventures.

The troupe had been performing night after night to earn money for the journey inland. Food and taxes ate up majority of the finances, she overheard the troupe leader in a fist of anger one night. They had to stay inside the carriages and park near the gates, eat very little, and perform more shows than usual, sometimes in nobles' houses but most often on the streets. The schedule made Ryou-sama more impatient and ill-tempered. He would always scream, but he never hit her the way he hit Chiyo. She liked being in Ryou-sama's carriage, she never dreamt of nightmares while in his presence.

The performer had been going out almost every night as well, staying out until morning and sleeping very little. She would see spots of blood on his clothes but she never probed. Ryou-sama hated questions, but liked doing the inquiring. Last night, he returned earlier than normal. Shinji was already sleeping with the horses and she was on the floor, clinging to the blanket.

"Aki…" he called very softly, in a manner that made her heart beat wild. "Come here… the bed is more comfortable…" he cooed, calling her name countless times.

She didn't move. For the first time since she began sleeping in his carriage, she was scared. She imagined the commander and his awful breath. She silently wished the blond swordsman was around but she eventually fell asleep, wary of any aggressiveness from the performer.

"But Ryou-sama, I am a boy," she said softly. He smirked and licked his lips. "You should sleep with a beautiful woman," she whispered, looking down. Her chest tightened and she clutched the older man's things. He smirked.

"Come, my beautiful woman waits for me," he said, turning away. Her eyes widened. Was he really planning to sleep with a woman in one of the houses? But she thought he was frigid, she thought… Her chest tightened and an unexplainable feeling filled her. If he wanted her in his bed, why would he want another woman? She was suddenly feeling very angry.

"Ryou-sama! The okami had been waiting for your arrival!" a woman with a low neckline called seductively when they stepped inside one of the houses.

Yui flushed, she had such big breasts. She wondered if she'll grow that way, her ladies-in-waiting always used to point out that she was not very gifted. The performer bowed and smiled thinly. The woman blushed and Yui's chest tightened again.

"Would you bring me to her room now? I'm afraid I don't have much time to spare," he said in a silky voice that made the woman flush harder. The woman turned to her and her eyes widened.

"Oh, you've brought—"

"The boy will be waiting for me outside the room. I do not entrust my clothes to anyone else," he said and the woman nodded, hesitant.

The woman ushered them to the topmost floor and called to the okami. After acknowledging them, the woman slid open the door and Ryou-sama stepped inside. Yui was not given the chance to look as the woman pulled her immediately from the door.

"Do not wander too much, ne? I will be back after an hour." She nodded and the woman left, ushering another customer into one of the rooms.

Yui leaned on the wall across the door, waiting. Silence moved inside and after awhile, she could hear a woman's faint voice, calling the performer in tones that rivaled Chiyo. She wanted to walk inside and pull the performer away. She doesn't want him to seek the comfort of another woman and she doesn't know why she felt that way.

* * *

RYOU CHUUIN WAS never a patient man, and so was the woman in front of him. She had summoned him countless times whenever they perform in Souun. She had always paid him well and he had always worked double to satisfy the woman.

"You grew more beautiful while you were away," the woman teased, showing off her plump breasts. She smiled seductively and he laughed at the excitement that sketched on the woman's eyes.

"The air of Kutou is good on my skin," he noted. The woman walked toward him and cupped his chin. He hated being touched but he had to allow this dirty woman to do so. His stomach clenched but he had to play along. He needed to earn more money for the troupe leader. If he doesn't, he'll resort to selling the boy. Boy, eh? Chuuin thought, smiling mischievously to the woman.

"You don't have to work if you stay with me," she whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on the performer's lips. "Hmmm… you lips are still soft and silky," she whispered. "But alas, I have to wait for months and I only get to hire you for a night. Tell me Chuuin, how many women do you sleep with aside from me?"

Chuuin laughed to hide the disgust on his face. He scooped the woman into his arms and pushed her to the bed, feigning desire. He moved his hands over her slim waist and the woman murmured as he moved his nose on her neck. When she closed her eyes he flicked his hands to reveal a clam shell. With a quick movement of his thumb, the shell parted and bluish light glimmered, covering them both in a sea of light.

A familiar power filled him, heat pooling on his right thigh. He hated this power but he used it nonetheless. This power saved him countless times, from being abused by men and women who fancy his face and body. If he will it, he can use it to kill. He did so, a long time ago, when he was young and his power had yet to mature. He killed the man in anger, his body bleeding and in pain.

His powers led him to the kind of life he had. He cursed it countless times, blamed it for being abandoned by his family, for living in the streets until he was found and taken in by the hellish life of the theater. His brows creased and the woman moaned loud under him. She was completely under his spell, reveling in a dream she wanted to have but will never happen. He will never give his body to her. His loyalty, his body, his heart all belonged to one woman.

"Chuuin…" she moaned twisting on the bed.

Chuuin moved away as the woman moved on her own. He wanted to laugh at her helpless pathetic state. He sat down on the chair and smirked. One day he will find her, he will perform before her, see the beautiful smile on her face. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to a time more than ten years ago, in the capital of his country, when he first saw her young face. He glanced at the glimmering pearl and smiled, closing his eyes and letting his consciousness fleet back to that time, when he was young and clean and pure. As the sounds of heavy moans filled the room, Chuuin had the look of satisfaction on his face.

Tonight he will allow himself to dream, for a brief moment he wanted to be in her presence. She was not his priestess but she was more valuable than the god who turned his back on him. Whenever he left Kutou, he missed her more. And the heaviness in his chest would never wane. She was the sole reason he loved that damn country. If it weren't for her, he would have turned away like the god he hated his whole life.

Her beautiful face filled his image as the pearl glimmered more, showing off lines that conjured a dragon wrapped around a silver ring.

* * *

YUI FLUSHED WHEN she heard the okami scream the performer's name in ecstasy. She covered her face and stepped away from the room, to avoid hearing another unnecessary sound. She was feeling lighter and lighter and she felt like screaming from the familiar power that filled her. She touched her forehead to dispel the wondrous effect of the power on her system. She was about to let the feeling engulf her when a shrill loud voice came from the room beside hers. She turned, still dizzy, and saw a noisy redhead arguing with a companion.

"Genrou, you're seventeen now for god's sake. You need to have experience!" the evidently older man with a scar on his face told the former, who was now clinging to a pole.

"Na-ah! You ain't gonna fool me, Kouji. Why don't ya go inside and have yer fun? I'll wait here!" he said and the man sighed and scratched his head.

"Okay, if you say so. But next time, you're gonna have to do it too! Ya gotta gain a reputation!"

When the redhead was left alone, he slowly slid down from the pole and abruptly turned with brows creased. Yui chuckled and covered her mouth, looking away, shaking her head to dispel the tingling sensation that enveloped her body earlier. She turned to him again but he was gone. When she leaned on the wall, she almost screamed when the redhead sniggered beside her.

"Ya look funny out there missy," he said, laughing at her.

"I'm not a missy, I'm a boy," she squeaked, making sure it was not too loud for Ryou-sama to hear.

"Don't underestimate me. I grew with ma ma's big breasts so I know ya're not a boy, I can see through ya—" he looked at her chest and she slapped him, covering her chest. "Ow, why you! Geez, that's why I hate women!"

"Ssshhh! Gomen for slapping you. I'll never do it again but please don't scream that I'm a girl," she said in a tight voice. The redhead smirked and then laughed sheepishly.

"Ya have Kutou in yer tongue," he noted and she stiffened. He rubbed his nose. "As long as yer not attacking us, am fine with ya here."

"Well, you also have a thick accent," she stated and he smirked. "What province did you come from?" she asked curiously. The man eyed her suspiciously and after debating whether she was trustworthy or not, he pointed to a silhouette of a mountain which can be seen from where they stood.

"See that? That's where I live. Mt. Reikaku," he said. She nodded.

"Are you a monk?" she asked stupidly and the man's eyes widened.

"Hey are ya stupid or what? Do I look like a monk to ya? I'm a bandit. B-A-N-D-I-T!" Yui nodded slowly, still couldn't believe that he was a bandit. For one, he was too noisy and he gets too much attention with the hair. She smiled, he was a very amusing man. "Across the mountain is the capital. When ya'r not busy, ya should visit us. I'll let ya pass fer free—"

A throat cleared and they both turned to the door. Ryou-sama eyed them murderously. "Stop flirting, we're going back to the carriage," he said in a tight voice. Yui nodded vigorously and waved to his new friend, who waved back. Ryou-sama's cold hand tightened on her wrist and pulled her away. "I go out to work and you flirt with anyone," he breathed out as they left the red district.

"I was not—"

"SILENCE—WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK?" he bellowed, pulling her roughly. When they reached the carriage, the other performers sniggered. Yui knew what thoughts they have of them. Ryou-sama, after all was not the type to let anyone sleep on his carriage.

"What? A lover's quarrel? You're too caring of your boy toy, Ryou!" one of the performers called out and the star performer did not even glance at their direction. Everyone laughed and Ryou-sama angrily pushed her inside the carriage. "If I were you, I'd teach that boy how to earn money instead of just satisfying your nightly needs!" Another round of laughter came before the performer closed the door.

Silence filled the carriage and the dark-haired bishounen threw a bag of coins on the table. Yui was caught with surprise, he was not carrying anything earlier. Where did he…? He also placed a closed clam shell beside the coins. It piqued her curiosity, what was it? He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. To her surprise, he untied his robe and hastily threw it on the bed. Yui immediately looked away, focusing on the numerous clothes that were on the floor and on the shell on the table. Ryou-sama had the habit of changing clothes in front of her and she tried to act normal when he does. She reached for the shell and he slapped her hand. It throbbed.

"Don't ever touch that," he commanded.

"Ryou-sama… what is that?" she asked, making him smirk.

"Who said you can speak and ask questions?" he told her, turning toward the bed to arrange his robe. She looked away and instead focused on the clothes on the floor. He was a very sloppy man, how can Chiyo clean his carriage every now and then? "This is what I use to earn money. Aki, do you want to see a person you value?" he asked and she turned, eyes wide. "I can bring back people as if they were alive."

Yui's heart skipped a beat. He stood up and smirked, reading the confusion he lit in her. Blue eyes looked at the closed shell. Can it bring back her father? Can it bring her back to the days of being hime? He tightened his hold of the shell, fingering the sides, tempting her.

"Can it bring back someone I lost…?" she asked and his gray eyes glared back.

"I'm an illusionist, not a sorcerer," he noted, hiding the shell inside his robe. "It'd be a waste to use it on you. I earn more money with this," he said. "It is my only treasure—and it keeps me safe."

Yui looked at the spot where he placed it. Silence fell between them, she looked at the bulge on his robe and he eyed her with a satisfied reaction. "I will teach you how to make money," he suddenly said. She lifted her head, surprised. "If you want to stay in this troupe, you have to know how to use your body." She was taken aback and she held firmly to one of his robes. Was Kotoku right all along? He looked at her intently. "Come here…"

"Ryou-sama…?"

"Come… I'll be gentle…" She stood transfixed. Had she made the wrong move by joining the troupe? Did Chiyo know everything and made the right decision by running away? _My heart already belongs to someone…_"Aki…"

She shook her head and before she could stop herself, she dropped his robe and hurriedly left his carriage. He didn't run after her nor did he call her back. He only watched her leave in a look that knew all too well what it felt to be left behind.

* * *

TEARS STREAKED DOWN her face as she walked around Konan's prosperous city. The merchants were closing their fares for the night but light continued to shine above them. In some streets, the lanterns were being fanned out as the residents settle for the night. Coldness brushed through her body and she shivered involuntarily. In Konan, she learned, the days were hot and humid but the nights were cold.

She treaded the path toward the Souun Castle. She had never been in this place and she briefly reminisced if he was here. He was one of the few people she met intimately. They were still young when he came, wearing a robe of fiery hues. She was seven, she can recall. He was beautiful, probably more beautiful than she. His father gave her plums and she remembered eating them under the shade of the cherry blossoms with him. He was ten, a shy boy with lonely hazel eyes.

Since then, he would always send her plums. But he never came back to Kutou.

She wanted to return to that time, when she had everything she wanted. How can she lose everything in one night? How can Seiryuu give her a mission she doesn't know how to fulfill? Where were the warriors? Where was the priestess? As she walked in the cold night, she realized she wanted to go home. She would give everything to return to her old life.

Yui shook her head, she was over this depressing stage. But her emotions were easily assuaged by Ryou-sama's shell. When he offered it, she was tempted to accept, regardless of the consequences. Maybe if she slept with him, he will let her use it. Once, just once. She wanted to see her father again. But she was scared of returning to the performer's carriage. She was scared of being in his bed. She was scared of him.

The sound of running water emanated in the air and when she looked up, finding a fountain in the middle of the park. The sound relaxed her and she remembered the long baths she no longer had the leisure of having. She walked toward it, transfixed at the crystal waters that shined under the moon. The repetitive movements caught her attention and she willingly placed her hand on the cold liquid, letting it pass by her fingers. She smiled as it washed the negative emotions in her chest.

When she looked up, a pair of hazel eyes bore into her. She gasped when she saw a young man—a breathtaking handsome young man—sitting on the side pulpit, watching her every move. She took her hand away and stepped back. He stood up quickly, facing her and spoke before she turned.

"Are you lost?" he asked, in a smooth baritone voice. She shook her head. Their eyes met and a familiar sensation filled her. His eyes were lovely. "It's a dangerous night to be out," he said softly, walking forward. He held her gaze.

"I can say the same to you," she answered. He smiled, in a manner that made her face warm.

"You have Kutou in your tongue," he noticed. "Did you come from the capital?" he asked and her heart palpitated wildly. What was he supposed to tell him? "From Shinryu, did you come from Shinryu?"

"Do you know anyone from the capital?" she asked, reading the eagerness in his voice. "I'm not from the capital…" she lied, looking down to hide her eyes. She was not a very good liar. "I'm sorry…"

The man slumped on the fountain's edge and sighed. "I know someone from the capital… Gomen nasai for asking too much." Yui looked up at his troubled face. "What is your name?" he asked and she fidgeted.

"Name…?"

"Name. What is your name?" he repeated.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name and not introduce yourself," she said. His eyes brightened. He looked at her intently and then laughed very lightly.

"Offering your name to ask for another person's is a tradition that is only practiced in Shinryu," he pointed out and she flushed. She had forgotten that detail! The hard journey was erasing her knowledge of the various houses! "As a matter of fact, the ruling house is famous for keeping such a tradition."

"For a Southerner, you know very much about Kutou," she said, trying to tease him. He laughed again, this time louder.

"The woman I am destined to marry is in Kutou. It is only proper that I learn what I can about her country," he said and she flushed. It was very seldom for citizens of each country to cross-marry. As much as possible, each practices purity of race.

"I see," she answered. "Why do you ask if I'm from the capital?"

"I heard the Emperor has fallen." A sad smile left her. The other countries knew what happened. Would they attack and conquer them now that the hierarchy was in disarray? "I want to know if you heard any news of the Hongou house." She clutched her hands together.

"I have been traveling and heard no news…" she lied again. "Since you seem to know the affairs of Kutou, may I ask what you know?" He turned with a deadpan expression, and then his eyes bore hurt. "Any news of the succession?" she asked.

"I heard that it's a tug-of-war between the Murasaki house and the Shi. Whoever can field the most men gets the Dragon Throne," he said sadly. "You are with the theater aren't you?" he asked and she was taken with surprise. "I saw you being dragged by one of the performers earlier. What was his name? Was it Chuuin Ryou…?"

"You know him!" she said, a little too loudly.

"I saw him perform once, in Eiyoh. He was holding on to something I knew very well." He stood up and looked at the sky in those sad hazel eyes. If they were under the cherry blossoms, Yui would mistake him as boy in her memories. "You should be heading back, I am serious when I said the streets are dangerous at night," he reminded and she nodded. "Your master might not take your night wandering lightly," he told her again and she nodded, smiling.

"Hai, Ryou-sama probably needs me," she said with a sad face.

"You didn't give me your name," he whispered. She looked up to him and smiled softly.

"When we meet again, I will tell you my name."

She turned and he smiled, watching her leaving form. Her feet quickened and she eventually ran toward the carriage, cheeks burning. She somehow felt better. If Ryou-sama asked her to sleep with him, she will decline respectfully, not run away. The performer deserved a response, didn't he give her the option?

When she reached the gates, she immediately entered the purple carriage, looking forward to seeing him in front of the mirror, combing his long beautiful hair. He would glare and then berate her but even with the annoyance sketched on his face, the performer would never lift a hand to hurt her.

The carriage was bare when she arrived, even the candles were out. Ryou-sama never slept in the dark, a candle had to be burning during the night. The light pink shell caught her attention and she walked toward the table, watching it intently. Before she could control herself, she opened the shell and found a sole pearl. She gasped. Engraved on the pearl was the emblem of the Hongou house.

"How did he…?" A faint cry came from outside the carriage and she closed the shell, afraid he might see her tinkering with his treasure. Silence came again and a crackle of the whip came, slapping against skin. Was it Ryou-sama's voice? She held the shell near her palpitating heart.

_It is my only treasure—and it keeps me safe…_

Yui ran out and headed toward the troupe leader's carriage. Her forehead throbbed lightly and her head was spinning. The skin on her back stood on end as the cold night moved slowly. Her thigh throbbed, something was wrong but she cannot identify what. The sounds came out louder from the black carriage and her heart palpitated wildly when she slowly peeked from the door. She could not see clearly but she can see his pale smooth skin and ebony shiny hair.

"Does it hurt, huh Chuuin?" the leader asked as a heavy whisper. He clutched the man's hair and pushed him further. Pain shot through the star performer's face and his face contorted in a way she had never seen before. The bed rocked and the performer gritted his teeth, clutching the sheets tightly even though his hands were tied. His pale eyes turned and it met hers.

Yui stepped back immediately and ran toward the carriage, trembling. She closed the door and sat on the floor, listening to the night. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them as the images continued to drill on her memories. She sobbed uncontrollably, matching the pained voices of the man she called master. When she saw Chiyo in the same position, she bore a satisfied happy reaction, unlike the performer.

The latter was in pain.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Whoa, this one went longer than normal. Hope you didn't get bored. By the way, everything in the Gaiden novels are supposed to coincide with this fiction. Also, the warriors of all the gods are living in the same lifetime. Yui meeting some Suzaku warriors is an obvious bias on my part. ;)_ _I added the Tasuki scene to add humor and Hotohori to add conflict. When I think of the Seiryuu warriors, I can't help but wrap up something tragic. Hmmm… Please do leave reviews! :]_


	9. Master of Illusions

_The last chapter had more happenings and more characters than normal. I couldn't promise the same quick movements but I will really try to make this fiction as interesting as possible. This will span more than 20 chapters so if you get bored now, chances are you won't be as intrigued in the succeeding chappies. Sorry about that…_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_I think I kinda got close to Tasuki's character here, after reading Genrou Kaiden. Saihitei's scene held me back a little but I'm glad you liked that part! :)_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Haha, this is kinda turning out to be harem-ish, probably because the original FY is harem-ish.I totally agree on Tomo and Yui. ;)_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Yes, I'm excited for this fiction since I've never written interactions between Yui and Nakago as the main pairing!Wow, thanks for the compliment. I'm wishing for more inspiration too!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Yeah, I'm making her connected to all the other characters because uhm... it's a secret! ;)_

**_Lyndel: _**_Yup! Yup! That's Seiryuu! :) He's so dashing isn't he? *sigh*_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Master of Illusions**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE PERFORMER'S TEMPER changed for the worst after that night. He never hesitated to push, slap, hit her when he could. Yui wanted to cry but the tears didn't come. He doesn't want to pity him but her heart ached everytime she sees him walking out of the carriage, leaving for the night and never returning early. In the morning, there were always coins on the table and he never brought his treasure with him. He left it where it was, on the table, unused.

Every night, when he's gone, she would pray for Seiryuu to keep him safe. The nightmares came back and it was not his father's face that haunted her dreams but Ryou-sama. She dreamt of the sight in the troupe leader's carriage. Every night she would debate with herself whether to help him or not. Fear always gripped her and she couldn't move, couldn't save him.

She hated herself for being a coward.

"I saw you," he whispered very close on her ear when he came back that night and she was feigning sleep on the floor. "Disgusted? I do that every night to survive… Kekekeke…" he laughed until he coughed and she didn't bulge. "You left me behind… You are like all of them…"

The words repeated itself in her head over and over, like a curse. Another sigh left her as the night passed by in its usual silent mood. She had spent more than a week in Souun and had not found one warrior. She knew she can escape like Chiyo but she doesn't want to leave him behind. Somehow, despite his hostility, she felt that he needed her. She looked up at the unfamiliar southern sky and smiled sadly. It was near morning but he had not returned.

She was onboard the wagon with Shinji, struggling for warmth in the cold night. She had stopped sleeping on the floor of his carriage, scared of seeing his couching battered form, seeing blood, hearing him moan as nightmares infiltrate his once peaceful sleep. She turned toward Ryou-sama's window and tried to make out his image in the darkness, but like the first time, nothing was visible inside. She trembled from the cold; she gave Shinji her blanket earlier. He needed it more. He was a kid, after all.

Tears fell from her sad teal eyes. She missed home. When was the last time she slept on a bed that belonged to her? When was the last time she lived a life that would envy every woman in Kutou? Counting the days, she had been away for more than a month. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be a princess, to be pampered and loved. The only thing she remembered was her mission, everything else was vague. The images were sucking out the last remaining hope in her. Since he met the twins, she had not come across another warrior.

The twins, she remembered, were waiting for her. She should not lose hope and continue looking. And the priestess, she should watch out for the priestess as well. She fingered the silver ring, making out the engravings of the dragon. Seiryuu, she was serving the East god. She was fulfilling the destiny he laid down for her. She turned to the boy and smiled. He clung to the small bag where her dagger was hidden.

She should never forget who she was.

A hand clutched her wrist and another hand covered her mouth before she could scream. The man pulled her from the wagon in one swift movement. The wagon shifted but Shinji remained asleep. Burly muscular arms wrapped mercilessly around her and pushed her to one of the dark alleyways. When the man turned, she gasped and fear filled her body.

The leader licked his lips, looking at her with the same hunger she saw in the eyes of the commander. She clutched his arm tightly and pushed toward the wall, struggling to pull down her pants.

"Stop—" she said in muffled cries. "Shinji—"

"He won't wake up, I put medicine on his food. Everyone's deeply asleep now. You're mine for the night, all mine, boy." He licked her ear and her skin stood on end.

Tears fell from her eyes and she felt all hope left her. No blond swordsman would come. She will lose it, she will be exposed, she will break. Seiryuu, she prayed, help me.

"Don't touch my toy, Iji." A sharp voice came and Yui felt relieved to see Ryou-sama. "Aki belongs to me." The leader grabbed her wrist and threw her toward the star performer. Ryou-sama threw the leader a small bag of coins before he caught her.

"If you didn't earn this much I would have sold that boy off," the leader said smugly, licking his lips. "Don't let him out of your sight, Chuuin. Once you do, he's mine." He stomped off toward the black carriage, leaving her trembling in Ryou-sama's arms.

"Ryou-sama—"

He pulled her up and dragged her across the silent dark street, toward one of the inns in the city. The noise of men gambling filled the air and they passed the commotion, heading toward the bartender.

"I will take a room," the performer said and the man nodded.

He handed him a key and Ryou-sama pulled her to the second floor. When the door opened, he pushed her inside and locked it behind them. Without another word, he pulled her toward the bed and wiped her face with his robe, thinking she was crying. He watched her intently, touching her trembling cheek. She smiled. Ryou-sama saved her. He came.

Before she could speak, he slowly leaned down to capture her lips. Slowly, he moved his lips on hers, darting his tongue to explore her mouth. Yui's eyes widened but her knees felt weak when their tongues lapped against each other. She shut her eyes, blushing. He was not only kissing her, he was sucking away the fear, the nervousness, the trembling in her body. With every movement, he was giving her more strength and she responded with the littlest she knew of kissing. Slowly, he moved away, leaving her mouth parted and waiting, eyes half-lidded. She was leaning completely to the aroma of flowers as the man with the most beautiful face licked the sides of her mouth in slow lingering movements.

"If he touches you again, tell me and I will kill him," he whispered, moving his nose on her neck to line her jaw and eventually her ear.

"Why do you let him touch you…?" she asked as he moved his lips behind her ear, sending sensations to her body. She couldn't push him away, not when an all too familiar fleeting feeling filled her. She held tightly on his shoulder as she got ushered into a dreamy surreal state.

When she opened her eyes she was not in the inn, she was in her chambers, lying on the softest bed of silk. Blue draperies filled her eyes, with stitches of the dragon. She was home. He laid her down on the bed, very gently. He eskimoed his nose on hers and her mouth parted when he kissed her again. Slow. Gentle. Warm. Inviting. Addicting. Familiar.

Her head was spinning and she had lost control of her thoughts. She was dazed and intoxicated. She was… happy and contented and... floating. She touched her head, shaking it to dispel the undefined feeling that seemed to wash her away in blissful surrender. How was it possible that she was in her bed, in her room? She was supposed to be in another country… Why was she seeing all these things? Ryou-sama cupped her cheek, his breath warm on her skin.

"Don't move against it… Stay with me…"

"No…" she uttered with hardship. He kissed her again, soft feathery kisses on lips that had never felt a man's mouth. "Ryou-sama…"

"Are you disgusted?" he whispered, moving his hands to pull off her shirt. She stopped him in the little strength she had. She swallowed hard and he ended up moving his mouth on the base of her neck.

"No… No…" she moaned softly, following the slow movements of his tongue on her skin. "But this is…" His hands moved up under the shirt, leaving goosebumps and a tingling wondrous feeling from the point where he touched her. His hands were warm but the fingertips were cold. She shivered as he moved up, hitching her shirt, and her eyes widened. "STOP! DON'T! PLEASE!" she screamed, pushing him away.

Slowly, the room faded and darkness filled them. The stench of old cloth filled her nostrils and she shook her head to dispel the unknown effect that hit her when they kissed. What happened? The images she saw were too real… When she looked up to him, everything became clear.

"In the end, I can't do it… I can't trap you in my world and own you…" he whispered, gray eyes showing sadness. He slowly let go of her waist and smiled sadly. Something glimmered under his robe but before she could recognize what it was, he turned his back on her. He reached for the opened shell on the bedside table and snapped it close. The sensations disappeared and she was completely aware of herself and his presence. "Don't come back to the carriage and stay here until I said so."

"Ryou-sama—" He turned with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked hesitantly. His jaw clenched and he continued toward the door.

"To survive," he answered thinly. He threw her the shell and she caught it with her hands. "If I don't come back at sunrise, you are free to leave the troupe with my treasure." He smiled and her heart palpitated wildly. He never smiled at her before.

* * *

THE ROOSTER CUCKOOED but Yui was already awake, watching the door, waiting for his figure to arrive. She dreaded the call of the rooster and when it came, she covered her face, trembling. She stood from the bed, walking out of the room and into the early morning air. She clutched the shell to her nervously beating heart. Where was he? She needed to find him. She tried returning to the red light district, passing by the fountain where she met a young man a few nights ago. A small hand touched her leg and when she looked down, found the wolf boy Shinji clinging to her.

"Shinji! Oh my, I'm sorry I left you at the troupe leader!" she said, embracing him. The boy joyfully licked her cheek and snuggled. "I'm looking for Ryou-sama… can you help me find him?" she asked and the boy nodded. He smelled the shell and growled.

After sniffing in the air and the ground for a few minutes, he darted toward the west section of the city, completely opposite to the red light district. She followed him, hopeful that they could find the performer. Yui lost count of the number of alleyways they passed by but she continued to follow the boy, holding to the treasure the performer left for her.

The houses were different, becoming bigger and bigger. Was Ryou-sama in one of the houses? But if he was, they will have a hard time sneaking inside the gardens! The boy growled and sniffed the ground again. He made sounds and pulled off a damp cloth from one of the sidewalks. She gasped. Lying unconscious on the dirty cobblestones was Ryou-sama—naked and with gashes on his skin.

"Ryou-sama—" She ran toward him, placing his face on her lap. He was breathing but was suffering from a very high fever. His gray eyes opened and smiled painfully. Her heart ached. "Please hold on, I'll bring you back to the inn." She looked around for the boy and was taken with surprise when he was biting a robe. "Did you steal this?" she asked and the boy moved toward her, licking her cheek. "I guess it doesn't matter."

Yui covered the performer with the robe and assisted him toward the inn, slowly. It was a long grueling walk and Ryou-sama's condition was getting worse. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and when she turned, found the vicious look of the troupe leader.

"Found you," he said, roughly pulling her and pushing Ryou-sama to the ground. The latter opened his eyes but he couldn't move. "Now let's continue where we left off last night. I'll break you in front of your beloved master."

"Aki…" Chuuin called, lifting his hand for her. "Don't… Iji stop…"

Ryou-sama pulled out coins from his robe and it spilled on the ground. The troupe leader grabbed it but continued to push her to the wall. She screamed and flailed wildly. But the streets were barren and the houses remained closed.

"This is not enough!" he said sarcastically. The leader pinned her hands on the wall and bit her neck. Tears fell from her eyes.

"STOP! HELP!" she cried as his teeth sank on her flesh, making it bleed. She was about to scream louder when the leader yelped from the pain. Angry growls filled the early morning and when Yui managed to turn, found the boy clinging to the old man's back, biting on his neck. "Shinji!"

"Get off me! GET OFF—UGH!" Shinji bit on the man's neck as he flailed miserably. But the boy's teeth seeped deeper into him as he slowly transformed to a wolf. Blue light filled the alleyway and it enveloped them. The troupe leader gagged and shivered, slowly losing control of his movements. Slowly, the leader stopped struggling. He never moved again.

The white wolf licked his lips and walked toward her trembling form. He nuzzled her tear-streaked face and she slowly calmed down, rubbing the wolf's warm pelt. Her heart beat madly as the blue light on Shinji's tail returned to normal. When she turned to the performer, he was smiling. Something glimmered under his robe as Shinji slowly transformed back to being a boy.

"Ryou-sama…" He pulled her close, planting a kiss on her forehead. She flushed. The warmth of his lips made her panic and she hurriedly assisted him up, leading her toward the inn.

The owner gave them weird looks but since the performer had paid for the room, let them pass. She asked for a bucket of cold water and cloth, which was given to them a few minutes after. She locked the door and unclothed the performer, washing his blood-streaked skin with the damp cloth. He was scorching and Yui was afraid that she could not do something about it.

"Don't leave me… Please… Don't leave me behind…" he whispered, hallucinating, reaching for an unknown person from the skies. Yui touched his hand and looked at him intently. "I'm alone… No… I don't want to be alone… It's dark… Don't leave me… It's cold…"

"I'm here Ryou-sama…" she whispered, touching his forehead. The boy sat on one corner of the room, watching them. "Chuuin-san… I'm here…" He cupped her face.

"Hime-sama…" he called softly and her eyes widened. "Did you come to watch me perform… Hime-sama…" He choked but continued to gaze at her with loving soft gray eyes. "Hime-sama… Do you remember how we met? Kekeke—you gave me your pearl earring—Do you remember?" he asked in a halting slurred voice. "I am a good performer now—I don't just carry clothes—"

"Hai… Hai…" she whispered as a solitary tear fell from her eye. "I came to see you, Chuuin-sama, I've heard many good things about you…" she lied. A smile left his broken and dry lips. He laughed and choked, spurting blood. He turned toward a faraway direction with the look of longing in his eyes.

"Mother is that you…? Don't leave me behind… Mother!" he screamed and she embraced him, planting kisses on his forehead, pulling his scorching body back on the bed. Tears continued to pour from her eyes as he called to his mother, in repeated begging tones. "MOTHER!" Bluish light filled the room and Yui's eyes scanned the source of the blue light. As he squirmed on the bed, she saw briefly the outline of a mark on his thigh.

_Tomo_. Root.

Yui gasped and even the boy ran toward the bed, eyeing the mark. Slowly, the light subsided and he stopped struggling. Sweat filled his face and he was still whispering words. A warrior, she found another warrior. She wanted to laugh out of happiness but his feverish state made her panic. What was she supposed to do? She briefly remembered Kotoku and what he did to make her feel better. She flushed. If she does the same—even though she can't clearly remember how it was done—Ryou-sama will find out that she was not a boy.

Life or identity?

She clutched her short hair and swallowed hard. Life. His life was more important. She slowly stripped and climbed the bed, moving on top of him under the blanket. She'll wake up earlier so he won't see her naked. His skin was scorching as she gently leaned down. An arm wrapped around her waist, burning and strong, and she fidgeted when he pulled her closer. She banished all the inhibitions in her head and tried to sleep. She snuggled closer to his neck, feeling the gentle drum beats of his heart and the slow movements of air as he breathed. A few more minutes after, she was asleep.

* * *

THE HOUSE WAS in disarray. Silence permeated the walls, every corner was drenched in the darkness. An emblem was on the high wall, complementing the draperies of indigo silk. Tightly sewn, meticulous and glaring. A red rose against a crescent moon, strewn with the twilight sky as the backdrop. One of the old houses that rivaled the ruling family over the capital Shinryu. A long forgotten line of nobility.

The door parted and a stately woman stepped inside, followed by a handmaid two decades her junior. On the girl's arms was a baby, wrapped in indigo silk. Their footsteps echoed in the marble walls, harried but sure. The women reached the back door and the older one looked down on the baby.

"My heart bleeds because I cannot come along," the woman says slowly. Her deep bluish-gray eyes had the look of sadness. Pale smooth skin and long ebony hair tied in a pin of the most beautiful gems. The handmaid bowed and offered the boy closer for her scrutiny. She fingered the cloth and smiled as the baby slowly opened its eyes and looked back. "You are the most beautiful creature on this world, my son. Shameful that your father cannot give you the throne."

The woman took a clam shell from her robe and laid it under the blanket. The sound of horses drifted in the front door of the house. "Yue-sama—"

"You know what to do with him. Please make sure he ends up in a loving family. When the time comes, he will serve this country." A tear fell from her eye and she slowly brushed it away. "You will forever be in my heart, Tomo-kun. For now, sleep and dream of our love."

"Yue—the imperial soldiers have arrived!" A man with gray hair showed up from the door, in an obvious state of panic. "Leave now and save my son," he told the handmaid, who hurriedly bowed and left through the back door. The woman tried to hide the sobs from her beautiful thin mouth of red. When her husband stepped closer, she flung herself into her beloved's arms and cried. "Did you regret marrying me?"

"Never," she whispered. "Never."

"Tonight will be the longest in our lives… The Hongou house had reclaimed the throne… The Roun tribe had chosen Shinji and the magistrates have turned their backs on us." He wrapped his strong arms around his wife. "You know what will be left of us, ne? Death is the only way out…"

"It isn't your fault, my love… Seiryuu had not favored us…" The man smiled. "Let us pray that he will survive, even if we can't."

"He will, he belongs to Seiryuu." The couple embraced silently. "Yue, I never betrayed this country. But the biggest mistake I did was to let myself be a pawn for the game of the houses."

"Shhh…" the woman hushed him. "It was a game well-played." The man smiled at his beautiful wife and when the clouds covered the moon, their shadows barely moved. When the moon shifted, they were gone, surrendering to a crime they never committed.

The next day, the ruling dynasty was reinstated and Kutou fell into temporary peace.

"Mother where are we going?" the boy of three years old asked, thin and frail but his beauty stood out from the woman he called mother. They had no similarities as the latter was brown-haired and dark-skinned. They were donning the clothes of the West, of the country called Sairou. Even in the scorching heat, the boy's skin remained pale and smooth.

"To the market," she said coldly. She pulled the boy and didn't say more. The boy nodded and curiously looked around, excited to be seeing the market for the first time.

The noodles merchant fascinated him and he followed the man, his small hands gliding from the woman. Being out of the house for the first time, the boy was fascinated with everything he saw, the vegetable seller, the bright red apples from the fruit seller, the snake dancing to the sound of the flute, endless designs of the god Byakko in carpets, draperies, and cloths of silk. But one thing fascinated him the most: the water magician.

The man made different designs with the water, a thing that never grew in abundance in Sairou. The man shaped bubbles, long lines, and various other things that fascinated him. The audience held their breath as he slowly formed an unfamiliar line, the water glimmered as if mimicking scales. Chuuin looked closely, his gray eyes widening in amazement. The water slowly took the form of a dragon, an entity he had never seen before but whose sight brought him an unexplainable feeling of bliss. The dragon turned and he gasped, consciousness fading.

When he woke up, everyone was gone from the streets and the Western night sky covered the land. Coldness filled his body and an aching he never thought he would experience came from his thigh.

"Mother?" he called in the darkness but nothing answered. He ran around the city, calling to the woman, until darkness consumed him once again. "Don't leave me in the dark, mother. MOTHER!"

* * *

YUI FIDGETED AND awoke with a start. Strong arms pulled her closer and she surrendered to the heat of his body. The moon was high and waxing on the southern sky, peeking in the opened windows of the room. She closed her eyes to return to sleep but the gentle beats of his heart kept on ringing in her ears. She fingered the soft hairs on his chest. She had never fallen asleep with a man before and softness of his skin made her momentarily mistook him for a woman.

A murmur left him and she closed her eyes. But her fingers continued to roam on his soft supple skin, very lightly. How can a man be beautiful? He was never pampered and lived a life of luxury. He sells his body for coins. And yet, as she lined the muscles on his chest, she could not imagine him as a man abused by the world.

In eyes closed, her fingers lined a scar on the side of his body, a flaw in his beauty. She knew that if she touched his back, she will make out clotting wounds, deep enough to create ugly scars in his pale flesh, lesions that will remind him—and her—of the sufferings he had to endure every night to survive. She hated his life. She hated him for wanting this life. Yet, she could not bring it in herself to loathe him or take pity. The man below him, she realized, was special to her. Like the wolf boy Shinji. Like the twins.

A familiar light feeling enveloped her and she doesn't have to open her eyes to know that his mark was glowing. Her fingers moved on its own and lined the mark, piercing writing on skin, warm and intense. She wrote the word with a finger in slow sure movements. A soft hand clutched hers, lifting it up to stop what she was unconsciously doing.

"Don't do that," he whispered in a voice rough from sleep. In quick deliberate movements, he pushed her to the bed and loomed above her, tightly holding her hand.

"Ryou-sama..." she called, eyes wide. His gray eyes glistened with the moon's rays and the beads of sweat on his body made him shine in the dark. His eyes moved down to her naked form and she flushed when a smirk made its way on his face.

"You have yet to mature," he noted and heat filled her face. She pulled her hand to cover herself but he pulled it back, gently planting kisses on her wan flesh. He looked down at her intently. "You found out my secret. What should I do with you?"

"Secret?" she asked, fixing her eyes on his beautiful face. For the life of her, she can't look down—especially not when he's naked. Men, based on what she saw in the blond swordsman, have something different between their legs.

"You unveiled all my masks, now I don't have anything else to hide. Tell me, you who's pretending to be a boy, what should you give me in return?" He continued to move his lips on her hand and she blinked repeatedly to avoid getting carried away.

"I don't have much… I… I really don't have anything but myself," she answered in a whisper. He smiled thinly and her heart palpitated madly. She hated it when he gives her that look, it means he was up to something.

"Then I will take it," he said a little too loudly. He nailed her hands at the side of her head, making her gasp. "Tonight, I will make you my wife."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Since the Gaiden novels didn't tell much about Tomo's lineage, I decided to just play around. The last line is the same one Uruki told Takiko in Genbu Kaiden. And yes, this is still a Yui-Nakago fiction. I'm just exploring the pairings in the same way Yuu Watase hinted a possibility between Miaka and all of her warriors. And yes, Tomo was Yui's first real kiss. I can't help it—Nakago is in a faraway province! [Or is he…?] Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	10. Cave to the East

_I realized that my attention had been completely taken by this fiction and it's not a very good thing since I have numerous pending stories. In short, I will be updating the other stories but updates for this one will take longer after Chapter 12. This fiction is still a long way to go before it gets finished and my goal is to finish as much stories as I can this year. I'm really sorry for that._

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Hohoho! I have ruined your imaginations. But then, it's up to you to imagine what could have been a fiery night between the two. ;) Ooops. Sorry for the spoiler! __

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Well, this is still YuiNak! I swear! It's just that Nakago's not in the scene yet. Once he comes in, you'll realize he is The One!_

**_Lyndel: _**_Heehee. Nakago will come out in, I think, Chapter 11 or 12. That's not so far from this chapter since I update hang on, I wish it'll be worth it. :)_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Uhm… Soi? JUST KIDDING! I'm not really a fan of yuri so Soi is out of the harem. Basically those are the potential loves for Yui. Four so far, minus Nakago because he had yet to enter Yui's life. :D_

**_():_**_Well, normally, Tomo's one of the person vying for Nakago's attention but I want to give Nakago a hard time since he's such a baddie!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Cave to the East**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

CHUUIN WAS TAPPING his fingers as she arranged the contents of her bag. Yui heaved a sigh and refused to turn to the performer, which was an ordeal in itself. He continued to make impatient sounds and she stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. When she looked up, numerous feathers danced in front of her, as if tied to an invisible string. But she can see it clearly, thin blue lines that made the feathers float in the air. She flushed immediately, recognizing the power he emitted.

"Stop, please," she said, turning to him with a stern look. The man smiled mischievously.

"I was merely entertaining you," he said smoothly, making her frown more. "There is no reason to hurry. My money can last us for a month in this inn, where we can do interesting things," he said. The proposal made her cheeks bright and she tried to hide it by bowing her head lower.

"What's more interesting than finding the other warriors?" she said, turning her attention on packing.

"Oh, if you didn't stop me, I could have shown you just how interesting it is to stay in this room—with me. Last night was perfect, the moon was high and beautiful, the air was balmy and we were naked under the sheets. It's any poet's ideal night for romance," he teased and she flushed more. "But no, you have to cry and make that annoying little girl face. You even asked that boy to sleep between us for Seiryuu's sake."

"I thought you prefer a beautiful voluptuous woman, Ryou-sama?" she asked and he made a sound of annoyance. "And you said I have yet to mature…"

"I was being gallant and dense as you are, you chose to hurt my feelings." The performer looked away and she chuckled. He was getting dramatic, maybe he was practicing his lines. He eyed her a little sternly. "Laugh all you can, girl. After all, you took advantage of poor helpless me."

Yui gasped and turned to him, cheeks as bright as the apples on the table. He slowly picked one fruit and produced a knife from his sleeves, peeling the scarlet skin very slowly.

"I did not take advantage of you—I was… I was trying to uhm… make you warm."

She heaved a sigh and returned to her packing. Shinji was out in the streets, playing around, watching guard, while she pushed everything she had inside the backpack. The performer gave her numerous things to bring and she could not find it in herself to refuse his gifts. The events that happened last night made her flush once again. Yes, last night was filled with the air of romance and she could have just given in. There were instances that she wanted to, but her feelings betrayed her.

Ryou-sama wanted to make love to her, he whispered so. Love. What was love? And how do people make love? Does the warmth she felt last night, the goosebumps that filled her skin, and the uncontrollable pumping of her heart when they touched, enough to equate as love? She felt the same way when the man in her dreams touched her. But she realized, as the performer started to hum a familiar melody he loved to sing during performances, that Ryou-sama's arms felt better than the man in her dreams. He felt real, solid. He, on the other hand, was dreamy and fluid, like the foams of the sea.

"Ryou-sama…" she said softly, turning to the man. He stopped slicing the apple and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean when you said you will make me your wife?" she asked and he laughed, loud and crackling.

"Do you want me to show you?" The illusionist licked the knife very slowly and the skin at the back of her neck prickled. She doesn't like it whenever he gave her that mischievous look. He was scary when his dark pools of gray glimmered and his thin lips contorted to a smirk.

"No, I simply wanted to know…" she said nonchalantly, turning away. Arms landed on the floor between her legs and a body neared hers. She gasped when he slowly lined her ear with the warm tip of his tongue.

"Aki's ears taste like plums…" he whispered in a deep silky voice. The redness on her face intensified and her ears burned. "I wonder… if it's the same between those beautiful legs…"

"CHUUIN!" The performer moved backed and she covered her face. She had unconsciously dropped the formality between them but he doesn't seem to mind. "How can you say something humiliating?" She stood up and placed the bag on her back. The performer stood, laughing lightly. "I can't believe you can speak so casually about something private—Argh! I'll never fall in love with a man!"

"Kekeke! Do you by any chance prefer women?" he teased and she turned abruptly, blinking. What did he say? "I can also become a girl, and I can use my fingers—"

Yui slapped her forehead and shook her head. She never thought the performer would unabatedly tell her private things she never understood. She was young and she doesn't know much about men. And he was a testament to that fact. Men were unpredictable and they say the weirdest things. They push, prod, get angry, and then they want to make love to you when night comes. It doesn't make any sense. Yui wondered, if Kotoku and Shunkaku will grow up to be like Ryou-sama or if something had awfully gone wrong with the latter. How can he make love with a finger? And why would girls make love with another girl? Was it the same as him sleeping with another man?

"You're insane," she breathed out, not finding the answers to the questions she posed in her head. The performer stepped closer and fingered her chin.

"Tell me, fake boy, what would you do if the next warrior is a female?" He raised an eyebrow and she blinked. She hadn't considered the possibility since the warriors she found were all male. "Would you strip your clothes and sleep with her as well? Would you let her kiss you, move her tongue—"

"STOP!" She made a sound of disbelief. "Gods, why do you have to tease me nonstop? You speak more sense when you were hallucinating last night!" She slapped his hand, evidently annoyed. He cupped her cheek and she moved away.

Chuuin pulled her neck and before she could protest, leaned down to kiss her surprised mouth. Yui shut her eyes, flushed. He kissed her, very gentle, as if asking for an apology. She responded on her own will, like it was imbued in her. He slowly moved away and she met his eyes. He slowly thumbed her cheek and smiled.

"When I said I want you to be my wife, I was speaking the truth. Something deep binds us and I know you feel it as well. When you're ready to fall in love, think of me. I'm waiting," he whispered and she blushed. She smiled, his words touched her heart but it refused to beat wild for him. Chuuin slowly let go, smiling mischievously. "And remember, I'm the first man who ever kissed you—your lips belong to only me!" he said childishly and Yui stared back with disbelief.

"You are unbelievable," she breathed out, turning around and heading for the door. He followed and paced with her. She will never understand men, especially someone as complicated as the warrior Tomo. Maybe it was inherent in him to show numerous emotions, and she could not differentiate which was serious and which was not.

"Don't forget to meet me in Tenryo after two weeks," he reminded as they stepped out of the inn. "The troupe can only stay for two weeks in every village. After that, we get thrown out. Don't forget." She turned to him and nodded. Shinji walked toward her, smiling, and taking her hand.

"Hai!" She was about to turn when he spoke again.

"What's your name?" he asked and she hesitated. "Once we meet in Tenryo, I will no longer be Ryou-sama but the Seiryuu warrior Tomo. Likewise, the twins will be Amiboshi and Suboshi."

"Yui. It's Yui." She smiled wide. "But please only call me by that name when we meet again."

"Yui…" he said, saying her name softly. He laughed lightly, as if remembering a distant memory. "I will see you again, Yui." She nodded, blushing, and went off to her next adventure.

* * *

TO REACH THE satellite province of Sakana, the visitor had to be ferried across an underground river, whose waters overflow the caverns when the moon is high. Sakana remained a territory of Kutou despite the rebuilding of the Konan Empire less than ten decades ago. Only Kutou can make the finest boats that could cross the underground river and only a man bourne of Kutou's land can predict the movements of the water.

The river was called Kirei and the cave has two names, one on each side. The mouth of the cave near the city of Souun was called Natsu while the other end, which opened to the province of Sakana, a fishing country, was called Haru. Only one tribe lived in the marshes of Sakana. They call themselves Kodomo no Haru, the children of the Spring. But what set their people apart was not their talent in breeding the best game fishes in the country but their capacity to control the typhoons.

"Sakana?" a man with a toothy grin laughed when she asked for a ferry service. The performer had left her numerous coins she could spend before they reunite in Tenryo. She was reluctant to accept but he insisted that his "wife" live leisurely while doing her duties. "There's no such village here! And you say it floats on the waters? What kind of stories did your parents tell you, boy?" the man berated her, laughing hard.

"Gomenasai…" she bowed slowly and moved away. How was it possible that no boatman in Souun knew about Sakana? Had the scholars lied about the sacred land? She rummaged through her head, looking back on the exact passages in the texts she read without her teacher's consent.

Sakana was nestled between the capital of Kutou and the East capital of the Southern empire. It can be reached by a boat from Souun and by land from Eisei. Was it possible that the people of Souun never knew the presence of the village? But the problem, she realized, was that no scroll listed the exact location of the fishing village. It was her fault to assume that foreign boatmen knew. Why would they care about a village under Kutou? If they knew it existed, they would have attacked and stole its resources.

Yui sighed and her shoulders slumped. She can't stop looking now, not when three people were waiting for her return to Kutou. She accidentally collided with a body and the man fell to the ground. She immediately assisted him up. The man accidentally thumbed the silver ring on her left hand and she immediately pulled away.

"Gomenasai, daijobu desu?" she asked and the man nodded, smiling as he looked through her face. A chill crept through her spine when he spoke.

"You say you are looking for a fishing village?" he asked and she nodded, hesitant. "I know that village, I can ferry you."

"How much would it cost me?" she asked very politely. The man waved his hand and smiled.

"We'll talk about the price once we arrive. Trust that I will not ask for more than what is proper," he said, turning toward a small boat. It was good for four people and seemed to be made of old weak wood. Yui sighed and stepped inside, heart palpitating.

While on the road, it was better to trust the kindness of strangers. Shinji sat beside her and the man nodded. He was an old man with white hair and moustache. She was momentarily concerned that he might be unable to row. But as they left the port, his muscled arms showed from the shirt, testament to a life in that kind of service. The princess saw nothing but the trees and mangroves as the man continued to row. Every now and then birds of various colors would fly above them and wait in the age-old roots. The only sound came from the movements of his paddle and the gentle lapping of water on the boat's body. She could not remember how long he was rowing with the same view and the monotonous sound. When she turned and the port capital of Souun was engulfed by the leaves of trees, a large cave caught her view. She gasped. It was real! The man was bringing her to Sakana!

The princess's mind wandered as the boat neared the mouth of the cave. It was only fitting that a warrior would come from the tribe, she thought. After all, the warriors came from various tribes within the empire and all clues led to the hidden fishing village. Never in her wildest dreams could she think of crossing the river. Wisdoms always warned that those with tainted hearts can never cross it. The boat will be engulfed by the waters in unimaginable lengths and the soul will forever be trapped in the abyss. The thought scared her. Was she pure enough to pass? The boatman stopped paddling and turned.

"Do you want to continue? The water is higher than I had expected," he said, the sound of Kutou more evident in his tongue.

"Please go on, my brother and I need to reach Sakana before night falls," she begged. The man looked at her intently and then nodded, not worried. She expected him to decline.

"My wife waits for me as well. Let us continue then," he said and he moved the oar, paddling them toward the cave. Slowly, they were engulfed by darkness and the only thing that emitted light was the oil lamp that hung from the boat's head. "It is unusually dark today," he whispered.

The boat rocked a little wildly, waves hit the sides, sending sprays of mist on her face. She touched Shinji's hands and he snuggled to her as they moved back and forth, being toyed by the waves. A strong wave hit the side of the boat and it almost capsized, making her scream. The man stood in front of them, unmoving, gazing at the darkness ahead. Yui's heart palpitated wildly. Something was moving the waves, a familiar fleeting power. It was very faint and very thin that she could barely feel it. But it was a force she had been exposed to in the last weeks. Seiryuu. Does the god want to kill her?

The man continued to steer the boat in the darkness and Yui's skin prickled as a cold wind gushed through her skin, sending bolts of warm electrifying sensations in her pores. It throbbed and her flesh felt like it was being infiltrated by lightning. Small dancing lights appeared before them and the man continued to steer, unmindful of the floating light. As they passed by the little glows, one of it touched her skin and it burned her. She winced from the pain but kept her mouth shut tight. She held strongly to the boy, not wanting any of the bolts to touch him. Yui smelled the faint smell of blood and burned flesh. It was hers.

"Are we still far from the village?" she asked and the man turned to her, very slowly.

"I could not find the way across the darkness," he said. "The shadows seemed to be devouring the light from our lamp. I am afraid we are lost in the middle of the river." Yui's eyes widened and she bit her lip, trying not to panic.

"Surely there is another way?" she asked but the man shook his head.

"We have to wait until the darkness lifts from the cave and allow us to pass. Holy Seiryuu, I hope he will forgive us for whatever we had done and guide us home." The man took off his hat and sat down, fanning himself. The air was unusually thick and hot, the way before a heavy rain pours.

Yui's eyes widened. Rain. Would it rain on them? If that happens, the water will rise and they will be trapped inside the cave. She closed her eyes and prayed to Seiryuu, forgetting the stinging that continued to touch her skin.

_Seiryuu… Please guide us through the cave… I am close to finding your warriors… Please…_

The waters became rougher and the boat swayed wildly, devouring her prayers into mild screams. The man held strongly to the boat's stern and closed his eyes, muttering words she could barely understand. He was calming the waters but his powers were not enough, the boat continued to rock wildly, throwing them off balance.

"Hold to the boat, if you fall to the waters, you will die." The man's voice was stern but it lacked panic. Yui's heart was drumming on her throat as they continued to sway. She whimpered, holding tightly to the boy.

"Why are you afraid?" a voice asked and when she opened her eyes found the blue-haired man sitting across her. He smiled and reached for her cheek. "I am here… And you are mine… What's mine does not fade away so quickly."

The boat stopped rocking and she felt warmth from her body, burning brightly in the dark, engulfing the shadows. The bluish light filled her and after it had touched every blood on her body, moved to the boat, to the raging waters, to the cave itself. The whole place lit up and Yui gasped. Around them were the most beautiful crystals of blue, limestones that covered the walls of the cave, and the breathtaking clear waters.

Yui looked down and saw numerous colored fishes swimming in the deep abyss as the waters glowed. The boat man gasped and kneeled down to continue his prayer. Seiryuu smiled. The burns on her skin slowly faded, flesh regenerating quickly and no wound were left to leave a mark. Slowly, the tunnel lit up and showed them the right way. The man immediately paddled and they moved slowly, drowning in the chorus of crystal running water. Their eyes met and warmth filled her. He moved closer, still holding her cheek.

"It's beautiful," she whispered when he was a face away. His smile widened and his eyes glimmered. She reached to touch his handsome flawless face. "Are you Seiryuu?" she whispered but his image slowly disappeared, leaving a tingling sensation at the tips of her fingers.

Rays of the sun shone brightly and she covered her eyes, him disappearing completely in the sunlight. Shinji pulled her shirt and she looked at him. He smiled wide and then pointed to what was ahead of them. From afar, she saw numerous houses standing on the waters with poles. Her eyes widened and she looked around, mystified. It was a beautiful village with houses made of marble and wood, standing above the waters like a moat.

"Welcome to Sakana, the village of the Kodomo no Haru," the fisherman said bowing to her. "I hope you find our place suitable to your needs, holy one."

The villagers slowly went out of their stone houses as the boat snaked the water pathways. The children pointed to her and some of the mothers cried when they saw her face. The girls showered petals on the water's surface and the gentle smell of jasmine permeated the air. Everyone smiled at them, chanting words she could not understand. Her eyes met sharp auburn eyes and the woman held her gaze. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, long reddish brown hues around a beautiful small face. Her stares were blank.

"Holy one?" she asked the man, turning to forget the woman she saw amidst the crowd. The man smiled softly.

"Seiryuu had never visited this country but with your arrival, he came with the waters," he said slowly, showing her the waters under their boat. She gasped.

The waters that lapped against the boat glittered, creating an image of a head of a dragon. She turned back to the way they came and she covered her mouth to hide her surprise. On the clear waters were glimmering lights and the waves that hit their vessel created the body of the dragon, swimming languidly on the waters. The hair on her skin prickled as she watched it move, as if they were standing on its head. She had never seen a dragon before and it was an image that no water magician can copy.

The boat stopped and when she turned around, found a marble temple with two large stone dragons that served as its pillars. The fisherman helped them climb the platform and she touched the dragon marble, looking around. The villagers had taken out their boats and were paddling toward them, chanting praises to the god of the East.

The dragons were guarding a closely-shut door. A large and long dragon was lying on the spot where the gaps of the door should have been and its head was pointed up, showing an angry growling face. The princess turned around and found the cave, directly at the dragon's sight. It was facing the East, she thought. The cave was in the East from where she stood and South from the other end. How was it possible?

"This is the blessed temple of Seiryuu," the man said. "I am Ashita. By day I am an ordinary boatman, but before the holy one I am the guardian of the South temple." The villagers had stopped before the temple and watched them.

Yui looked up at the marble dragons. It was familiar, too familiar that her eyes misted. This was exactly similar to the temple the bard brought her the night his father died. Inside, if it was indeed the same temple, was the High Priest who turned into stone. Miboshi. The high priest was one of the Seiryuu seishis.

"This gate is very familiar…" she said softly. Ashita bowed and smiled.

"The Dragon has two heads, one looks toward the blinding eye and the other faces the dragon's heart. One head can be awakened by an immortal, while the other by his own true blood." The man smiled again. "That is the riddle for the holy one. It had been passed to generations of tribe rulers, waiting for the girl who rides with the dragon on her heels."

"I don't understand…"

"You are tired from your journey. We will offer you the best that we could give during your stay," Ashita said, bowing low again. Yui responded with a bow, unsure. When she turned to where she saw a woman, she was gone.

* * *

DARK CLOUDS FILLED the sky. Chuuin doesn't like the rain, especially when it comes with lightning and thunder. It had always scared him as a child and the rain always make him suffer, sleeping on damp clothes on wet cobblestones for days and days on end. Even staying under the bridge would not fend off the rain. He had been sleeping on the streets for a long time the forces of nature made him irritated. He parted the pearl curtains on his carriage and looked ahead.

Lightning lined the skies, angry and fierce. Cold wind brushed through the make-up on his face, swaying the feathers that he placed on his head. When she left, he hid his face. No one will recognize him except her. No one will be able to read through the colors of paint on his face but her inquisitive teal eyes. White and blue and black. The colors of loyalty, of courage, of wisdom. When she comes back, she will know immediately. But until that day, he will hide his face in a mask. A mask that only she can see through and erase. Oh, he'll let her do that—in his room of course. And they will be alone. Yes, they need to be alone.

"Yui…" she called in the raging wind, hoping it would reach her. The performer sighed.

After she left, he assembled the troupe and claimed the leadership of the theater. The bastard was dead and he was the best man for the job. His first order was to return to Tenryo, in San'un province. They were to stay for two weeks and wait for her to return.

The sound of horses' hooves came from the distance and their carriage stopped moving. He eyed the horizon closely. A large falcon glided in the air above them, creating a sound that sent a shiver through his spine. The bird flew away and his eyes widened when it glided back, kilometers away from them, bringing a battalion of Imperial soldiers.

"Ryou-sama—" the bald burly man named Boen called to him, voice evidently panicked.

Chuuin opened the door of his carriage, never taking his eyes off the running horses, filling the horizon in spots of black and blue. The banner of the ruling family flew with the wind and his heart beat wild. It no longer bore a blue dragon holding a silver ring but that of an indigo shield with a two-headed black dragon.

The Murasaki House had claimed the throne.

The rest of the performers went out of their carriages as well, shivering at the sight of the soldiers of Kutou. They covered the land like ants, running on strong stallions, their armors glimmering in the dark gnashing sky. The ground shook as they came closer. Chuuin's eyes were fixed on the man in the middle, the one who led the soldiers, the man the falcon guided with sharp blue eyes.

Chuuin clutched the shell inside his robe and placed it on his palm. He had not completely healed but to get to Hikyu, he will fight tooth and nail. The man's horse slowed down but the rest of the soldiers continued to wash toward them like ashen rain, moving in circles, and trapping them inside. The horses neighed loud, hooves pillaging the once green earth.

The bedlam parted and the leader's horse walked proudly toward them. The man beside him took off his helmet and smirked. His dark hair was tied in a high ponytail and his little eyes bore those that had seen bloodshed. In short, Chuuin thought, he had the eyes of a murderer.

"Bow down before the shogun of Kutou, you lowly creatures!" the man screamed. They all kneeled before the stallion, facing the ground.

"Seiryuu shinchiseishi Tomo," a deep smooth voice said and he looked up, surprised.

At the general's hand was a blue orb and his sign shined brightly inside the ball of crystal. He resisted the urge to show his mark, even though the crystal was forcing it out of him. A foot kicked him in the face and he fell on the ground.

"Do not resist, you imbecile!" it was the devil-looking right-hand man. Chuuin swore he will kill him someday. A strong force hit him and he screamed, coughing out blood.

The performer looked up at the shogun and his emotionless blue eyes smirked back. His eyes widened. He was… Another force hit him and he gagged, trembling in violent strokes as he fell to the ground. The shogun took off his helmet, showing off a handsome face. Chuuin coughed blood, messing the seamless designs on his face.

"Tomo-sama, let me introduce you to the miko," the shogun said sternly.

Chuuin looked up and his jaw clenched. A girl, of fifteen years old, looked down at him with awkward indigo eyes from inside a black carriage. Her long black hair was tied in neat and graceful knots commonly found in nobles. Gems covered her hair and her robe was made of the finest silk. Chuuin recognized her immediately—the first princess of the Murasaki house.

"You will come with us to the palace and await the other warriors," she told her, raising an eyebrow.

Bless Seiryuu, Chuuin thought as his fellow performers helped him up and brought him inside his purple carriage. Every part of his body throbbed as if he had been whipped all day. Imperial guards surrounded their carriages and Chuuin saw the shogun smirk at his helpless state. The general wanted to kill him, Chuuin could tell. But his mark was stopping the former from doing so.

For the first time in his life, Chuuin was happy he had the mark. The handsome shogun pulled the reins of his horse and paced with the carriage of the miko. Chuuin's fist tightened and he struggled to sit up from the bed, wanting to see a clearer image of the girl. The shogun covered his view and he slumped back to the bed, bruised and beaten. His mark throbbed.

_Yui…_ a pained smile left him. _I can't keep my promise…_

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I have not forgotten that this is a fantasy-adventure story. Although I do get carried away sometimes by the interaction between characters, it's a good thing that I'm getting back into the adventure aspect. Heehee. Yui found a temple and who's this priestess? Please do leave reviews!_


	11. Weeping Heart

_Finally close to the half of the story. *sigh* I've been updating like mad, ne? Haha. I'm taking advantage of being inspired to finish this story. Heehee. This story is getting bigger and bigger. There will be lesser adventure here but please share what you think of this chapter! :D_

**_Khryztinne: _**_I agree-Seiryuu is sooo hot! Yeah, Nakago will appear in the next chapter. I can't wait to post it! :D_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Ha, I knew it was you—but I decided to not make any guesses in case I made a mistake. Fake you say? Now, we'll have to find that out, ne?_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Yuu Watase was consistent in making the Seiryuu seishis suffer and since this is a what-if fiction, she's my inspiration! :D_

**_Lyndel: _**_Awww… Nakago's not in this chapter again but he will be in the succeeding ones… I'm still building up the tension. ;)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Weeping Heart**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE PRINCESS ROLLED the ring on her fingers, deep in thoughts. She was sitting on the podium of the closed marble temple, her white feet dangling on the waters. Once in awhile she would wade the tips of her fingers on the cold clear liquid, letting it soothe her tired and calloused feet. She and the boy were given rooms in Ashita's house and his wife had been pampering them since they arrived.

Yui was given elegant robes of white and she was relieved to be wearing a dress instead of the usual men's wear. The dress was thin and soft, reaching a little above her knees. When the wind blows, it would pull up a little. On the hem were stitches of flowers that commonly bloom during springtime, in various hues. She heaved a sigh and looked up at the dark Eastern sky. The full moon shone on its heavenly abode, reflecting on the surface of the river.

The villagers had passed by the temple caretaker's home, bringing fruits and vegetables and live fish. Some brought silk and jewelries, offering it on her feet. They would gasp when she leaned down and the robe would accidentally reveal the mark on her chest, sinuous lines that were placed on the Hongou house's main family. The few who saw it did not say anything but their eyes glimmered. She does not know if they recognized the mark or not, she was after all, no longer part of the ruling family.

The climate was always calm in the village, nothing disturbed the waters, the fish, the skies, the mangroves that grew in abundance along the sides of the mouth of the cave. She heaved a sigh and leaned on the dragon's feet, wishing that when she returns, the villagers would have gone to their homes and settled in their beds for the night. Why do they give her their harvests? She could not understand their kindness. They also kept on calling her the Holy One. She was not holy and even though Ashita had explained it to her earlier, she could still not grasp why she was labeled as such.

There was also the case of the riddle, which she could not decipher. How can a dragon have two heads? And why would it look at its heart? What's a blinding light? Wasn't it supposed to create the light? Her head throbbed from too much thinking. And why does she have to solve the riddle? A faint scrapping came from her left and she turned, surprised. A woman emerged from behind the second stone dragon. It was the face she saw amidst the crowd earlier.

"Ashita-san is looking for you," she said in a strong accent. Her voice was grumpy, like those from the men on the streets, starkly in contrast to her pale beautiful face. "It is rude to hide from the villagers who line up to see you."

"Gomen… But I'm not comfortable with many people," Yui admitted. She grew up in the company of ladies-in-waiting, not of villagers. She seldom went out of her room and she had a hard time talking to the villagers. There were words she could not understand and they laugh when she asked what it meant.

"Ashita-san is looking for you," she repeated, her voice stern. "She asked me to find you."

"Who are you?" she asked, looking up to blank expressionless face.

"Kaen," she replied and the princess nodded. "I am Ashita-san's adopted daughter." The younger girl's eyes widened and she nodded. The woman continued to look at her in an unfriendly manner. Why was she hostile? "We must hurry, mother had prepared your bath." Yui finally nodded and stood up to pace with her.

"Ashita-san didn't tell me he has a daughter…" she muttered to begin the conversation. The woman didn't respond and she felt stupid.

"No one would proudly say they adopted a prostitute for a daughter," she said, smirking. The skin on Yui's back prickled and she bowed down, guilty.

"I'm very sorry…" She held her hands together and looked away. "I hope you and Seiryuu would forgive my inquisitiveness…" The older woman laughed wryly.

"Seiryuu…?" She shook her head. "Seiryuu wanted me to be like this, selling my body for money." They crossed a bridge toward the house, their reflections glimmered on the surface and Yui saw the older woman's face. Her eyes bore pain but she was taking it with chin held high. "Even if Ashita adopted me, I will never be who I was."

Kaen walked further ahead and she stepped double to pace with her. The clouds gathered above them and lightning started. She almost jumped and she turned with a stern expression. Lightning broke again from the sky and drop of waters fell on her cheeks.

"It's raining…" She looked up at the sky. She never thought it would rain in the village. The stories she read of the village said the weather was always fair. "I never thought…"

"Rain is good. Like tears, it can wash away the pain," the red-haired girl whispered softly. She turned and walked faster. The younger one hurried behind her. "Tonight, the fish will settle at the bottom of the river, but tomorrow they will come up and be captured in our nets. Souun will pay high for freshly-caught fish."

The moment they entered the temple keeper's house, rain poured lavishly over the village. Ashita's wife hurriedly greeted her and pulled her inside, leading her toward the hot bath. She soaked in the waters, letting the heat calm her senses, and all thoughts of the woman disappeared in her head. She sighed and looked out the window, watching the rain tap on the houses roofs, dancing a very fast rhythm that mimicked a guitar.

"Holy One," it was Kaen. She approached her as she left the bath. She was holding numerous colored oils in her hand. "You must be tired, let my hands soothe your muscles," she offered and she blinked in response. She was suddenly very kind but her eyes bore the same lack of emotions. Yui nodded and the red-haired girl followed, closing the door behind her. "Lie on your face."

Yui doesn't want a massage but she doesn't know how to refuse. The older woman's hands pulled the towel off her back and lavished her hands with the oil. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms filled the room and Yui can only close her eyes as her hands started to roam, soft but firm. Kaen lined every muscle, soothing every tendon with gentle hands. She doesn't say a word and Yui does not know how to start a conversation. Eventually, she fell asleep with her hands trailing along her sore skin.

* * *

SPRING HAD ARRIVED and the village was in a state of euphoria. The girls were out in the fields, picking flowers from the side of the river. Lotuses and violets and forget-me-nots. They filled their baskets with the new blooms, eager to go home and show it to their mothers, who will make perfumes and oils and leis for the festival.

The Dragon god had granted a new circle of life for the villagers. And the First Spring had been brighter than the previous ones. In the village, the year was determined by the First Spring. If flowers bloomed, it will signal a prosperous year. When the ice in the river melted, fishermen will know the count of the hatchlings, as the fishes had all the time to breed for the winter. There were three Springs in Kutou and the first one was the season of the god Seiryuu.

A girl of four was busy picking up flowers that she did not notice the rest started to go home. She only noticed she was alone when darkness fell and by then, gray clouds covered the twilight sky. The girl rushed home, passing by the woods with a smile on her face. Her mother will be happy with the flowers; she will be able to make perfumes for the offering. The rest will be placed on her hair for the festival dance. The thought excited her. Girls her age were included in the Dance of the Flowers, an offering for the East god. Women dance it thrice in their lifetimes: one at the age of childhood, another at the age of fifteen as a rite of passage, and the last before they get married.

The girl was worried she might be late, and ran off toward the village. When she reached the bridge, the sight made her eyes widen and she immediately dropped the flowers on the banks of the river. The flowers floated on the murky water like an offering for the dead, drifting over the surface tinged with blood.

"MAMA!" she called, running toward the burning houses. Dark smoke filled the sky and screaming mothers and children permeated the air. The villagers took out their boats and began to row but before they could board the boats, they were slashed by men dressed in blue armor.

"Don't spare anyone! We will offer their heads to the Emperor! Hahahahaha!" The leader told his troops and the men continued to run around, burning houses, slaying men and children, abusing the women.

The girl managed to evade the soldiers and reach her house. It was burning and a woman hurriedly pulled her away from the mob. She pulled her harshly toward the banks of the river and placed her on a boat. Her hair was in disarray and marks of blood were on her skin, her clothes torn.

"Mama, what's happening?" she asked and the woman cupped her daughter's face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Where's papa?" She started to cry and the woman pushed the boat away from the shore.

"Shhhh… Be quiet… Remember, my child. Remember what the Emperor had done to us." The woman was about to climb the boat when soldiers saw them.

"Don't let them escape!" the apparent leader screamed and his companions ran. The woman mustered the remaining strength in her body and pushed the boat away.

"Mama—MAMA!" the girl screamed as the boat flowed with the waters. She reached for the woman's hand but the older woman slapped it away, further pushing the boat away from the soldiers. One of the men caught the woman's hair and pulled her back to the shore, the girl continued to scream and cry.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man ask and she was pulled back on the banks. "Oh, it's the same woman we had inside the house. Let's kill her off now," the man said, smiling wide. The men nailed her to the ground and one of the men pulled out a sword. The woman didn't scream, instead, she smiled. He kicked her and she winced from the pain. "Don't act so tough so I'll cut your arms and legs before killing you!"

"MAMA!" The girl continued to cry and fear gripped her as the man raise his sword to tear the woman of breath. The sword slashed down and the girl's face widened in horror. Blood came from her mother's face. "MAMA!"

A power surrounded her as anger filled her young heart. The sky darkened and lightning hit the houses, one by one, they dissolve into the raging waters. Horses, soldiers, villagers—no one was spared from the wrath of the heavens. The boat continued to drift away as her powers whacked through her frail body. She lost consciousness and fell face down on the boat, the world still in chaos. When the skies were done with their revenge, rain began to fall.

* * *

YUI OPENED HER eyes and she immediately sat up, her face was wet with tears. She slowly lifted her hand to wipe them as her thoughts wandered. She saw a warrior in her dreams, using Seiryuu's powers. She has to be a warrior, she thought. Yui knew that everytime she dreams of a warrior, it meant one was nearby. She got out of bed but her legs failed her. She managed to stand but her body continued to tremble. She was not hurting, just weak. She reached the door of her room in more time than usual. After putting on a dress, she headed out of the room into the kitchen of the temple master's house. A woman with long red hair was cooking and when she turned, Yui smiled.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaen-san," she greeted and the woman nodded in response, not smiling.

"Were you able to sleep well?" she asked and the princess nodded, sitting on the chair.

"Thank you for the massage…" she said, smiling.

"You have numerous hardened tensions in your back, I will massage you again tonight," she offered and Yui hesitantly nodded. "You've been sleeping on something hard. When you do so, try not to crouch," she reminded and the younger girl nodded, smiling.

"Hai." Kaen placed a hot bowl on the table and asked her to eat. She did. The food was starting to bring back the strength in her legs. "Where is Ashita-san?"

"He is fishing like the other men. He brought your brother along," Kaen said, turning away to cut fruits on the sink. "Momoshita-san said she will tour you around the village today. She will be back from Souun in awhile."

Silence fell between them and Yui sighed. "Kaen-san, do you know any other village here? One that is also floating on the waters…" she asked curiously and the woman lost control of the knife she was holding to chop fruits. Yui did not see her troubled face. "Kaen-san…?"

"There used to be another village, near Eisei," she said finally. "But it had long been washed away by the river." Kaen continued to cut the fruits and Yui nodded. "Why do you ask, Holy One?"

"Have you heard of a shinchiseishi?" she asked boldly and the woman stopped. She continued with what she was doing and Yui saw her heave a sigh. "I thought a warrior might be in this village… I heard that there are some who can control the storm…"

"Why do you need to see the warriors?" she asked, sternly. "All the villagers who can change the weather are dead. They died with the village," she said and Yui frowned.

"But that cannot be…" Yui placed the chopsticks back on the table. Her heart sank and she felt weak again. "One warrior less means Seiryuu cannot be summoned…" Kaen turned and placed the fruits on the table.

"Why does Seiryuu need to be summoned?" she asked, not a bit interested, but only doing so to keep her attention. "In other countries, the warriors are executed by its rulers because they bring famine. Why waste your time looking for people who will bring destruction to the world?"

"The warriors will bring peace."

"They will cause Kutou's downfall."

"They will usher in a new era for this country…" she said, smiling. Kaen turned away, slightly angry. "I trust the warriors, they are the only hope." A smirk left her face and she turned to her, clutching a knife. Dark clouds started to swirl on top of the village. Yui didn't notice. She was thinking of Tomo, the twins, and Ashitare. "They should not be killed… or even made to suffer…"

"Yes, it is not the warriors who should be killed but the men who rule over us," she said with anger and Yui looked up, surprised. She no longer held a knife. "The Emperor brought destruction to this land. It is good that he is dead," she said. Yui's jaw clenched and she stood up from the table. Kaen turned and the younger girl bowed slowly.

"I will take a walk outside… Morning air is good for the body…" she said, lowering her head.

She unclasped her fist and breathed out, banishing the anger in her heart. She was close to tears but she refused to cry. No one will understand the pain of being Emperor, no one will understand the tough decisions her father had to make to keep the country stable.

The clouds above her had dissipated and sunshine glared angrily. She walked toward the village aimlessly and eventually ended up in the marble temple. She sat down beside one of the dragons and crouched inside so no one would see her. She cried. The Emperor was not perfect, she knew that. She was not stupid. Yui remembered reading the scroll the historian had written of her father's early days of rule, before she was born, when Kutou was in the midst of a continuing civil war.

Yui's body trembled and she felt weaker. She embraced herself and continued to sob. No one will know the loneliness of being Emperor, of living each day wary of your throne. She confronted him after reading the scrolls and he only smiled in response. He knew that one day she will ask. He knew what to say. And it pained her because he was right.

"If we have a new ruling family every now and then, the developments would cease to continue, plans would change," the Emperor said. He stood up and looked at the window of his chamber. "Kutou has seven provinces, each belonging to a noble house. It had been that way for generations and despite the constant attempt to usurp our family, the country flourished even in times of civil war. It is our duty to serve the people and to do so, we need the Dragon Throne." Yui leaned back on the marble feet of the dragon, tears falling from the sides of her eyes.

"Father…" she called.

"Holy One…?" an elderly voice called and she turned, surprised to see Momoshita-san. The woman smiled in those kind eyes. "You are very much like Kaen when I found her." She offered her hand and Yui hesitantly took it, standing up. She immediately wiped her tears.

"But she was calling to a mother when I found her…"

"Momoshita-san…?" she asked, surprised why the woman was narrating the story. The woman asked her to walk and they did, under the Kutou sun. "Kaen said you adopted her…"

"I saw her crying at the foot of Seiryuu's temple in Shinryu. She was bruised from head to toe, thrown out by the young man who bought her from the brothel to repay her family's debt." Yui turned to the woman and pain gripped her heart. "She had been in a brothel for a long time. One day, a man from the military fell in love with her and bought her. She didn't tell me why she was thrown into the streets… She would always avoid the topic…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Kaen hated the nobles, the late Emperor most of all." They crossed the bridge and started to walk at the banks of the river. "She could not do any household chore when I took her in, the only thing she knew how to do was make oils and perfumes and bring soothing massages." The flowers bloomed slowly as they passed by, delighting the old woman.

"The truth is, I have always looked up to the Emperor. He was always so strong, always in control of the situation. I've lost count of the civil wars that happened under his reign, but in the end, he still continued to rule." Yui heaved a sigh and looked up at the light blue sky. "I told myself I wanted to be that strong…"

"Strength is not always measured by the physical realm…" the woman said and Yui turned. "Most of the time, it is the heart that makes people move mountains." The woman smiled again. "The ground had never bloomed like this for years since the last rebellion. Your presence in Sakana pleased the water nymphs and the spirit of the forests." Yui blushed.

"You are too kind, Momoshita-san…"

"I hope Kaen would one day smile like you… Maybe one day she might be able to create a rainbow instead of a storm…" the woman muttered softly.

"Momoshita-san… Kaen told me that the people who can control the storm had disappeared in this part of Kutou… Is there anyone left? A girl?" she asked and the woman turned, still smiling.

"Kaen told you so?" she asked and Yui nodded. She started to walk back toward the village and Yui followed. "Then they are probably gone…"

"But Momoshita-san… I need to find the warriors." Yui paced with the older woman. "Kutou needs them, it might not be obvious now but it will soon be evident…"

"The warriors are humans too, Holy One. And humans tend to have very weak hearts… It comes with age, I suppose." She smiled as they crossed the bridge. "When they are ready, they will come out. You don't have to search for them… they will find you."

"I see…" Yui smiled. "But it would be nice if I could meet one while I'm here. This seemed like the perfect village to grow a warrior," she stated and the woman laughed lightly, nodding.

The sun was almost high when they returned to the house. Shinji and Ashita-san were already grilling fish at the side of the house when they returned. The older man kept on rubbing Shinji's hair, saying he caught numerous fishes in their adventure. The boy beamed proudly. Hai, Hai, he would say. The only word he knew at the moment. After their mid day meal, Momoshita-san taught her how to make perfumes. She made one from a blue flower she found interesting on the other side of the banks. The flower reminded her of the blond swordsman and her face felt warm.

Forget-me-not.

When night fell, she took a hot bath prepared by the old woman and Kaen offered another session, bringing the scent of cherry blossoms with her fingertips. She agreed. The woman was being friendly and after she learned what happened to the latter, Yui could not take it in her to harbor hate for what she said about the Emperor.

"I know the warrior you seek," Kaen whispered as she kneads her back. Yui stood up from the bed, surprised. The movements of her fingers stopped. "I will bring you to her tomorrow… But you have to be physically ready… Please let me massage your back longer tonight… so I can release the tension in your muscles…"

"Hai!" Yui said happily, smiling at the woman. She was still smiling when she lied down on the bed. "I was so worried I couldn't find one more warrior." The princess heaved a sigh and snuggled to the pillow. "Now I can sleep well…"

"Is there anything more you require, Holy One?" Kaen asked and Yui smiled wide, turning to the woman, sleepy after the session.

"You can call me Yui, Kaen. Holy One is too formal. I'm a normal girl too, like you." For the first time, since she arrived in the village, the woman smiled back.

* * *

GI KOYUU PACED again and again in his office, deep in thoughts. Since the Murasaki clan ascended to the throne, he had been troubled. Nightmares plagued his dreams and a familiar beautiful face always appeared, standing in the middle of a lake the color of changing blue and indigo. Matuta, his beloved, would only appear in his dreams when danger comes. The first time she appeared was the same night the Emperor was killed.

A knock came from the door and Kouyuu sat down on his table. The younger officers should never sense his wariness. He was a shogun, ruling half of Kutou's army. He was as powerful as the Emperor. But the power, he never abused. He sighed deeply and leaned on his chair, shaking his head, expecting the worse.

"You may come in," he commanded and a man with dark brown hair stepped in. "Eichuu, what news do you have for me?" he asked sternly.

"Koyuu-sama, the troop that was sent to San'ryu province has sent back half of their numbers with Princess Minako and three warriors," he said, palm sweating. The shogun fisted the table and almost cursed in anger.

"They are using the warriors to secure the throne…" Koyuu stated, not intending to let the younger boy see his frustration. The Murasaki house does not trust him as he had sworn his loyalty to the Hongou clan. But they could not push him out of his position, either.

He was a hero. The most decorated soldier of the Kutou empire.

"I don't understand why they should, they're only against one girl," Eichuu could not help but blurt out. He was his protégé. They were two of them, but the other one—his adopted son—sided with the Murasaki house and was given the title of shogun. The thought made his head throb.

"The princess is not just a girl, Eichuu," he said sternly. He was running out of options. The last hope was to get the princess safe from his son's army. But to mobilize a troop to find her was a deadly option. "The doors of the other countries will immediately open for Yui-sama… If she decided to seek a country's assistance in reclaiming the throne, she can do that easily. The Murasaki house knew that—and will use it to their advantage."

Koyuu looked out of the dark Kutou sky. Rain threatened to fall and it won't be long before the sound of thunders invade the sky. You have prepared everything for her succession Shin, the general thought. But it was not enough. You forgot to train her to succeed you… he whispered under his breath. He shook his head. Even if she returned, what would she know of the plight of the citizens? Was her smiling face enough to endear her to the people?

Another rough knock came from the door and he motioned Eichuu to open it. The latter did and a messenger stepped in. He bowed low before him and waited for his attention. Koyuu turned and bowed slightly.

"What news do you bring?"

"The princess had been found," the messenger said and the colors on Koyuu's face drained. "She will be in Eisei in five days and in another two days, will be brought to Shinryu."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Whew, I got a little bored writing this chappie. Maybe because it's Soi. HAHAHA! But this chapter is relevant so I guess I don't have much choice. What do you think will happen in the next chappie? Please do leave your reviews!_


	12. Binds that Lie

_I don't like the previous chapter much, probably because it's Soi. Haha. My mind didn't wander like the other chappies. But I kinda like how it ended. Sorry for that conceited line. :D Anyway, this is already chapter 12 so updates might not come as fast as I want. I'm also working on a follow-up chapter for _**_Prince Next Door_**_, _**_Are You Seiryuu?, _**_and _**_Eien no Monogatari. _**_To be honest, I already have the first parts but I'm stuck somewhere. Maybe I'll get more ideas after this fiction. Haha. I'm also working on an extra chapter for _**_Basketball Date_**_. ;)_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Well, writing the last chappie bored me, really. -_- I write fanfic because I want to shy away from what I normally write. In the morning, I write serious stuff so I want to spend my nights writing something light._

**_Khryztinne: _**_I agree—Nakago is for Yui and Yui alone. Haha. But it wouldn't be exciting if everything is so easy for them. Haha._

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Yeah, she's the Holy One but I wasn't lying when I said this is a complicated story that needs thorough thinking and conceptualizing. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Binds that Lie**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE WISDOM PLACED her fingers on Yui's wrist, listening to the pulsing beats of her heart. She then moved toward the sides of her neck, feeling, listening. She sighed and slowly shook her head. Yui wanted to ask her what went wrong but she was too weak to speak, let alone open her eyes. She could even barely move her arms and legs.

"Your chi is too low," the old woman said. "It is a surprise that you are still alive, Holy One." She took the green tea on the side table and slowly placed some drops on her lips. The bitterness spread at the tip of her tongue but she could not wipe it off.

"Mako-sama, what should we do?" it was Momoshita and her usually happy face was filled with worry. Yui blinked slowly, she was dazed and weak. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"Her chi will regenerate in weeks. She will have to rest and make sure nobody touches her, Momoshita. Her condition is very critical," the woman said. "Even the slightest touch can steal the girl's chi. Make her drink green tea three times a day and water in between."

The temple master's wife nodded and assisted the old woman out of the house. Shinji licked her face, worry sketched in his big yellow irises. She smiled back at the boy and even the small deed seemed to have taken all her willpower. The temple master walked in and pulled the boy, bringing him out to the river. The sun was about to rise and darkness filled her room. She was alone and she doesn't feel good. She should sleep and give up. She wanted to rest. She was tired.

A warm hand touched her forehead and when she opened her eyes, saw familiar teal orbs. The handsome man smiled, his ageless face lit with such act. His long hair barely moved when he leaned down to place a warm cheek on her forehead. His arms wrapped around her body and she mumbled contentedly in his arms.

"Look at you… Should I relive your pain and take you back? You belong by my side." He moved away and pulled her lifeless arms. He placed his fingers on hers, palm meeting palm. "No? Not yet?" he smirked and moved on top of her, placing his forehead on hers. He smirked when their hands met. "Then for denying immortality, accept my gift."

Warm blue light filled her body, moving through every pore, every vein in her system. She arched to him, throat letting out a deep heavy moan. His arms wrapped around her waist, her back, making her skin throb with life and numerous unexplainable wonderful sensations that continued to linger in her flesh. It filled her the way a raging waterfalls would fill the stream. Her nails dug on the skin of his back and she screamed as he overflowed in her body, taking away her consciousness and the unbearable pain she used to feel.

* * *

MOMOSHITA DROPPED THE bowl of rice when Yui walked out of her room into the kitchen. Yui smiled at the woman and the disbelief turned to sobs when she finally spoke.

"I'm fine, Momoshita-san, I was only probably very tired last night," she said softly.

Unlike earlier, Yui was full of energy. She doesn't know what happened or how it did. But the moment he showed up in her dream, strength returned to her once lifeless muscles. She blushed when what they shared trailed in her thoughts. Whenever she gets sick, it was always his arms that guided her back to life. Yui doesn't know why she felt so attached to him, why her soul unconsciously calls him, why every breath, every movement, was in reference to his holy name. As the temple master's wife arranged her a bowl of steamed rice and fried fish, Yui realized that she was in love with him or attracted to the god he was supposed to be.

"Eat well, Yui. We were very worried about your condition since you only fell ill when you came here," she said and Yui nodded in response. "Ashita will be happy to know your condition has stabled. Even your brother will be very happy." The temple master's wife touched her forehead and nodded. "The fever is gone too. I will get fresh jasmine for you and make your tea," she said, leaving her in the kitchen.

Yui bowed to the woman and gave thanks before eating her meal. When she looked up, Kaen's pale hostile face greeted her. She smiled at the older woman, remembering the way she smiled back last night. She didn't respond. Kaen placed a basket of fruits on the table, offering it for her, eyes still lacking emotions.

"Arigatou for last night's massage, Kaen-san," she said softly and the woman's jaw clenched. "Will you do it again on my back tonight?" she asked, smiling wide.

"No," she answered. Yui turned, surprised. "The shinchiseishi… She agreed to meet you tonight," she said and Yui's face lit up. "Eat well… I will signal you when it is time to go."

* * *

KAEN ROWED THE boat and it moved farther and farther from the village. Yui can barely see the tips of the dragon temple and the distance made her wary. Yui smiled at the older woman and she only nodded in response. Her arms were strong for someone who used to make perfumes and massage men's back in the brothel. Her hair was tied in a high bun, which showed off the smallness of her beautiful face.

Yui wondered what Shinji was preoccupying himself in the village. It was already late afternoon, and a few more minutes, the sun would set and the village would be drenched in the darkness. Kaen promised they will be back before nightfall but with the slow movements of the boat, the princess knew they could not make it back on time.

"Kaen-sama… are we still far from the warrior?" she asked when the village was completely gone from sight and the boat slowly navigated the mangrove forest. Birds filled the decade-old branches, feeding on worms and small fishes that linger near the roots.

"Across the swamp is the hidden village. We cannot pass by the swamp in the middle of the day—the sun will burn us," she explained and Yui nodded. The red-haired woman did not speak more and Yui sat still, watching the low lingering sound of birds.

When they were out of the swamp, the sky was already dark and when she looked back on the mangroves, Yui's eyes met the darkness. Now she was afraid. On top of mangrove branches were snakes, if it fall on the boat in the dark, they will surely be in danger. Yui hated snakes, it scared her. They were lowly versions of dragons, they slither instead of fly, and when they crawl on the ground, the skin at the back of her neck prickled. Snakes were traitors, she thought. And betrayal was not something she took lightly. Any member of the royal family knew that loyalty is important to stay in power.

The boat made a sound as it hit the soft banks and when Yui looked ahead, found dilapidated stilts that used to serve as poles for houses. The gloomy air of the broken village made her skin prickle and the cloudy night sky brought fast pumping on her chest. Kaen stood up and walked toward the darkened soil, looking ahead, deep in thoughts.

"Kaen-san…" Yui stood up and jumped on the soft earth. "Kaen-san—" Lightning hit the boat the moment she alighted, and the wood shredded into pieces, piercing her skin and causing small gashes that bled. Yui screamed, falling to the ground. A large wood had hit her leg and she could not stand. "KAEN—"

"Does it hurt…?" the older woman asked in a cold voice. "That's what they did to my mother. They cut off her feet and then her arms…" Kaen stepped further inland, looking at the dark sky. Thunder broke, lightning hit the poles a few feet away, burning it into charcoal. She raised her hand to the stormy skies.

"Kaen-san, what is happening to you?" she asked, struggling to stand. She pulled out the wood and screamed from the pain. Yui threw it away and it hit the waters, blood flowing languidly on the surface.

"You did it to my mother!" She turned, anger evident in her eyes. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Blue light shone from under her robe and Yui saw a sign on her left thigh.

_Soi_. Basket

"Kaen, you're—"

"I WILL KILL YOU THE WAY THEY KILLED MY MOTHER!" Lightning hit the ground but Yui managed to move away. She screamed as rays of light aimed for her. The sky was in a rage and the waters moved violently with the harsh winds. "How does it feel to suffer Yui-sama?" She laughed and Yui's eyes widened.

"Stop this—this is not you!" she screamed and the woman sneered, eyes filled with hate. "The Kaen I know would cry in Seiryuu's temple, she'll make the best perfumes with flowers she picked herself—and she has hands that give the best massages. KAEN—" Lightning hit her and she screamed as it whacked her body. She fell on the ground, bloodied and trembling, but still conscious.

"You don't know the real Kaen…" Lightning continued to rampage the sky and Yui choked blood. "You can never stay awake for long, I already made your chi weak… You trust too easily, Yui-sama… Your heart will bring you death…"

"This weak heart can see the real you… and it is the girl who wanted to be loved…" she whispered with hardship. Another bolt hit her and she let out an ear-splitting scream before everything faded in the bright white light.

* * *

"YOUR BROTHER AND sisters need food and only the okami can give us money," a woman told a young girl of twelve. "But in order to give us more, she needs you to serve the brothel, Kaen."

"I understand mother," the girl answered, smiling, trying to hide the fear that gripped her heart. "I will work hard so we can repay her. When the debt is paid in full, I will come back and help you in the fields." The old woman nodded, smiling sadly. She embraced the girl and started to sob.

"You were so young when I found you. I took care of you all these years and gave you the bes I could, you might not come from my navel but you came from my heart. Kaen, when you have paid the okami, there is no need for you to serve us," she whispered. Tears fell on the girl's eyes and she shook her head.

"You are my only mother and I will serve you until I can." She wiped the tears off the woman's face. "When I come back, I will never go away again…" She smiled sweetly, hiding her own tears.

The woman nodded and together, they walked toward the brothel. Once they arrived, they were sent to the okami's room. The older woman scrutinized her face, pulled her hair from the bun and asked her to take off her clothes.

"How many men have you slept with?" she asked roughly and Kaen looked back quizzically.

"She is a virgin, okami." It was her mother, she smiled at the dark-haired woman. "Kaen is not very good in household chores but she has very soft but strong hands." The okami nodded and then asked her to get dressed.

"Ida, bring this girl to the room and give her a good brush. I have a customer who wants this type," she said roughly and the servant pulled Kaen away from the okami's room.

Pain shot through Kaen's heart and she was about to run back to say goodbye to her mother when she saw the okami hand the latter a heavy bag of coins. Her second mother smiled, opening the pack and eyes glimmering as her head estimated the amount, a face Kaen never saw before. The woman nodded, greedily.

"Don't be stubborn," Ida said. "The okami will be mad if I don't give you a quick bath."

Kaen let herself be pulled away to the cold waters of the brothel. Her stomach clenched. Why was she taking a bath? Why wasn't she tasked to clean the rooms? When the woman started to spray her perfumes, she looked at her with big brown lonely eyes.

"I wonder why my mother seemed happy to send me away…" she whispered, silently hoping Ida would give her an answer. She brushed her long hair and placed a pin to secure it into place.

"This pin belongs to me, I bought it with my first pay. I will give it to you. Take care of it," she responded and Kaen sighed. "All of us suffered the same fate… This is the curse of our beautiful face," she whispered, lifting her chin and smiling sadly. "Tonight, you will be a real woman."

Before Kaen could say or ask more, the room's door slid open and an old man stepped in, eyeing her from head to toe. Ida bowed down at the man and stepped out of the room. Kaen bowed down and followed the older woman but the man grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I paid the okami for you to entertain me," he whispered, smiling mischievously. Kaen's eyes widened when the man pushed her to bed and pulled the ropes around her robe. "Don't struggle too much or you will get hurt, girl."

"STOP!"

She pushed the man away, in a state of panic. Her hair fell from her face and the pin dangled from the low bun. She pushed the man and immediately ran out of the room, passing by other men who eyed her, laughing at the terror sketched on her face. She covered her robe tightly around her young body and ran out of the house, tears falling on her cheeks.

"MOTHER, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! MOTHER!" A hand clutched her hair and pulled her back and she fell on the ground, her back hitting it hard she thought her ribs would break.

"BAKA! Don't test my anger!" He slapped her, his hand heavy and strong.

She whimpered as he continued to slap her face, pushing her on the ground. The pin fell completely. He pulled open her robe and she screamed, struggling but failing. His dirty hands roamed over her body, touching her. Her skin prickled at his awful breath and she cried in desperation as he separated her legs.

"Help! Help!"

The sound of horse's hooves approached them and a hand landed on the man's back, the stranger throwing him to the side easily. When she looked up, a beautiful pair of blue eyes appeared; surrounded by the kindest face she had ever seen. Kaen pulled her robe tighter as she looked at the man who came to her rescue. His face took her breath away and her young heart beat loud.

"Hurry up before the shogun looks for us!" The blond young man turned around without saying anything, walked away with an expressionless face, the cape of his armor flapped in the gentle mid day breeze. "NAKAGO! Hurry up!"

* * *

YUI'S EYES WIDENED and she sat up immediately. "The last warrior is in Shinryu palace!" she screamed aloud but she covered her mouth immediately when a familiar handsome face welcomed her to consciousness. His clear blue eyes were surprised at her sudden outburst and fascination danced in them as he looked through her face. Cold fingers brushed her cheek and she flushed immediately at the gentle movements of his fingers. "Ayuru…?"

"You're awake…" he whispered in recognition and she heaved a sigh of relief. She immediately leaned on his strong muscular chest and wrapped her hands around his waist, embracing him tight.

"I'm so happy to see you…" she stammered. His fingers brushed through her short hair and Yui doesn't care if he finds out she's a girl. She wanted to be close to him, to feel his body, to make sure she was alive and the lightning had not consumed her completely. "You saved me again… You always come when I need you. When I'm in danger I always expect you to save me…"

"Hmmm…?" he asked and she looked up, his blue eyes bore softness and a blankness she could not define. He gave no teasing, nothing from the same face she remembered him by. He smiled, a sad breathtaking smile. "How was your little adventure?"

Her cheeks brightened as he gently reached up to touch her cheek. Before he could touch her, he stopped himself and moved away, standing up and heading for the table to consume a half-full glass of wine.

"I've found four warriors since we met," she told him. "I'm only lacking one and he's—"

"In the Kutou palace, in Shinryu," he finished for her and she nodded, sitting on the side of the bed.

They were in a tent and they were both wearing a robe. It was warm on her skin. She didn't know how she ended up in Ayuru's tent when she was with Kaen—the warrior Soi—earlier. She looked around, wondering where she was or if the encounter in the ruined village even happened. It was probably a dream or this could be the dream.

"Hai, I've seen his face in my dream…" She sighed and stood up from the bed. The image was blurred but she remembered familiarity when their eyes met. Thunder broke from the sky outside and it sent a shiver down her spine. Her flesh still stung from the impact. "His mark is…on his forehead," she closed her eyes to remember how he looked like.

"A mark…?" Ayuru asked softly, turning to her. "Like this?" Yui opened her eyes and the room glimmered in bright blue as a sinuous line formed on the blond swordsman's forehead. His hair danced lightly with the rays and she gasped when she realized what it was.

_Nakago_. Heart's Lodging.

"Bless Seiryuu…" She found the last warrior—and he was someone who had been with her all along. She stepped toward him, dazed at the sight of the mark. A strong power stopped her and she stood frozen, surprised at the surge of power he easily used to limit her movements.

Ayuru laughed, light at first and then becoming loud, almost vicious. The blue light disappeared in the tent but the mark stayed on his forehead. Beautiful and scary. Yui realized that, like Kaen, he was different from the man she met months back.

"I gave you a chance to escape princess," he said softly and Yui's eyes widened. How did he…? "But you wasted it by falling into my lap. What kind of education did the scholars give you? Or did they even give you one?" He walked toward her, eyes sharp and fierce. Coldness filled her, making her body tremble.

"Ayuru—"

"Don't call me Ayuru—I am Nakago." He smirked, sensing the fear he lit in her. He lifted her chin and raised an eyebrow. "I am now a shogun of Kutou. And you are merely a fallen princess," he said with distaste. "Do you know how much your head costs?"

"Let go of me," she said sternly but her voice faltered and he smirked. She was scared of him, scared of the knowing power he emitted and the effect he had on her. There was also the look, the angry controlled look in his eyes—it was different from the one he gave her when she woke up, much different when they first met. "What do you want…?" she asked, trying to fight back the tears, straining to hide the fear but he sensed it too easily.

"A warrior has shed his armor for you, the least you could do is to entertain him." Thunder broke from the sky and his eyes danced in the light, watching with fascination the surprised that sketched over her face. He moved his hand down the robe on her neck.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, pushing him away. He stepped back, surprised. She ran behind the table and he turned with a stern face. The air around them shifted and the storm continued to fall mercilessly over the tent, engulfing her screams and every hope she had. "Don't come closer!" she said, unsheathing his sword that was mounted on the wall along with his armor. Nakago laughed, entertained.

"Do you think you can use my sword against me?" he asked. He walked closer, each step made her heart beat unbearably loud in her ears. The wine glass rose from the table and flew toward her.

Yui gasped and ducked. It hit the tent wall, breaking into thousand numerous pieces. A thin slab sliced the side of her neck and she made a face as it bled and throbbed. He started to walk at the sides of the table and she stepped away, keeping the sword as a shield against its master. She knew she will lose, she knew no one will save her, she knew he will have his way. But if she can delay it for a little longer, hope might come. She doesn't know how long she needed to wait, how much more flying glasses she could evade.

The air inside the tent was suffocating her. It was scorching and sweat drizzled her back, her forehead, her arms and legs. She swallowed hard as he lifted the wine bottle and poured the dark red liquid on another glass. He drank from it, not taking his eyes off her. The mark on his forehead never waned and she blinked back the trembling of her arms. She will never win against a warrior. But if she can take another step, she will be on the side of the door. One more step and she will have a chance to escape.

After finishing the glass, the bottle flew toward her and she screamed as she evaded being hit. He stepped again, circling the table in hurried movements. Another broken piece flew to slash the sides of her robe. Her feet stepped on broken shards of glass and she winced. Before she can straighten up, the glass flew to her direction and she swung the sword, breaking the glass immediately in mid air. The broken pieces flew and cut her cheek, blood trickled down her chin. Nakago doesn't look too happy.

The shogun took another step and she toppled the table over, immediately running toward the door, the shards sinking deeper into her skin. A force stopped her but she allowed herself to fall on the ground, slashing the rope that held the candles on the ceiling. The wood crashed down on the carpeted ground, breaking and engulfing them in the darkness. Something moved in front of her and with heart on her throat, she swung the sword at an unknown force. It stopped, sinking on flesh.

Slowly, blue light emanated in front of her eyes, forming a cursive writing on skin. It lit his handsome face and she gasped as he tightened his hold of the blade, blood flowing from his palms to her fingers. He pulled the blade closer and she stepped forward.

"No more games. I want you now," he breathed out.

The mark brightened and she was thrown back into the tent, hitting the hard wall in a force that made some bones break. She coughed blood. Instead of falling, he nailed her to the wall, spreading her arms across. She was bloodied and weak and every part of her body throbbed. It didn't help that Soi hit her with lightning bolts earlier, and that her body was still very weak. Heavy footsteps came closer, she can hear it clearly in the dark.

"Please… Don't…" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. A hand pulled the ties of her robe and a cold hand palmed her waist, circling it in light delicate movements, parting the robe to expose her nakedness. Calloused but surprisingly gentle. A warm tongue swiped the blood on her cheek and she squirmed. "Stop—Ayuru... Ayuru stop—"

"Look what you did to yourself," he breathed out as he planted kisses on the sides of her jaw, licking the open wound on her neck and moving his teeth along her shoulders. His breath was warm and heavy and as he moved closer, she felt the taut muscles of his naked body. There was no force in his movements but she was too weak to fight back. She was too weak to move away. She was too weak to defy what her body seemed to want as well.

"Ayuru…" she cried as his mouth moved toward the valley between her breasts, leaving goosebumps on her skin. "Ayuru, help me…" Her cries came out louder and she choked on her tears. Her consciousness was slowly fading away, but it did not stop the heat that he trailed on her skin. "Stop…" Nakago pulled her toward the carpeted floor and loomed on top.

The mark on his forehead glimmered lightly and she can see his body, his shining blue eyes. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. Unlike Tomo he would not listen, he would not be assuaged by tears. Before Yui lost consciousness, she remembered his eyes, they were dancing in the lack of light.

"Yui-sama…" he whispered, voice trailing in her dreams.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Whoopsie, things happened a little fast here. I wanted them to meet again and it didn't help that everyone who's been reading this fic expects them to meet SOON. Anyway, the scene was a little gory and bloody but I hope you like it. Heehee. Please do tell me what you think!_


	13. Beginning of Torture

_From here onwards, things will get exciting and a little too dramatic (or serious, whichever you prefer). I hope you'll like this chapter like the previous ones. By far, the Tomo scenes are still my favorites._

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Well, I'm still updating this fiction, and since I'm all into the story, I might still update this one more than the others. Haha. I'm just giving a fair warning in case I failed to update this story one day._

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_I wouldn't say the last scene was out of desire, though. It's a really really long story before the characters end up who they are now. Since this is a retelling, the motivations behind the characters are a little different from Yuu Watase's. :D_

**_Khryztinne: _**_I dunno if lime counts as M… Was the last chapter for M? Haha. Do tell me if this chapter deserves a mature rating so I can change the classifications._

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Beginning of Torture**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

AN INVOLUNTARY SHIVER crept through the princess's spine and she awoke with a start. Darkness filled the tent and it took her awhile before she recognized where she was. She pulled the cloth that covered her naked and battered body. It was thick and heavy, a familiar texture she touched once. She slowly sat up and looked at the bruises on her arms and legs. Shards of glass were on the carpeted ground and dried blood clotted on her skin.

A tear fell from her eye when she remembered what happened. He abused her, the pain in her body proved so. Even when she lost consciousness, he did not spare mercy. She pulled the cloth closer, wrapping it around her, sobbing. At the middle of the blue cloth was a dragon, the ones normally stitched on a shogun's cape. It made her cry louder.

Why did he do such a thing? As a princess, not one of the men in the palace touched her. Even when she received gifts from the shogun, they would flatten their palms so when she picked the gift, their skins would not touch. It was customary for a princess to remain clean and untouched, unless she entered the harem. Her heart broke. He was like the commanders who took advantage of weak girls and boys as compensation for serving the country.

She briefly remembered the feel of his hands, calloused by training with swords. The memory brought disgust and she winced, the tears falling faster on the cloth, reminiscent of last night's rain. But the thing that ushered her thoughts into revulsion was the way she responded to his mouth. She covered her face with the cape and stifled another cry. Her body betrayed her and in exchange, she loathed herself more than she loathed him.

The flap of the tent opened slowly and she looked up, pushing herself to the thick wall. The shogun entered with a stern face, staring in blue expressionless eyes. Nakago let go of the flap and darkness filled the tent. Footsteps came closer and Yui's hair prickled when he crouched forward, kneeling and eyeing her intently.

"Please don't come closer," she whispered, trembling, embracing herself.

"I need my cape," he said and she stifled a cry. She covered her mouth to stop herself but it was futile, he heard her. He knew how scared she was, how awful she felt after last night. He reached out a hand and she moved away, fear filling her. Before he could touch her, scuffling sounds came from the supposed door of the tent.

"Nakago-sama, I have reports from Soi-sama!" one of the soldiers called. Nakago turned slightly, placing his closed fist on the ground.

"Speak," he ordered. The soldier began to read the message from the other side of the tent.

"She already has the boy and they are on their way to Shinryu. If we leave today, we shall meet them in Eisei in two days," the man called and Yui's eyes widened.

"Shinji…" she whispered and Nakago turned, smirking. A sole blue pearl necklace peeked from his robe and Yui's skin prickled when he gave her his full attention.

"You are dismissed. Prepare your horses, we will leave soon," he ordered and the soldier scampered off, leaving them in silence.

He stared at her and she looked back, anger evident in her eyes. She hated him for everything and yet… A tear fell from her eye. When she looked at him, she saw the Ayuru she met and fancied. Why was she feeling this way?

"Are you going to kill me…?" she asked, tears falling continuously from her big blue orbs.

"The Emperor wants to see you alive, Yui-sama. It is my duty to do whatever he pleases," he answered and Yui bit her lip to control the involuntary trembling of her body. He stood up and threw her a robe. Yui stood up, fists closed.

"Why did you do it?" she screamed, struggling to fight back the cries from her mouth. "Did the Emperor order you as well?" she asked venomously and he turned his head slightly toward her direction, not meeting her gaze.

"No," he said and Yui's eyes widened. "It was my revenge."

"I—I didn't do anything to you!" she screamed. It pained her to know that he defiled her with his own consent. If the new Emperor ordered him, she would have understood. What? She covered her mouth, surprised at the trail of thoughts she had been nursing.

"Your father did. It is only fitting that you repay me his debt," he said. Nakago slowly turned around, hate pooling in his blue eyes. "In case you failed to notice, I am a Hin." Yui gasped and he smirked. "You, the highest woman in the court… How does it feel to be… _used_… by someone from a lowly tribe…?"

Yui's feet gave way and she looked away, covering her mouth. A light laugh left him. A Hin touched her, took away the innocence she reserved for a future husband. They were the lowest creatures that walked Kutou, her handmaidens used to say. Only a man from a noble house can touch her, only a man with a higher distinction can do so. Yes, she was the highest woman in the court, her designation was even higher than the nobles and the magistrates. Was. It was a time long ago. She was nothing but a fallen royalty now, worse than what he was.

"Get dressed or I will drag you to Shinryu naked. My soldiers will see how I broke the esteemed princess of Kutou," he said sternly, in a mocking voice. He left the tent and Yui covered her face in shame.

When he was gone, Yui stood up, still trembling. She walked toward the mirror. Tears continued to fall from her eyes when she saw herself, battered and bruised. Her short hair was in disarray, cuts were on her cheeks, neck, shoulders. She gently fingered the semi-circle marks of teeth on her shoulder, the edges still swollen and fresh. It throbbed.

What would happen if she returned to Shinryu? There was nothing left for her. They would probably do what Nakago did to her. The thought made her heart break and she wanted to stop crying. But it left her anyway, partnered with an involuntary remorse that filled her heart. Her father was dead. No relative would take her in. The country she loved and valued was merely a land of people who betrayed her.

_I will give you one piece of advice hime-sama. Never trust a man who has my hair and eyes…_

The bard warned her about Nakago, did he not? But she didn't listen, she never took his words seriously. She had forgotten. She was reckless. She trusted him because he saved them. Once. And she trusted him with her life. She trusted him the way she trusted Kotoku and Shunkaku and Chuuin and Kaen. Kaen betrayed her as well. Her heart throbbed and her eyes saw a large piece of broken glass on her feet.

Yui sat down on the ground, picking up the sharp piece. It glimmered in the meager light, white that dissolved into numerous colors. A small laugh left her. It was beautiful. She always liked reflections on smooth surfaces, on water, on mirrors, on glass. The edges cut her still trembling fingers. It bled.

_Trust but with a grain of salt…_

"Trust…" she laughed lightly. "Trust doesn't exist, Father… There is only betrayal and revenge…" Another tear fell from her eye and it hit the shard of glass in her hand, dissolving into numerous smaller drops. Blood dripped from her palm but she did not loosen her hold of the glass. "…and hate…"

Instead, she placed it closer to the vein on her wrist. She quickly slashed the green lines near her palm and as pain throbbed through her body and blood spilled over her lying form, seeping through his cape, Yui smiled. Let death come. Let it wash away the pain and shame. Let it wash away the marks he left on her skin.

* * *

DARKNESS ENVELOPED THE hallway and the sun was peeking from the clouds, lining the fluffy sides with golden rays. It was an early time to be walking around the palace. But she can only take her walks in the shadows. Her father had forbidden her from going around the Imperial Palace, especially after her mother's delivery. Small footsteps sauntered through a familiar path, careful not to make noises that would wake the household.

Her mother was ill and the palace was in mourning. Yui could not understand why she could not see her anymore. Her brother was very little but he kept his eyes shut tight. It would take a few more waxing of the moon before she would realize what happened. By then, her father would succumb to a loneliness even she could not save him from.

The shogun Gi Koyuu was still in the borders of Sairou, fending off the rebels in the mountains. Yui liked Koyuu-sama. He always brings her goods from his travels and when he comes home, he would tell her stories of his youth, of the land he conquered for Kutou, and the wars he fought beside her father. Koyuu-sama was like a brother her father never had.

Her favorite story was when he got lost in the West and ended up in a lake of beautiful blue hues. It was where she met the most beautiful woman in the world. His dark eyes would glimmer whenever he described her beauty and a smile would grace his handsome but stern face.

"She has your eyes, beautiful and clear and pure," he would say in a loving tone. "And her hair was the color of the sun. When I saw her, I thought the goddess of the dawn had showed herself that night," he narrated.

When they parted she gave him a pearl he made into a necklace. The general showed it to her once. It was a beautiful pearl of blue, glistening indigo if bathed under too much light. He kept it near his heart. Because his heart, he said, only beats for her. But the general lost her and he spent the rest of his life looking, spending more days than usual in various areas to find his beloved. He never married but he adopted a son.

The girl smiled when she remembered the pearl. When she grew up, she will also give her beloved a pearl. It might not be as beautiful as the one Koyuu-sama wore around his neck, but it would make him remember her. The pearl was in her thoughts as she threaded the familiar path toward her father's room. The faint smell of blue flowers lingered in the air around her and she clutched the flowers near her nose to smell them. She would surprise the Emperor with flowers she picked from the garden and he would smile in return. Her mother's wish was for him to be happy.

Her ears heard a faint cry, a boy sobbing behind the opened door of her father's room. Was it the Emperor? But her father never cried. The voice grew louder, but still faint, as she stepped closer.

"Mother… Mother…" a young boy's voice lingered and her heart ached. She wanted to see her mother too. Curious by nature, she touched the door and pushed it open.

* * *

A FAMILIAR POWER pulled her back to consciousness and she gasped for air when she opened her eyes. Sunshine golden hair tickled her face and Nakago's deep blue eyes probed into hers, widening when she finally regained consciousness. She coughed and squirmed as pain shot from her wrist to every part of her body. His mark glowed bright, blue light surrounding them like licking flames. He was heaving and she saw a sweat rolled at the side of his handsome and perfect face.

She lifted her hands to push him away but it lacked strength. She opened her mouth to breathe, choking as she took in more air. He leaned closer and her palms met the muscles on his naked chest.

"Get… off me…" she whispered with hardship. She doesn't need his chi to live. She doesn't want to live. She pulled away the bandages to open the wound and let blood flow from her body. Tears beaded her eyes from coughing. "Just let me die…" She choked again and she turned away. The bed made sounds as they struggled on top. "Ayuru…"

He pushed her hands away and cupped her face, hands stern as steel. Before she could move more, he devoured her protest with his mouth, warm and soft and aggressive. Everything in her revolted but his chi enveloped her again, wrapping a comfortable blanket of numerous undefined sensations around her body. She let out a moan when their tongues lapped together and her hands clutched the hair of his back when he started to trace her mouth, sensual slow movements that took away the life in her body and then returning it with vitality and strength. They thrashed on the bed, eager to feel each other's skins.

She lost control of her thoughts, her actions, her resolves. There was only him and her, their mouths and the breathtaking kiss, their bodies moving, emitting a power that glued them together as one. A loud moan left her as he trailed kisses on her neck, sucking the skin with ease, in desperate strokes that pushed her further and further into an unexplainable foreign feeling of bliss. Her nails dug on his broad muscular shoulder and her body, on a life of its own, arched to follow his mouth as it trailed down her burning flesh.

"Oh, Ayuru…" she whispered against her will, eyes closed tight.

His mouth landed on hers again, desperate and eager, not losing its passion, and she responded with enthusiasm. He was not gentle, she doesn't want him to be. Her fingers moved on its own, lining the muscles on his chest, fingering the tiny slabs on his abdomen, moving further down along strong powerful thighs. He moved away to breathe, long deep heaves like hers, pulling her hands up and nailing her to the bed. He looked intently as the mark on his forehead slowly faded.

Yui closed her eyes as the power left her, them, wonderfully slow, taking with it all the unexplainable desperation she felt with every touch, every movement of their bodies. She let sleep devour her before the blue light left completely, leaving a sweet sweet lingering taste in her mouth. In her slumber, a man was laughing from a far-away dream, in a mocking almost otherworldly tone, pleased at what they had done and will probably never do again in their unconfused states.

"Shit," Nakago cursed at the brief moment of insanity, looking at her pale sleeping form and wiping the remains of the night at the sides of his mouth.

* * *

THE PLAIN BLUE ceiling greeted Yui's puffy and tired eyes. Contrary to her eyes, she felt energized and very healthy and ready for a long day. Sunlight shone lightly on her face between the makeshift window and the sound of birds and rustling leaves filled her ears. She turned to the side of the soft blue bed, still sleepy. Her eyes widened when she saw Nakago sitting on a wooden chair, knees crossed, watching her enchanted dreamy face contort to a frown.

Yui sat up, pulling the covers to hide her nakedness from the man, who seemed to have seen more while she stretched on the bed right after waking up. Nakago's face was blank yet his eyes were fixed on her. The attention made her nervous and she turned her attention on anything inside the tent aside from him. But it was futile, he exuded an aura that demanded attention. Flushing, she looked down on the sheets and found a bandage wrapped around her left wrist. She lined the dark red mark and the skin underneath throbbed lightly.

"What happened…?" she whispered, trying to remember the events that took place before she ended up in his bed.

"Stupid girl, you tried to kill yourself," he answered sternly and she looked up, surprised. Recognition registered over her face and she frowned. She must have done something wrong to still wake up and feel very alive.

"You should have left me to die," she said softly.

It was easy to slash her wrist yet she still failed. She never did anything correctly, her mission; her desire to know the truth behind her father's death; her being a princess. She was a failure and the realization brought back an unbearable pain in her heart. Yui hated wallowing in self-pity. But at that instant, as she lined the dried blood on her wrist, she felt all the emotions she was never trained to feel. She always thought she was tough, but it was otherwise. She was lame and weak and easily assuaged.

"I have told Shinryu about your return. I always keep my word," was his terse reply. The shogun stood up as Yui rubbed the pain in her neck. From the sides of her eyes she could see his cape flapping and moving behind him, emphasizing a swagger that made him all the more attractive. "Get dressed. We have been delayed for a day, now we depart for the capital."

"What—What are these?" she can't help but ask as her fingers touched small dried wounds on her neck, little drops that spread at the side and continued toward the valley between her breasts. Did mosquitoes bite her last night?

"Marks of my mouth," he answered, smirking. She looked up, surprised. She blushed immediately and he chuckled. "If you spread your legs, you'll probably see more." Her cheeks brightened and she fisted the blanket, eyeing him murderously.

"You… hentai," she whispered with distaste. He smiled, showing off perfect white teeth, fascinated at the reactions on her face.

"Get dressed. We'll have more time in the evening," Nakago teased, further aggravating the heat on her face. He turned toward the door while she continued to stare at him, angry and flustered and mortified.

"One day I will kill you," it rolled off her tongue easily.

"I'll wait." He smirked, raising an eyebrow as a sign of mockery. "If you can…"

The flap closed behind him and Yui hit the bed with closed fist. She threw the pillows and the blanket in fury. At the back of her head she can hear him laughing. Yui palmed her face and stilled, trying to stabilize her breathing. She wanted to scream, to throw a fit, to stomp her feet on the ground. But she was no longer a little girl and even if she does those immature gestures, he will not follow her command. He will probably push her to this damn bed and do what he pleased to make her shut up. Her skin prickled at the thought. No, she can't let him touch her again. Once was enough—twice if he indeed took advantage of her last night. She cursed. Why can't she remember anything after she slashed her wrist?

Still confused, Yui walked toward the basin of water. The mirror was gone as well as the pieces of glass on the floor. If she wanted to slash her wrist again, she'll have to break the porcelain. But doing so would solicit unwanted attention. She was still deep in thoughts as she washed her face. She should have stabbed her heart instead or slash the vein on her neck. She patted her face dry. She was a coward to choose the slow way. True warriors stab their stomachs when they kill themselves.

By the time Nakago returned to the tent, she was already dressed in a white robe. He walked toward her and tied her hands together, an act that made her roll her eyes. He noticed her reaction but said nothing. After tying her tight, he dragged her out of the tent into the high morning sun. Yui's eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of soldiers, eyeing her as the shogun pulled her toward the horses.

The men did not stop ogling even when Nakago pulled her into his horse and wrapped his arms around her, holding the reins and slightly hiding her from the prying eyes. She focused her attention on the mane of the horse, heart beating mad.

"Nakago-sama, the troop is ready to leave on your orders," a man with chinky eyes and a vicious face said. The hair on Yui's back prickled at the sound of his voice. His dark hair was tied in a high ponytail and he looked as if wanting her dead.

"We will depart. Give the orders, Tenkou," Nakago stated and the man bowed. He then turned toward the army, giving out orders. "Hold tight," he whispered on her ear. Unlike his hands, his breath was warm. "If you fall, I won't stop my horse to pick you up." Yui's stomach clenched.

"Between you and the horses' hooves, it's an easy choice."

"Don't test my patience princess. My soldiers will not be as nice as I am," he stated sternly and she knew she had offended him in some way.

"Nice?" she mocked. "Oh, I almost forgot. You are too nice you took advantage of a helpless girl. The last two nights had proven that," she stated with disgust.

"I was nice these last nights. If you don't keep your mouth shut, I will make sure you get more than the marks on your neck," he whispered softly and Yui felt cold. "I will break you again and again… like a whore that you will soon become." Yui breathed out anger and tears misted at the sides of her eyes.

"You're a monster…" she managed to whisper, voice breaking.

"I wouldn't be shogun if I'm not," he stated distastefully. "Imagine what your father had to do to become Emperor." Yui turned to him but he had moved away and pulled the reins of the horse. They sped off toward the capital, not saying more.

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Yui Hongou** – Princess of Kutou and the remaining member of the Hongou house, the ruling clan. Her father was assassinated in his chamber, triggering the start of what would be called The Dragon Wars. She was dubbed as the Holy One but her role in the story remained unclear. The family's mark is a dragon wrapped around a silver ring. Her mark is a blue forget-me-not.

**Ayuru Gi** – Otherwise known as the warrior Nakago. He is the adopted son of General Koyuu. He left the military in his teens to look for the Blue Flower, a flower that supposedly grants immortality based on a Hin legend. The reasons for his return were kept in secret but he became shogun immediately after returning to the army. A complex character, his mark is a blue-eyed falcon.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ The scenes between Nakago and Yui might sound abrupt but believe me, it's going along in tune with my timetable. Haha. I also want to try writing a chapter with just the two of them so I'll know if there's indeed chemistry. Do tell me what you think!_


	14. Under the Full Moon

_I'm experiencing update delays because aside from writing this story, the ideas are hard to put together. I feel like writing my first full-length novel as I think extensively per chapter and I add perspectives. I updated my timetable (scene guide) and I realized that this story will be long—more than 24 chapters!Don't know if I still have readers until then. Haha. There will be limited but cute Nakago perspective here. Now, let's get to know our warriors better._

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Yes, a chapter with only the two of them. Tenkou is the majin, but in this story, he's one of the people under Nakago's army… or he could be more._

**_Khryztinne: _**_Well, I really can't explain much because I'll ruin the "twist" in the story. Let's just say that Nakago is different from Hotohori—he keeps things to himself and he's been through tougher experiences. I'd like to assume that love was something he felt but never acknowledged. Oh, and thanks for the cheering team!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Yeah, Seiryuu's so lovable. :D Here's an easy guide for you: Ayuru = Nakago, Kotoku = Amiboshi, Shunkaku = Suboshi, Chuuin = Tomo, Kaen = Soi. And for the mean time, Shinji = Ashitare._

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Under the Full Moon**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE BOY'S HEART was beating fast and his knees were trembling. He was the best rookie in class and he carried the blade well than the others. But standing behind the pillar in the Imperial palace, he knew he was throwing away the distinction with his cowardice. A sweat rolled down the side of his handsome face and the fifteen-year-old looked at his newly-bought boots, focusing all the trembling in his body in one spot.

"Nakago…?" a familiar deep voice called, his boots creating sounds in the marble floors. It was his foster father, the General. Koyuu looked behind the pillar where the younger boy was hiding and laughed lightly. "Why are you hiding?"

"I can't go inside…" he whispered, frowning. The man looked down and shook his head.

"The Emperor has allotted seats for us in the Royal table. He said he wanted to reward you for being first in your class. Your classmates would be envious. Do you want to miss this chance?" The younger boy's cheek brightened and he looked down, shaking his head slowly. "Come on now, Spring is always a good time to listen to the bard."

"But father—" he called back, a little too loud. He bowed down again, covering the right side of his face. "There is something on my face and it is disgusting." The man sat down and looked at the boy intently.

"What is it? Are you sick?" He cupped the boy's chin and turned his other face. The sight made him laugh, making the boy flush further. Koyuu cleared his throat and straightened his armor. "Pimples are normal for growing boys. That is why you should wash your face before you sleep, especially after a good sweat." Koyuu pulled the boy's arm but the boy resisted. "Nakago—"

"But Father, I am ugly and scary," he stated in a forlorn voice that rivaled the bard, as if predicting the end of the world.

Nakago smirked at his reflection. Cold river water rolled down his smooth cheeks after he washed his face. No marks of that hideous thing were on his face and he was somehow glad to have grown out of it. Now, every woman would look with awe and sometimes, envy. He had used it to gain favors and beds and food for a night. He would sometimes give kisses but his body, he never gave away. Deep blue eyes flickered across the big area and his gaze landed on a squirming figure at the far end of the room.

The girl made a sound when their eyes met and he smirked. Her hands were still tied together and the robe on her back was dirtied from the journey. They managed to reach Eisei in a day but they have exhausted the horses. The Min family took in the higher officials while the soldiers made tent around the city's borders. Eisei was the Western capital of Kutou, a prosperous city that overlooked the West Mountain Ridge. Beyond the mountain was San'un province and the Holy Mountain of the Creator of the world lied further, hidden beyond the border.

Nakago turned to the girl and she pushed herself further to the wall, eyes staring wide. Her pale bruised face glimmered and even with the short hair, he could single out her beauty. Her face bore innocence, though her eyes showed hate. He briefly remembered the boy he was but ended up shaking the thoughts away. He will never return to those years. He will never be the same boy who thinks of pimples and dogs and sunrises. He will never be saved. He made his choice the moment he left the Imperial Palace. His soul will be damned in hell.

But he will bring this world along. And her. He will bring her along as well. By then, he would have more guts, more power, more value to his name. He turned to the bed and pulled the ties of his robe. He let it flow from his well-chiseled body, earning a gasp from her. She probably looked away but would it matter? She had seen him naked, not once. He took his time walking toward the bed, feeling the soft cool sheets on his skin. He sat down at the side and turned to her crouched form. She had buried her face in her knees and her naiveté made him laugh lightly.

"I'm going to sleep," he called slowly in a deep voice. She breathed out uneasily; every sound was music to his ears.

"I don't care!" she screamed back and he chuckled.

He was never good in inviting women to bed, especially since they jump and offer their bodies without his consent. He shook his head at the idea he had been nurturing; when he left the Palace he promised to be a different person, not the boy who gazes out into the window, waiting. He sighed and let it pass, eager to relieve the aching on his lower back. The ride had been rough and there were countless times when she squeaked or made sounds as they moved. But she would never admit hurting or getting scared.

He moved under the blanket, looking out into the starless Spring night. He silently wished the nightmares would not come, the way it skipped for the last two nights. But a part of him wanted to see them again, her mother and Tarlia. He wanted to see their deaths, to strengthen the pain and the hate and the agony in his heart. Heart? He doesn't have a heart—he had long given it up. It was merely a tool to pump blood in his body, to nurture the seeds of revenge, to lengthen his life as he finished the plan. Once he finds the blue flower, it shall be done. And the heavens will feel his wrath.

"Seiryuu," he called in a language that only his tribe understands. "When you have acquired a physical form, I will kill you and take your place in the heavens."

Silence answered him. Nakago knew the god, if he does existed, heard him. But he was not afraid, no longer afraid of him. In his heart he knew the god could never touch him. It was his fault that he shunned him away, wasn't it? He used to pray to him, every night. But his prayers were never answered. He was still stuck in a deep rut with nothing but thoughts of revenge.

Nakago closed his eyes. He can almost hear the gentle beats of her heart, a few meters away. Far but still near. The sound cradled him to sleep and he dreamed of a distant memory, a happy one, something that he never wanted to remember. It reminded him of a time, not so long ago, when he still had a heart and he followed it.

* * *

"I DON'T THINK she is the priestess," Shunkaku told his brother and the latter let out a sigh. Shunkaku had been pacing repeatedly in their chambers. They had been given good food and accommodation, only after they had shown their marks to the ministers of the Palace.

When the Kutou army forcedly took them into the capital Shinryu, they dragged them and almost always tortured them. The blond shogun was holding to an orb that kept their powers at bay and they were only free to use it when they parted ways. By then, they have seen the priestess once but she didn't even acknowledge them. They also met another warrior but he was badly beaten, he remained in his carriage all throughout the journey to the capital. Shunkaku wondered what he looked like.

"Why do you say so?" Kotoku asked, looking out into the starless Eastern sky. He held the bamboo flute close to his heart, sadness filling him.

"I just _know_," the younger twin insisted. He had been urging him to escape from the palace and return to Tenryo. Yui will come back, he would always say. You wanted to see her again. Kotoku's face fell. He had hoped she was the priestess and he would willingly protect her with his life but fate had other plans and it was something he could not counter.

"When the priestess comes, all bonds will break," he stated again. Shunkaku cursed and sat down on the floor, eyeing him intently. "As warriors, we are to serve her and no one else."

"But she's a spoiled brat—she doesn't even come here to talk to us. What kind of priestess makes her warriors suffer?" Shunkaku said a little too loudly. "She only looked at us, in that belittling measuring violet eyes, and that's it! I'm not giving my life to a selfish girl."

"We've waited for so long Shunkaku," Kotoku said. "Let us wait some more. She might change or better yet, we must have read her wrong."

"I hate being stuck in this room and being called out only to show our marks."

The younger twin lied down on the floor and placed his hands at the back of his head, staring at the intricately-made ceiling. He had never slept in a beautiful room before and the thought of sleeping under the same house as the princess brought thousands of unexplainable—and troubling—emotions within him. He used to always dream of meeting the princess, ever since her carriage passed by Tenryo. She peeked out the window then and he saw her. But his princess, he realized, was no longer _the _princess.

"We don't eat much in Tenryo but we are free, unlike this," Shunkaku noted. Kotoku heaved another sigh.

"I wish you are alright," he whispered, leaning on the wall. A hand pinched his ear and pulled him inside the room. Kotoku made a sound and almost fell to the ground. "Shunkaku—"

"I could have believed you when you said we should trust this priestess, Aniki," he teased, pulling the older twin's ear. "But you looking at the stars and wishing she's safe is not a wish for the priestess!" Kotoku's cheeks flushed and he whisked his brother away. He finally lost balance and fell on the carpeted floor.

"Shunkaku—I am older than you!" He struggled to move away from Shunkaku but he stilled when Kotoku saw him sitting on the ground and looking at the full moon.

"I think she will come," Shunkaku finally stated in a serious voice.

"Who?" Kotoku asked. Shunkaku turned to him with mischievous eyes.

"_WHO_? Even if you're older than me, I sometimes feel I need to use my ryuseisui on you, Aniki." The older twin flushed and sat up beside Shunkaku. He sighed and looked up at the skies. After a few minutes of watching, a shooting star mysteriously appeared and they both gasped.

The twins looked at each other with eyes wide. Surprised, they both immediately closed their eyes and made a wish. When they opened their eyes, the two looked at each other and smiled. All the frustration they felt since they arrived disappeared. No matter what happened to them with the new priestess, Kotoku knew the two of them will remain together, regardless of the numerous shooting stars that passed their window. For the stars no longer signal them of an impending separation. The star had a new meaning.

"She will come," they both said at the same time and they ended up laughing.

The good thing with having a twin, Kotoku realized, was the fact that they don't have to voice out certain important things—they both simply understood. Their happiness was short-lived when a knock came from the door. The twins turned at the same time and wondered who would be visiting them at that time. The knocks came again.

"Who's there?" Shunkaku called.

"It is I, Murasaki Minako, the priestess of Seiryuu and the First Princess of Kutou."

* * *

CHUUIN CLUTCHED THE clam shell in anger. He was about to throw it at the door when the priestess walked out of his room but it was too precious to be wasted on the likes of her. Filthy noble blood. Chuuin cursed for the hundredth time as he recalled the conversation they had. His wounds have not healed completely and seeing the girl brought back the pain in his body.

"When the shogun arrived, you are to swear loyalty to my brother," she said, not as a request but as a command. "You are to fight beside him and only him."

"I do not understand, a warrior only swears loyalty to the priestess," was his curt reply. His stomach knotted at even giving this girl his loyalty. "When the priestess arrives, all bonds will break."

"My bonds to my family remain very much intact, Seiryuu shinchiseishi Tomo. You are to follow my orders. We will prepare the ceremony and do the process by the fortnight," she stated, her dark eyes reflecting the moon.

"I am against being castrated, your majesty," he quipped and the girl's eyes widened.

When a family—when a ruling family—requires a commoner's loyalty, it meant becoming a eunuch. His body was too beautiful to be mutilated. No, he will never allow it. Besides, how will he make _her_ his wife if he's lacking in that department?

Minako's hands clenched and it did not escape his observant eyes. If she weren't the priestess, he would have wrapped her around his illusions and pull out that wretched life out of her. She was too young to speak sense, too young to know the games men play for power. And he will never swear his loyalty to the new Emperor. Heck, he was even having a hard time swearing loyalty to this impertinent girl.

"That is very unfortunate Tomo-sama," she said, gritting her teeth. "I have already released a decree that all male warriors will be eunuch and will swear loyalty to my brother," she stated and Tomo could not hide the clenching of his jaw. "You see, you don't have much choice."

"And the consequence for not abiding by your orders, Minako-sama?" he asked dryly. He already knew what she would impose. Nobles were too easy to read.

"Treason. The only punishment is death," she said slowly, spelling it out for him as if he was illiterate and could not understand. "Besides, Tomo-sama. You don't need your manhood to serve me. You can still paint your face in that horrible mask and we will be entertained."

Chuuin cursed. His mask was not horrible—what cultural literacy does that girl have? He bet it was lower than the soles of his slippers. He sat on the bed, still fuming. But what pushed his anger to boundless heights was not her request to castrate him—them—but what she planned to do after they swore their loyalties.

"Since you are my warrior, I will tell you what your use will be," she said in that annoying high-pitched girly voice. Oh, he was glad _she_ doesn't sound like her. "When Nakago arrives, you will all plot to kill the Suzaku seishis and the priestess," she said. Chuuin looked up with distaste. A warrior was not created to kill another warrior, at least that was what he was led to believe.

"Minako-sama?" he asked, wanting her to expound more.

"The court has decided that the best way to strengthen our forces against a possible occupation of Hokkan is to conquer Konan," she stated glumly. "We are correcting the mistakes of the former Emperor—Kutou is the nation of the god of war, it is time we live up to his name," she said, her eyes glittering at the mention of war. "The best road to that domination is to kill the warriors and the priestess. Besides, I heard the Emperor is one of the warriors. We'll be hitting two birds with one stone if we kill them."

"Why don't we… summon Seiryuu instead?" he asked. Between the idea of him fighting in a selfish war and waiting for the god to move his holy hand, he would honestly choose the latter. Sairou's government was never this unstable. He knew because he grew up in Sairou. The priestess's face become somber and she sighed.

"We cannot find the last warrior," she stated and Chuuin raised an eyebrow. He knew when a woman was pretending to act gloomy. He was an actor for Seiryuu's sake. Does this girl think he was easy to fool? "The legend also spoke of a temple where Seiryuu will be summoned, but the inscriptions never mentioned the location. With the missing pieces, it is right to assume that Seiryuu could not be summoned in this generation."

"I see," was Chuuin's only respond. The worst part of becoming a warrior, he realized, was when they were gathered but could not be completed. Another worst, he added, was the fact that they will be used for war because of a pathetic priestess who never strained a muscle in looking for them.

"So you see, Tomo-sama, we are in the middle of war. We need your powers," she said.

"Do you want me to show you my powers?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. There were numerous things he wanted to know and the only way was to force it out from her. She laughed mirthlessly.

"I already know your powers, Tomo-sama." She smirked and shook her head. "The Murasaki clan is not stupid." She turned around and headed for the door, not even saying a proper goodbye. If her cultural literacy was low, her manners already hit rock bottom.

Chuuin heaved a sigh and placed the shell back under his robe. He has heard stories of warriors who were not gathered, who spent their lives waiting for the priestess and died. Once they do, another warrior will be born and they will wait for her, waste their time waiting. It was always the same routine; that was how the Hundred Tales of Seiryuu was born, each act was about a warrior's adventure in different lifetimes. But as a master of his craft, he had never heard the story of a missing warrior.

"Someone is hiding the truth…" he concluded. A sigh left him and a name fleeted in his thoughts. He turned to the window, where the full moon was waxing. "She's coming here…" Chuuin wondered why he knew but he had never been sure in his life.

* * *

YUI TOOK ANOTHER light step toward his sleeping form, a paring knife clutched between her tied hands. She does not have the time to untie herself—she can't lose the opportunity of slashing his throat. He was too occupied with washing his face that he never noticed how she hid it from the table. He was not as smart as she thought and the fact was a little disappointing. Too bad she had to kill him. But there were no options available. She doesn't want to return to Shinryu under the new Emperor's mercy. For taking her innocence, she will take away his life, it was an easy bargain.

In two more steps she was standing over his form, the blanket covering the lower half of his naked body, to her relief. Slowly, holding her breath, she leaned on the side of the bed and moved her hands over his throat. The blade shimmered in the light of the moon and her heart beat wildly on her throat. She had never killed anyone before. Damn, why does she have to do such a thing? She let out a scared breath and moved the blade closer to his throat. There was no choice, she reminded herself. She hoped Seiryuu would forgive her for what she was about to do. She was about to slash his throat when a strong hand stopped hers.

Blue eyes opened slowly and a smirk graced his handsome face. Her heart pumped doubly fast. The hand tightened on her wrist, forcing her to drop the blade. She made a sound from the pain, slowly letting go of the knife. It fell on the sheets and he easily threw it away. The blade sank on the wooden wall. Yui's eyes widened when he immediately pulled her down to the bed.

"What are you doing—"

"Punishing you," he stated, staring deep into her scared blue eyes. "You know what I do when I'm angry, yet you do it anyway. Tell me…" he whispered close to her face. She could feel the warmth of his breath and her skin prickled as he slowly trailed cold hands over her legs, parting the robe and exposing her naked thighs. "…Do you want me?" Her cheeks brightened, eyes wide. Oh no, she does not—Does she? A light laugh left him as he recognized the confusion on her face.

"Let go—" A mouth landed on hers and she gasped when he licked her lower lip, sucking it in his mouth, and releasing it. A wondrous sensation crept through her spine and she resisted the urge to close her eyes and respond to him. "No—"

He forcedly entered her mouth and she let out a moan as he lapped their tongues together, gentle but eager and intoxicating. She gave in, she was weak compared to him and he was… He moved in strokes that left her breathless and she unwillingly arched to his hand as he cupped her breast.

Heaviness pooled at the pit of her stomach and she moved her legs together. Something foreign was happening to her body and she doesn't know why she was reacting as such. A heavy moan left her when a cold finger circled the pebble on her breast, rolling it between calloused fingers and driving her to unknown pleasures. Sweat rolled from her forehead as heat filled her body. She squirmed on the bed and he pushed her down, their skins touching, his hardness rubbing on her thighs. Nakago's mouth moved to her jaw and he suckled on her lobe, an act that made her release a bundle of breath she never thought she was holding.

_This feeling… what is this…?_ His hands parted her knees and she moved away when he brushed through the heat between her legs.

"Wait—Stop!"

"Stop?" he asked as a whisper, voice heavy and warm. He licked the curve of her ear and a tingling sensation emanated from the spots where their skins touched. She was burning and if he continued, nothing will left of her. "You're overflowing, Yui-sama… Should I drink you?" he asked, letting out a light heavy laugh.

She knew what he meant and it brought warmth to her face. Not awaiting her response, Nakago moved his lips slowly down her frail and heated body. Very lightly that she arched to him, desperate to be touched by his mouth.

"No… No—Ayuru—No…" She let out another moan when his lips stopped in his navel, his tongue leaving a familiar reddish mark on her skin, marking her as his. She tried to push his head away but he had already moved lower, parting her legs further for his inspection. "Stop—it's humiliating!"

Nakago laughed lightly, still watching her, eyes moving from her flushed face to the prize between her legs. He slowly moved his head closer and Yui covered her hot face in shame. She could feel his breath, feel the soft movements of his mouth and tongue as it trailed her leg, lower, closer, to the heavy aching bundle of nerves. He was a kiss away and Yui's head arched back on the pillow, anticipating his mouth on the most sensitive part of her body.

Hard long knocks came from the door and she looked at the door. Nakago turned toward it as well and anger immediately brewed over his handsome face. The knocks continued, desperate.

"Nakago-sama, are you awake? Nakago-sama?"

The knocks pounded, annoyingly loud. Nakago stood up from the bed and placed on a robe, hastily, fuming, in heavy footsteps. Yui squirmed to one side of the bed, clutching her once parted legs. She was still catching her breath, pacifying the pleasant tremble he caused with his mouth. Her skin prickled as cold wind passed through the window, making her miss the warmth of his body. He pushed the door open and the hinges creaked, as if it was about to break.

"WHAT?" he bellowed and the soldier squirmed, immediately bowing down on the floor.

"It's Soi-sama—she has arrived with the boy," the soldier stuttered. Yui's ears perked up and she watched the shogun intently. His shoulders calmed down and the sudden change surprised her.

"Take me to her," he stated casually, not even looking back. The door closed, leaving the princess befuddled and surprised, another foreign feeling engulfing her still pounding heart.

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Kotoku Bu** – Otherwise known as the warrior Amiboshi. He used the flute to save Yui-hime from the panther. A mature and lonely boy of fifteen, he promised to serve the priestess without leaving his brother. His power comes from his mouth. His mark is a white lily wrapped around a silver flute.

**Shunkaku Bu** – The twin brother of Kotoku and known as the warrior Suboshi. After he was left by his brother, he became part of a guerilla group that protects the town of Tenryo from abusive commanders. Aggressive and a little childish, he loathed the priestess because she came too late. His mark is a white horse.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Minako's character is the alter-ego of Yui. It's right to say that she was the Yui in FY. The Yui-hime here is the Yui she would have become if she did not let revenge get the best of her. I realized too that as the other warriors worry about her, Yui was having the time of her life with Nakago! Haha! How crazy is that? Do tell me what you think!_


	15. Poisonous Seeds

_Hohoho, this story is already in M because there will be M. Anyway, I seemed to have been growing out of sex scenes. Haha. Anyway, don't mind me and please continue reading! :D Btw, I'm trying to update my other fictions—and seriously failing. I will probably finish this story first before updating the others. Sorry about that, I can be really serious about one story if I want to. :D_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Well, they are connected in some way or another with Yui in this story so... heehee. :D_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_While reading the Seiran Den (Nakago's Gaiden Novel), there were instances when I ended up laughing because Nakago's so cute and funny! :D Yeah, Soi will sometimes come in between them. ;)_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Yes, Minako is very Yui and Soi's role will be somewhat like that. Sorry Soi-lovers, I'm not really a fan of her character. Heehee. I bet Soi-Nakago lovers hate Yui to the core._

**_Khryztinne: _**_Yes, I love Nakago and his pimples. :D I think he can be funny, especially when he's young. I bet the Emperor had a laugh making fun of him in bed (o_O)._

**_Lyndel: _**_Yeah, Nakago-Yui rocks! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Poisonous Seeds**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

SHADOWS COVERED THE trees and the wind howls, cold and lifeless, mimicking a four-foot creature's cries as the moon becomes full and bright and complete in form. The princess continued to thread on the barren shady earth, heading with no definite direction into the murky sea of branches and leaves. A white creature slowly formed beside her and padded feet made measured steps on the damp ground. Yui turned and her blue eyes met yellow irises.

"Shinji…" she called in a light voice. Recognition flashed over the animal's eyes.

_The name you gave me… It is beautiful but it is a sinner's name… You can call me by my real name… Ashitare…_Yui blinked. The words created itself in her head and she stopped walking. In slow movements, she kneeled before the wolf, still a cub but bigger than the dogs in the palace. _I can speak better in dreams… when the moon if full…_

"How can you do this…?" she asked, eyeing him intently. The cub sat down before her and created the illusion of smiling.

_I cannot enter your dreams… but you can enter mine…_The cub slowly walked toward her and licked the sides of her face. Yui smiled and patted the pelt on his neck. _The Hin is not very nice to you… But he is a good man…_

"You know he's a Hin?" she asked, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_I can only speak clearly when the moon is full… and only in dreams…_He answered. Yui shook her head and smiled, patting the creature. _When the Spring Bearer comes… We can speak more clearly… without the moon's consent…_

"The Spring Bearer?"

_Come… the Elder waits…_The wolf pulled the sleeve of her robe and Yui allowed him to lead her further into the darkening forest. The night was unstill and something stirred in the air but she could not identity what it was. _He is near… we must hurry…_

The wolf led her into a small fire where an old man with a burly body sat on a wooden log, eyeing the fire intently. His hair was white and long and his yellow eyes held a firmness and savagery not common to men. A long scar was in the middle of his face, stretching from the forehead to the bridge of the nose. Wolves lingered beside the man and as Yui looked around, found more creatures surrounding the fire.

"Sit down, hime-sama," the old man said, not taking his eyes off the fire. Ashitare pulled her on another log and she sat down, across him, the wolf taking the place under her right hand, nuzzling it to pat its head. "My grandson had grown a liking for you… I could not blame him, your soul is connected to numerous other souls…"

"Grandson…?" she asked and the earlier dream she had lingered at the back of her head. Could she trust this man?

"Yes, it is my mistake to allow Ashitare's death. But the gods have forgiven my propensity and allowed me to lead my pack," he noted slowly. "Although I can only lead them through dreams… that only you may enter…"

"I don't understand…"

"You are in the presence of darkness. He will want nothing but your death. Never entertain the seeds of poison that he will plant in your head, your heart," he said slowly, in a tone that made the hair on Yui's back prickle. "Once you fall into his hands, once he succeeded in banishing your hope, there will be no future for us… for our country…"

"Ojii-sama… You are speaking in circles, I do not—"

"In time you will understand… In time…" A sad smile crept over the man's face. "The answers you seek are in your heart. Do not let yourself be blinded by false images. What is on the surface… is padded with lies…"

_Yui-sama, He comes! Hurry, you must leave or he will know…_Ashitare quickly stood up and pulled the sleeve of her robe. _Yui-sama—leave or he will find this sanctuary!_

"Who?" Yui stood up, looking at the young wolf with concern. The wolves around them stood on their feet and howled, in a state of panic. The leaves moved faster, swiftly, as if breaking away from brittle branches.

_The Dark Man comes…_

* * *

YUI OPENED HER eyes and she sat up from the bed. Sweat beaded her forehead and every part of her skin. Heavy breathing came from her dry mouth and she pulled the blanket to her body. The moon was still full outside the window and she turned to the door. Her instincts tell her someone was beyond the door and it was not Ayuru.

Her thoughts returned to the warrior Nakago. Where was he? He had not returned to the room. Not that she wanted him to return… She flushed at the events that happened before she fell asleep and her face burned as her body seemed to become more alive with the thought. What was happening to her? He was a lowly man who abused her. Why does her body react this way? And her heart, why does it pump fast at the mention of his name? At the mere thought of him?

Yui jumped off the bed and headed for the door. She should look for him and Ashitare. If not, she'll escape with the boy as the last she wanted was to end up in shackles in the capital. She opened the door and she smiled when she found out that no guards were stationed on the door. It was obviously another miscalculation from the shogun. Why was he shogun in the first place? She stepped out of the door and gasped when a pair of dark eyes probed into hers. Nakago's right hand man, Tenkou, smirked at the sight of her coming out of the room.

"Nakago-sama is with the warrior Soi," he stated and the hair at the back of Yui's hair prickled. Soi was Kaen, the woman who can control lightning. She could not get used to calling them by their seishi names. "It seems that you were not enough for him."

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"It seems that the general needed a woman, not an inexperienced girl," Tenkou stated, eyes shimmering at the surprise he lit in her. Yui's eyes misted, knowing what the commander meant. She doesn't care about Nakago and Soi. They can do what they want and she wouldn't care. What she wanted was to escape. But why… why does she feel this way? Her heart felt heavy.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she stammered and the man laughed mirthlessly.

"At the far end is Soi-sama's room, where the General rests. You should at least… take a peek." The man smiled wide, as if sharing a valuable secret. He turned around and walked away, stopping at the door he mentioned and then turning his head toward her direction. He then disappeared quickly, not looking back.

The corridor was left barren and cold, except for her presence. The mark of the Min House was at the far end of the corridor, hanging in bold colors. The Min house was never close to her family and was mostly complacent when it comes to political affairs. Noble houses seldom admit troops into their houses. But Nakago was one of the shoguns of Kutou. No man in his right mind would refuse a shogun.

Even against her will, Yui walked toward the room and stared at the small golden knob. No sound came inside and her heart started to beat loud. Curious, she placed her palm on the closed door. Was he really inside? Was Soi—Kaen—inside as well? Daggers slashed her heart at the thought and she pulled her hand back, as if touching fire.

An unexplainable aura covered the night and it shrouded her sense of reason. She had briefly forgotten the dream and her thoughts were filled with what lies beyond the big mahogany door. She took a step closer and placed her hands around the knob, turning it very very slowly, holding her breath.

* * *

ASHITARE JUMPED FROM sleep and looked around the cage where he was locked. A man walked toward him, sneering, holding a whip. Fear gripped him as he immediately recognized the man. The dark-haired man whacked the cage and the tip of the whip hit his small body. He cried from the pain.

"You can never hide from me," the man said devilishly, whacking him repeatedly inside the cage. The boy cowered to the side and covered his face, cheeks bleeding from the man's whip. He wanted to scream but no voice left him. "You will be mine!" He laughed loud, adding to the fear inside his body. "Your clan will be mine! You cannot hide in dreams!" The sound of the whip continued to drill through the night.

_Priestess… Priestess…_He called in his head, hoping she'd finally wake up and come to his rescue. _Save me…_She would not hear, he thought. She was faraway, very far away. Ashitare closed his eyes. He should not lose consciousness. No, he must stay awake. Once he gives in, the devil will have his way with his dreams.

Shrill laughter continued to emanate from the man as he continued to whip him. The parts of his body bled, one by one, causing an unbearable throbbing pain in his flesh. But he will be strong, he should be strong until she finds him.

"She will not come for you—she has forsaken you!" The man screamed and tears fell from the boy's eyes. "You are nothing to her!" Laughter filled the night but the boy continued to hope. It was the elder's advice. Never lose hope.

* * *

THE SHOGUN CLOSED his eyes as the warrior Soi moved on top of him, wrapping his swollen manhood in her warmth. His fist clenched and he struggled to drift away from the image of her face in his head. The uncertainty, the voice, the brightness of her cheeks, the mere sound of her breathing was enough to drive him insane. He throbbed more and the woman ended up moaning as she used his body to increase his chi. Labored breathing reached his ears but it did not cause his body to harden on its own.

It was _her_.

Nakago cursed as his powers increased, surpassing the normal intensity he usually uses. He needed this, at this ungodly time. His defenses were crumbling at her presence. Damn her for making him feel like the fourteen year old boy he used to be. Curse her for calling his name. He wanted to kill her but the moment she touched her pale smooth skin, another emotion emerged and he was left with the memories of her skin, her mouth, the scent, the feel of her body. He punched the bed where he lied and his mark shone bright.

"Be quick," he ordered, voice deep and angry. The woman nodded profusely, moving quickly, resisting the urge to moan. Soi's red hair moved lightly with every movement and his stomach clenched.

Nakago closed his eyes and tried to dream of the death of his mother, the sacrifice Tarlia made for his powers to awaken, the agony he endured every night in the wretched man's bed. He winced as the mark shone brighter, engulfing him, them, in the powers of the god of the East. But another memory drilled in his consciousness. He used to keep those memories at bay. But now, it had come out without his consent, nagging at him, eating the anger that was left of him. He was getting weak. He needed Soi to increase his powers so he can drive the images away. But it seeped, persistently. He shut his eyes, willing it go away but it stayed, it lingered.

"Nakago, why are you up so early?" Koyuu asked, wrapped in his armor. Even with the soldiers guarding the palace, the general was always ready for an attack. The boy looked up, cheeks aflame.

"I am waiting for the sunrise, Father," he answered softly. He was still dressed in his robes and in a few more minutes, the household would wake up and he will be forced to take a bath. But before the maids whisk him away, he wanted to see her. "She always comes with the sun… but I don't see her anymore…" he whispered. The boy leaned on the window, overlooking a beautiful garden and a single but full-sized house.

"Your mother…?" the general asked very softly. It had been only a few months since he was brought to the palace. The general's eyes saddened at the image of the boy and the woman.

"The Emperor did terrible things to us, to me. But it was okay because in the morning she comes to drive away the pain…" he whispered, looking at the house. "I want to see her again…" The boy's eyes widened and redness filled his face as an image emerged from the house. He immediately ducked below the window, hiding. "She saw me…" Confused, Koyuu turned toward the house and he smiled wide, bowing down.

"Koyuu-sama! Ohayou!"

The girl's voice drilled through Nakago's head and he opened his eyes, heaving. He turned toward the door and his eyes widened. He leaned on his elbow to get a good view of her face and her misty blue eyes. Soi stopped moving and turned to what caught his attention. The girl bit her lip and then scampered away, closing the door quickly.

"Nakago-sama—"

"Get off," he ordered. In an instant, his mood had changed for the worst.

* * *

MINAKO ROLLED THE black ball on her fingers, eyeing them intently. He had left three pieces of the medicine under her care. He could make some more if the need arises. The princess evaluated whether to use the medicine or not. The conversation with the warriors had been unfruitful to say the least. The thought of talking to commoners made her skin prickle. No matter how many baths they take, no matter how lavish the clothes they wore, she could smell the stench of the streets in them. It made her sick.

"If one of the warriors seems unwilling to follow your orders, use it on him hime-sama," the man told her before he left. "Warriors are always too stubborn but the Kodoku will tame them."

The princess clutched the ball and dropped it back on the brown box as if touching fire. She wanted to use the Kodoku on only one man but the latter had been very supportive there was no use to do so. She would not use good medicine on those lowly creatures. She straightened her robe and looked at her reflection one last time before heading toward her father's room.

A dozen servants followed her as she headed toward the Emperor's chambers. The guards bowed down as they passed and she held her chin up, smirking. It had been her dream to live her life, to be respected and followed and venerated by the whole empire. Kutou was the second biggest empire in the Four Kingdoms and a royalty of the country always got more respect than the others. Her father's right hand man bowed to her.

"A pleasant night, Minako-sama, the Emperor and the Crowned Prince are waiting inside," he said and she raised an eyebrow in response. As the highest woman in the court, she was not required to answer. _She_ was the only one who greeted the servants. Minako's forehead creased at the thought.

The majestic doors parted and she walked inside, taking off her beautiful studded slippers, robes made of fine indigo silk flapped along the richest most expensive carpet in the kingdom. Her ebony hair bore diamonds and pearls, pendants that would envy every woman in the harem. She was beautiful and starkly different from the former princess.

She bowed low when she entered the chamber, where they were to talk. Her servants were left outside and the doors quickly closed behind her. There were only three of them in a big room that rivaled hers. She walked toward the reserved seat at the left side of the Emperor, head bowed down. The moment she was seated, she looked up and greeted her father.

"A pleasant evening, Father, may Seiryuu bless you." The Emperor nodded and she faced her brother. Unlike her, the Crowned Prince has light brown hair, one he got from their mother. "A pleasant evening, Aniue." He nodded and placed down the cup of sake.

"How was your conversation with the warriors?" the old man asked immediately, not even bothering with formalities. Minako sighed.

"Not very well, Father. They are against the possibility of pledging for Hakei," the princess stated. Prince Hakei nodded slowly, smirking.

"Those are disappointing news, sister. You are probably making a lousy way of being a priestess," the prince teased, raising an eyebrow. The girl flustered and threw him sharp looks. "You are always a bad actress."

"Enough of this bantering," the Emperor said before it could go any further. "What news do we have of Hokkan?" he asked and the prince turned to the older man.

"The hierarchy is in disarray with the appearance of the miko. I managed to sign an agreement with Temudan-sama to have the Genbu warriors assassinated." The Emperor nodded, satisfied with the news. "I already sent some of our troops in the search and hid the others in the border—in case a full-blown occupation takes place," he narrated confidently.

"I hope he does not become a problem," the Emperor commented. Hakei smiled.

"I sent my most trusted commander. Once the ruling emperor is killed, Temudan will assume the throne. It is easy to have him killed, Father," the prince explained. "Everything is under control in Hokkan but I believe it is not the same in Konan?" Minako's hands clenched on a fan and she opened it immediately, fanning herself.

"I have already told the Seiryuu shinchiseishis to prepare for war."

"And…?" the Emperor inquired, expecting her to say more. The princess frowned.

"I am still waiting news from Nakago—"

"Ah, your favorite useless warrior," Hakei teased, laughing lightly.

"Well, you will be happy to know that he is on his way with Yui-hime," Minako said and the older man stopped laughing. He eyed her sharply and she smirked in response. "At least my _favorite useless warrior_ found four shichiseishis and _your_ beloved, unlike your troops."

"Hakei, did you send troops to find her?" the Emperor asked with disbelief. They were only mobilizing half of Kutou's army, the other half was still under Koyuu's command. He was, for Minako, a stubborn general.

"I did," he admitted, eyeing his sister with repressed anger, tightening his hold of the cup. "She is important in my dealings with Hokkan, Father. Temudan-sama only signed the agreement because I told him Yui has chosen me as her husband," he confessed and Minako snorted.

"She is a Hongou—We killed the Emperor to get the throne. She would kill you on your wedding night, Aniue," Minako said sharply. She could not believe that his brother would choose _her _as his Empress. It was insane—what would become of her being the highest woman in the court? "Choose a woman from the harem."

If a woman from the harem becomes the Emperor's wife, Minako will retain her position. The harem had been filled immediately after they ascended to power and she chose the nobles herself. Everyone feared her and will willingly give way. It was her step to retain her power even if her father died. Hakei, she realized through time, has a heart that can be easily assuaged—especially by a woman.

"She is the daughter of one of the most important woman in the Roun clan," Hakei reiterated. "Hokkan will never raise arms against Kutou as long as she is in the court. I would have never resorted to keeping her alive if you succeeded in claiming Konan and strengthening our army," he stated, making Minako's jaw clenched.

"I have plans, I am just waiting for news—" Minako stated, her voice breaking. The Emperor raised a hand and she stopped talking. She resisted the urge to cry. Her role, in the grander plan, was to lead the occupation of Konan, a small empire in the South.

"Very well. Once Yui-hime arrives tomorrow, I want to hear your plan Minako," he told the young princess. She nodded in response, lips still trembling. "Hakei, I will wait for news on Hokkan but so far, you did well." The prince nodded smugly.

The two discussed more about strategies and Minako was left clutching her fan. The only thing she wanted was to secure her position but with _her _becoming Hakei's wife, she will be thrown away for good. She might even end up in the harem. After exchanging a few more drinks, the Emperor called it a night and they both bowed down.

When the two left the inner room, Hakei pulled his sister's arm and clutched it tight. She winced from the contact. But she could not hit him back, as much as she wanted to. Anger brewed over the handsome man's face.

"Tell your favorite useless warrior that he shall not lay a finger on her. If I see one scratch, I will have his head," Hakei stated sternly. He let go and headed out of the chamber. Everyone bowed low before him, leaving her gnashing her teeth.

Minako's mouth thinned. She knew better than to cross Hakei when he was angry. She loathed the princess and her brother gave her more reasons to kill her.

* * *

TEARS FELL FROM her cheeks as she ran out from the manor house, surprisingly not encountering any soldier in the dead of night. But Yui didn't care, the only thing she wanted was to get away from him, as far as possible. Everything she felt was new to her, the anger, the jealousy, the pain. She wiped the tears on her face as she looked around, hoping to find Ashitare and escape with the boy. It was the original plan. Why did she let the commander make her do another thing? Yui realized, as she stepped on the ground that the commander was not to be trusted. He seemed to know the hidden unknown desires in her heart. It troubled her then, it troubled her now.

The image flashed in her head and her heart tightened. She hated her heart for reacting as such and she wanted to pull it out of her chest. But the more she denied it, the more it throbbed. She heard a faint whimper and she followed the voice. Yui turned left and immediately found a cage. Lying on the ground was the bloodied boy, crying.

"Ashitare," she called softly, tears flowing from her eyes. "Ashitare, it's me…" The boy looked up and ran immediately, licking her cheek and holding tight to the bars that separated them. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Ojiisan asked me to take care of you but… I'm sorry!" She touched the boy's cheek and he snuggled to her. She smiled, guilt still filled her.

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the boy. Ashitare growled menacingly, rocking the cage, desperate to get out. A pair of arms pushed Yui on the ground and her eyes widened when two men eyed her hungrily, the same eyes when Nakago pulled her from his tent. It bore ill intentions that made her body shook with fear.

"Look who we have here… The shogun must have let her get away. Maybe he's through with her." One of the men covered her mouth before she could release a scream. The other held on her ankles, pinning them down separately.

"Well, it's not our fault, ne? Let's just take the opportunity. I wonder what princesses' taste like," the other laughed lightly as she struggled to get away from them.

A punch landed on her stomach and she coughed, her head spinning. Her vision blurred and the man laid her down on the ground, giving her air. But his hands pinned her as the other pulled the ties of her robe, showing off her young and naked body.

"Stop—" she coughed as tears fell from her eyes. Another punch landed on her stomach and she choked. Ashitare's growls filled the otherwise quiet night. His mark shone brightly and Yui saw him transform to a wolf inside the cage. "Ashitare—" The wolf pushed the cage but the locks didn't open. The bars only shook but didn't bulge.

"Don't mind the wolf," one of the men said. "Look at this, soft smooth skin." The men laughed and Yui felt their hands on her body, on the parts Nakago had for himself earlier.

"STOP!"

The men's teeth sank on her skin, hands groped her breasts without gentleness, without warmth. Another punch landed on her stomach and she coughed again, pain enveloping her body and a stinging reverberated in her head. Her stomach tightened as their hands and mouths roamed mercilessly. She sobbed, not having enough strength to scream. She reached her hand toward the cage, at Ashitare who continuously growled and threw himself at the cage, his mark shining bright.

"Ashitare…"

_Nakago…_

A familiar power enveloped her and in a blink, the men disappeared, leaving behind ashes over her battered and bruised body. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her up. Nakago's cold hand landed on her cheek, his eyes wide. His mark shone beautifully on his head. Ironic, she thought, the shogun doesn't have a heart. How can he keep a heart?

"Did they touch you?" he asked in an angry voice, jaws tight.

"Would it matter?" she asked back, eyes red and sore, body in pain. Their eyes met and a solitary tear fell from her eye. "I'm already broken."

Salty tears dropped one by one and the pain in her heart returned. Ashitare continued to growl as Nakago looked down on her form, with eyes she had never seen before. She sobbed and her stomach tightened, throbbing from the punches she endured. She coughed and cried, her body shaking violently. The blood from her mouth spilled on his robe and his arms held her tight, never letting go.

Meters away, a woman looked away, hands tightly closed. Her long red hair hung on her back and sweat still streaked her skin. She pursed her lips and turned away, hurt evident in deep brown eyes. A familiar figure appeared before her and the man smirk.

"Soi, can you rival a princess?" Tenkou smiled wide and Soi looked away, walking back to her room. He turned toward the shogun and shook his head, fascination sketched over his dark soulless eyes.

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Shinji** – Otherwise known as the warrior Ashitare. He is the remaining child of the Honshou, a tribe capable of turning to wolves and speaking the language of the legendary creatures. Named by the princess, he is traveling with her to find the remaining warriors but eventually had to choose his loyalty. His real name is unknown. The tribe's mark is a white wolf.

**Kaen Haku** – Otherwise known as the warrior Soi. Her family was included among those killed by a military rebellion in the early years of Shin the Great's rule. She was adopted by foster parents and grew up in Eisei. She was eventually sold off to a brothel and became a prostitute. She was brought to the palace and swore loyalty to Nakago. Her mark is a sparrow on a branch of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Whew, so many thing happening in one night, ne? Haha. I really tried to put as little as possible with Nakago's memories but argh—it's failing. I can't help but incorporate those small details! He must be a rather troubled young (hot) man! :D Anyway, please do leave reviews!_


	16. The Lovers' Lake

_Whew, the last chapter was by far the hardest to write. So many characters, so many perspectives, so little space. Haha. I had to keep the mystery and it's H-A-R-D. This is a chapter of Love Love Love. Hope you like it! :D Btw, I might take an indefinite hiatus from stories to focus on the writing forum. For those who are interested, visit us at Ressha no Kansou! :D_

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Why, thank you. I find Ashitare a cute boy since I'm into wolves. Heehee. Oh, Nakago's eyes just widened and his face, panic-stricken, not really much different from his usual surprised reactions. :D_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_If you check Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden, you'll see Hakei there-he's sooo cute! :D_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Yeah, its a toss up between Nakago and Tomo. Heehee. :D_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Yeah no holds barred but I'm still cautious. ;)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**The Lovers' Lake**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

YUI COULD NOT feel her body even though she was awake. She was floating as the horse traversed slowly on the dry damp ground. The early morning wind blew and she shivered involuntarily, pulling the blanket closer to her body. She licked her chapped lips but the broken skin did not disappear. Instead, it seemed to have left her lips drier. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her, closer to blue steel armor.

"Lean on me. Rest until we reach the capital," Nakago whispered and she nodded, not finding enough strength to resist. He arms moved closer, warming her but not too close to warrant attention. Yui coughed and she immediately tasted rusty blood, oozing from the broken skin at the sides of her lips.

Her head was dazed and heavy and when she leaned on his strong chest, fog formed as she breathed heavily. The troop left Eisei before sunrise to reach Shinryu by nightfall. The shogun doesn't want to stop in any town for another night. He had promised to bring back the princess in five days and today was the last day. He always kept his word, she thought. Yui snuggled to his chest, still trembling involuntarily.

Fever hit her the night before, after being attacked by two of his soldiers. She could not feel the bruises on her body. There was nothing but the cold and his strong arms and the warmth of his body underneath steel armor. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, hoping the heaviness would disappear and she would feel better. She was tired. She wanted to sleep but she felt dizzy whenever she closed her eyes. And the falcon kept on making shrill noises above them, cries that drilled through her head, as if breaking it open.

Half-lidded eyes instead looked at the path they were treading with utmost slowness. She could make out trees and birds chirping in the misty morning. Shadowed trees were blanketed over indigo skies, which slowly turned to blue, gently being washed in red as the sun started its ascent into the heavens. Dew glimmered on the leaves, rolling down to drop on the grassy plains, hitting a little grasshopper that immediately hopped away from the water. She laughed lightly but the act made her weaker. The shogun looked down on her, he probably realized she was going crazy.

The gentle rays of the sun hit the surface of a long and wide lake, the light shined in tiny drops over the surface. Her breath caught as the color turned from dark indigo to lavender and then shifting back to darker hues, as if dancing in graceful steps along with the music brought by the wind. She has never seen a lake with such beauty and it made her smile.

"The Lake of Seiran," Nakago whispered for her information, not leaning down, not moving, not staring. He said it without the usual coldness in his voice but it also lacked gentleness and warmth.

"It is very beautiful…" she whispered back, too light she doesn't know if he heard. "I wonder if this is the same lake where Koyuu-sama found her…"

"Her…?" he whispered very lightly and for a moment, she thought her ears deceived her. She leaned closer to his body. She could not hear his heart over the armor. She liked the sound it made last night, soft drumbeats that eventually cradled her to sleep.

"His beloved. A woman with eyes like the clearest lake and hair that rivaled the sun… whose beauty would make the goddess of the dawn envious…"

A slow blink left her eyes and when she opened them, she saw a beautiful woman with long wavy golden hair, standing across the lake. Her eyes shone like sapphires and her skin was smoother than pearls. She followed them in those big knowing eyes. A smile graced her tiny face when their eyes met and the sun's rays seemed to have intensified.

"She gave him a pearl… and he spent the rest of his life searching for her. I wonder if he managed to find her while I'm away…"

The woman walked slowly, pacing with their horse. Yui wondered if she was dreaming or hallucinating or if there was indeed a woman at the other side, smiling at them in those motherly kind eyes. Nakago shifted from his seat, back still straight, looking ahead. Yui was tempted to point at the woman, but she was too weak to move. She simply wanted to look at her. The princess doesn't remember what her mother looked like but she knew she has light hair and eyes that were the color of chestnuts. Yui wondered if she was as beautiful and stunning as this woman.

"The general… You are close to him?" Nakago asked, momentarily sweeping her away from completely closing her eyes to sleep. The woman was humming a lullaby, a very faint song that made her sleepy. The tune was lifting the heaviness in her body.

"He is like a father to me…" she answered softly. "He has a son, but I never met him… I wonder what he's like…" The general smirked.

"He's probably a monster," he stated, the coldness returning to his voice.

"Koyuu-sama said he loves the sunrise, and waits for it everyday…" she managed to whisper despite the sleepiness. The lids of her eyes were falling as the melody continued to fleet in her ears. "A monster cannot love something beautiful…"

The sun finally emerged from the heavens, wrapping the horizon in reds and oranges and yellows, overpowering the blue skies and lighting the branches of trees engulfed in the shadow. Yui realized that the best sunrise was the one she was seeing from the lake. She wondered if she'll see it again.

"I love the sunrise too…" she whispered.

The woman had stopped walking and stood still, watching them pass by, still humming a light beautiful song. Yui slowly hummed the melody as she closed her eyes, it was stuck in her head. The general shifted again, this time, he looked down, surprise registered over his handsome flawless face. Lightness filled her body and the gentle movements of the horse became a soft cradle that carried her off to a dreamless sleep.

"If he loves it so much then I could fall in love with him…" she whispered before completely succumbing to sleep.

Nakago's eyes bore into her sleeping form and he turned to the lake to find it shining. His jaw clenched. He pulled the reins of the horse and it quickened its pace, his knuckles white from clutching too much into the leather reins.

* * *

CHUUIN HEAVED A sigh as the sunrise came over the blue tiled roof of the Imperial Palace. Directly facing the East, the palace was elevated from the kingdom below, making it hard for any army to infiltrate. And for prisoners to escape. A frown made its way across his handsome face, the bruises had all been gone and he was strong enough to escape. But does he even want to escape? She will come, he can sense it. Chuuin was not an oracle but he knew that his princess was near.

The performer fingered his cheek, tempted to place back the paints on his face. Would she recognize him once he does? Ah, of course she will. She knew him too well. The smile widened as images of her face filled his thoughts. She will marry him someday but he had to make her realize it. He had to think of getting a property, probably a farm in the countryside, far from the usual houses and gossiping mothers. They should be alone so they could farm in the morning and make love at night. And then they will watch the sunrise, naked under the sheets; they would make love again and this time, he'll make her scream. He fingered the shell, tempted to open it and let his illusions devour him.

"A pleasant morning, Seiryuu shinchiseishi Tomo," an old voice broke his reveries and he turned to the man, eyeing him sharply. He hated being interrupted, especially when he was thinking of her. "Is is true that you bore the mark of the scorpion?" Chuuin made a face. Another commoner who wanted to see his mark, how annoying.

"I do not understand what you meant, old man." He turned away, gritting his teeth.

"The shell is very beautiful. May I inquire how you got it?" Chuuin immediately turned back, surprised.

"I do not share my treasures with strangers," he said sternly. The truth was, he never knew how he got the shell. He grew up having it close and it had become as normal as breathing.

"I am Aoi of the Shi House, the oldest royal family in the Empire." The man smiled wide, long white eyebrows moving lightly as he spoke. "I am intrigued, what does your treasure do?"

"Why do you want to know?" Chuuin hit back. There was an aura in him that he could not define. One that probably rivaled his. The old man's status intrigued him and Chuuin moved his fingers over the light pink shell.

"I am but an old man, hiding behind numerous masks. New things fascinate me, especially powers that come from the middle of the sea," the man stated and Chuuin smirked.

Numerous masks, eh? He will find those memories and make it his own. And when he's done, he will use this man to escape the Palace. He was too prominent anyway, might as well find a use for him.

"My power does not come from the sea."

"Oh, but your treasure is," Aoi said, laughing. "Be respectful to the old man and show me what's inside."

"If you insist… Do not blame me for what you are about to see," Chuuin whispered, smirking. The man only responded with a smile, in a face that could not be surprised.

* * *

THE FULL MOON shone brightly over the tips of pine trees blanketed in thick evening fog. The land below was as dark as the shadows and the only thing that glimmered beyond the fog was a wondrous lake of blue. A woman cupped freshwater from the lake and lavished it upon a pink clam shell. She gently opened it and a bed of flesh appeared. She poured water over the glistening white pearl in the middle of the shell.

Footsteps came behind from behind and she snapped it closed. When she turned around, a young man met her gaze. His hair was as white as the moon and his eyes were of the color of dark wood, moving over her naked body. The woman pushed her jet black hair back, letting the man see her skin that was the color of snow. But his eyes never bore the same desire like the soldiers she killed and sent to the bottom of the lake awhile ago.

"Is it a Noperabo, Ryuki-sama?" one of his attendants asked and he hushed him, lowering the man's sword.

"I am Yue. The oracle predicted that I will meet the Emperor tonight," she spoke and a smile left his handsome face. Her heart beat loud and she clutched the shell closer to her heart.

"Kutou has yet to choose an Emperor," he answered in a deep voice that seemed to have reverberated across the trees.

"It is my destiny to marry him," she answered, staring straight at him. Will he be the new emperor? Only a man of noble blood with good intentions can speak calmly in her presence. She was the daughter of the moon, she can drive men insane with a look. "To meet him tonight… the man with the mark of the dragon in his armor."

"Three families are fighting over the throne, my Lady, all with the marks of the dragon," he noted, shaking his head. He bowed down. "Pardon us for interfering with your bath—"

"Ryuki-sama, the troops of the Hongou clan is arriving—" one of the soldiers called from the trees, panic evident in his voice. The calm brown eyes showed surprised and then his brows creased. He stepped closer and she stepped back, surprised. He offered his hand and she merely looked at it.

"Come—it is not safe for you," he said.

"I am to stay here until he comes…"

"The soldiers will abuse you—" he answered, voice tight. A sigh left him and she saw the way his eyes softened. "I will be Emperor—For you I will fight for the throne." He moved his hand closer and his shield showed. The light of the moon hit the steel and it shone, showing off a creature that made her eyes widen.

"A white dragon…" she whispered and then smiled. "Hai, I will come with you and be your wife," she said, taking his hand.

* * *

DARKNESS FILLED CHUUIN'S image as the images dissolved in front of him. He tried to control the image but his mind ended up being pierced by an unknown power, drilling into his subconscious and forcing images into his head. His eyes widened as his soul seemed to have been pulled out of his body and thrown into another piece of memory. His hand touched a heavy expensive door and it opened, showing the same woman and man. The full moon shone bright, lighting the room.

"It is a boy, Yue… a very beautiful boy," Ryuki said, touching the sides of his beloved's face.

The woman slowly sat up and the man helped her lean on the majestic headboard of the bed. The man took the babe from the cradle and showed it the woman, who eagerly took it into her arms. A smile spread on her beautiful face and she fingered the cheek of the baby.

"My son… he is mesmerizing. I wonder how many hearts you'll break, my love," she cooed and the baby moved lightly, showing off a glimmering mark on his right thigh. A blinding blue light filled the room and the woman's eyes widened. "A Seiryuu shichiseishi…" The man cupped his wife's cheek and caressed it, looking back in soft brown eyes. "Ryuki… The words of the Oracle…"

"Shhh… " A smile left his now older face. Time has passed quickly for them and they were no longer young men fighting for the throne of the dragon.

"Ryuki… Tell me I will not lose you…"

"This is my punishment for taking what is not mine…" He planted a kiss on the woman's forehead and a solitary tear fell from her eye. "He was destined to be Emperor. You were destined to be his wife. My weakness—"

"I chose you… I could have stayed in the lake… I chose you, Ryuki. I made my choice, against Fate." She leaned on the man's chest and snuggled to him, careful not to squeeze the child between them. "My place is by your side…"

"No, our son needs a mother—"

"—And I need a husband," she said, looking up to meet his eyes. "You made me believe that I could go against the will of the gods. You made me a woman, Ryuki. You made me a mother. You gave me everything." She smiled sadly and looked down on the boy. "Our son will live because he is strong… he will be strong. At least Seiryuu blesses someone in our family… Hold him." The man took the child and smiled at its sleeping form, the mark slightly inconspicuous from the cloth of white.

"His name is as beautiful… Tomo."

Deep gray eyes widened and the performer's head was close to cracking as the images passed through his consciousness, abrupt and clear and unforgiving, leaving a breaking pain that drilled his head, repeatedly, without mercy. The past and the present revolved together, imagination and reality meshed as one, swirling in an infinite abyss of memories and imaginations he never thought possible.

The vein in his head throbbed, his heart beat unbearably fast, various emotions emanated one at a time in his heart as the images continued to move, on a life of its own. Various emotions whacked his heart and he fell on the ground, the shell dropping from his palms. The pearl rolled and shined in the light of the sunrise, showing off marks of a dragon around a silver ring. His head reverberated with the new images, voices stinging in his ears. He shook his head and looked up to the old man. He smiled slowly.

"You…" Chuuin stuttered and the old man bowed before him.

* * *

KOYUU LIFTED THE necklace and let the sun's rays hit the sole blue pearl, making it in a shade of indigo, sparkling beautifully in the morning. He gently fingered the pearl, as if touching her face, and heaviness filled the general's heart.

"Our son is in the wrong side, Matuta…" he whispered under his breath. He placed the pearl on his palm and looked toward the sunrise, a burst of colors that brought him wariness. He used to watch the sunrise and wait for her, like him. Why had Nakago chosen a different path?

A heavy sigh left him and he placed the pearl around his neck. When he saw it on the boy, he immediately offered to adopt him. The Emperor was not against it, he was thinking of the same thing. But the Emperor had violated the boy and the thought was enough to make the general clench his fists. He regretted it, he cried and even bowed before him.

"Koyuu, take the boy and give him a future. When the time comes, he will have everything that is mine," the Emperor told him and as a man loyal to his master, he bowed down and obliged even though he wanted to pull his sword and kill his closest friend with his own hands.

But no, he could not do it. Shin was the man Yuna loved, the man she chose. When they parted he promised to love the man she loves and his heart used to revolt at the thought. The Emperor had taken away his beloved and even broke his child. But deep in his heart, he could not loathe him. He was the Emperor of his country and they grew up together in the Hongou household. He was always behind him, always protecting him. He was Shin's most trusted servant and friend. Koyuu's loyalty will forever be with him. Even in death.

It was a fact Nakago could not understand. Koyuu shook his head. The boy, his son, will never understand the pride of standing beside another warrior, of letting another man watch his back. He never had friends. Nakago had only him while he grew up, he trusted only his foster father. And in the end, Koyuu broke that trust and chose the Emperor. He will never regret choosing the Emperor but he will forever repent the loss of his son.

"Matuta, give me the strength to go against him." He placed the pearl on his lips and looked beyond the horizon, remembering a memory he used to always return to when he was troubled. He remembered the lake very clearly, it was shining in the night, reflecting the moon's meager light and re-creating it a thousandfold.

"Matuta?" he called to her and she turned slowly, looking out into the lake of hundred blue and indigo hues.

"The Lake of Seiran… belongs to lovers," she whispered but he heard it clearly as if the mild breeze brought it to his ears.

"Why does it shine?" he asked and her eyes widened lightly. She immediately looked away, her beautiful eyes the color of a peaceful sky.

"Is he living well in the Palace?" she asked and he smiled. _He _was her older brother, a warrior like himself, but who preferred to narrate stories.

"Hai, the Crowned Prince and the whole court is enthralled by his narrations," he answered and the woman smiled wide. Koyuu could not forget how they met, he was badly bruised in a confrontation in the West side of Kutou and she healed his wounds. She has very soft hands.

"Even when we were young, he had always seen images, apparitions from the Water Deity." She walked toward the lake and turned toward him. "My father would not permit it, we do worship another god, a fact that doesn't sit well with the ruling clan…"

"Once Shin-sama ascends to the throne, he will give your tribe proper rights," he said proudly, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice. The magistrates do not approve of Shin but he was determined to take the throne.

"He is marrying her…?" she asked, lowering her head but watching him intently. "The princess of Hokkan…?" A nod left Koyuu and he smiled.

"We'd like to believe that she will choose him once he is crowned Emperor," he answered. Another civil war was brewing in the capital but the princess of Hokkan will pacify the commotions. The magistrates will choose Shin once he has Hokkan behind him.

"Does the general's heart not revolt to the union?"

"I am not an Emperor, I cannot offer her a kingdom." The woman walked toward him and he watched her intently. She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Even the princess of Hokkan was incomparable to her beauty. "A man who cannot offer a woman a piece of land and a luxurious life is not worthy of her."

"Some women don't want any land or riches. They just want the man." She was an arm's away and her blue eyes shone with the moon. "I do."

"The lake… what does it say when it shines…?"

"They say that if two hearts are destined for each other, the lake will shine when they are together." A sad smile left her face and he lined her cheek with a finger. "Two hearts are beating as one…"

"The lake is shining for us, is it not?" She looked up, surprised, her face as red as plums.

Loud knocks came from the door, ruining the trail of thoughts in Koyuu's head. He immediately turned and clutched the hilt of his sword. It was too early for visitors and he was not dressed properly as a General. The knocks continued and he cleared his throat.

"Who comes at my room with the sun?" he asked, voice stern.

"Koyuu-sama, it is I, Hakei."

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Koyuu Gi** – The most powerful general of Kutou. His loyalty remains with the Hongou house and kept the numerous secrets of the family. He was the late emperor's closest confidante and acted like a second father to the priestess. The Empress Yuna was his first love but he met and gave his heart to Matuta. He adopted his own son and trained him to exceed the Emperor upon the latter's orders. His mark is a hawk holding a crystal blade.

**Matuta Hin** – Ryu's younger sister and daughter of the tribe leader. She stayed by her father's side when the bard left for the capital but she was banished from her position when she was found pregnant with an outsider's son. After giving birth to the warrior Nakago, the village was attacked and she was raped by soldiers, forcing the boy to use his powers to save her. Still unable to control his powers, she was accidentally killed by his own son.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This is such an aww… chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this one._


	17. Heart of the Dragon

_Gomen for not posting new chapters, my profession has been keeping me quite busy. Heehee. Hope you understand. Anyway, here's another chapter for everyone! Thank you very much for reading and leaving your wonderful reviews! :D_

**_Princess-of-Doctors:_**_ Thanks and good job on your story too! :D_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Haha, yeah I couldn't help but reveal some of the secrets. Heehee. But no worries, it will be good secrets. So far I have divulged the right ones at the right time._

**_Khryztinne:_**_ Ehehe, sorry I was out for awhile. I'm currently applying for a journalism grant so I need to focus on it. Thanks for waiting and I'm really sorry!_

**_Xllaz:_**_ Thanks! I look forward to your updates too! :D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ FY is not mine._

* * *

**Heart of the Dragon**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE GATES PARTED and the majestic beauty of the capital greeted Yui's eyes. She slowly moved away from the shogun and looked forward, to the wonderful infrastructure that belonged to Kutou. At the highest land area, elevated by some few feet, stood the Kutou palace surrounded by the clear blue skies. The sound of crashing waves filled her ears and she blinked, hiding fascinated teal eyes from the direct rays of the sun. She was home, but the thought made her heart ache. The palace was no longer her home. She was a nobody, a fallen princess.

The sound of gongs permeated the air as the shogun's horse entered the walled city. The citizens stopped with their daily chores and gazed as the army passed. Some openly pointed at her direction and when she turned to them, they immediately stepped back. Some gasped when they saw her face and she smiled at them. A rotten tomato hit her cheek and her eyes widened, surprised. The stench left a disgusting smell on her face.

"Murderer! You killed your father for the throne! Look at you now, a piece of scum!" a man shouted and the people roared in anger. The soldiers tried to pacify the crowd as the horse passed, the general unflinching behind her. Dumbfounded, Yui covered her mouth donning a horrified reaction.

"You should be killed, you pathetic princess!" Tomatoes continued to fly toward her and she covered her face to avoid being hit. But it was useless, it hit her arms and body, the shogun's horse, his cape.

"You should drag that murderer, General—" the people screamed as tears beaded her eyes. She didn't kill her father.

_Why…?_ She bowed her head low, tears falling from her eyes to the mane of his horse. Nakago pulled the reins, slowing it down and reveling in the way the people shamed her. They called her names, curses, spit on the ground after saying her name. Why had it come to this? Why was she being labeled as a murderer? Her heart constricted as she controlled the sobs that left her mouth. She bit her lip, her heart breaking ever so slowly as the people her father loved scream in anger at what she supposedly did. She did not come back to be humiliated. She did not accept Seiryuu's mission to be labeled a traitor. She did not kill anyone, especially not her beloved father. A sad smile left her face and she wiped her tears, slowly raising her head with newfound pride.

Let them judge her innocence.

There was nothing to be ashamed of, she did nothing. She left as a princess and she returned as the same person. Even if they were no longer in the throne, nobody can take away the blood that moved through her veins. She was the highest woman in the court, the high seat of the most prominent clan in the empire. Her eyes moved along the citizens and they stopped screaming as her gaze passed them. They can call her names and accuse her of a crime she never committed. They will never know the truth of that night but they can never wash away the truth the she knew. She was only guilty of one thing and that was loving this country more than herself.

Nakago pulled the reins of the horse and it walked faster, along a path filled with people who kept their mouths shut as she passed. When her eyes left them, they whispered, hushed tones that reverberated in the throng, murmurs that reached her ears. Nobody dared to throw their produce at her anymore. Because she was a princess, and her father was loved by these people. They must have remembered, they should remember, he died for them. She, on the other hand, will die for him.

She was a victim of fate.

When they reached the sacred gates, Nakago stopped his horse and stepped down. He slowly assisted her and she refused to turn to him. What caught her attention were the palace steps that separated the palace grounds. She had never been outside the palace, never experienced looking up to the edifice that used to be her home. In the last fifteen years of her life, she has always looked out into the sea, into the row of blue tiled houses where their people lived, into the world beyond her window.

"Your parade has ended princess," Nakago whispered, smirking.

He took her hands and tied her wrists together at the back, the way prisoners were treated, like dirt. He pulled her roughly and she moved her arm away. He turned with angry blue eyes. But his anger does not bother her anymore. There were more important things than standing in front of a handsome warrior. It was coming back to her, the things she had forgotten when she left the palace.

"Don't touch me," she stated indignantly. "I may be a prisoner but I am still a princess. Even if I am executed or stripped of my title, I am still higher than you." She pierced him with her stares, cold and defined, and she saw his jaws clenched from repressed anger. He bowed sarcastically and stepped back.

"As you wish, hime-sama," he whispered sharply. She shook away the apparent sarcasm in his voice and started to climb the hundred steps that separated the palace from the world below. She never before used her title to prove her hierarchy but she was in her home, where her position mattered above other things. She carried the blood of a god and she will never let it be tampered by a mere man—even if he had taken away her dignity and her heart.

She was a princess. And her name was Yui.

She was halfway from the royal gates when a familiar face walked out, watching her. Her eyes misted as the shogun stepped down in quick steps toward her form, concern sketched over his handsome face. Tears fell from her eyes when he finally stopped in front of her and moved his eyes over her depressive state. Dressed in ragged robes, dirtied by rotting tomatoes and pus. She resisted the urge to sob in his arms, the same way when she was a child and she hurt her knees. Koyuu-sama was like a father to her and seeing him brought back all the pain she felt when her father died. His chest tightened and his hands clenched. It must have hurt him to see her tied and worse than the poor children on the streets. But it was destined. Fate brought her downfall.

"Yui-sama…" Koyuu reached for her face and she shook her head. She needed his arms but if he showed too much concern, he could endanger his position. The last she wanted was to trigger the fall of another great man.

"Let us pass, father," Nakago uttered softly behind her and Yui's jaw clenched. She bit her lip as the realization sank in her consciousness. She had been played again, he was good at wrapping her around his fingers. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and she let the frustration sketch over her face, a smile leaving her mouth.

_Never again, Nakago. Never again._

"My son, I hope the time will never come when you will regret this," Koyuu answered, eyeing the younger man intently. The dark-haired general stepped back, bowing lowly before her, sincerely, and letting them pass.

Instead of bowing back, she continued her ascent into the palace, where the Dragon Throne waits. She will forever be grateful for Koyuu-sama, for everything he did for her family, for her father. She knew he wanted to do more. But it was not to be. This was her battle. And she will try to win, the way his father fought until the end of his life. Heroes always die but it was their hearts that make them achieve the pedestal of greatness.

_Strength is not always measured by the physical realm… Most of the time, it is the heart that makes people move mountains…_

Cold wind passed through her body and she closed her eyes to relish the wonderful air from the sea. Her heart beat loud on her throat as the palace comes closer, grander with each heavy footstep. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, the responsibilities she had left behind, the name she will probably forever disgrace. The warriors crossed her mind and a smile spread over her face. They will wait and she will never come back. The thought was enough to make her heart break again. Yui briefly wondered when it will stop breaking, when it will stop beating and take away her wretched existence.

She doesn't want a heart anymore.

She will probably die here, in the same place where she was born. There was nothing more comforting than dying in the arms of her beloved country. Even if the people curse her under their breaths and she will be remembered in history as a traitor. This was her punishment for not reading the signs. She let her father down, let the empire fall, let the Hongou house be besmirched by controversy. She caused the downfall of her clan. And she will forever carry it over her shoulders like a curse.

The humongous blue doors parted, the hinges creaking as she walked between the twin marble dragon pillars. The gong shook and the grounds of the Imperial Palace stood still as she passed, the soldiers lined at both her sides, following her with cold disciplined eyes. The nobles stood upright in the podium, staring at her in various reactions she would rather not define. Like when she entered the capital, her presence brought the grounds in whispers.

The Imperial Palace has seven magistrates, men of nobility who represented each royal family in the Empire. They were the Emperor's advisors of the law, old men who always clung to power regardless of the ruling house. To them she was merely a woman, not a successor. A bride for a notable exemplary noble man, not a future ruler. Her heart sank but she smiled to hide the depression that filled her. For all these people to gather for her meant only one thing: She was to die.

She passed them, the shogun still behind her. The doors of the palace finally parted and she walked inside the Throne room where at the farther end sat the most distinguished man of the Kutou Empire. A stern old man sat straight when she walked in and her strength momentarily faltered when familiar sets of eyes caught her attention. Standing below the throne were faces she never thought she'd see again.

Minako opened her fan and it created a swishing sound that brought her back to her senses. She smirked and eventually pursed tight lips. The heavy doors closed behind her and she doesn't have to look back to know that only four of them have been allowed inside the room. Nakago still stood behind her and so were Soi and Ashitare. She had never been sure of such familiar flow of energy.

"Yui-hime… The highest woman of the Hongou house had finally arrived," Minako said aloud, her voice ringing in the big room. Her purple eyes looked at her from head to foot and Yui recognized the sarcasm she was known for. It must have pleased the princess to see her in rags while she was dressed in the most expensive robes. "I would like to introduce my warriors," she said proudly and Yui smirked, shaking her head.

"I know," she answered flatly, voice distinguished and proud. Her eyes never lost its intensity and she tried to cling to the last ounce of strength in her body—she needed it more than ever now. "I found them before you did."

* * *

NAKAGO SAW THE surprise on the shinchiseishis' faces when they stepped into the room and it made him smirk in gratification. Everything was happening according to his plans and he had envisioned this meeting countless times in his head. How does it feel to be lied to and used? He wanted to ask them but even without words they have answered him.

The younger rebellious twin easily contorted his face in anger while the other, the older one looked with disbelief. The performer, however, was good at masking the expression on his face. He simply eyed the princess, expressionless and calm, as if he had not met her in the past days. She, on the other hand, was staring directly at the man on the throne, jaws clenched.

The sight hurt her, he knew, and it stirred some undefined emotions in him.

"Undress her," the Emperor commanded and Nakago bowed to follow his command. The only way to distinguish her, amid the unruly hair and the ragged clothes, was the mark of the dragon on her chest. He had seen it himself and had even touched it.

"Father, please let me," a voice emerged from the side of the room and everyone turned as the Crowned Prince stepped closer. Nakago bowed down and stepped back, watching his every movement intently. Instead of undressing her as his father had directed, Hakei merely moved the robe to expose the mark on her chest, not showing more. "Yes, she is indeed Yui-sama…" Their eyes met and her teal eyes suddenly softened. The general felt a knot on his stomach.

"Yui Hongou… the estranged princess of Kutou. Adored by two countries, blessed by two powerful gods," it was the Emperor and at his speech, everyone in the room turned to him. He was majestic, but not great. "Tell me, why do you smile?" Yui's smile widened and she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I am seeing an usurper sitting on my throne." He controlled the smirk on his face and eyed her with fascination. He had not expected her to have the gall to answer. But then he remembered that she was as powerful as the man on the throne. The emperor's eyes widened and he stood up, losing his composure.

"How dare you—"

"The Dragon Throne is made for my family and for my family alone, Murasaki-sama," she stated matter-of-factly, in a voice that could not be assuaged. Nakago eyed the Emperor from the sides of his eyes, enjoying the anger that brewed over the old man's face.

"Your father had not left a successor so the throne can be taken by any man who has royalty in his blood," he defended.

"It is norm to let a man claim the throne, Yui-hime. Disappointing isn't it since you are every bit of a woman," Minako cut in the conversation but the reactions on the Emperor's face showed that he was not pleased with the intrusion.

"Such a decree is not in the law books, Murasaki-sama. May I quote the Book of Laws, which our magistrates knew very well," she said sharply and the magistrates straightened at the side of the room. "A new ruler, regardless of family, will only be named by the previous emperor before his last breath." He smirked, she was smart. "My father named me as his successor even before you had him killed."

"Lies! What proof do you have?"

"Unbind me… and _I_ will show you," she challenged and the Emperor stepped back, surprised. It was not a request but a command. She was a dangerous girl.

"NO—I will not tolerate such presumptions!" The Emperor scowled as the nobles whispered among themselves. The warriors simply watched her, trying to recognize the girl they met from the one in front of the throne. "The magistrates have recognized me as the Emperor, girl. Even if I am not named by your father, I now have the Dragon Throne and half of Kutou's army." He threw the fan on his hand and laughed. Hakei stepped in front of her and it made the general's jaw clenched. "What do you have behind you? Ha—_My_ men! Recognize me as your Emperor, girl, and I will spare your life," he said, screamed, and his voice reverberated in the air. Still, she a smirk left her face.

"A dragon never bows before another dragon even if his life hangs on the other's claws." The Emperor's jaw tightened. "You can strip me of everything, turn my country against me, but I will _never_ bow down to you—never to a traitor!"

"Then tomorrow you will take your name with you to the depths of the sea! Let's see if your pride can save you from death!" The Emperor screamed before he finally walked out of the throne, fuming and heaving hard.

"Father—Father—" Hakei called and the man turned, pissed.

"Find yourself another bride, Hakei." The Emperor stormed out of the throne room and the Crowned Prince followed him, explaining matters the general could not hear from where he stood. Yui had the look of pride in her, as if death could not scare her anymore.

_Death._

"Throw her to the cellars. I want her whipped later tonight," Minako ordered and Nakago bowed down, hiding the thoughts that came through his head. The princess touched his chin and smiled sweetly. "You did well warrior. Come to my room after the beating, I have a prize for you."

He bowed again and the princess flapped her fan, turning away with a sweet knowing smile. The general pulled the girl from where she stood and she smirked as he dragged her out of the room into her prison. They were at the corridors when she spoke again, Soi behind him.

"You did well warrior… Come to my room I have a prize for you…" Yui laughed with disgust and he tightened her hold of her arm. Pain sketched over her face but the smile never faded. "How shameful… A shogun groveling like a dog…"

"Smile all you want, princess. Because tonight you can only cry after I'm through with you," he stated intently, surprised that she knew where to rub the wounds. Damn her, he thought. If only he could… "And then I will hand you to my men. Once they stop—if they stop—you will only wish for death." The smile faded and he momentarily felt victorious.

"General Nakago, unhand her," Hakei ordered and he stopped dragging her. Nakago immediately bowed low before the next Emperor. A slap hit his face and he smirked, not daring to look up. "Yui-sama… Did he do anything to you?" he asked, in a soft caring voice that made the general's stomach tighten.

"No… Please don't concern yourself over me…" she answered softly. "Hakei…" The Prince sighed heavily and then stepped closer. It was a scene he doesn't want to see but had to keep watching. Movements came from the pillars and he knew _they_ were standing behind the stone, listening. Soi fidgeted behind him and the boy Ashitare on her back, unconscious.

"I am offering you my name, Yui," he started, looking at her intently and she didn't seem surprised he dropped the formality. "Please… accept me and I will do what I can to protect you…" he whispered but Nakago could hear it clearly.

"Hakei… one day you will be Emperor… A woman like me won't do you any good…" she answered, smiling.

"Yui… You are the only reason I wanted to be Emperor, I want to stand beside you, be the man you will look up to. Without you, the throne is nothing but a responsibility I do not want on my shoulders," he said, resisting the urge to touch her dirtied face. She shook her head, eyes misty.

"You are a wonderful man, Hakei… You are the only reason why I will forever be jealous of Minako… because I've always wanted you as my brother," she answered and his heart broke. His fist clenched and he looked away, chest heaving. "When you need to make tough decisions as an Emperor, look out into the sea and think of me."

"Is it because of Saihitei?" he asked in a loud defensive voice, not turning.

"What…?"

"You cannot give me your heart because you gave it to him?" Yui stepped back, eyes wide. Hakei turned and smirked. In one quick instance, he became a different man. "He sent numerous messengers to ask for you. He is crossing his boundaries as an Emperor just to know where you are. If you escape to Konan, I will mobilize my troops and re-claim you. I will kill Saihitei if I have to."

"Hakei—"

"In a few days, I will have Hokkan behind me and Temudan-sama's head on a porcelain plate," he said almost viciously and Yui walked toward her. Nakago pulled her arm.

"How can you initiate war—" her voice broke. "Are you insane?"

"Because we are a nation of warriors, Yui." Hakei raised his head and smiled. "You and me, we fight, we create wars, we make nations kneel before us. To pave the way for the future, the four countries have to be united under one banner. That is why… Yui, be my queen. Stand beside me as we rule the world." He touched her shoulders and slowly leaned down to capture her mouth. She moved it away, staring intently into his deep purple eyes.

"I will never marry a man who will bring my country to damnation," she stated. "My father gave his soul just to achieve peace, real peace, Hakei. And I won't let it be ruined by a crazy man like you!" A slap landed on her face and it was strong enough to make her lose balance. Nakago clutched her arms, assisting her up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Yui." He touched her face, cheek bright and swollen. "I don't want to have you killed like your father—" She spit on his face and he stepped back, wiping his cheek. "You…" She stepped toward him but Nakago pulled her back and she struggled to be free from him.

"How can you—My father treated you as his son!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She closed her blue eyes and swallowed hard. "Don't let me escape, don't let me live. Tell your soldiers to break me, Hakei—because if they don't, I swear, I will kill you with my own hands!"

* * *

RUSTY CHAINS SENT coldness through her body and she felt her muscles tightened when she was pulled up from the ground, hanging like a pig, tied and waiting to be slashed and killed. The stench of dried blood lingered in the air of the prison and it made her stomach curl in disgust. The shogun ordered every soldier to leave them and she closed her eyes, she doesn't want to cry anymore. She was tired of crying.

A hand wrapped around her waist and she felt the warmth of his breath on her ear. He had shed his armor and she could feel the wild beating of his heart, the heat of his skin under thin under clothes. She anticipated him to move but he stayed still, as if weighing his words, his actions.

"Tonight…" he said softly, like a whisper. "Let me do what I yearned for so long..." She turned to him, confused, but he had moved away. The sound of footsteps rung in the air and he let her go.

"Nakago, is she whipped already?" Minako asked and the general bowed before her. "Oh, I see. Let me do it then," she said.

"My lady, this is a deed for men," Nakago answered and Minako made a sound of protest.

"No, I want to make sure she is beaten well." She flapped the whip and it crackled. "I have waited for sixteen years to do this, Yui." The whip lashed through her back and she screamed from the pain. Minako laughed viciously as another hit her back, and another.

It rained, lashings that made her skin throb and bleed. Cries left her mouth and an unbearable pain, one she had never felt before, engulfed her body. Her body shivered, muscles tensed as Minako continued to inflict a nerve-wracking pain on her back, arms, legs. Her wrists were aching and fresh blood flowed through her skin, rolling to the ground, coloring the haystacks in spurts of red.

Minako continued, without mercy, and Yui's consciousness blurred from the pain. Blood continued to flow and her body had gone numb, the only spots left alive were the parts where the whip landed, bringing pain and throbbing. She wanted her to stop but she could not voice out her thoughts. She doesn't want to beg, never to her. Her body shivered involuntarily from time to time and the steel sent coldness through her body. Miraculously, as if by a wondrous hand, the beating stopped.

She heard conversations but she was too groggy to understand, too disoriented with the pain to care. Footsteps left the place and when the sound died, she closed her eyes to give in to the darkness. The only thing she wanted was to stop breathing, to give in to the call of death. She breathed from her mouth, desperate, as if running after air. She couldn't move her body and she can barely feel the drops of blood on her skin. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Father…" she called softly, barely a whisper.

Her consciousness drifted to a faraway dream of blue linen and blue flowers. The smell of forget-me-not permeated the air and a soft smile left her lips as a once lucid memory comes back to life, vivid and clear. She remembered his face, his sorrowed eyes, his bleeding lips. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, she reached toward his lips and the tips of her fingers felt the warmth of his skin.

The chains uncoiled around her wrists and a strong arm brought her down, her body slumping to the ground, leaning back to a warm wide chest. Another cold hand wrapped around her limp fingers and he breath warmly on her ear. The pain returned to her body and she couldn't open her eyes, for fear that he would fade away, like the fleeting scent of blue flowers.

"You came back… Is it already morning…?" she whispered, choking. She moved her head toward the crook of his neck and she felt hot wet tears fell to her face. She cupped his cheek and smiled. "Don't cry… the pain will eventually go away…" Her voice broke and he pulled her closer, body still trembling. "Don't cry for me…"

She coughed and blood came out of her mouth, her body shaking, pain immediately coursing through her veins. He took in a sharp breath and moved his cheek closer to her face. It was warm, his skin was warm and his heart… his heart was beating strong and loud. She liked the sound it made. A wide smile left her lips and he moved too close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips.

In a heartbeat he captured her lips for a gentle kiss. Her fingers clutched the hair on his neck as he kissed her deeper. She tasted blood but it was immediately washed away by a light wondrous feeling that took away the pain in her body. He moved away, heaving, but she wanted more of him in her mouth. She traced the line of his jaw with her fingers and it clenched.

"Please… I am still in pain…" she whispered and before she could say more, his lips were again on hers, leaving a sweet sweet taste in her mouth.

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Minako Murasaki** – The First Princess of the Murasaki house, the clan that took over the Dragon Throne. She was proclaimed Seiryuu no miko and she loathed the princess, plotting to make her suffer. She was infatuated with the blond shogun. Her mark is a lotus.

**Hakei Murasaki – **The Crowned Prince after the Murasaki house ascended to power. A son of a magistrate, he graduated top of his class in the civil exams. A prominent man with numerous admirers, he had desired the princess since he started studying in the palace and vowed to one day marry her. His mark is a bear.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Ooohhh… Hope you like this chappie! It went longer that I wanted but I just wanted to put these information here. Heehee. More action in the next chappie. Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	18. Awakening

_I'm trying to update this story every now and then because I seem to have this curse of losing hold of the writing style when I stop writing a story for awhile. Anyway, this means that I will be updating this one and not updating the others. I have so many unfinished stories, around 10 or 11, and I really want to finish all of them._

**_Falling White Threads_**_ would have to wait for awhile, though. It is by far the oldest unfinished story I have. I will focus on this story and probably do _**_Are you Seiryuu?_**_ next. But I can't say yet, I'm playing inspiration by ear. I have chapter 2 of AYS already but I'm not satisfied with it. :|_

_This chapter is a little scattered—I'm still uninspired._

**_Khryztinne:_**_ I'm glad you liked the previous chappie! :D I don't really intend to kill Minako yet but I will email you once I want her dead. Haha! Hope you got my email to clarify some things._

**_Princess-of-Doctors:_**_ Haha. Yeah, Hakei has a dark side_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Thanks! They are a little sadistic-sooo cute! :D_

**_Obsessed Dreamer:_**_ Yup! I'm still in Manila. I'm actually enjoying it here, needs a little getting used to, I think. I'll be in Manila probably until next year. But I'm still playing things by ear! :D I'll try to answer your questions one by one, huh? :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ FY is not mine._

* * *

**Awakening**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

SLEEP DID NOT come easily and his pale gray eyes were misty in the foggy early morning. He closed them tight, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then opened them again. A heavy sigh left him and he clutched a pink clam shell, moving his fingers over the waves, wishing it would wash away the tension that filled his body.

Fog slowly lifted from the ground, leaving dews and bursts of color in the wide horizon. Another sigh left him as the cold moved through the thin flaps of his night robe. It was a belief in Sairou that sighing is a bad act, that it releases the luck from the heavens, that it wastes the breath given by the gods. But he could not stop himself from sighing. He walked out into the threshold of his room, seeing the wide sea and the reddish light that slowly, but surely moved through the surface. The waves were low and pacified, unlike the hollering breaking sounds it created last night. The thought made him all the more depressed.

Tomo dreaded the sunrise but it came anyway. He closed his eyes again, waiting for the salty breeze to hit his face. None came. The air was flat and dry, a surprising condition for it was the First Spring, when the mightiest wind comes from the sea, where the monsoon arrives to bring showers to the newly-planted seeds in the fields. He was not good at predicting the weather but the silence made his skin crawl. He was feeling uneasy. Today was the day. Today will mark her death. A curse left him and another sigh came from his mouth.

"The daybreak is a good time to make decisions, Tomo-kun," a familiar deep voice said and the performer doesn't have to turn to know it was him, the man who claimed to be his grandfather. He rolled his eyes as the man walked slowly beside him. "Have you thought about it?" he asked and the younger man didn't respond. Silence fell between them and another sigh left him.

"Give me more time old man," he answered disrespectfully, looking away. He doesn't have to respect him; he had never accepted being a Shi, for the love of Seiryuu. Being noble was the last he wanted in this lifetime. He remained Chuuin Ryou, a nameless performer with a thousand faces but no name. The morning was completely ruined and he turned toward his room, where the man could not bother him.

"In a few more minutes, she will be ushered out into the sea. Her life hangs on a thin sliver of hope that will depend on your decision," the old man said. "The sooner you decide, the better."

"Nonsense."

"It's a good enough bargain, Tomo-kun," the man said, smiling. "You save the girl, our family ascend to power. You marry her, we get the throne."

"Go away, I am not your grandson. I do not belong to anyone but the theater," he noted. "I don't want to fight over this pathetic mess of a country. I refuse to die for a family that abandoned me for 21 fuckin' years," he added with a crackling curse.

The man stood silent, looking out into the sea. Another sigh left the performer and he refused to turn even when the sound of the Imperial gongs reverberated through the early morning air. What should be done? What could he give to change the course of destiny? He was merely a man, a mortal. He was not like Seiryuu, he cannot challenge the heavens, he cannot gather the storm and stop the execution. He was never the strong one, never one who fought upfront. A smirk left his face. No wonder he bore the powers of an illusionist—he was not a warrior, he was a performer. And his victory lies in tricks. His mark throbbed and he closed his eyes, willing the pain in his temple to go away. But it stayed, it lingered. Oh, good heavens.

"They are preparing the ship… Tell me, boy. Do you stand here and watch?" Chuuin turned to find the old man facing him, still smiling, blanketed by the rays of the rising sun. "Or would you make the same decision as your father?"

* * *

HEAVINESS HUNG OVER the vast capital of the Kutou empire. The decree had been sent out and in a matter of minutes, she will be hung to her death. Then, her body will be dropped to be devoured by the sea. It was the noblest way of death for a prisoner, to be united with the waters that gave Kutou its richness, to die in the same sea where the god of this country gave up mortality and embraced a life in heaven.

Today will mark the end of the rule of the gods. With her death, the line of kings with the blood of Seiryuu will disappear for good and a new age of rule will begin. She was given a choice but she chose death, it was easy for her, for someone who has always been half-alive half-dead, hidden in the chambers of the Imperial Palace. Nakago wondered if she regretted the decision, given her state last night.

The general clutched the lone pearl necklace around his neck, a gift from his mother before she died by his uncontrollable powers. Eleven years after her death, he had grown well. He had learned to control his powers, was trained by the best warriors in the Empire, given education and a title. But even with all these, he was still a Hin. The blood of the cursed tribe still flowed in his veins, a fact that she pointed out to him yesterday. She might have been a prisoner, but she still had more rights than he. A sad smile crept through his mouth. She was the only one who can rub the wounds where it hurts. Her sharp tongue will be a problem.

Footsteps emanated behind him and he placed the pearl back inside his armor. Even if he knew the truth, he should never tell his Father. Nakago could never admit that he had loved the man who broke her mother's heart. Since he abandoned the search for the blue flower, he only has two choices: to pursue his revenge or to leave for that faraway kingdom. It was his mother's request, that Koyuu bring his son to a faraway kingdom where his race and his title would not matter. But he failed her. Even her last wish, he could not give. So, he had decided and made the choice last night, _she_ made it easier for him. It was a pathetic choice but he wanted it. His revenge will end today. A new life begins.

"Nakago, my son, is this what you wish for?" Koyuu asked and the general looked at him from the sides of his eyes, seeing a man in full armor.

"Hai, Father," he answered. He never found the blue flower, never found his priestess. But he had discovered his faraway kingdom. Today was a happy time, he will no longer be in Kutou, marked as a warrior. If only he could tell his father, if only he could understand. "Today will end my revenge. Tomorrow, I am a new man." The general sighed and he pulled out a pearl necklace from around his neck, starkly similar to the one around his.

"If I could not change your mind… This might…" Nakago turned to the man, stern but surprised. Koyuu held the pearl necklace and the younger man took it in his palm. It was still warm. "I wanted to give it on your wedding day… something to please your wife. But it might have other better use." The pearl glimmered, he felt it pound softly on his palm. "May it clear your thoughts."

Nakago bowed and clutched the pearl earring, anger filling him. He gave him the necklace but does not have the gall to admit being his father, admit bringing death to the most important woman in his life. The warrior's jaws clenched. He had always looked up to General Koyuu, had always trusted him more than trust itself, even before he knew he carried the same blood. But he still chose the Emperor, chose the man who brought Ayuru's destruction. Because of him, he will never be worthy of anything, he might be a shogun, might even be Emperor. But he will never be the same innocent boy he had always wanted to become. The shogun walked away, not saying anything. He used to have numerous things to tell the man he called Father but everything disappeared in his head once he gave him the pearl. Nakago shook his head and left the house, walking in haste, willing the haunting thoughts to leave him.

There was no time to waste, every second was valuable.

He reached the prison in less time, the soldiers bowing low as he passed, cape flapping like blue wings behind him. Now, everything was in place. The only way out was to do the plan and the thought brought back the feeling of accomplishment in his heart. When he reached her cell, he saw her standing in front of the small windows, alone. She turned, slowly, blood clotted at the sides of her mouth. She wore a new robe of white but he could still make out the drying wounds on her back. It will heal, in time it will be gone. He will make sure, all the wounds he inflicted on her will disappear.

Nakago opened the metal doors and stepped inside. Teal eyes followed his movements but they were deprived of anything but softness. She had not slept well, judging by the dark circles that surrounded her eyes. He walked forward and offered the pearl on his palm. She eyed it intently and then gasped when the pearl shined, turning indigo in the light. She recognized it, it was valuable for him and she knew that.

"Why…?"

"A parting gift from my father," he said. His jaw clenched and realizing that she was dumbfounded by the present, he untied the locks and placed it gently around her neck. She looked up, rosiness tinged over her cheeks, eyes misty, in a soft face he would always remember her by. "Don't be too pleased, it's merely a cheap pearl no jeweler wanted."

"Arigatou…" she whispered in a soft voice. She smiled wide, clutching the pearl around her frail beautiful hands. He cupped her cheek and thumbed the tear at the side of her eye. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu…" She moved closer, probably for an embrace, but he stepped back and turned around, leaving her surprised.

"Hime-sama, do you know how to swim?" he asked in a rough voice, not turning to her. He could hear the gentle rhythm of her beating heart, it was a lovely new sound.

"What…?" she asked, confused.

"Make sure you hold your breath longer then," he said, turning slowly with a smirk.

She pouted and rolled her eyes. He always seemed to piss her easily. Now, they have much to work on but everything will fall into place once she remembers. The thought made his heart leap. He controlled a chuckle. It would be a funny yet memorable beginning. No, it would be a continuation of what would have happened if he never left the palace, if he never let his position get the best of him and he never entertained thoughts of immortality.

"What use would it be? I will die before I hit the waters anyway," she answered. "Gods, I wish you're more like Koyuu-sama—"

"See you in the afterlife, princess," he said and her face fumed. She was about to say more when hurried footsteps reverberated toward her small prison, effectively cutting their conversation.

"Nakago-sama, the Emperor has started the parade! We should—" a soldier told him and he turned toward the door of the gate. The soldier bowed and gave him a rope.

"Hold your horses, soldier. You are too noisy," he said and the soldier bowed again. "Wait outside, I will see into things here." The soldier bowed again before leaving. He had a ruthless reputation among his troops and his soldiers were afraid of him. It was better that way.

Yui turned around as he tied her wrists together. There was no sign of fear in her body but he knew she was thinking deeply about numerous things. A sigh left the general and she turned to him with prying eyes. When he was done, she turned and he looked at her intently. She was too frail, too young. But her eyes were no longer as innocent as before, when he first saw her. Her adventures had taught her numerous things, numerous lessons, numerous pains. Now, she knew pain, like him. Only, he learned it earlier, knew it the hard way. Maybe the Emperor had decided well in choosing her to rule this country. But it was the least of his concerns. The faraway kingdom was more important than Kutou.

Nakago stepped closer and before she could say anything, he leaned down to plant a kiss on her soft lips, a quick kiss, similar to the ones they shared when they first met, something to relieve them of the pain, which he was confident would never disappear. When he moved away, her face had become brighter. She swallowed hard, her teal eyes sending him a question he could never answer.

"Remember, take a deep breath," he reminded and before she could react—negatively, he supposed—the general turned and opened the door of the prison. He pulled her roughly and she almost tripped.

"You—"

"Walk right or I shall drag you behind my horse," he stated and she looked back in repressed anger. Her jaws clenched and she stood upright, raising her head and walking in front of him. He followed, watching her intently.

"The Prince would not be pleased with the way you treat your prisoners," Tenkou said, pacing beside him. Nakago eyed the man but said nothing. He was dangerous and even his skin crawled at the latter's presence. "Be careful where you tread, general. You are not as powerful as your father."

* * *

HIS LIPS WERE still in her thoughts. They were familiar, soft and gentle, and surprisingly warm. She briefly turned toward him but immediately turned away again, flushed. It was pathetic to think of him while walking to her death. She shook her head at such adolescent thoughts. When she looked forward, her heart sank and she felt the burden getting heavier with every step.

Before her stood the vessel that will ferry her to the deep part of the sea. She moved her teal eyes across the horizon and a sense of pride filled her. Like Seiryuu, She was giving her life for this country, in a war she never fought but lost. The white robes flapped gently on the soft air, the sea quiet and calm but the skies threatened of rain. Her hands were tied on her back, wrist to wrist, tight and unflinching.

Yui had to stop dreaming of falling in love. It was futile, she will never experience what her mother did, what Koyuu-sama felt for the fair-haired woman from the West. Love was not something to be had in her lifetime. For love, she realized, was not what a princess of her standing should feel. Especially not to someone whose soft eyes would remind her of the clearest part of the sea. For love was a dream, something to feel in an intangible world.

The ship immediately steered toward the sea after they boarded. The shogun and the female warrior stood behind her. The commander Tenkou was left in the shores as the Imperial family looked out from the palace grounds. Yui turned to the Emperor, a stern man, and to Minako. The prince Hakei was nowhere to be found and her stomach clenched at the last encounter they had. They killed his father. She will hate them forever, even in death.

The sea was calm but gray skies slowly moved above them, warning of rain. She turned toward Soi, she could feel the soft flow of power she released to stir the skies. Yui knew she will make it rain, make the sky cry for her death. If only as a small sign of penance, the female warrior was grieving for the destiny that awaited her. The thought brought Yui a small ounce of comfort. She smiled at the woman and she looked away. Soi, Yui realized, would never admit wanting her as a friend or a sister.

A soldier wrapped a rope around her neck and tightened it into place. The shogun merely watched beside her. He could feel the soft beating on her chest, a beating not her own. Was it his heart? Was she hearing his heart on her ears? She turned to him and he looked back with the same expressionless face. His taste was left on her lips and it was enough to make her wistful. Maybe in another life, in another time they would meet again. He would not be a Hin and she would not be a princess. Maybe then she could finally fall in love with him, and he with her.

"Please step this way," the soldier said, showing her toward the thin plank where she would jump to her death. Once deprived of breath, her body would hang to the ship, lifeless, the sea under her toes but she would never reach for it. She would be deprived of the right to flow into the sea, the way his father was deprived of a formal funeral. It was probably her biggest regret. "Do you have any last words?"

Yui looked up at the sky, now gray and angry. Cold wind brushed through her face, the salty gale passing through the fresh wounds on her back, making her skin throb. A smile left her and she closed her eyes to feel the movement of the earth. She swallowed hard, imagining being in flight.

"I never betrayed Kutou… Kutou betrayed me," she said softly. "But despite this… I still love this country."

Yui felt a familiar force develop behind her—Nakago. He shoved her toward the sea but instead of feeling the thick rope tighten around her neck, it snapped and she fell with a large splash, engulfed by the waves.

* * *

THUNDER WHACKED THE sky but no rain fell. The waves roared, gnashing its foams over the golden-colored sand where she lay. Her body felt heavy and her heart, her heart was sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of loneliness she created inside her chest. The air was salty and humid, leaving an almost sticky sensation on her skin. Even without moving, the princess knew it was the same place—his domain, where she first saw him.

He was always here.

She stood up and turned to the familiar spot where he stood, robes flapping with the heavy breeze, the waves barely touching the tips of his feet, his robes that were the color of the gnashing azure skies. She walked toward him, her feet sinking on the sand. At a certain distance she knew very well, she stopped. A tear fell from her eye and she took a step closer, feeling bold. He turned, in an expression that was calm despite the storm.

"Do you know what it says when it howls?" he whispered but his words were clear when it reached her ears. He was pertaining to the wind. She stepped closer, her heart pumping loud and clear.

"I have no need for signs."

"Then why do you come here?" he asked, turning to her and waiting for her to come closer. Tears fell from her eyes and coldness filled her body. She was an arm's away when she stopped walking and her breath caught when he reached a cold hand to cup her cheek.

"Tell me… Are you Seiryuu?" she asked, voice stuttering. He eyed her intently, not saying more. "Because if you are… then I want to give you all of me…" She clutched his soft hands and placed it on her chest. His eyes darted to the lone pearl necklace on her neck. "My soul, my body… my heart… in exchange for peace… for what my father died for…" His other hand clutched the pearl around his palm, the wild beatings stopped.

"You are already mine. Have you forgotten?" The hand on her chest moved toward her forehead and a cold finger made lines over her skin, familiar lines that made her head throb. Her eyes widened when she finally realized what it was. "Never forget who you are. You are mine and mine alone."

* * *

VIOLENT WAVES LASHED through the sides of the Imperial vessel, pushing it back and forth over the wide cerulean sea. Thunder filled the sky and rain veiled the land and the sea in a thick fog. The ship swayed over the raging waters and the general clutched the ship's stern, body drenched in the ravaging waters he never knew could exist at the same time.

Golden hair stuck to his cheeks but he had no time to move it away. Blue eyes scanned the waters but his eyes only saw the darkness and the sprays of mist. The god was hiding everything, even the Imperial palace from his eyes. Even his falcon could not give him the view he desired. He could not hear any beatings from the pearl either, in a second, it stopped. He punched the wood and the act made him almost lose balance due to the rocking waves.

"Soi—"

"It is not me, Nakago-sama—I couldn't control the skies!" Soi answered in a shrill scared voice. Yes, she was not powerful enough to cause a full-blown storm, and not one that could put a whole country under its mercy. Frustration filled him, an emotion he never knew he'd feel again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he cursed repeatedly, looking out into the wide sea of frenzied waves. He couldn't find any signs of life, any sign of her robe. He pulled off his armor one by one amid the rocking ship, leaving his under clothes and the pearl on his neck. He could not lose the chance. He must grab it regardless of the consequences. His faraway kingdom waits.

"Nakago-sama, the sea is dangerous—Don't jump!" Soi called and he turned to her troubled and worried face. She was also clinging to the ship's mast, hanging for dear life.

The general's eyes saw another ship ventured out into the sea and he eyed the banner that flapped on the ship, a white dragon with glittering silver scales. Another curse left him. What does the Shi family want? His eyes widened when he finally placed the pieces together, he was the best strategist after all. He ran toward the head of the ship and saw, to his surprise, the performer, clinging to the mast, looking out into the sea.

The water began to stir, forming a whirlwind that emanated from under the waters. A piercing growl came from the depths and his forehead began to shine, sending off bursts of light beyond his control. A familiar power filled him, overpowering his resolves, moving through his body and sending him euphoric almost ethereal sensations of power. Soi screamed behind him as the light from their marks shone, singing an otherworldly song.

The earth moved with the waves and the general's eyes widened when the waters lifted high from the depths, up into the heavens, bringing with it a raging scream of mixed water and air. The ships were thrown back as a translucent water dragon flew upward with a deep otherworldly roar. Something shined on its head and the general was in awe as the water dragon flew along the skies, moving in circles around a sole unconscious figure. Nakago's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the figure.

Yui.

But it was not her image that brought him to unknown battling emotions but the sign that stole all darkness, one that urged his mark to his princess's forehead was the mark of the dragon, a mark he never found in Minako.

Seiryuu.

* * *

A CURSE LEFT Tomo when the Yui's body appeared over the clouds, surrounded by a raging dragon. His mark shone bright and even the twins behind him watched surprised and speechless. He could feel their marks, glowing strongly like his, without control, as if being called by the girl in the skies.

"Is she…?" Suboshi asked, stuttering. "Aniki—"

The dragon growled before it finally exploded, sending out large volumes of water that sprayed in all directions. The storm pushed the ship with a gigantic wave that almost reduced it to splinters. Tomo clutched the ship's stern and looked out into the skies. She was falling slowly to the sea, leaving glittering remnants of the sea in her trail. Without another word, he jumped to catch her and from the sides of his eyes, he saw the general jump as well.

The mark on his thigh glimmered, fighting the glowing light from the shogun's forehead. A force pushed the performer back to the ship but he fought with him in midair, moving further up to grab Yui's unconscious form. No, he would not give her away, not to him. He had brought her nothing but pain. For the life of him, he would never give his princess away. He would die defending her, he would die receiving all her pain. He will protect her, and with the thought, his mark shone brighter.

The two men's eyes met, blue against gray, and the performer blinked and casted the shogun under an illusion. He wanted to trap him under his spell but he realized what it was and broke it in less than a second. But it was enough to enable Tomo to reach her. When he blinked, that one second gave him an advantage.

Tomo scooped her into his arms. The angered shogun reached for her but the performer used the last of his strength to push him away. In turn, he was strongly pushed back as their forces collided, exploded into shards of blue blight in the skies. Tomo fell harshly on the deck of the ship, splinters penetrating his back and causing him to bleed instantaneously. The shogun was likewise pushed back to the Imperial ship, bloodied like him.

"Aw—Damn!" he screamed from the pain. The twins gathered around him. "Let's get out of here!" he screamed and the crew moved the ship away from the raging tides. A sharp laugh left him as he slumped on the ship's wooden deck. He had beaten the shogun, he had beaten that bastard. He would have done more in return for his painful greeting when they first met. But no, he had to stop himself; he was, after all, a very formidable opponent.

"Tomo-sama—" Amiboshi called and he slowly moved her off him, placing her down on the floor of the ship. She was breathing very lightly, her chest moving up and down in casual intake of air. The mark on her forehead was bright and distinct. At the sight, mixed emotions filled the performer.

He wanted her as his wife, not his priestess.

* * *

AN UNEXPLAINABLE WARMTH filled Yui's body and she shivered as it entered her skin, moving from her mouth to every vein. Her hands landed on a smooth muscled back and when she opened her eyes saw long eyelashes from tightly closed eyes.

Amiboshi slowly moved away, heaving from giving her his chi. Yui coughed and he pulled her closer into his arms. He kissed the side of her head and she leaned on his shoulder, where his mark glowed bright. Yui closed her eyes as his power wrapped around, reliving her of the pain.

"Kotoku…" she whispered. Heat emanated from his body and she clung to him like her life depended on him. "Is it Kotoku…?" she asked, still delirious.

"Sleep and let me take care of you… my beloved priestess…" he whispered and she slowly closed her eyes, letting his mind and body depend on the movement of his lips. When he kissed her again, she was almost asleep, mind fleeting to a dream to conjure a face she never grew tired of seeing.

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Seiryuu – **The god of the East and protector of the land of Kutou. His human form is a handsome man with dark blue hair and green eyes. He only reveals himself in dreams. His mark is a blue dragon with green scales.

**Tenkou – **A warrior with no recorded history. He serves the shogun Nakago but remains a close confidante and spy for the Murasaki House.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Editing this chapter was really troublesome. Hohoho! And yes, I am evil! :D Good job to those who sorta expected this revelation! Sorry for making things complicated for everybody but I did drop hints, ya'know. Things will get tricky from here since I don't have specific scenes to fill the chapters, just ideas. I hope you like this chappie and please do drop your reviews!_


	19. A New Day

_I'm really sorry for last chapter. I've always visualized it in my head but I guess it didn't end right because I was too uninspired to go through the detail descriptions. Sorry again, hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyway, I forgot to mention that this is already Part 2 of this story. It will run for around 33 or 34 chappies. I've finally decided on an ending thanks to Princess-of-doctors!_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Wow, you left me so many questions. Haha. Let's see… I'll try to clear some things in this chapter but I'm not sure if I can answer more. Glad you're still reading._

**_Princess-of-doctors: _**_Haha. Yeah, I'm so envious because they're all goin' gaga for her! But not as cheesy as the Suzaku warriors, though. Haha. The faraway kingdom is also in reference to Seiranden. You should read it one of these days, it made me cry._

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Actually, I discreetly want Amiboshi too. He has this innocent puppy love thing for her. Haha. Cute._

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Nah, you're right, it's scattered—was uninspired when I wrote that chappie. Gomen!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**A New Day**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE WOODLAND WAS drenched in the darkness and the Eastern sky was bathed in stars. The clouds finally cleared after the raging storm that lasted all throughout the day. The smell of damp earth fleeted over the land, in an aroma that mixed with the smell of pine trees and wood and a faint faint scent of evening flowers in bloom. It was a beautiful spring night, not too cold not too hot, a cool night to lie on the grass and look up to the stars.

The moon was missing in the heavens but the ground was lit enough to avoid the use of lamps. A throng of horses walked through the still soft ground, creating sounds that were as lazy as the evening and the land around them. The general Koyuu straightened his back and led the army across the woods with only one destination in sight.

Before them loomed the shadowy peak of the Holy Mountain, a neutral ground located at the middle of the four kingdoms. It was believed to house the creator of the world. To a man with a pure soul it is a lush mountain but for those with evil intentions, it appeared merely as a pile of rocks, decaying and drenched in the color of soot. In the morning the mountain disappears behind thick fluffy clouds no air could part. After a good rain it becomes slightly visible, a silhouette in the great divide.

The general sighed and uttered a silent prayer, hoping to reach the mountain in less time. The mountain can be reached in fifteen days from the capital. With a horse, the journey will be cut down to seven, but it was if no one hampers their quest. With the current commotion in Shinryu, a battle-less journey was impossible.

All his men, half of Kutou's army, followed his command when he decided to leave the capital and look for the princess, now the priestess for the god of spring. He could not erase the image that blanketed the heavens that morning: dark cloudy skies, thunders that shook the kingdom with lightning that seemed to want to break the world below. Then the dragon appeared from the sea, flying with a sound that swallowed all the other sounds, moving up and circling the skies. At the dragon's head was a girl and on her forehead was the mark of Seiryuu, a cursive writing that denoted immortality and power. The heavens parted and light shone, illuminating the creature and the priestess in a series of beautiful glittering lights. The image then burst after a shrill high-pitched cry. The earth trembled, the mountains shook, and every citizen of Kutou stayed inside their abodes, gasping and praying as the rain fell, hard and demanding on the roofs of their houses.

She was hidden in layers of mist, disappearing completely from the sea.

Koyuu saw two ships that morning: the Imperial vessel where Nakago stood and another one with a white dragon banner. The sight of the white dragon made his skin crawl; for the Shi family to come out of hiding was not a pleasing sight. The empire was in peril of another civil war and it was no longer a battle for the crown but a battle for the priestess, for Seiryuu's three wishes. Whoever can control the beast will be the new leader of this land. May Seiryuu bless and protect her, Koyuu prayed as the horse continued to tread silently on damp ground.

A horse appeared before him and he stopped, his men halting behind him. He unsheathed his sword as a band of soldiers like himself, not too big in numbers to attract attention, walked out of the woods. In the midst of the commotion, it was dangerous to trust even his comrades. In a time when all loyalties were broken, a fox could easily disguise itself as sheep.

"Koyuu-sama, please lower your sword. We did not come to fight," the man said and his companions nodded. Koyuu eyed them intently and the man climbed down from his horse. The man took off his helmet, showing off shoulder-length purple hair and a determined soft face.

"You are from General Kei's army, why turn your back on your master?" he asked in a mild but gruff voice. The last he wanted was to trust Kei's men. He was too power-hungry it clouded his judgment and his people were used to slaughtering their own kind. If the Emperor hadn't died, he would have been stripped of his title.

"When the miko comes, all bonds will break, general. We are no longer under Kei-sama's command. We want to join your group," the man said. "We want to protect Yui-sama. Aren't you going where she is?"

"I am afraid we have no idea of her whereabouts…" Koyuu admitted. "We are moving toward the Holy Mountain to seek the guidance of the Creator." The kind-hearted general pulled the rein of his horse and it moved to the side. "I do not have any right to deprive you of your choices. You may join us but I cannot promise a better life. Some of your soldiers are still too young to be away from their families."

"We have made the decision Koyuu-sama. Our lives… We want to give it to the priestess… to Yui-sama," the man said and the men behind him nodded, pleading for him to take them in. He sighed, giving off a wary nod.

"Koyuu-sama, look—" Eichuu cut their conversation and pointed toward the sky. All the soldiers turned to the scene and they gasped as an image slowly created itself above the Holy Mountain. The general's breath caught when he saw the light and they all watched in wonder as it created a figure.

Blue lights, shifting from light blue to dark indigo was dancing above the mountain, imitating the slithering form of a dragon flying above the heavens. Some of the men climbed down their horses and pulled off their helmets, praising the god who was passing by the land of Kutou. The light graced above the mountains and into the sea, moving and moving further, until it disappeared in the light of the rising sun. Koyuu closed his eyes and uttered a prayer, a wish. For him, for his son.

"Seiryuu has indeed arrived in Kutou—" the men gasped and whispered behind him as the general waited for the passage to end. When the light disappeared, he raised his hand and the commotion behind him halted.

"The priestess waits for us. Let us hurry," he said and the troop nodded. The new recruits climbed their horses and followed him, toward the mountain, toward salvation.

* * *

YUI OPENED HEAVY-lidded eyes and she mustered the strength to stand up from bed. Once sitting, the pain in her body surfaced and she uttered a heavy groan. She placed a palm at the back of her neck and massaged the pain that built up during the night. She straightened and surprise filled her when she moved her fingers over her bare back to find it devoid of scars and wounds.

An immediate impulse was to look around the room and she found heavy draperies covering the windows. The room had tables and chairs made of fine wood but the walls were slightly turbid, showing signs of old age. She could not see more beyond; the room was big enough to hide the other parts in the shadows.

The door slowly slid open and Yui pulled the blanket to cover her naked chest. Light entered lavishly and a man blocked some, creating a glow behind him. Yui could not see him clearly, let alone recognize him in the light. Seeing her discomfort, he slid the door back into place and when she finally saw him, her eyes widened.

"Chuuin-san…" she called softly. As if it was the signal he was waiting for, the performer walked toward the bed in graceful elegant strides, the robe barely touching the floor. He sat down at the side of the bed and looked intently at her flustered face. His gray eyes softened and a smirk made its way on his lips.

"You haven't changed…" he started, whispering in a cool smooth voice. "You still forget my little instructions." Yui leaned closer to him, laughing in the usual mocking tone that echoed across the big dim room. "I said that when we meet again, I am no longer Chuuin Ryou."

"Hai, I'm sorry—" He quickly silenced her with a kiss and she gasped as he moved his mouth over her lips, pulling the lower lip and then darting an intruding tongue to enter her mouth. "Wait—"

Their tongues lapped together and Yui closed her eyes, releasing a soft moan as her hands slowly clutched his robe. Instead of pushing him, she pulled her closer. It was probably the effect of the darkness and the fleeting feeling that he will leave her once she pushed him away. She wanted him to stay, she doesn't want to be alone again. She briefly remembered the night she was whipped and someone comforted her. Was it Tomo? Warm soft tongue explored her mouth and cold hands roamed her back, her thoughts lost in the tedious movements of his tongue. He moved away and she swallowed hard, lips parted. Was it him? She was half-conscious and could not remember much. She knew him then but she could not understand why she could not remember him now.

"The boy did well with the cuts on your back," he whispered, heaving slightly, not taking his eyes off hers. His cheeks were in shades of pink and it warmed her. She had never seen him blush before. Right now, everything in him was new in her eyes.

"Boy…?" she gasped, remembering the face that woke her up last night. "Kotoku—Kotoku is here—" He thumbed the sides of her mouth and he smirked.

"It's Amiboshi now. I should punish you again for forgetting," he whispered and before she could say more, his lips were again on hers, fiery and passionate.

"Chuuin—stop—" A muffled scream left her when he started to trace the roof of her mouth and she fell on the bed. He groaned and climbed the bed, not breaking the kiss.

She let out a sharp intake of breath when he cupped a hardened breast, tugging at the tip beneath the silken sheets and sending bolts of familiar sensations to her body. His mouth left hers and began to trail her neck, slow and intoxicating. She stifled a moan as her fingers clutched long black hair, guiding his head down her naked and burning flesh. She had felt this way before, a form of addicting sensations that were similar yet different. Her eyes opened as he kissed the valley between her breasts. The scene was familiar, the movements even. She knew what he would do next and the budding aching between her legs were proof of what was to happen.

But this was not to be.

"Chuuin—Tomo—STOP!" She pushed him away, pulling a pillow to block his handsome face. He stopped, cursed as he slowly moved away. He sat on the side of the bed, evidently trying to relieve the hardness between his legs. Tomo released a sigh, arranging the robes on his shoulders. Yui clutched the linen to hide herself, looking away in humiliation. She placed the pillow to cover her still heaving chest.

"Virgins are dense to men's needs…" he said in a bored voice. "You kiss better now… Tell me have you been kissing other men while I'm away?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and moving his face near hers.

"Tomo—" A loud laughter left him and Yui raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in his behavior. He was very unpredictable yet it made her happy. He was in a good mood; she liked that. He cupped her face, eyes smiling.

"I missed you," he whispered and a lump formed on her throat. "Did you miss me? You should, I'm your future husband. You missed me, eh?" he asked in a tone that made Yui roll her eyes. He was playing around again. It was always easy for him to fool around.

"You haven't changed…" she answered wryly and he laughed again. "Am I really… the priestess…?" she asked and Tomo's face became serious.

"The food is ready, get dressed and come out when you're done." He stood up and walked away, not even bothering to answer her question. He was at the door when he spoke again. "Don't take too long. Not because you're a girl now means you have to make us wait."

A smile left Yui's lips while he walked away. She pulled a robe from the side table and placed it on. She washed her face in the nearby bowl of water and then parted the heavy draperies to let sunlight inside the room. Cool early morning air passed through her body after she opened the windows and the faint sound of the flute reached her ears. She smiled wider, closing her eyes to utter a silent prayer in the morning. The melody was soft and lovely. It was the song Kotoku made for his priestess. For her.

Another sigh left her and gazed at the tree-filled plains. They were somewhere within the outskirts of Shinryu; she could see the tall Imperial Palace from where she stood. It was barely an inch, and in between them were swathes of high century-old trees. The sea can be seen from the window and the sight brought back the sadness in her heart.

"Ayuru…" she called softly, remembering yesterday's events.

She remembered the pearl and wrapped it around her fingers. It was pounding softly, matching the beats of her heart. What does she need to do to have him on her side? He loathed her. He hated her as a princess. But would he hate her as his priestess? She remembered the softness in his eyes before he kissed her and the thought made her warm all over, warmer than when Tomo did. But again, it was not to be. She was a priestess and he was her warrior.

The sound of the flute stopped and when she looked down, found Kotoku looking up to meet her gaze. He smiled and she could see the soft red glow on his cheeks. She returned the smile and he waved his flute, mouthing some words she quickly understood. _I will play another song for you…_

A softer gentler sound fleeted in the air. It was a happier hopeful tune, something fitting for a beautiful new day. She watched him and wondered why he was not angry at her, for lying to them about her identity. She remembered the reaction on his face when she walked inside the throne room. He looked at her from head to foot, with disbelief that shifted to understanding. Another figure appeared below and she almost giggled when Shunkaku pinched his aniki's ear. The flautist stopped and surprise registered over his handsome young face.

"Stop playing around, aniki!" Shunkaku screamed and Yui giggled. The younger twin looked up and he flushed, frowning immediately afterward. "Why are you laughing? Come down now—we're hungry!" he screamed too loud that some of the birds flew from the nearby branches of trees. Kotoku placed a hand on the younger twin's head, forcing him to bow.

"Gomen nasai, Yui-sama—"

"I'm going down," she answered aloud. She smiled wider and turned around, pulling the robe tighter. The pearl hung around her neck and she moved it over her lips before letting it go. The surface was warm.

It was a gift from Koyuu-sama, the most valuable treasure he kept from the woman he loved. Nakago gave it to her and those were enough reasons to value the gem, though he claimed it was merely a cheap stone. It has no engravings, unlike the pearls she grew up with. Despite its lack of identity, she liked it. It doesn't belong to anyone. Somehow, it gave her a sense of freedom.

The house was big but barren, some rooms were broken and water still dripped from some shattered wood to the floor. She could not imagine the floor size and decided to stop counting—the house was probably as big as the Imperial Palace. At the end of the hallway was a familiar but ancient banner. The cloth was dry and brittle as if it will become ash once she moved her fingers over it. But what caught her attention was the mark on the banner. A three-legged white dragon—the mark of the House of Shi.

When she went down the stairs, she immediately saw a battered but beautifully-crafted wooden table. Tomo was sitting at the head, reading a parchment. He turned to her direction and raised an eyebrow, slowly folding the paper and placing it down. The twins appeared on the nearby door and Kotoku, Amiboshi, bowed while Shunkaku, Suboshi, immediately grabbed a chair and had himself seated. Tomo gestured the seat on his right arm and she nodded, walking toward it. The food was laid down in front of them, placed in boxes as if it had traveled from another house. Kotoku finally sat down across her, still looking down.

"Where are we?" she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"In my family's broken down manor house," Tomo answered and she nodded. She expected his lineage, it was uncommon for a man to be beautiful and be a scavenger. "You don't seem too surprised."

"I've seen this house before… before it started to fall down…" she started, feeling gloomy. She had forgotten that he was of a noble house. If the Shi ascended into power, the warrior Tomo would have been an Emperor like Saihitei. "In a dream… When you were sick—"

"Yes, yes, I remember," he cut her, smirking. "And we slept together naked under the sheets kissing and touching—ah, I remember it very well." Her eyes widened and she flustered. Suboshi choked on his drink and Amiboshi stared at her in wide eyes.

"AAHHHH! YOU HENTAI!—I THOUGHT YOU'RE GAY!" Suboshi screamed and Tomo gave him dagger looks.

"You punk—" Tomo glared at the boy, his mark shining. He finally sighed and rolled his eyes, realizing it was futile to fight with a boy. "I can make love to whoever I choose. Now sit down and stop acting like a brat." Shunkaku flustered and disgust spread over his face. He sat down, grumpy. Amiboshi blinked at her, still surprised.

"We did not do anything inappropriate," she told him and he nodded. He then smiled, looking down.

"I know… Yui-sama is not that type of girl," he said and Suboshi pinched his ear again. "Shunkaku—" Yui's stomach grumbled loud and she covered her mouth in shame. They all looked at her, surprised. She smiled wide, flushed.

"I haven't eaten since the day I arrived in Shinryu. They didn't give me food in prison," she explained and the twins nodded vigorously. Now that she mentioned it, she was starving. The twins both quickly grabbed the bowls and started to place food on her plate. "Eh…?"

"Yui-sama must be very hungry, please eat and don't worry about us," Amiboshi said.

"You can eat half my share—but just half, I'm a growing boy." Suboshi continued to fill her plate and by the time they were done, it was overflowing with rice and noodles and pork and vegetables, and looked like cat food. She bowed down in appreciation, smiling to herself.

"Arigatou," she said, taking the chopsticks and starting to eat. Once food touched her tongue, her hunger emanated and she began to eat faster, munching as quickly as she could and then swallowing hard to fill her stomach. It felt wonderful to be eating again, to taste the spices Kutou was famous for. She sniffed but continued to eat, her eyes misty. She was very happy.

"Here," Tomo offered her a cup of tea. The strong scent of Oolong tickled her nostrils and she bowed, taking it into her hands. "My grandmother made it. I must say it is quite good." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Arigatou for saving me yesterday," she said, turning to the twins. "I never thought I'd still wake up today. I am very happy. Please take care of me," she said, bowing down.

"Eat, we have a long journey ahead," Tomo said. "The old man—"

"Old man?" she cut him and he turned away, looking uneasy.

"His grandfather. He was here earlier to bring food and some horses for our journey," Suboshi explained and she nodded. Tomo rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"Anyway, the old man said we should ask guidance from the creator. She has the scroll for the summoning," the performer said with distaste. Yui took a drink of her tea. It left a strong bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"Summoning…"

"You know the legend. The priestess comes, looks for the warriors, summons Seiryuu, makes three wishes and poof—everybody's happy," Suboshi said again and she smiled, nodding vigorously. He was very energetic.

"A very creative narration, boy," Tomo teased.

"Hmp—that's all there is to it, you know," Suboshi hit back and the two exchanged sharp looks. Amiboshi laughed lightly between them.

"When do we begin the journey?" the older twin asked, rubbing the sweat on his forehead.

"Tomo-sama! Tomo-sama! Urgent news from your grandfather—"

A man appeared from the doorway and they all turned to him. He hastily bowed down and handed a parchment, offering it in his palm. Tomo stood up and took it harshly. The paper made sounds as he opened it and he crumpled it in his fist once he was done reading. He turned to them, his handsome face pale. The performer, who was an epitome of calmness, swallowed hard.

"It seems we have to leave now," he stated like a verdict that cannot be broken.

* * *

SILENCE FILLED THE throne room. The sound of the world outside and the very little movements inside were absorbed by the thick draperies of blue. Nakago could hear his heart beat softly, the pearl throbbing as well. She had awaken and was moving away. Relief washed through him but he quickly banished the feeling and kept his eyes downcast, his fist touching the floor near his knee and foot, bowed in the lowest he can before his majesty.

"Your father has betrayed me," the emperor stated. Nakago bowed lower, his face closer to the blue carpet that covered the foot of the throne. "Nakago, where does your loyalty lie?"

"I am still by your side, your majesty," he stated in his usual expressionless tone. "My loyalty is to the Murasaki house, your majesty. To you and to one else," he added.

"I see…" the emperor said, fingering the moustache on his chin. "But you have Seiryuu on your forehead—"

"My Lord, I will use Seiryuu's powers to protect your house. You are also serving under his graces," he cut him, boldly. He had sided with the wrong house but he could not break the bonds he made. He was not a man who easily breaks his loyalty. He owed much to the Murasaki house.

A brief memory trailed in his thoughts and he shook it away. No, the heavens had made its choice. It had chosen to completely shut him from its doors. There was nowhere but hell for his soul. He will be damned for eternity; he knew this the moment the mark appeared on her forehead. None of his wishes came true and none will be granted in the future. He cursed in his head, cursed the god in the heavens as his fist clenched in repressed anger.

Heavy footsteps reverberated in the marble floor and it cut the continuous flow of memories in his head. Nakago kept his eyes down, waiting as another general bowed beside him. Thick black coat fell to the blue floor and he wanted to smirk. The most useless general had arrived.

"My Lord, the princess and her companions have left the manor house," Kei-sama reported in a stern deep voice. "They have sensed the attack. The Shi family had left the mansion in the capital as well," he added. The Emperor nodded, still fingering the hair on his chin. "It is believed that the princess—the priestess—will be headed for Mt. Taikyoku for the scroll of heaven and earth."

"Very well, it is decided," he stated and the two generals looked up, awaiting orders. "Let it be proclaimed amongst Kutou that the priestess and the other warriors are to be killed—immediately," he stated and Nakago's heart started pounding loud. Sweat beaded his forehead. "Whoever gives food and assistance to them shall be persecuted." The man placed his hand down and turned to the younger general. "Nakago, I am sending you and your army to execute the priestess and her warriors with or without the scroll."

"Your Highness, let me—" Kei butted in but the Emperor shook his head. "I have won wars and this new general has none to boast of."

"No, Nakago has sworn his loyalty to me," he said and Nakago nodded, smirking. "I have a better plan for your skills and your men."

"As you wish, your majesty." Kei bowed. He eyed the blond beside him and his jaw clenched as well.

"Your highness, rest assured that I will use my army to bring you glory," Nakago stated. Instead of responding, the Emperor ran his fingers over his moustache and smirked, eyes expressionless and cold, staring and seeing nothing.

* * *

**CHARACTER INFOCUS**

**Chuuin Ryou** – Otherwise known as the warrior Tomo. He is the star performer of a mobile troupe but is revealed to be from the Shi house, one of the oldest and most prominent noble houses in Kutou. He was left in the marketplace of Sairou as a boy and was taken in by the theater. The Shi family mark is a white dragon and his mark is a scorpion.

**Kei Tokino** – the merciless shogun of Kutou who controlled one-fourths of the army. He rose to power by the influence of the Shi house but betrayed them and sided with the Murasaki once the princess Minako proclaimed herself the priestess. His mark is a jaguar.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_The dancing lights is an aurora borealis and I made it appear every morning before sunrise in reverence to the priestess. Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave reviews!_


	20. Fragments of a Dream

_I've been deliberating whether placing this fiction in M is proper or it sends out too many expectations. But anyway, I might put this fiction back in T, but I dunno, I'm still testing the mood of the next chappies! This chapter and the next one are the hardest to write in this story because my plot map is literally blank in these two chapters. Heck, I initially wanted the scenes here to happen in one chappie but it ended up in two. Hope this clears (or probably does otherwise) some missing pieces in the story. But anyway, arigatou for reading and please do leave reviews!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Haha, thanks!_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Well, Suboshi's not really naïve. He's actually surprised about Tomo's forwardness. He's from a far-away poor village while Tomo has been traveling a lot so you could say he and Amiboshi are a conservative lot._

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Well, I couldn't say that updates will come faster because I'm really swamped with work. Yeah, the previous chapter is a denouement of sorts for the first climax of this story but it wasn't really shorter. 4,000 words has always been my peg for this fiction. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Fragments of a Dream**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE HORIZON WAS covered in shades of red and orange as the sun started its quick descend into the waters. In the distance, the tips of Mt Taikyoku were hidden in thick late afternoon mist and only the conical body was left. Tomo pulled the reins of the horse and it walked faster, surprising the girl in front of him who immediately turned. He leaned closer and gave her his warmest smile.

"Let us rest for the evening," he whispered and he did not miss the rosiness that spread over her face. The girl nodded and he moved closer, placing his chest near her back. She gasped as he pulled the reins to stop the horse quickly, making her lose balance and falling to his arms.

"Tomo—"

"My apologies, I am not very good with horses, _Yui-sama_," he purred her name and he laughed lightly when her face became a brighter shade of red. She was as delicious as a ripe tomato.

"You're at it again," she noted, sighing as he moved down the horse. He assisted her down, intentionally wrapping his arms around her waist. She made a sound and the futile resistance made him all the more elated. He was good at flirting and no one—absolutely no one—can resist him, men or women.

"Yui-sama," he called softly and the girl turned, giving him a sharp stare. He liked calling her name, it reminded him of the little innocent princess she once was.

He remembered it vividly, as if it happened yesterday. The shell was partly responsible for it, for keeping his memories fresh and real. He was sitting on the ground, the costumes of the troupe scattered and ruined. His robe was torn and soaked in fresh blood. She leaned closer to wipe the blood on the sides of his mouth, dirtying her soft little hands.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked and he nodded, ashamed. The man tried to abuse him and in a fist of anger, Tomo unconsciously killed him. It was the night his powers awakened, after a successful performance in the Imperial Palace. "I wonder where the man went off to… He should be punished for hurting you." Tomo took the little girl's hand and pulled her closer.

"Yui-hime…" he called and she smiled in response. It brought an unexplainable tightness at the pit of his stomach. "I want to marry you someday," he said eagerly and she looked back with curiosity.

"Marry? What does marry mean?" she asked and he rummaged in his head for a proper response.

He was still a child then, they both were. She was barely six and he was turning twelve. Every boy wanted to marry the princess. And he was unlike any other boys. It was fate that brought him at her presence tonight. It was Seiryuu who guided her hands when she gave him a pearl from her treasure box, after the services he did for the performing troupe. They were destined to be together the moment the mark appeared on his thigh. Only a sacred warrior who bore the mark can ask for a princess to marry him. At least that was what he was led to believe.

"It means I want to make you happy, Yui-sama—" he said and immediately stopped when she nodded in a reaction that seemed to have understood.

"Oh, I will marry you then," she said in a childish tone he will forever remember her by, even after the day they met again and she pretended to be a boy.

The smile widened on his handsome face. The knot in his stomach had loosened and warmth spread throughout his body. She was beautiful, made more pretty by the glimmering full moon above her head. He would remember that night for the rest of his life. Less than ten years later, he wanted to remind her.

"What is it, Tomo?" she asked and he smiled wide, his thoughts returning to the task at hand. He pulled the horse toward a tree, tying the rein on a large twisted branch. She followed him, waiting for his next words. He was not only good at flirting, he was good at making people hang to his words. He was a charmer.

"What do you intend to do after the summoning?" he asked and she shook her shoulders. The twins went down their horses and the younger twin was making a lousy way of balancing himself. Tomo looked at her intently, silently wishing she would answer quickly. He does not want to be heard by the twins.

"Make the three wishes, I suppose."

"And after that?" he asked expectantly and she heaved a sigh, looking away in deep thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to wish for," she answered. "My parents are dead and this country has forsaken me. I don't have much to live for." He made a sound and he was tempted to tease her about her flair for the dramatics. But time was running out, he will do the bantering when he said what he intended to say.

"When the mark on your forehead has faded, would you… will you be my wife?" he asked, his heart pumping loud.

The girl's blue eyes widened and her reaction scared him. It was different than the incident in his memories, when they were young and she immediately agreed to his boyhood fantasies. The younger twin called to them but the performer did not turn. He stared deep into her eyes, making out her discomfort.

"I am no longer a nameless man. Surely I can be your husband?" he asked in a happy tone, in an effort to reassure himself.

Yui looked away and stepped back, shaking her head. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and their eyes met. Tears beaded the sides of her eyes and it was the only reaction he needed. How can this happen? He had spent the night thinking of the confession, the proposal. He had even chosen the perfect time, the sunrise. Well, he was a little eager but he does not know when to ask. He was a man who never asked to begin with.

"Before I am your warrior, I am a man. I am crossing the line of loyalty to offer you what I can as a man. You don't have to answer me now. We are still far from summoning Seiryuu, especially with _four_ missing warriors," he added, reading the conflict in her eyes.

"No, I can't marry you…" she answered softly, covering her mouth. "I can't…"

"Lies," he gritted and pulled her to capture her lips for a kiss but she immediately looked away.

When he kisses her, she responds. That was proof enough that they share the same emotion, feel the same sensation with every moment. He should have kissed her before proposing. He should have used his powers to make her remember. He knew better now.

"I can't… I really can't…" she said aloud, her voice breaking. The twins ran toward them, wary of the immediate tension that filled the air. He clutched her shoulders tighter. Tears fell from her beautiful teal eyes. "Once we cross the borders, Taiitsukun will probably not allow us passage. Because I am tainted… I can't summon Seiryuu—I'm—I am no longer a virgin…"

The performer's eyes widened. An invisible hand grabbed his heart and it was being smoldered and gripped very hard. He stepped back, letting his hands fall to the side of his body, where it remained hanging like lifeless ropes after the music stopped playing. She was crying and her tears did not lift off the pain in his chest. Just like that, his dreams were shattered. Everything that he fought for suddenly seemed useless. He turned around and kicked the protruding root of a tree, causing an unbearable pain to shot through his legs. The act made him angrier.

"Yui-sama—"

"How can you lose it?" he bellowed. Amiboshi pulled him away but he remained where he stood, seething. "You pathetic girl—What is the use of all these then?" he screamed.

He had to let his anger out or else it will consume him. It happened to him once, the day he first used his powers. He even used it on her, to make her forget that dreadful night, under the full moon. The mark on his thigh glimmered strongly and he clutched his fist.

"How can you lose your innocence? We endured these marks for Seiryuu knows how long and you're throwing it away by—by losing the most important sacrifice!"

"Tomo!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't—"

"You're useless," he stated, staring in cold sharp gray eyes.

Wrath consumed his body, his thoughts, nothing was his anymore. He felt like his soul was departing from his body and watching another him do what he knew he'll regret later. Yui's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. But it was futile, her face was streaked with tears. Suboshi went in front, protecting the priestess from him—her warrior. The mark glimmered on his left shoulder.

"Tomo-sama—enough, please!"

"You're useless as a princess—and all the more useless as a priestess," he seethed.

Her teal eyes widened. He was angry—and he reserved the right to get angry. She was too selfish to give herself to another man. The priestess never really cared for them, for him. And this princess was the worst. She was even worse than the warriors who strayed from their responsibilities to live a pathetic life. He knew those readings by heart, he had played it, acted it on stage. All of them, the thousand tales of Seiryuu's warriors.

"Hey—that's too much!"

"I didn't want to lose it…" she answered, voice breaking in sounds that made the performer's heart bleed. But it didn't melt his resolves. His heart stopped beating, he was as good as dead. "I fought… I really did… I would give anything just to have it back…" she uttered in a voice that begged for his forgiveness. The performer looked away. "I'm sorry—I'm really sorry!" she screamed before scampering away.

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi called. "I don't know your problems but you don't talk like that to the girl you love," the boy said before running away to follow her.

"Tomo-san…" It was Amiboshi. Like him, he was standing stiffly, unsure. "Let's run after Yui…" Tomo turned away and the boy nodded. "We will bring her back. Please watch over the horses." The boy followed his brother, leaving the warrior who looked up at the red-hued sky, the color of blood, the same as the stain on his robes that night.

The performer bit his lip as a tear fell from his eye. He cursed the feeling, the numbing sensation, the anger that prompted his mark to shine bright. But he could do nothing. He was prisoner of this emotion and his mark. Again, the mark had caused him nothing but pain.

He hated it. He hated it very much.

* * *

NAKAGO UNTIED THE chains around the boy's neck and the heavy metal slithered down the ground, leaving reddish marks on the boy's pale skin. The youngest warrior looked at him in those yellow eyes, waiting for his words. The shogun briefly entertained the thought of being attacked but the boy's mild demeanor assured him these thoughts would not happen. He looked at the boy intently and his golden irises moved through his face.

He had never seen such eyes before and the uniqueness of his features reminded him of a wolf cub he saw during his youth, in the forests north of Shinryu when he decided to look for the blue flower. Wolves were sacred creatures, they were deadly but they were venerated by the people of Kutou, at least by the ruling tribe. It was very seldom for a warrior to come across a legendary creature, and remembering the cub in the boy across him sent a shudder that traveled up his spine.

Wolves were Seiryuu's favorite animals. They fought his battles. They won him wars. For their loyalty they were given the right to walk the world in two feet, as humans. They live long, surpassing normal mortals, living both man and animal. They were the only creatures who were given a taste of immortality.

They protect the blue flower, Nakago was told through legends passed down from one Hin to another. To acquire the flower, the guardian had to be slain.

The boy looked back in a piercing gaze that made his stomach clench. Nakago felt as if the boy was reading his thoughts, like his life was laid open for his prying golden eyes. The boy licked his lips and a boyish grin spread on his face. The general's hand clenched and he resisted the urge to pull his sword and slash his thin frail neck.

Nakago killed the cub with his hands, bloody calloused hands. He flicked the sword and in a second cut the creature's neck. It was the first biggest mistake he committed and the consequences nagged him to this day. The old ones believe that to kill a wolf was calling attention to the heavens, a challenge to the god of the east. The men who killed wolves never lived long. He wondered why he continued to live after that incident. Why the heavens continue to punish him by never granting any of his wishes.

Yet, he wondered. If Seiryuu found the blue flower, was granted the gift of immortality, did he kill these creatures?

"You're free to make your choice," he grumbled and the boy did not make any sound. "You can run to her or stay with me. It's your call, wolfbrother." The boy merely looked back and in a few seconds, stepped back, eyes still fixed on the shogun's crouching form.

The boy howled and the birds flew from trees. A branch snapped behind him and he doesn't have to turn to know who was intruding their conversation. The boy looked at the warriors and then ran off to the darkness. His mark glimmered and Nakago watched in awe as he slowly transformed into a white wolf, running gracefully in padded feet, among shrubs and trees until nothing was left but little marks of feet.

"Nakago-sama…"

"Follow his trail, he will lead us to her," he said sternly as he stood up. The falcon hooted above his head and he raised his arm to let it rest its wings, shedding a few feathers that glided over his cape. He moved fingers over the bird's neck and it nuzzled back warmly.

"Hai," Soi answered. When he passed her, she looked up and watched the blond shogun, raking eyes over his form. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Nakago-sama, do you want to kill… the priestess?" she asked and he stopped, turning in sharp blue eyes. The falcon shrieked sharply and the woman froze.

"Does she have your loyalty now, eh Soi?" he asked. The woman's eyes widened and she bowed lower. "Do you want to follow Ashitare?" The female warrior shook her head vehemently.

"No, Nakago-sama. I… I will go where you'll go…"

"Then learn to hold your tongue," he cut her. "Leave and follow the boy, I will await your reports." Nakago turned and walked away, the bird moving toward his shoulders with ease.

He walked toward the camp, eyeing each tent sharply. Night was fast upon them and the journey was still long. He turned toward the Holy Mountain, now completely covered by the darkening clouds. He and his men have been traveling for four days, getting very little rest. He was allowed to bring half of his army and he brought the best ones. They were running after a priestess and four warriors—if Ashitare managed to reach them in time. They were a young lot, their powers not fully mature like his. But they were still dangerous. The bird pecked his ear lightly and he smiled.

"I am fine," he mumbled and the bird hooted, unconvinced.

The general sighed and sat down on a large root of a tree. The bird flew lightly and occupied the branch above his head. He moved the back of his hand over the falcon's feathers and it pecked lightly in response. A smile left him.

Nakago looked ahead and saw the small shape of the moon, a thin smile surrounded by stars. It reflected on the lake whose surface showed the eerie shadows of trees. When the night is young and the air still humid, he would always find himself reminiscing. Not that he wanted to, but the memories catch up to him, the way night always reaches day.

"Father, why am I still a Hin?" he asked, watching the same moon from the window of their house within the palace grounds. His eyes looked through another bigger house across them and his heart began to beat faster.

"Nakago… Are they bullying you again?" Koyuu asked, popping a cherry into his mouth. The boy immediately shook his head and looked up to the man who adopted him.

"All my classmates all look up to Father, they want to be like him. Father has adopted me… But I remain who I am. It's been three years…" he said, eyes downcast. "I wish I could become like father, a normal man."

"My father—_your grandfather_—always tells me that to move forward, we should never forget where we came from…" he answered, still watching the moon. "The moon is waning. What a beautiful sight."

"Hai… Father is always right. But still… Sometimes I wish I'm of noble blood. But I am a Hin and I remain one even with your name affixed to mine. Seiryuu is unfair," he muttered and the man crumpled the hair on top of the boy's head. Nakago flushed. He was being treated like a kid.

"I am your father. Are you ashamed of me?" Koyuu asked and he immediately shook his head. "Seiryuu is never unfair—it is man who is unfair to others. Do you understand?" Nakago nodded and the older man laughed. "You should never be ashamed of being a Hin, Nakago. Your mother would be saddened if she heard what you said."

"I'm not ashamed of mother, it's that…" The young man sighed and popped a cherry into his mouth. It was sweet. "The Prince of Konan will be visiting tomorrow. I heard he's been pampered well… and that he is beautiful and every girl wants to marry him…" He swallowed the fruit, back still straight. The lad wondered, does he worry about pimples?

"I'm sure numerous girls want to marry Nakago. You are seventeen now, you are free to make any girl your wife. I heard Minister Kou's daughter always watches you," Koyuu teased and Nakago made a sound.

"If it were her eyes, I would have—"

"Do you have a girl then?" Koyuu cut him and warmth spread over his face. He blinked repeatedly and swallowed hard. He cleared his throat and looked away from the man who watched him intently, to the bigger house in front of him, to windows that were shut tight.

"Hai…" he said, finally smiling. "When she comes of age, I will marry her."

The sound of crackling leaves broke the shogun's reverie and he leaned closer to the trunk to hide himself. A figure walked before the lake and he raised an eyebrow as one of his men appeared. Tenkou raised a bony hand over the dark waters and it began to stir. Nakago moved a finger over his lips and the bird didn't move, eyes fixed straight at the shadow.

"Go on… Come to me…" he called in a shrill otherworldly voice, and the skin on Nakago's back rose on ends.

* * *

YUI RAN WITH abandon, unmindful of the twins who were following her. She wanted to get away from him, from them. She was useless the moment she lost her innocence. The pearl dangled on her chest and it added to the weight on her shoulders, to the thousand needles that pierced her heart. She hated herself for losing it, hated the way she clung to his gift. She hated him, Nakago, but doing so made her hate herself more.

She was a fool.

Tomo was right. A woman who lost her virginity to a man who was not her husband was useless. Her foot tripped on a root and she stumbled forward, hitting the dry hard ground with a sound, her face rubbing on stone that caused a cut on her cheek. Her legs throbbed and she cried from the pain. She sat up slowly, tracing the line on her wrist.

She was a useless princess, a priestess with nothing to offer her god. A woman who does not deserve a marriage proposal, not from a man who carry a reputable name. She was a disgrace. Even the harem would not take her in, especially with the marks of his mouth that still remained on her neck, on the valley between her breasts, on her navel. She covered her face in shame. She wanted to disappear, to be someone else other than the woman she was now.

Because no one would accept her. Not Tomo, not the twins, not Taiitsukun, not Seiryuu—not even Nakago would have her. She should have died that day, should have let herself drown in the wonderful sound of crashing waves. Why would Seiryuu choose someone tainted? Why would he give her a mission she will never be able to complete? Was it the god's idea of entertainment? Was she nothing but a doll with strings to be controlled by his hands?

"I hate you!" she screamed in the same time thunder erupted from the skies, bringing down a month's worth of rain. The land was immediately covered in sprays of mist as it fell, hitting the ground with a vengeance. In a blink of an eye she was soaked from head to foot and the world disappeared around her.

Suboshi would not find her now and it was for the best. Maybe the ground could open and eat her and give the mark on her forehead to a worthy girl. She could barely open her eyes, barely see the trees and the ground that surrounded her before the storm fell. A figure appeared from the distance and she squinted, making out his image in the harsh shower.

"Come to me…" the voice called, clear despite the raging wind.

"Seiryuu?" she called, standing up and walking toward him. "Seiryuu…" She stepped closer and her feet waded through water. She barely felt the liquid around her thigh that drenched her all over. "Why did you choose me? WHY?" she screamed against the raging storm, to the image that seemed to fade in the mist. "SEIRYUU!"

* * *

A LARGE INTAKE of air sent her body shivering, filling her lungs, and then leaving her choking. Yui opened her eyes and blood-like draperies filled her view. She sat up, coughing, and sounds of scrambling feet covered the room.

"The Empress is awake—Hurry, tell Heiki-sama!" a woman screamed and the others followed. A figure walked sat on the side of the bed and Yui saw red sheets covering her weak and frail body.

"How are you feeling, your majesty?" the woman asked softly and she looked up to find a beautiful woman with purple hair. The mole under her left eye moved lightly and Yui choked again when she tried to answer. "Water—Send in water!" The sound of feet scrambled again and when she opened her eyes, the woman was holding a cup with murky dark liquid. "Here, drink this…"

"What is this…?"

"Water with medicine… Go on… Drink…" she ordered, the tips of her beautiful thick robes brushing through the tips of her fingers. Yui drank the liquid, gulped them down in desperation as it eased the pain and the dryness of her throat. "How are you feeling now, Yui-sama?"

"I feel… lighter…" she responded. She closed her eyes, wondering how she ended up in a room with sheets that were the opposite of the ones in her chamber. The temperature was hotter too and she was sweating from head to foot under the blankets. The thought of endless waters returned to her thoughts and she choked again.

"Your highness—" the woman said with caution, holding her shoulders. She then realized that her words had a thick Southern accent. Where was she? She was lost, her thoughts were not coherent enough. The woman gasped and immediately moved out of the bed, bowing before a pair of heavy footsteps that moved closer.

When Yui looked up, she saw the warmest pair of hazel eyes. Her eyes widened when his image reappeared in her thoughts, at a fountain in Souun. The man, now with his hair tied in manners similar to those of Princes and Emperors, sat down on the side of the bed, looking at her with mixed happiness and relief. She was still trying to process who he was when he took her hands and kissed them.

"Who are you?" she asked. She looked around the room to find the women bowing, eyes fixed on the heavily-carpeted floor. The chamber was washed in cloth of red and oranges, the walls hand drawn with images of a fiery winged creature. She knew who it was yet her mind could not comprehend. She was still dazed. "Where am I?" she asked, slightly panicking. She was not supposed to be in the room yet she doesn't know where she should be.

"In your chambers, in Konan." The mention of the country made her turn to him.

"Konan…?" she asked, her voice deep and raspy. Patience and understanding sketched over his eyes and he moved closer to cup her face. Their eyes met, he was handsome.

"Konan, my country, _our_ country…" he said softly and she blinked, looking back on memories which were not much to account for in her state. Her mind was blank and hazy, she could not remember anything except her name. Hurt registered over his irises and he shook his head, trying to hide the pain that pervaded them. "You are tired… I will—"

"_Sai—hi—tei_..?" she said out the first word that came to her thoughts. The man's eyes widened and it misted. He held her hand tighter.

"Yui…" he answered and his voice sent warmth through her body. He smiled and her heart started to pound, and it beat louder when he leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss. Instead of pulling away, she closed her eyes, remembering the familiarity of his lips and the movements of his mouth.

She knew him.

The cherry blossom fell on them, sticking to her hair and to the low edges of his long flowing robes of red. They were sitting in a garden table filled with the best tea in the Imperial Palace and small plates of dimsum. Yet, her hands were holding to a plum, putting it close to smell the sweet succulent scent that never grew in her country.

"Plums from the Palace gardens," the boy said, not turning to her. He was ten and she was seven, too young to understand him yet he explained anyway. "They flower in early summer and become fruits before the monsoon arrives," he added, turning to her from the sides of his eyes.

"Saihitei—"

"Hongou-sama, please let us be stately," he said and she nodded, not understanding his need for formality.

"You are not comfortable being in Kutou, ne? And not in my garden," she pointed out. "A few full moons ago, the troupe arrived in the Palace and they performed for us. You should have arrived sooner, we could have watched them together. Maybe after that you will let me call you by your first name," she added. "Our fathers call each other by first names, did you notice?" The boy didn't answer and Yui smiled, still holding the fruit to her face, tempted to bite the sweet skin. "Why did you bring plums?"

"Gifts from Konan," he answered. "They are usually given by a man's family to the woman he wanted to marry. Father said we should bring it, for our marriage—Do you know what marriage means?" he asked, slightly flushing. She nodded and his eyes widened.

"Yes, it means you will make me happy," she answered, smiling back. Redness spread over his face and he cleared his throat. He looked down and stared at the soles of his slippers, not knowing what to say. "Father said Konan and Kutou used to be at war. Our fathers are talking about it too, isn't it?" The boy nodded. "Seishuku-san—"

"Yui," he cut her, smiling timidly. "You can call me Saihitei."

The little princess nodded. "Hai!" She took his hand and tied their smallest fingers together. "Let's not make war, Saihitei," she said. "Let's make a promise."

Their lips parted and Yui kept her eyes closed, trying to remember the cherry blossoms and the rest that happened before that incident. But none came back. It was the only memory she had of him. He brushed their noses together and she slowly opened her eyes. He smiled in a manner that took her breath away. She had seen those boyish smiles before, long after the flower viewing under the showering pink petals.

"Yui…" The way he said her name made her weak. She liked this feeling.

"Do you remember our promise?" she asked and he smiled, nodding lightly.

"Hai… Do you?" he asked back and she blinked at him, unsure.

"Hai," she lied. He smiled wider, in a manner that was starkly different from the timid ones when they were young, hazel eyes softening. Right then, it was the only thing that Yui wanted to see. He kissed her again and she let him. When she opened her eyes, the hesitation melted in the warmth he triggered in her heart.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Ho! Ho! Ho! Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is more on the annoying side but please bear with me. I just realized that this chapter is all about marriage. Haha! Please do drop reviews! Btw, I will be in a month-long hiatus. :)_


	21. Crossing the Border

_Yes, I'm supposedly on hiatus but I just want to put this up to complete the previous chapter. Haha. :) I actually didn't expect the previous chapter to spillover on this one but I somehow liked the way it came out. I was close to asking the help of a characterization forum thread. Haha. Anyway, I also updated __**Ressha no Kansou**__. Please do visit and answer our exercises! ;) Yay, a little more than 10 chapters to go! I'm getting excited, are you?Tell me what you think!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Yeah, but its just a brief exposure. Haha. :D Am trying to focus on the Seiryuu warriors here. :)_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_Oh, here's the other part of the story. Thanks for continuously reading and leaving reviews! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_FY is not mine._

* * *

**Crossing the Border**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

RAYS OF SUMMER sun pierced through the blinds of the window, lighting the whole room and adding to the building heat of the already scorching days. The weather was always hot in Konan and the insides of the palace were draped in thick cloth that dispelled the heat, washed in the cooling scent of peppermint and spices that tickled the nostrils. Yui looked out the window, parting the cloth to let the sunshine inside as she scanned through the rows of red tiles that spread as far as her blue eyes can see.

The princess tried to gather her memories but it seemed to have been scattered by the humid wind, in a land that was far away from Konan. A part of her knew she was in the right place yet another part. A smaller part, one that tried to remember, said otherwise. She was lost, in the same way she stood out like a sore thumb over the red-hued empire.

The heavy doors of her chambers slowly parted and when she turned, she found Emperor Saihitei walking inside with a smile on his face. He was properly dressed in Imperial robes and his handsome face lifted the heaviness in her heart. Her chest started to pump loud as he swaggered in a manner that was gentler than the women in the harem.

"You are as beautiful as the sunrise, Hime-sama," he said softly and her cheeks brightened like the robes of his dress.

"Thank you—" A gentle kiss landed on her lips and Yui closed her eyes he planted kisses on her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, and finally, on her forehead.

"I am very happy that you're alive… You've been asleep since the wedding. I thought I will never see you again," he whispered and Yui looked at him intently.

"Wedding…?" she asked and her mind started to make out images. She was not sure what they were but it must have been memories. She blinked slowly and Saihitei laughed, wrapping arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Ah… you have forgotten. You were asleep for three months, it is not surprising that you have forgotten," he said. "But now that you are back, we can make new memories again. You and me… In our little kingdom…"

"Sleeping… Why was I sleeping for such a long time?" she asked and his hazel eyes widened. "Saihitei, what happened to me?" She wanted to remember everything her mind had forgotten and to do that, she needed his help. "Sai…?"

"You were poisoned…" he said finally. "I'm very sorry I could not protect you. One of the ladies in the harem put poison in your cup." The Emperor embraced her, trembling, and Yui felt the burden and the guilt that filled him. Instead of consoling the man, she listened intently as he put the pieces of her broken memories together. "I will never let anything happen to you, Yui. No, I will die protecting you."

Saihitei leaned on her forehead and she closed her eyes as the trembling subsided. "Saihitei…" she called his name softly and he leaned down to capture her mouth for another tender kiss, like the early morning dew on the petals of new blooms.

The Emperor stepped back and to her surprise, pulled the ties of her robes. He immediately planted a long kiss on her shoulder as he slid the cloth away, exposing her naked body. "I love you," he whispered on her ear as he embraced her again. "Since the day we met I have loved you." His hands roamed her back, not with desire but with love, and Yui made a sound as she fell down on the bed.

"Saihitei—"

The Emperor planted a kiss on her hands and placed it on his cheek. "I waited for three months, Yui. I was losing hope, I was close to insanity… Last night, I wanted to touch you so much." He laughed lightly and Yui noticed how tired he was. "I couldn't sleep because I… I want to finally make you my wife."

"No, no I can't— I am Seiryuu no miko—" she blurted out and she immediately wondered why she did. Saihitei's eyes softened and he sighed.

"The dreams have been haunting you again?" he asked softly, waiting for her response.

"Dreams…?"

"Before we got married, you used to always say that you kept dreaming of a mark on your forehead…" he said softly, lying beside her and pulling her into his arms. He planted a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes as warmth spread through her body. "But you are not a miko, my love. You are my Empress. Seiryuu cannot own you anymore because you are already my wife. You belong to me… Just me."

Yui let his words linger in her thoughts and then a sudden pang hit her head. Yui clutched it as the memories drilled through her, washing like the waves of the sea.

"My head hurts…" she muttered as the images flooded in an excruciating manner. The images were conflicting, as if trying to overpower each other. "Ohh!"

"Yui—" Saihitei called but she crouched to cover her head, which was being cracked open, hacked with a knife commonly used in fields.

Cries left her and tears fell from her eyes as she was swept away to a dark murky depth where she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth and water flooded her senses. She shut her eyes as she swallowed a bitter liquid that sent a tingling sensation down her throat. When she opened her eyes, Saihitei was looking down, worried as he wiped the remaining bitter liquid on his mouth. He placed a small cup on his mouth, emptied the contents, and leaned down to pass the medicine, again by use of mouth. She swallowed hard, desperate, eager to let go of the suffocating sensations.

Yui licked the sides of her mouth and even reached up to lap at the remaining drops on his lips. She needed the medicine to forget the numbness and the fear of drowning that filled her in such short notice. Saihitei heaved a sigh in response and he slowly pushed her down the bed, struggling for control but evidently failing.

"Yui, I shouldn't have forced you. You are still not well."

He was heaving and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was amazing to be in his arms. She wanted to be in them forever, as long as it was possible. She wondered what stupidity had gotten into her head, why she wanted to be away from him. But no, she was tied to Saihitei, the way he was tied to this country with fiery roof tiles.

"Don't think too much, my love. It will be bad for you. I will have Kourin look after you while I do my duties—"

"I love you," she responded on a whim and his eyes softened. "I want to give you everything I have. Will you come back tonight? I will be ready tonight," she said, begged, and he smiled.

He planted another kiss on her forehead, on the still throbbing spot and his lips left a lasting warmth on her skin. She closed her eyes and before he moved away, she was asleep.

* * *

SWEAT STREAKED HER back when Yui opened her eyes. She immediately saw the beautiful woman from yesterday. She was watching her sleep and Yui immediately sat up to greet her. She assisted her on the bed, smiling wide.

"Hime-sama is very eager to leave the bed, ne?" she asked jovially and Yui nodded.

"Where is Saihitei?" she asked. "I want to be where he is," she said, still heaving from the heat. She wanted to be near him. His presence was enough to make her feel real, that she was not in a dream. He makes her feel alive. "Please—"

"Ah, no problem your majesty. But please don't just stand up, you're naked," she pointed out and Yui slowly pulled the blanket to cover herself. "That's useless. Come on now and I'll give you a bath before you meet Heiki-sama."

The woman immediately pulled her from the bed and ushered her into another room. She asked her to get into a tub of cold water and the woman slowly took a jar and poured water on her head. She shivered as the cold liquid washed through her skin. The woman gently placed floral herbs on the tub and the scent of jasmine lingered under her nostrils. She finally relaxed and heaved a sigh. The woman then sat down on a stool beside the tub and slowly took her arm, rubbing soft cloth to clean her.

"How do you feel now, Yui-sama?" she asked and Yui smiled in half-lidded eyes.

"The water is amazing…" she answered and the woman laughed.

"This is water from the river transferred to thick jars and cooled by the soil."

The woman moved toward Yui's head and started to move his fingers over her hair, putting oils and perfumes that made her muscles relax. Konan, she realized, had the best herbs for baths.

"Heiki-sama said you love the sea and has a pool in your palace where you exclusively bathe. He wanted to build one for you here but the Ministers are against it. We don't have a sea here, you know."

"Why would Saihitei do such a thing?" she asked in eyes closed. The woman began to massage her temples and her soft hands were moving gently toward her neck and shoulders and back with a firm strength that eased her muscles. She giggled when the hands reached her waist.

"Love," she answered calmly. "I've been in the harem since I was young and I have always wanted the Prince's attention. But you see, since the day he visited Kutou, his attention has been harder to get." The woman laughed.

Kourin took another jar of cold water and poured it over her head to finally wash the bubbles on her skin. Yui dried her hair afterward and stood up as the woman wrapped a robe around her. She wanted to linger longer in the bath but it seemed that the people from Konan never liked long baths. The woman ushered Yui back to her room and sat her down in front of a mirror. Kourin hummed as she began to comb her long locks. It made her smile.

"You are very beautiful, Kourin-san," she said and the woman smiled wider. "If Saihitei chooses you as his mistress, I would be very jealous." The woman laughed louder.

"Heiki-sama will never choose me, especially not since you are very beautiful yourself," she said and Yui's cheeks brightened. "Smooth porcelain skin with no flaw, light soft hair, and beautiful cool eyes. We're no match for that, you know." Yui giggled and the woman grinned. "Let's enhance those features and flaunt your beauty at the Palace. They will stop pestering Heiki-sama—"

"They?" she asked. Kourin was taken aback and she suddenly became serious. "Why are they pestering the Emperor?"

"The Emperor is very eager earlier isn't he?" she asked and Yui nodded, blushing lightly. "The council has not been warm to the idea of him marrying the princess of Kutou, especially a princess who was asleep for three months." Kourin sighed and Yui placed her hands together, watching Kourin from the mirror. "There are rumors that the Emperor's older brother has been found and that he bore the mark of Suzaku on his chest."

"Saihitei is Hotohori," Yui blurted out.

"Yes, but the Suzaku no miko has not appeared. Without the miko, a warrior is merely a human, susceptible to the greed of the people around him."

"The miko…" she stated, her mind drifting to a memory she used to have but could not retrieve.

Earlier, she told Saihitei that she was the Seiryuu no miko. It was a crazy claim and it seemed that for a moment, her memory betrayed her. A familiar sensation filled her body, like those of a long-forgotten dream where she met a young man who played a flute and a brother who was good at punching and fighting and teasing. She blinked slowly as the dream slowly became lucid.

"Ah, time to show you your treasures," Kourin said, breaking her reveries. The woman took out various jewelries and laid it out in front of her, taking her attention. Yui gasped at the intricate and beautiful designs of red stones. "Half of these belong to the Empress Dowager but half were made especially for Yui-sama," Kourin said. "These are only a portion of your jewelries as Empress. Do you want to see the others?"

"No, these are enough." Yui smiled and slowly took a hair pin with a meticulous design of Suzaku spreading its wings for flight. The wings were embedded with various beautiful gems. "Would you use this?" Yui asked and Kourin nodded.

A flower with a big blue gem in the middle caught her attention and an image appeared in her thoughts. But before she could identify what it was, it disappeared. She was about to take it into her hands when Kourin immediately took the jewelries away, hiding them in their proper places. Yui blinked, she was hallucinating again.

"Hai," she said, taking the pin and nodding at the fine choice. "Yui-sama knew how to identify a precious jewel from the others. This is believed to have been what the first Empress of Konan wore when she was presented to the court as the Emperor's wife."

"Kourin-san, why is the court wary of Saihitei?" she asked out of the blue and the woman was taken aback. She thought she had evaded the questions earlier. "Do they not want him to rule?"

"The Empress Dowager is a scary woman but she made sure that Heiki-sama gets the throne," Kourin started. "But Heiki-sama is not as physically strong as the other princes. If it weren't for the mark, he wouldn't be king." She nodded, not saying more.

After doing her hair, Yui blinked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different and the image scared her. She was not Yui, princess of Kutou. She was a Southerner now, married to the Emperor of the land, worshipping another god, whose beautiful wings hang on her neatly braided dusty blonde hair. Kourin looked at her reflection, evidently satisfied and pulled her to change clothes. Yui was still staring at her reflection as Kourin placed layers of cloth around her, red, oranges, lilac, yellow. Slowly, she was becoming a new girl, not the same as when she last looked at her reflection in a body of lake so clear.

Yui blinked. Clear lake? When had she looked at herself through a clear lake? She looked up to the mirror again and an image flickered in her head, another _her_ with short tattered hair, face in a mess. The image disappeared quickly and she almost lost balance when Kourin pulled the belt tightly around her waist. When she was done, Yui brought down her arms and clasped her hands together under the robe of fiery hues.

"Kourin," she began, still thinking deeply. "What do I need to do as Empress?" she asked and the woman smiled. She wanted to know. Like the memories that were fleeting, arriving only when she needed them. She wanted to remember her purpose, her goal, her life's worth.

"To bear the Emperor's son. With a son, no one will question his capacity to lead." Kourin answered in an almost vicious tone and Yui turned to her. But when she looked again, she was back to the same beautiful woman. "It is time for the Court to be impressed, Yui-sama," she said, bowing down to open the door. Yui nodded as she glided out of her room, followed by a throng of ladies-in-waiting.

Cold sweat filled her and she briefly remembered the sensation of drowning. When she walked pass, everyone—man, woman, soldier, child—bowed low, only straightening after she passed, leaving murmurs that almost reached her ears but were carried away by the wind. Once in awhile, she would stop to greet nobles she only knew because Kourin whispered their names before they came too near. They were almost at the Throne Room when the most distinguished man in the court came out.

"Minister Kou," Kourin whispered. "He wanted Heiki-sama to leave the throne. It would be better to avoid him, Yui-sama—" Yui walked toward the man and smiled sweetly.

"A pleasant day, Minister Kou," she greeted, bowing a little. "I see you have talked to my husband—"

"The Emperor," he corrected smugly after bowing to her.

"Yes, the Emperor." She raised her chin and smiled thinly. The old man raised an eyebrow. "The Emperor is my husband." He smirked, she had seen the same face before.

"Up to now, I still wonder why Kutou would send its most prized daughter to Konan," he quipped and Yui raised an eyebrow. "Even with Suzaku on her hair, she still had the pungent smell of the sea," he said with distaste.

"It is unfortunate that you loathe the waters of my country, Minister Kou," she said and then smiled wider. "I could have accompanied you myself to our sea. A dip would have removed the sagging skin on your cheeks and the pain in your back," she said and the old man frowned, offended. Some bystanders laughed lightly and only stopped when the minister eyed them murderously. "It is nice seeing you today, Minister Kou."

Yui bowed and then turned toward the throne room. Kourin giggled behind her and she was tempted to laugh. She stopped to regain her composure at the doors of the room when another minister came out and bowed to her.

"Ah, Yui-sama. I hope you don't mind waiting for awhile. The Emperor is talking to a shogun from your country," the minister said and Yui was taken aback.

"A man from Kutou?" she asked. "Is it Koyuu-sama?" she asked and the minister shook his head.

"No, it's a younger man with golden hair and clear blue eyes," he said and Yui tried to put a name in the face, but none came. Her heart beat wild, her mind couldn't remember but her body knew. How was it possible? "He wanted to see you but Heiki-sama would not allow it," he said, standing sternly in front of the door. "Now, please wait, Yui-sama."

"But Minister Han, a shogun of Kutou would not travel for a long distance without a purpose. If he wishes to see me, I do not see anything wrong—"

"No, Yui-sama. The Empress of Konan cannot talk to anyone outside the Palace without the Emperor's consent," the minister cut her and Yui raised an eyebrow, curious why such freedom would be deprived.

"That man lived in the same palace as I grew up—"

"But you are no longer Kutou no hime, Yui-sama. You have sworn to forget your country the moment you entered Konan as a bride." The Minister's voice was stern, almost vicious. Yui's jaws clenched. "Women have less power—and use—in Konan than in Kutou—"

Angry, Yui walked over him and pushed open the door. Before Emperor Saihitei kneeled a man she knew but could not remember. Kourin tried to pull her back and the sleeve of her dress ripped as she stumbled inside the room, heart beating wildly against her chest.

Darkness consumed her the moment she stepped inside. When she turned back, the door was gone and she was in an abyss where there was nothing but the color of soot. She ran forward, hoping to stumble against Saihitei or the shogun or the curtains of the Throne Room. But nothing figured ahead nor did anything exist behind her. Even her footsteps drowned in the silence.

"Saihitei!" she called, voice trembling. Another name was building up in her throat, at the tip of her tongue, but she could not make it out. "YOU—Where are _you_!"

She continued to run until she realized that the dress was becoming damp and heavy, the ground was becoming soft and murky with every step. Her feet sank and she tried to pull it out but she continued to sink into nothingness.

"No—I can't die here!" she screamed. "Somebody save me!"

She reached up to the darkness, clawing for dear life. She noticed the torn edges of the dress and her pale skin. Despite the darkness she can see herself, distinctively. Yui's eyes landed on the silver ring on her finger and she could make out the image of the dragon, glistening in the lack of light, creating an illusion of a slithering being around her finger. It tightened on her skin and she felt it pump louder on her hands. She continued to be devoured by the darkness but it caught her attention. It was calling her. She knew the voice, knew the feeling, knew everything that was to know about it.

"Sei…" Her eyes widened and she almost choked as the darkness engulfed her neck. "Seiryuu…" she called softly, barely a whisper, and warmth spread from her forehead to every part of her skin. The sinking slowed down as the light spread through her body.

The priestess continued to reach up to the skies, her lips trembling. A name was forming itself in her mouth and she closed her eyes to will herself to remember. She can feel his chi in the darkness. Seiryuu was using him to reach her and she tried to clear her mind to remember.

"Na…kago…" she whispered finally. "NAKAGO!"

A speck of light appeared within arm's length and she wrapped her hand around it as it solidified into a single smooth pearl. Slowly, the light moved toward the silver cord and illuminated a man she called, clear blue eyes and a handsome face that would make the women of the harem jealous. He was dressed in his armor, kneeling, his mark shining brightly on his forehead. His face bore relief and when he touched her wrist, she felt that she became brighter with pleasant warmth.

"Nakago…" she called him again, softer, remembering him and the spot he occupied in her life. "Ayuru…"

"What a weak princess," he said softly, in a face that bore deftness. Her heart started to thump, thunderously loud that he might have heard every beat. He smiled in a manner that took her breath away, feeling lighter and lighter and lighter as air. "Yui, wake up now."

* * *

NAKAGO PUSHED THE blade deeper into the man's skin, drenched in dark murky black blood as it passed through his abdomen to create an open wound that slashed through his body. The blood fizzled as it met the blade, sending an otherworldly pungent smell that made the shogun's nose wrinkle. Nakago pushed the sword deeper, earning a pained groan from the man. The falcon shrieked above them, flying in circles, waiting.

"Never touch her," Nakago muttered sharply on the man's ear. "Never _ever_ touch her," he hissed with anger but the commander, the man he used to trust with his soul, laughed in a voice that sent a chill through his body.

"You will regret this. You cannot kill me," Tenkou said as he sputtered blood.

He laughed again, sensing the small amount of fear he triggered in him. Slowly, the man's body began to melt, starting from the skin of his feet to the bones of his legs to the flesh that was torn by his blade. Nakago stepped back quickly, pulling his sword. It reeked of deteriorating flesh.

"Who are you?" Nakago asked but his voice failed him. The man continued to evaporate in a mass of murky liquid that slowly seeped into the river, laughing.

"Me…?" The man's head turned around and Nakago's eyes widened as it got disjointed from its body. Red eyes pierced through him as the body continued to cascade to the waters. "I am your master, Hin." Another sharp laugh rung in the cold night air until his form completely disappeared, leaving not one trace of life.

THE EMPEROR OF Kutou opened his eyes and he slapped the wooden armrest of his throne. His fist curled to a ball and anger brewed through his body. The doors of the Throne Room parted and a young girl with long black hair and piercing purple eyes walked inside, oblivious to the man's anger.

"When are you giving me Konan?" he hissed angrily at the girl and Minako stepped back, surprised. She then saw the anger in her father's face and fear immediately filled her composed body. "I am getting impatient, Minako."

"Father, I could not occupy Konan without Nakago—without any warriors," she reasoned out in a state of panic. "Half of them are rallying behind her, I am powerless until Nakago arrives. I cannot infiltrate Konan the way Hakei does with—"

"SILENCE!"

Minako cowered and her knees eventually gave way. She bowed down, trembling at the anger her father had shown. Her jaw stuttered and she could not make them stop. The Emperor stood up and walked from his throne. The princess immediately moved out of the way, trying to evade the stares of the man.

"Minako, I will give you powers to conquer Konan," he said in a deep cold voice. The girl looked up and she bit her lip as her father's cold eyes bore into hers. "Never fail me again."

* * *

SUBOSHI FLAPPED WITH all his might, eyeing each dark section of the lake intently to make out the figures underneath. His mark shone brightly on his left shoulder, lighting a segment of the lake but still not finding any clues of his priestess. He does not know why he suddenly jumped out to the lake. He was not the type to suddenly jump to unknown waters. But tonight he did not think twice.

He could still remember the encounter earlier and he shook his head. No, there must be a mistake. Seiryuu would never choose a priestess who is not capable of summoning him. When they first met, Yui bore no mark—or his aniki would have told him. Like him, the mark probably showed late. Suboshi could not forget the day she flew with the dragon. It sent a chill through his body and his mark shone as the dragon moved among the billowing clouds.

They were all dumbfounded until the shogun jumped from the other ship. Tomo immediately jumped as well and was lucky to have caught her. The younger twin remembered the night before the execution, which turned out to be the longest night of his life. He couldn't sleep at all and his heart was pounding all throughout. When morning came, his aniki told him that he had made his decision—he will save her.

"She might have lied to us, but she is very important to me. I want to protect her," Kotoku said and the younger twin nodded. He knew what he meant. Yui was a big part of them as a princess, as a girl, and eventually, as a priestess.

Finding the performer's ship was easy too. They were bound by one goal and even if they thought they betrayed their god by choosing Yui instead of the fake priestess, they all continued to save her. Suboshi told himself that it was because they loathe Seiryuu for ruining their lives. Little did they know that they were choosing the East god by choosing her. Yui. It was funny how, in the end, he had learned to love his mark. After all, he couldn't swim this deep if it weren't for his powers.

Suboshi breathed hard again and dived back into the underwater haven, searching for any sign—the hair, the white robe, her pale skin. But none appeared. He cursed in his head and when he was about to give up, he remembered the incident when he first saw her, when she was his princess, the girl he dreamed of meeting again.

"Do you want an apple?" she asked, looking down from the window of her carriage. Her hair was flowing behind her back and her beauty made him gape with open mouth. She was probably six then, like him.

"You talked to me," he gushed, blinking with disbelief.

"Of course."

"I'm—Can you talk to me again?" he asked, totally forgetting that he ran away from home to look for his brother. Her carriage was stationed near the woods and from behind a tree, none of the soldiers would know that he was talking to the princess. It was their secret.

"Of course! But I can't give you my apple, your hands are dirty," she said and he looked at his hands. They were indeed dirty.

"Eh?" Suboshi frowned and looked up to her again. "Okay, I'll wash them. I'll come back. Wait for me, okay?" he asked, smiling, and she giggled.

"Okay," the girl answered, nodding.

Suboshi smiled wide as he ran back to the forest where he found a lake in his earlier wanderings. He immediately placed her hands on the pool of water, scrubbing the fingers to remove the dirt on his nails. But the running had caused him to tire and as he was heading back to her carriage, he fell down on the ground, asleep.

When he woke up, he was already in the guerilla's lair, lying on a bed. He tried to leave the makeshift house to see her but they forbid him. He was sick and needed to rest, they said. They never knew that he promised to return. He wanted to get the beautiful red apple on her hands. He wanted to have it and give it to his older brother. But it never happened. By the time he managed to sneak out of the guerilla's lair, the carriage was gone and the apple she placed above a rock smelled of decay.

Since that day, he acknowledged the fact that his older brother left him and that promises were meant to be broken. Even his princess could not wait for him. Because he was weak. He swore to be strong one day, so no one will leave him behind. People always stick around people who were strong. Nobody bothers with a weakling.

Suboshi dived again, holding his breath, eager to find her. He swam deeper than he normally did and the current pulled him down further to the bottom of the lake. His mark shone bright and a small round object glimmered a few feet below. He swam toward it and when he was an arm away, he found the pearl Yui had around her neck.

The young warrior pushed through the weeds that covered the pearl and he almost lost all breath when her face came into view, her body wrapped in the plants, hiding her from his searching eyes. No wonder he couldn't find her! With little oxygen left of him, he tore through the plants, struggling to free Yui from the clutches of death.

His breath was almost gone but with his last strength, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed against the current, swimming toward the surface where air abounds. Suboshi choked when he finally reached the surface of the lake and he coughed out water as he stabilized his breathing. He wrapped Yui around his shoulders and started to swim for the shore.

Suboshi's muscles were aching but the mark on his left arm continued to shine bright, giving him the power to continue. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and give in to unconsciousness. No, he was better than that. He was already strong. He was no longer the little boy who everybody bullied because he was weak. He was a Seiryuu warrior, tasked to protect the priestess on his back.

They reached the shore after a slow aching swim. He laid her down on the banks and panic filled him when he realized she was not breathing. The pearl glimmered around her neck and the mark on her forehead was slowly diminishing.

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi called his priestess as she lie lifeless, damp and cold. Suboshi shook her shoulders but she remained unconscious. Fear gripped him. He doesn't have the same powers as Amiboshi, he can't use his mouth to give her chi.

His eyes landed on her parted mouth, which was slowly turning blue. The color made him panic and he immediately moved his hands on the spot below her chest and above her stomach, pushing down repeatedly. Flushing, he breathed in air and squeezed her nose, opening her mouth to breathe air to her cold body. Her lips were still soft and slightly warm. And he momentarily felt a pang of jealousy. Amiboshi had kissed her twice already while he, the one who admired the princess since that day, can only touch her lips because she was dying.

Suboshi inhaled deep again and leaned down to push air to awaken her lungs. His aniki was not around and instead of wasting his powers to send him signals, he should use it to give back her life. Seiryuu, he prayed in his head as their mouths joined together, please save my princess. He breathed air again as sweat beaded his forehead, his hair dripping and in disarray. Tears beaded the sides of his eyes and he sobbed in her mouth.

Then a miracle happened. Yui heaved and then coughed, releasing the water that clogged the passageway of air. Suboshi wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she continued to cough out in whacks that were relief to his ears.

"Yui-sama! Shunkaku!" Suboshi turned and saw Amiboshi running toward them, relieved to see them in the darkness.

"Aniki!" Amiboshi knelt in front of them and looked at the trembling girl. "Yui—"

"Amiboshi… and Suboshi…" she called in a whisper. Another shadow emerged from the bushes and they found the warrior Tomo, fear sketched over his face.

"Where is she?" he screamed and when Yui finally turned to him, he relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Tomo-sama still followed," Amiboshi pointed out, smiling. "When Yui-sama called, we immediately answered," the older twin told him and Suboshi nodded. So it was her voice that lured him to jump to the lake despite the darkness. It was her call that made him swim persistently as if looking for nothing. A smile spread on his lips, he was now a full warrior, bonded to his priestess. He can hear her clearly now.

"Hmm… You didn't do badly for a priestess," a woman's voice called from behind the performer and they all turned. Tomo immediately pulled out his daggers and his mark shone bright. "Oh gods, put that down, Seiryuu shinchiseishi Tomo. It won't work on me, you know."

An old woman who was sitting on a big round crystal ball appeared before them and Suboshi blinked repeatedly, caught by her face. Wrinkles were in every skin and she was too old her bones shrunk back with age.

"You are initially not allowed but I have no choice since you drove that demon away," she said, smiling and eyeing the girl around his arms. Suboshi turned to his older brother who was also troubled by the woman's arrival.

"Who are you? Aniki, I've never seen a woman this old before—"

"Shut up you brat!" the woman screamed and Suboshi was taken aback. He immediately closed his mouth and nodded vigorously. She was not only ugly, she was scary as well. "Welcome to my kingdom, Seiryuu no miko," she said and Tomo finally brought down the daggers, his mark fading slowly.

"Taiitsukun-sama," Yui acknowledged and Suboshi's eyes widened with disbelief. How can an old old old old old woman be the Creator? She was supposed to be beautiful and young!

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Whew! This chapter took me more than a week to write and it turned out to be the longest too! Thanks for reading and do drop reviews!_


	22. The Holy Mountain

_I have 3 things to point out: 1) I'm supposed to send this chapter over for beta'ing but I've been off the hook for a long time I'm not sure if Khryztinne is still free. 2) I'm supposed to re-write the perspective here, but due to my busy sked, I can't re-align so tell me what you think of this chappie! And 3) I TERRIBLY MISS WRITING FANFIC! Enjoy!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Oh, the update was only in passing. I miss writing fanfictions. Haha. Thanks for liking the last part of the previous chappie—I like that part too!_

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_I'm glad the previous chappie made you happy! Yes, Nakago's presence is so subtle but powerful. ;)_

**_Khryztinne: _**_Haha. I'm actually not officially coming back yet. Probably by end of the month. :) Do send word if you can beta this story. :D I'm not yet in the writing high but I might start writing again soon._

**_Anne Raven: _**_Yes! Yui and Hotohori look very cute together! :D Luckily, I'm scheduled to finish Eien no Monogatari this year. :) I will be posting an update soon. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**The Holy Mountain**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

KUTOU WAS NEARING the second spring and the heat was building more and more with each passing day. The flowers bloomed in a mad dash to prettify every patch of land where they grew. Even the trees bore flowers, in colorful shades that brought out the beauty of the land of the east. During the springs, Kutou was a land to be envied. For flowers do not bloom as beautiful, fruits do not become as sweet, and the skies never become as clear.

Petals and blades of grass brushed through Yui's face and the light sensations caused her to open her eyes, immediately meeting the light blue skies that carried the scent of spring. The priestess slowly sat up and she immediately turned when a soft robe lapped through her skin. Her breath caught when she saw a handsome man with piercing dark blue eyes.

"Seiryuu…" she whispered his name and a smile moved through his face.

"You look like a mess," he noted and she flushed. The wind sent his long dark blue hair in ripples that imitated the surface of the sea. Slowly, he turned away and was about to stand when she clutched the edges of his robe, pulling him back beside her.

"Don't go yet…" she called softly. His robes were soft between her fingers and she was briefly tempted to move her fingers over his hair, whose tips were brushing her cheeks. "Seiryuu…"

"I never go away," he answered, taking his seat and looking at her in those intense blue eyes. He lifted a hand and it caressed her cheek, sending warmth through her face and a shudder through her spine. "I'm here, like always."

"Do you regret making me your priestess?" she asked and he smiled again. He moved closer, she can smell him, the scent of the sea, the scent of her home. It was a lovely aroma.

"When the time comes, we will be one," he whispered. He finally leaned down to capture her parted lips but before they met, her eyes darted open and a ceiling made of stone greeted her to consciousness.

"Where… Where am I?" she asked, slowly standing up. Tomo immediately sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"You're awake," he whispered, stating the obvious. Her breathing had stabilized but she still felt weak. The sensation of drowning returned to her and she shivered when he started to brush through her hair with thin long fingers.

"Tomo—"

"I'm sorry," he told her and she stilled. "I got jealous." The warrior slowly cupped her face and looked at her intently, those beautiful gray eyes a little misty. "I love you," he whispered and Yui's breath caught.

"What…?"

"I know it's not the right time but I want to tell you," he immediately explained, smiling in that pained smile she never liked in him. "So when you think of falling in love, you'll think of me."

"Chuuin—"

"I didn't ask you to love me back. No, I never asked that," he pointed out, moving his lips to kiss her forehead. His lips were warm, a change in the coldness that filled her body. "But when this is over, I'll ask you again. By then, I want an answer." He planted another kiss on her forehead and was about to capture her mouth when a noise erupted outside the doors of the room. "Damn, what wrong timing. Those annoying freaks are here again," he said, making a face.

The door banged open and the Creator glided inside the room. But what caught her attention were the numerous little girls that followed the deity. "Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan!" The little girls squealed in a repetitive and lively manner that disturbed her.

"What…are they?" she asked, blinking.

"I've been asking myself too," Tomo replied, staring wide-eyed at the same creatures that caught her attention.

"Seiryuu no miko," the Creator started but her voice drowned in the chants of the little girls. "You nyan-nyans shut up!" The little girls immediately shut up and frowned.

"Mean mean Taiitsukun!" The girls chanted. "You're scaring the miko! Nyan-nyan!"

"Shut up!" The Creator screamed again and the little girls bounced back and forth, frowning and whispering among themselves. "I want a word with the priestess, warrior Tomo."

"Hai," Tomo replied, standing up but leaving a kiss on her forehead. Yui smiled. He was such a sweet man. When the commotion in this country ended, she will think about his proposal. He was an easy man to love and if he continues to shower her with affection, she just might give in. At least he cares for her, unlike _someone_…

The Creator lifted her hands and the walls of the room glimmered in bright yellow light. The Nyan-nyans immediately broke into frenzy, jumping up and down, until the old woman screamed again and threatened to throw them out of the room.

"There, no eavesdropping. Take some tea, its good in the morning." The woman offered and the little girls approached her bed, carrying a cup of hot green tea, chanting "tea" as she took the cup. "Come on, hurry up! I have a gift for you, in time it will help you." The woman raised her hand again and the mark on her forehead immediately appeared, covering her in a wonderful stream of blue light. When it slowly disappeared, she still felt the euphoria, the wonderful feeling of Seiryuu's powers moving through every vein in her body. He was wonderful, addicting. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, Taiitsukun-sama. Seiryuu appeared in my dreams earlier," she answered, still high after the surge of power that surrounded her. Taiitsukun smiled and nodded, as if saying something to herself.

"My sons have been fond of doing that to their priestesses. Suzaku is more persistent, he would even inhibit an unanimated object just to talk. Byakko would use people and Genbu doesn't talk at all." The woman flew closer to her and Yui smiled. "Seiryuu is more conventional… talking to you in dreams, though it also means that he won't tell you directly what he wants."

"He said that one day we will become one," she whispered slowly. She doesn't know what it means or how it will come to be, but it sounded good.

"Do you want to know what that means?" The old woman asked and Yui nodded, still feeling light and happy. "Do you really want to know what become of priestesses who utter all three wishes?"

"Hai," she nodded with a wide smile. "I want to know, Taiitsukun-sama."

"Very well. You are mature enough to know." The woman flew back and sighed. When she met the younger woman's gaze, she bore a serious expression. "You will be a bastion of his power—and for him to do so, he has to _devour_ you." Her voice reverberated through Yui's consciousness and the fleeting feeling immediately evaporated. She straightened and the woman saw her teal eyes widen in surprise in horror. "So you cannot marry any of your warriors afterward because there will be no afterward. You cannot let them touch you with love or desire or any human emotion."

"Then I am—"

"A sacrifice," she said in a voice that had given her verdict. Yui shivered as she covered her mouth to hide the gasp that left her. "You are only alive because he chose you. If he did not, you would have faded away like you father." The woman floated away but Yui followed her with her eyes, wanting to ask her questions but not finding the right words. "Being a miko is not easy… you are one step closer to immortality." The Creator turned and smiled, or what Yui thought was a smile. "To be a fitting sacrifice, you have to remain pure. Seiryuu no miko, do you understand?"

"But I… I'm already tainted Taiitsukun-sama… Nakago—"

"Decided not to do anything to you, " Taiitsukun cut her and Yui looked up, surprised. "Instead of abusing you as what he initially intended, he changed his mind and let you assume he did so. It seems that there is still hope for that boy…" Taiitsukun moved closer and started to fan herself. "But you must always be careful… such instances will surely happen again—and if you're not strong enough, you will be broken before Seiryuu owns you."

Yui blinked and looked down, wrapping arms around her trembling body. Mixed feelings filled her. She was relieved she was untainted, that Nakago still had the heart to not break her. But at the same time, fear gripped her. She was afraid. Yes, she was afraid and the unconscious clattering of her teeth proved so. She bit her lip and shook her head, clearing it of the thousand thoughts that filled her, and she sighed to release the tension in her muscles. Everything was destined to happen.

"Hai… I understand," she responded, smiling at the woman. "Sometimes I ask myself why I'm still alive, why no matter what I do, I still wake up surrounded by people who loves me. Thank you for telling me, Taiitsukun-sama." She wanted to cry but she wanted to be strong too. When people knew their purpose, it hurts them, but it was better than living blinded. "I will never stray away from my purpose."

Tears fell from her eyes. Her life was never hers from the beginning. The moment Seiryuu appeared in her dreams, she was no longer merely a princess of a fallen dynasty. She was more than that—and she has to overcome all her worldly desires in the path to immortality. She was lucky to have been chosen by the god of her land, of the god her ancestors worshiped and venerated. She was a princess because she came from his house. The blood that flowed through her veins was once his. It was fitting that he take it back in exchange for saving Kutou. Yui wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled even though her heart broke.

She could never marry Tomo, never bore his children, never see the future of the country she loved with her heart. Her disappearance would give way to peace. She would give way to a land where soldiers won't abuse young boys, where families can live together in harmony without the threat of war. These thoughts, she realized, weighed more than her personal desires.

"I have more to tell you. You are against a very powerful enemy, miko. Come, let us talk to your warriors," Taiitsukun turned around and Yui wiped the tears from her eyes, standing up to follow the Creator. "You still need to look for the others, ne."

"Hai, I will do what it takes to have them on my side," she answered eagerly.

"Seiryuu no miko, never make a promise you cannot fulfill," the woman said as they walked through the passageway of her temple. "Never accept proposals. Remember for who you are for."

"Yui!" A familiar voice called before she could ask the old woman questions and the thought disappeared in her head once she saw her twin warriors.

"Suboshi! Amiboshi!" The two smiled as she walked closer and she wanted to embrace them. But before she could, Taiitsukun placed a scroll between them. Yui took it and her eyes widened after she read the note on the scroll.

"Here is the scroll of the heaven and earth," the Creator said. "When you have found all your warriors, you are to open the scroll and summon Seiryuu."

"Where do we summon Seiryuu?" Tomo asked, walking beside her. Yui remembered his proposal and Taiitsukun's revelation. It pained her, and it will pain him, once he knew. "There are no temples inside the Imperial Palace. I asked around," he said.

"Ah, good question." Taiitsukun nodded. "Seiryuu no miko," she called and Yui turned.

"Hai…?"

"Listen well. Before the god and the maiden becomes one, they are to share the same blood."

"I don't understand, Taiitsukun-sama," she stated, trying to remember the words and what it meant.

"Of course you won't understand—You have to solve the first riddle."

"First riddle?"

"You are supposed to be smarter than the Suzaku no miko, you know." Taiitsukun slapped her forehead and sighed. "That little brat is a pain. But I can't question my sons' choices, you know." She opened her fan and started to fan herself, oblivious to her question. "Let's see, what else do I need to tell you…"

"Taiitsukun-sama, you said we are against a powerful enemy. Who are we exactly against?" Yui asked and the Creator's face became stern.

"Ah yes… I'm afraid that the most powerful majin has managed to get a human form." Taiitsukun shook her head and flew closer. "This is a threat to all kingdoms, not just on Kutou. It is no mistake that all four priestesses have appeared at the same time—and that they are all struggling to find their warriors and call on their gods." She met her eyes and Yui felt a chill through her spine. "But you have more task than the others, Seiryuu no miko. The crimson sun rises in the East and will first bring havoc to your territory."

"The crimson sun… Then the spirits of lower-earth are—"

"Ready to come out and again cause bloodshed. They are not happy with the way Seiryuu sealed them. Once the crimson sun rises, they will again rise—You know the legend." The old woman flew away and looked out to the sights outside her temple. Yui could not make out any clear images, only clouds and bubbles and trees. "What else do you want to know? You should take advantage that you're in front of the Creator."

"I…" Yui sighed and her hands clutched the scroll. "Who killed my father?"

Taiitsukun turned toward them and their eyes met. They looked at each other for a long time until the old woman flicked her hand and a large mirror appeared before them. The mirror had no corners and on its four sides were humongous balls of different colors, bearing the names of the four gods of heaven.

"This is the Mirror that records everything that happens to all four kingdoms at the same time. It sees everything, Seiryuu no miko. _Everything_," the woman crooned as she flew closer. "Let us see what happened three months ago, on the Spring that began with the prophecies in the Throne Room of the Imperial Palace of Shinryu."

The Creator lifted her hand and turned to the mirror. The clouds parted and slowly, it showed the Palace of Kutou, slowly guiding them down until the images entered the window of the Throne Room and the familiar celebration caught their attention. Everything was clear from their vantage point, clearer than her memories of that same night.

_"Ages past spoke of a powerful being, a man borne of the sea who gives the country treasures. An omnipotent creature who walked with the rising sun. A force who brought countless victories. Statues and idols were made to give him a face, yet none closely depicted him. He was known by many names, yet he was nameless. The God of the East. The Lord of War. The Water Deity. The Bringer of Spring. The Dragon. Seiryuu…"_

Yui saw the banquet, the nobles seated in front of the throne for the narration. She saw herself, innocent and young, watching in awe as the bard continued to narrate the story of Seiryuu and the day he became immortal. Then the images shifted to faces she had not seen noticed that night. Koyuu-sama stood stiffly on the right of his father, constantly whispering words on the Emperor's ear.

Her father would only nod and then smile bitterly. Yui stepped closer; her father had the look of a man who knew his end was near. She then noticed the dark circles around his teal blue eyes, the tiredness in his features evident despite the elegant clothes he wore. His hair was tied down and it then occurred to her how meek he had become. He no longer looked like the head of a pack of wolves, fierce and mighty. He was… a man to die, the prey.

The image then moved to Minako, trembling as she drank from her cup. She bit her lip and drank more. The cup spilled on the table and Hakei grunted, eyeing his sister with annoyance and then shifting his gaze to _her_. The man smiled and Yui felt her cheeks brightened. Tomo cleared his throat. The image then showed the nobles, caught into the narration like hers. And then it moved behind the boulder near the throne to show a man with striking blue eyes.

Yui gasped. It was Nakago. He was leaning on the pillar, dressed as a soldier. Koyuu eyed him from the side of the throne and the warrior smirked in response. Why had she not seen him? Yui was still deep in thoughts when a loud round of applause filled the air and a deep voice she knew too well but have forgotten reverberated through the hall.

_"Hime-sama, what do you think of Hin-san's story?"_

A tear fell from her eye. She sighed and then looked up again to see him, the man who took care of her, who never failed to smile in her presence. A deep ache spread through her heart and she covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. She was so happy then, unaware that there was already a plot to kill him. She would give everything just to go back to that time. She would have embraced him while she can. She moved the ring on her finger as she continued to watch, knowing what will happen, but being powerless to do anything. The celebration eventually ended and everybody left for their chambers. It was then that the real action began.

The next scenes made her breath caught. Soldiers slowly moved out of their posts, oblivious to the others, attacking unknowing soldiers. Cloaked ninjas jumped on the roofs of the Imperial Palace and five stopped by her room, pulling out a kunai. Yui wrapped a hand on the pearl, it was pounding on her palm. Before their hands touched her door, three of the ninjas immediately turned to dust and a blue light shimmered at the end of the hallway. Heavy footsteps came closer and the image of Nakago appeared, holding out a hand, his mark shining on his forehead.

_"Do not touch what's mine…"_

The remaining shinobis nodded and left immediately. Nakago stopped in front of her door and turned, watching the lid as his powers gently subsided. Without another word, he turned to where he came from and disappeared in the night. Yui's eyes widened as he watched him, a suspicion forming in her head.

"No… It can't be…" she muttered. She stepped closer to the mirror, eyes wide and waiting.

Then there was Koyuu-sama, clutching his head and vomiting, poisoned from food at the banquet. When her father was shown again, he was sitting on his bed, holding his sword. His eyes opened and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared, leaving not a trace of him. The boys behind Yui gasped and she blinked. Was it possible…?

The door banged open and Yui saw herself, heaving and calling to the man, scanning the room and seeing nothing. Her heart constricted and Yui bit her lip, eager to see the last encounter they had.

_"What are you doing in my room, Yui? Why are you still here? I asked the shogun to hide you."_

_"I had a dream, father. The empire—"_

_"_—_is falling. After tonight, my leadership will be no more. The time for my punishment has come, Yui. I am sorry but I could no longer be a father to you."_

_"What are you saying, father? You are a good man. You have done nothing! Is Kutou under siege? From what country? We can—"_

_"No, Yui. You must survive. This should belong to you. Do not ever lose it. May Seiryuu bless you, daughter. Trust but with a grain of salt."_

Yui fingered the ring again, crying. Tomo stepped toward her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Yui doesn't want to, it was forbidden, but she let herself seek his comfort. In front of them, her father had turned toward the door, unsheathing his sword. A pair of hands emerged from the wall and grabbed her, pulling her to a black mass that ended in another place within the Empire.

_"The time for your death has come, Emperor."_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the familiar deep voice reverberated through the room. Heavy blue boots walked inside and Yui sobbed as a familiar figure emerged from the shadows, clutching a sword and a smirk she knew too well. Thin blue lines shone on his forehead, forming one word.

_"Nakago," it was her father, smiling before the man who would eventually kill him._

_"Have you prayed to your god?"_

_"We have the same god. The mark on your forehead proved so," the Emperor said. "Tell me, son, what would you get by doing this?"_

_"Nothing," Nakago answered. "The priestess has arrived. Do you know what that means _Father_?" The Emperor was taken aback. "She promised to give me her last wish. But before that, I promised to give your head. I don't have to bring the body do I?" Nakago raised his hand, his chi building._

"STOP!" Yui screamed in the same time blood splattered on the room, on the cool white sheets, on his father's Imperial Robes, on his sword.

The Mirror darkened and Yui fell on the floor, Tomo's arms were around her, embracing her as she wept unabatedly. The hall was silent but for her sobbing. Yui doesn't know what hurt more: seeing the way his father was killed or seeing who caused it.

"No… No… Father…"

He saved her. He saved her from the same fate.

Tears continued to flow from her eyes and Yui cannot remember how long she cried. The only things in her head were the images, the exchange, the faces. Nakago killed her father. She covered her mouth to stop the curses that were dying to break free. Hate filled her heart and the mark on her forehead shone bright.

_Ayuru…why?_

When she had subsided, she was staring at the marble floors, unblinking, seeing the images again and again. Her eyes continued to release tears but she felt numb. There was no pain, no sensation, merely a heightened sense of awareness of things beyond her control. Her heart suddenly ached and she clutched the robe on her chest, breathing hard and laborious.

"Yui…"

"It was his revenge…" she said softly, voice rough from crying. Tears streaked from her eyes again and Yui started to sob as she remembered the time when she woke up in his tent, bloodied and bruised. "He took away my father's life…" Tomo's arms wrapped stronger around her. She closed her eyes as a deluge of tears continued to fall.

She promised to kill the man who brought her father's death. She vowed to get her revenge. For her father's life she offered her soul to Seiryuu. To save his kingdom she took in all the pain she came across with in her journey. But can she kill him? Can she kill her own warrior? She was confused and hurting. She doesn't know what to do or if there was anything to be done. She simply wanted to lie down and cry.

"Taiitsukun-sama—a troop of soldiers from Kutou are at the foot of the mountains!" Yui looked up and found a monk. He appeared from the shadows, the way Ryu-sama appeared when he saved her. The monk saw her and was taken aback.

"Chichiri, how many soldiers are waiting?" Taiitsukun asked.

"Around thousands, in two groups." The monk placed back his straw hat and frowned. "Hotohori sent me to check if they are planning an attack but they stopped moving."

"They're after me…" she said. "He's there… He's one of those soldiers," she whispered. "I want to see him… I want to know why he killed my father…" she said, her voice breaking as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Nakago…"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_The plot is thickening and writing is getting harder and harder. But a few more chapters to go and I'm done with this story. You don't know how much I wanted to get this story off my head! Please do drop reviews!_


	23. Mountain on Fire

_I know I've been in hiatus for almost a year. I'm tremendously busy, you see. But that aside, I already edited the previous chapters of this fiction. Hopefully, all inconsistencies with regards to small details have been ironed out. I also published a new story: _**_Rainbow Skies_**_. This is a cross-over fiction between FY and Saiunkoku Monogatari. :D_

**_Princess-of-Doctors:_**_ Wow, the cheering team is really cute! I might have a brief meeting with Saihitei again. Right now, the Tomo moments are taking a backseat to give way for the main romance lead._

**_ThePinkMartini:_**_ Oh, I clarified that "virgin" issue in the rewrite. With all the emotional rollercoaster Yui is experiencing, I missed that rape part. Gomen!_

**_Khryztinne:_**_ Thanks, dear beta! :D_

**_Anne Raven:_**_ I tried to be as faithful to the original concepts of canon so I just tied together some loose edges in the story. :D Thanks for liking this story!_

**_Obsessed Dreamer:_**_ Heehee. Yeah, Nakago's really a possessive creature and I toned it down in numerous instances so when he finally becomes open with his feelings, everyone will go kyaaa!_

**_Almecestris:_**_ I can't promise that Yui and Nakago will be happy in the end but I will try to give them more moments together from now on since the time is ripe for such things._

**_Sayuyagami1001:_**_ Oh, that's why I need a beta. Heehee. I tend to just write what's on my mind. :D_

**_Miss Cat Lover Chii:_**_ The Yui-Tomo moments make me go kyaaa too! Haha. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this story. You left such nice and entertaining reviews._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**Mountain on Fire**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

_I'M YOUR MASTER…_

Nakago awakened with a start, clutching his sword from the side of the bed. Sleep did not come easily for him these past days and tonight, he had been waking up every hour, with his heart thumping out of his body. He wiped the sweat that beaded his forehead and stood up. Outside, the moon was nowhere in the heavens and the lack of it made his skin crawl. The moon belong to Seiryuu, he control the waters with its power.

The shogun cursed at the thought. He doesn't care if his moon was missing. He care not too if the god disappeared for good in the skies. But a part of him felt otherwise. He took his armor and wore it. He was becoming complacent, taking off his armor in the middle of the night, in the middle of war. He washed his face and let the waters move through the curves on his face, thoughts lingering back to the dream.

He does not have a master but himself. His body does not belong to Seiryuu, who gave him this cursed mark. His loyalty does not belong to the god of his tribe. And last of all, his heart was his and his alone. He had killed it countless times, slaughtered the part of him that knew human emotions that can easily be assuaged. He never needed it. No, he never needed a heart.

A heavy sigh left him as he sheathed his sword. The falcon cooed softly beside him, stretching its wings. He had been thinking a lot lately, thoughts that made him question who he is and what he should do. Since the day the demon showed itself with eyes burning of rage, Nakago had been questioning his existence, his decisions, even the trail of thoughts that nagged him every day, every night as they wait at the foot of the mountain.

He threatened to hurt her.

A curse left the general's mouth and he slapped the table where the basin was placed. The waters moved, creating ripples that ruined his steady reflection in the waters. His mark shone bright and the sweat from his forehead rolled to the waters.

"Why must I protect you?" he whispered, his jaw clenching. "Why am I destined…" He shook the thought away. He instinctively slapped the basin with the back of his hand and it flew in the air, landing broken on the ground. The falcon, now fully awake, made a sharper sound. "I must get my revenge before…"

Without another word, Nakago pulled his cape and turned to the entrance of his tent. His cold blue eyes were fixed on the darkness before him. And before he could think of anything, he stepped into the night with a throbbing heart.

* * *

YUI DISAPPROVED THE idea but she had no choice but to follow. Time was running out. In a few hours, the Kutou army will reach the Holy Mountain and as any strategist will know, the army will camp in key areas at the foot of the mountain, waiting for the warriors to fall into a trap. With the help of Suzaku warrior Chichiri, they were able to devise a crafty plan for safety. The dragon priestess doesn't approve of it. But still, they separated to put the plan into action.

The priestess heaved a sigh as she pulled the reins of the horse, making it move faster along the thickening rainforest. Ahead, the warrior Suboshi was riding his own horse, figuring out their direction in the darkness. The plan was simple: They separate into two groups. One will cross the Southern border of the Holy Mountain that extends to Mt Reikaku and then head off to the West City of Konan, Souun. From there, the first group was to ferry into Sakana, the hidden village.

What made her wary was the path of the second group, which was composed of Tomo and Amiboshi. They were to act as decoys. They won't battle the army head on but they will be passing the areas where the soldiers were expected to camp. The path was more complicated. The two will divert the attention of the army to the North through Tomo's illusions. From there, they will have to fend off for themselves until they reach the foot of the mountain.

They were all supposed to meet at Sakana, where another temple stood, protected by Seiryuu himself. It was protected by the borders of Konan and getting there required passing by Souun and crossing the cave. If the army wanted to reach them, they will be noticed immediately by the Konan soldiers. The advantage, however, was also a disadvantage. If they become cornered, there will be nowhere to go from Sakana. They decided to risk it. The war will not be won without risks.

"Yui-sama," Suboshi called her softly, ruining the thoughts that permeated her head. "We are nearing Mt Reikaku… Please don't go far from me... the bandit's lair should be somewhere nearby."

"Hai…" she answered. "Are there any news from Amiboshi?" she asked and Suboshi nodded.

"They are already near the foot of the mountain," Suboshi informed her. "Don't worry Yui-sama, they will not be harmed. I'm sure Tomo-sama will make sure they arrive safely in Souun."

Yui nodded and heaved another unsure sigh. There was no use worrying, they were grown men after all. What she must do was to focus on the plan. The best way to make it work was to survive. Yui doesn't know what she'll do once the others were harmed but she doesn't want to think about it. Not when they're so close to Konan's territory. If only she had maintained connection with Saihitei, things would have been easier. He would definitely provide them a safe place to stay. But Yui doesn't want to depend on nobility anymore. She trusted Saihitei but not the men around his throne.

They reached a clearing but the horses stopped walking and stayed at the middle, making panicked noises. Yui looked around, staring into the darkness to find shadows, lurking, trapping them where they stood. Suboshi immediately pulled his horse closer to hers. The mark on his right arm glared and Yui touched it, getting the young man's attention.

"Don't use your powers," she told him. "Not until we know who we're against," she added. He nodded and slowly, against his will, the light died down. Yui held her breath as the shadows finally emerged from the trees, vicious eyes stared them down and her hand gripped Suboshi's arm when the shadows stepped into the light.

They were a big group of ragged men, hairy in the face, with piercings and muscular arms that held on to different forms of tools for combat. Some had bows and arrows, some wore swords, while most have long wooden sticks. They were ready for a fight. Most of the men smirked when they looked at them and Yui's skin prickled when some eyed her in those dark lewd eyes. Suboshi cursed and placed an arm before her as a sign of protection.

"Who do we have here?" the apparent leader of the group said. He was a bulky man with an eye patch. "Two stowaways—a rich girl with a retainer," he added in a thick Southern voice. "The boss already has a girl but that one can make him happier!" His laughter rung in the cold air and Suboshi clenched the reins of Yui's horse.

"Hold tight, Yui-sama," he whispered and Yui nodded.

Without another word, he kicked his horse and they galloped toward a part of the circle, where there were less men guarding them. Blue light flared on Suboshi's shoulder as his ryuseisui swirled around him. He used it to push the men away, effectively breaking the circle to free their horses.

"Seize them!"

The horde of men ran after them and Yui closed her eyes, clinging to the mane of the horse. The sound of feet was far behind them but her heart won't stop as they ran with abandon. A swirling rope wrapped around her and she screamed when she was pulled off the horse, falling into the rough ground in a force that made her bones break.

"Shunkaku!" Suboshi fell as well and Yui's scream died in the sound of rushing feet. Strong pair of arms grabbed her and covered her mouth. The man who caught her harshly pulled her from the ground and placed a dagger on her throat.

"Don't touch Lady Yui—" Suboshi screamed as the men rounded on him. "You blockheads!" A hand hit him in the face and Yui closed her eyes. When she opened them, Suboshi's mouth was bleeding.

"Stop strugglin' kiddo if ya don't wer gonna slash this missy's throat," the man who was holding her screamed. Suboshi's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"We're the bandits of Mt Reikaku, if ya want to live, you better shut yer mouth and follow us!" The leader of the group said. He laughed and the other bandits laughed as well. The man pulled the dagger away from Yui's throat and sheathed it. Without another word, the man with teal hair carried her on his shoulder while Suboshi was dragged away.

"I'm a friend of Genrou—he said he'll give me free passage if I cross the mountain," she said but the bandits laughed mirthlessly.

"Friends of Genrou?" The man smirled. "Ya missy must be diggin' yer tomb—that silly bastard ran away when our boss took over ta bandits lair. If ya want to survive, ya better stop mentionin' his name missy!" He laughed lightly and slapped her butt. Yui squealed, making the group laugh louder.

"Hey—I said don't touch her!" Another punch landed on Suboshi's face and Yui shook his head at him. Yui begged him not to react, not to use his powers. _Don't fight, _she mouthed and he looked down, still evidently angry.

They reached a stronghold in the mountain after a few minutes of aimless walking. The bandits were pulling their horses, mumbling every now and then that they have horses of high breed. They wondered how much they'll cost. Once in a while, the man who was carrying her would put his hand on Yui's butt and rub it, making her flush. He would remark as well how she was not voluptuous, a comment that will make the other bandits laugh again. Yui gritted her teeth and stayed quiet, cheeks red.

A stench of beer filled Yui the moment they entered the stronghold and Yui squirmed when she saw the place. Rats were moving everywhere, stains were on every table, and the walls smelled of rotten meat. Yui wanted to gag and had even coughed on some instances.

"Put them along with the others!" the leader commanded and Suboshi was thrown into a cellar, a made-up prison of sorts. The man who carried her slowly placed her down but roughly pushed her inside. She made a sound when she landed but Suboshi, hands still tied, caught her with his body.

"Stay there until our boss said so!" the leader said and stomped away. When the others were gone, the man with teal hair smiled at her. He touched the pocket behind his pants and Yui instinctively touched hers. Her eyes widened when she felt a bulge, a metal knife. He placed one on the road earlier! When she turned to him, he gave her a wink. "Hey Koji! Stop flirtin' with 'da girl!" With a smile, the man turned and left.

Suboshi shifted beneath her and Yui immediately moved away to give him air. "Shunkaku, are you hurt?" she asked, noticing the blood that clotted on the side of his mouth.

"No, it's nothing but a light punch. Did they do anything to you?" he asked in return and she shook her head.

"No. But we can't waste time here," she added. She slowly pulled out the metal knife and used it to cut the ropes around them. But she was having a hard time cutting it. It doesn't help that she was tied tight. He gently touched her hand and took the knife.

"Let me do it… We'll get out of here before the night ends, Lady Yui," Suboshi assured her and she smiled back.

"Lady Yui…?" a voice came from the further end of the prison.

When Yui and Suboshi turned they found two people, tied as well. One was a woman who bore a purple hair with a mole under her left eye. But the other made Yui's breath caught. A man with long brown hair moved closer, a man with a beautiful handsome face and hazel eyes that widened at the available light in the cellar.

"Saihitei…?"

* * *

AMIBOSHI'S HEART WAS thumping loud as they moved through the shadows of the forest, too careful to attract unsolicited attention from the Imperial Army that was camped at the foot of the mountain. The moon has disappeared from the heavens tonight, making the ground below darker than the usual. He held his breath, not wanting the illusionist to read his hesitation. He looked at his arm and worry crept through his face when he saw not one message from his brother.

"Suboshi stopped sending messages. Something must have happened," he couldn't help but voice out in the darkness. Tomo stopped his horse and turned to him. He kept a cool composure but Amiboshi knew he was having an internal debate. The performer finally shook his head.

"We can't go back. If we do, we can't shake off this army," he noted. He turned his attention back on the road they were treading.

"I understand." Amiboshi finally released the breath he was holding. He looked behind them and sighed. _I'm sorry, brother. Please take care of yourself and Yui-sama this time…_

The sound of the mountain answered him, crickets frolicking in the night, the swaying of the leaves, the light thumping sound created by hooves of their horses. He hoped the heavens would protect the two. Surely, Seiryuu will do something to protect every one of them. He loved this country because he sent the best woman to be his priestess. A smile finally graced his lips at the thought.

"Shhh…" Tomo broke the younger boy's reveries at the same time he halted his horse. Their horses stepped on twigs and it created a cracking sound. But it was masked by clanking steel in the distance. Voices followed and harried footsteps filled the air before them.

"What's happening?" Amiboshi asked but Tomo did not answer. Slowly, they moved their horses toward the camp. It was the blond shogun's army, they realized after moving silently around it, hiding in the darkness. When they came closer, a sight of a battlefield greeted them. Everywhere, soldiers were fighting, men with the same armor. "I don't understand. This is Nakago's army but why…?"

A black horse appeared in the distance and Amiboshi's eyes widened. It was Kei, the Black General. Amiboshi never liked the man, he was one of those few aristocrats who smirked and made fun of his mark. He even raised a hand against him and Suboshi when they first arrived in the castle, after Nakago captured them. General Kei had the look of satisfaction in his face as his men lined up the numerous soldiers under Nakago's army.

"General Kei, we can't find General Nakago!" one of his men reported. Kei laughed mirthlessly.

"Ha—I knew it! He left his army! Finish them all off!" he ordered and Amiboshi covered his mouth. "Tomorrow, we finish the priestess and the warriors!" The soldiers begged for Kei's mercy but his men slashed at them, killing them instantly. Amiboshi's stomach clenched in anger. Before he knew it, his mark shined bright, attracting the attention of the Black General.

"Damn it—run, Amiboshi!" Tomo ordered, pulling the rein of his horse and speeding off in the forest. Amiboshi clutched the reins as they ran away. His insides were boiling, he wanted to save those men, he wanted to go back. "No! We can't go back!"

"But Tomo-sama!" When they were a great distance away, Tomo stopped his horse and landed a punch on his stomach. Amiboshi made a sound from the pain, crouching. The bright light from his shoulder slowly ceased. "I can use my flute… It'll be quick…"

"We have a mission, boy. We'll save them—but not tonight," he said, heaving hard. Amiboshi's hand clenched and tears beaded his eyes. Tomo cupped the top of the younger boy's head and pulled him closer. "We have to stay alive for Yui-sama… For your brother, for our town, for the people we love."

Tears fell from Amiboshi's eyes but he nodded. He understood. He just could not accept it, his conscience could not leave those people to die. He swallowed hard and wiped the tears with his elbows. He was about to say something to the performer but the sound of horses' hooves came closer from the darkness. Tomo cursed and when Amiboshi looked up, an army had surrounded them. A young man smirked at them.

"Congratulations, gentlemen. You found my army."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, the mountain is quite big. Technically, there are three armies at the foot of the mountain—all waiting for Yui's team to descend. The tricky thing is, none of them know which part of the mountain her team will be coming out from. In a sudden twist of events, Yui and Suboshi ended up in the bandit lair in Reikaku, which is connected to the Holy Mountain. Haha. I hope that doesn't confuse the geography. Please do leave reviews!_


	24. Broken Bonds

_I added an extra chapter (i.e. the previous one) for the story since I don't think I can bring it to the point I want without skipping on a lot of emotions. Also, Yui will end up doing nothing so I made her meet Saihitei again, just to clarify some things between them. And yes, I returned this fiction to T because there won't be any lemony goodness yet._

_Also, I'm having a hard time writing this fiction because there are varying perspectives happening all at the same time. Hopefully, things will be easier once everybody's together. I can't believe I'm already in Chapter 24! Haha! :D_

**_Princess-of-Doctors:_**_ Oh, the Nakago scene was a last-minute addition. I realized I haven't shown him after his encounter with Tenkou._

**_Obsessed Dreamer: _**_I'm excited for this chapter as well! This chapter is a prelude to a greater (albeit, sadder) chappie._

**_ThePinkMartini:_**_ Thanks! Enjoy reading this new chappie!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**Broken Bonds**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE GODS MUST have willed them to meet again, Yui thought as she looked through his familiar handsome face. Hazel eyes bore into hers and he immediately stepped closer, sitting before her to scrutinize her face. Despite the lack of light in the cellar, Yui could see him clearly. His long brown hair was in a mess and his hands were bound just like her. But Yui knew him. He had seen the same face before, in a faraway city, in his dreams, where he wanted to make love to her. He was the man who, as a child, gave her the fleshiest plums from Konan.

"You are the boy from the fountain…" he said softly, in a gaze that would melt any woman's heart.

"You are the gentleman from the fountain too…" she answered, smiling. "I… I never thought I'd see you under these circumstances..." she added softly. There was a dreaminess in the encounter that they were whispering to not break it. "Why are you outside the castle?"

"We are on a mission to look for the remaining Suzaku warriors. We were told that one of them is here, in this mountain. Our miko is currently talking to the leader of the bandits," he answered in a mellow baritone voice. He moved closer. "How…How are you?"

She shook her head and leaned gently on his shoulder, on the spot between his jaw and his shoulder blades. How was she supposed to answer him? She was neither fine nor okay. She knew that if his hands were not tied behind him, he would have wrapped those around her and provided a comfort she badly needed. He leaned closer, placing his cheek at the side of her head.

"If I knew who you were at that time in Souun, I would have taken you away…" he whispered. Suboshi and the other woman merely watched them. "Yui… When we find all our warriors and the problems in Konan are solved, I'll send my army to invade Kutou and—" She looked up, halting his words. Their faces were inches away.

"No, please Saihitei… Don't… Don't dirty your hands over such things…" She smiled softly and leaned on his cheek. She closed her eyes and relished his scent, a faint aroma of sweat and cherries. "I will be fine. I will rebuild my house and Kutou will be a wonderful wonderful country…" Her voice broke and she resisted the urge to cry.

Seeing Saihitei made her remember many things. Many many things. He was a part of her happy childhood, in a time when she had a father and a kingdom who loved her very much. Saihitei was one part of a memory she will always look back on and forever miss. She will treasure him in her heart, the way he had treasured the old her, the princess. Because the old Yui has Saihitei beside her.

"Yui… I never ceased thinking of you…" he said softly and a lump formed on Yui's throat. "At least come home with me to Konan. I can protect you for the mean time…"

She looked up to him and shook her head. "I can't… I want to but I can't, Saihitei…" He opened his mouth to argue but she spoke again. "I have a mission—like you… I am Seiryuu no miko." Her voice rung in the air like a curse and disappointment spread over his face. He looked away and heaved a controlled sigh. He did not meet her gaze and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I've thought about it countless times… What would have happened if I insisted on being your husband?" he asked in a bitter voice. "What if these events haven't overtaken us? What would have happened if I abdicated my claim to Konan and become the Emperor of Kutou instead?"

"Your Majesty—Don't say such things!" The purple-haired woman called behind them but Saihitei didn't listen to her. Instead, he looked up and held Yui's gaze.

"My father wants you as my Empress but your father doesn't want to give you away," he said softly. "Emperor Shin said he wanted your husband to rule over Kutou… He said father has many sons so maybe he can give one of them—_me_—to Kutou as a groom… so that our child will be a pact between our countries." Saihitei's eyes bore loneliness and it made her eyes misty. "If father hadn't died early… I would have fulfilled that role…"

"Oh Saihitei… You are destined to become Konan's Emperor. There are things only you can do… like peace… Only you believed in peace… like my father," she told him. She wanted to return to those happy days but it was not possible. In her ideal world, Saihitei was her prince, the man who would stand beside her. But that perfect world never existed, was not meant to exist. Their lives hang on a string, played by the higher powers. They can only look back and hope for a better future. In that better future, Yui can imagine Saihitei in it. "Do you remember our promise?"

"Yes… I will never forget such a thing…"

"When we get out of here… Let us keep that promise…" she told him and he smiled hesitantly. Relief washed over Yui when he finally nodded.

"Yui, may I—"

"Ahhhh!"A loud scream filled the air and they all turned to the source of the voice. Someone was screaming outside the prison and a bedlam had apparently occurred. The woman with purple hair immediately snapped the rope that tied her wrists and ran towards the wooden bars. Suboshi pulled his rope and was immediately freed. He ran toward Yui, helping her cut through the rope with the small knife.

"Nuriko, what's happening?" Saihitei asked and the woman ran to him and pulled the rope that bound the Emperor. Saihitei fingered his wrist and stood up. Suboshi helped Yui up as well.

"Miaka must have done something—the room is burning!" Nuriko said aloud. "We need to escape and save her!" Hotohori nodded and Nuriko cracked her knuckles.

A flash of red light appeared beneath Nuriko's robe and she raised her fist, hurriedly hitting the wooden bars of the prison and immediately smashing it. The gate was immediately broken into smaller pieces, some were thrown at their direction. Suboshi used his ryuseisui and it crushed the falling wood, filling the prison with blue light that rivaled Nuriko's fiery hues. Hotohori instinctively wrapped his arms around Yui to protect her from the debris.

"Whoa, if you can do that—you should have freed us earlier!" Suboshi said but before Nuriko could react, a loud growl made its way toward them. A familiar chi filled Yui and she immediately ran outside.

"Shinji! Ashitare!" she called for the boy and found him standing at the far end of the hallway in his wolf form. After seeing her, Ashitare's mark shone brighter at the root of his tail before he ran toward his priestess. Yui laughed in relief. She was very happy to see him alive! "Oh Shinji, I'm glad you're safe." The cub, now bigger than his old form, wagged his tail and licked her face.

_I came… for Yui-sama…  
_  
"How can you be Shinji?" Suboshi asked as he came closer, followed by Nuriko and Hotohori. "You're supposed to be a small boy!"

"I'll tell you about it later," Yui said. She turned towards the commotion and found numerous bandits rushing toward a burning room, carrying pails of water. "We need to get out of here before the whole place burns down—"

A heavy wooden ceiling cracked above them and it fell. In a heartbeat, Ashitare opened his mouth and a ball of chi formed in his mouth. With a growl, he spit the ball out, blasting the ceiling, which immediately turned into ice crystals and left on its wake a massive circular hole. Suboshi whistled and Yui blinked in disbelief—she had no idea Shinji could do such a thing!

"We should go out from here, I guess," Suboshi said, eyes jumping from the hole to the boy.

"Your Majesty, we need to rescue Miaka!" Nuriko screamed, ruining the daze everyone had after Ashitare's display of power.

"Yui!" Saihitei turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're saving my priestess. Please don't worry yourself and get out of here," he said. "This place will fall down any minute."

"But what about you—" Saihitei cut her words when he leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss. Yui's eyes widened and she closed her eyes abruptly as Saihitei bit her lower lip. Slowly, he moved away and smiled sadly.

"Our first and last kiss is very bittersweet… One I shall never forget," he said in a soft voice. He eskimoed their noses together and a tear fell from Yui's eye. He immediately thumbed it away. "Your warriors are very strong. I can be at peace knowing that they are protecting you."

"Saihitei… Hotohori… Please take care of yourself…" she told him and he nodded. He planted another kiss on her forehead before completely letting go.

"Hai… I will see you again, my beloved princess." He smiled before turning away and pulling the dumbfounded Nuriko toward the burning room. Yui smiled to herself as his figure dissolved into the sea of fire. She knew that she will never see him again and if their paths do cross, it will be in another lifetime. Maybe by then, circumstances will favor them and keep them together.

"Yui-sama…" Suboshi called and she turned with a forced smile.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

COLD SWEAT ROLLED at the sides of Tomo's face. A small amount of his chi seeped through his thick robe, making the daggers shake lightly underneath the fabric. He didn't know these men, nor should he trust them. The mere fact that they were Imperial soldiers meant their loyalties should be questioned: They were with the Emperor, and the Emperor is their enemy.

"You are Seiryuu seishis, aren't you?" the apparent leader who seemed older than him by a few years spoke, and Tomo raised an eyebrow in response.

"Who are you?" he asked and the man smirked.

"I am Eichuu, the assistant of General Koyuu," the man said proudly. "You are lucky you bumped into us. If it were another army, you would have been dead by now."

"Why should we trust you?" Amiboshi asked, voicing out Tomo's thoughts. Eichuu frowned, looking smug.

"The General swore his loyalty to Yui-sama and has abandoned his post in the Murasaki dynasty," he explained. Amiboshi sighed in relief but Tomo kept on to his powers. He can never be too sure about these men as it was always easy for commanders to shift loyalties.

"I see… Where is the General?" he inquired, not convinced that this commander was on their side. Tomo was a careful man. He grew up not trusting the people around him and because of this, he had survived.

"We are deployed into two units," Eichuu explained patiently. "We found out that General Kei's army attacked those of Nakago—"

"Yes, that is what we have seen earlier," Amiboshi cut him, his voice quivering. "The Black General said he wanted to kill Nakago. Why is that?"

"The Emperor issued a decree that the priestess and all of her warriors should be killed," Eichuu said a little too loudly, making Amiboshi gasp. "He deployed Nakago's army to kill your group and sent Kei's army to annihilate Nakago. It's as simple as that."

"How horrible…" Amiboshi whispered, shaking his head.

Tomo kept his silence. He anticipated this to happen; it was a typical game of power. The Murasaki house made Minako the priestess to claim the Dragon Throne, but when the real priestess arrived the Murasaki house lost the support of the council. It didn't help that the priestess was the woman they ousted from the throne. Unlike in other countries, Seiryuu shinseishis were received quite well in Kutou; but unlike other countries too, the seis of the dragon god came from the most diverse groups—which made them susceptible to abuse and discrimination.

For the Murasaki house to regain the support of the council, the Emperor made it appear that the warriors and the priestess brought havoc to the Empire and immediately issued a verdict to kill them. Tomo thought of the blonde shogun and smirked, too bad he mixed himself with the wrong company. A part of the performer wished the latter was included in the raid. But then again, it will cause them great problems if he was indeed dead.

"Where is the priestess?" Eichuu asked and Tomo looked at him intently, weighing if this man should be trusted. Amiboshi hadn't spoken as well. He was probably having the same reservations.

"Captain Eichuu—we have reports!" One of the soldiers rushed toward them, huffing, eyes filled with fear. "There are unknown beings that are heading this way!"

"What kind of beings?" he asked. "Where did it come from?"

"It came from the direction of General Nakago's camp—it appeared after General Kei attacked the troops!" The soldier trembled and swallowed hard. "We must escape before it reaches us. It's incomprehensible… Those things—they eat human flesh!"

* * *

THE WIND DID nothing to regain his confidence. Suboshi had been feeling useless lately, especially after they were captured by the bandits of Mt Reikaku. He was not able to do anything to save her from the bandits as he had been dragged helpless. It was her knife that freed them from the ropes, it was Nuriko who broke the prison, Hotohori who protected her, and Ashitare who broke the walls for their escape. He wanted to do something for her, especially for her.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked in-between heavy breaths. They ran from the stronghold behind Ashitare, who led them far from the burning edifice into the shadowy forest. They could not see the smoke anymore and the darkness before them grew more threatening.

"Nothing, I…" he responded, looking away. He turned and heaved a sigh, "Yui-sama… I haven't been of much use for you… but I will protect you with my life."

"I know you will…" Yui said, walking in front of him and smiling softly, the same smile that she had given the warrior Hotohori earlier. "That's why I was not afraid in the bandits' lair. Because you were there."

"Yui-sama…"

Yui pulled him for an embrace and Suboshi stiffened. "You are not useless… You are my warrior and my friend. You are more valuable to me than anything else," she added, making Suboshi's cheeks burn. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist and closed his eyes, his heart beating wildly. "I know you will protect me, so I am doing what I can to protect you."

"But…"

Yui laughed lightly and cupped his face. "Didn't you hear what Saihitei said? My warriors are very strong. That is why… I have to be strong as well," she said, giving him a bright smile. "Come, we need to hurry," she told him, and he nodded as they walked further into the forest.

Warmth filled him and he felt amazingly better afterward. No wonder his brother adores her, Yui-sama was very kind. Suboshi rubbed his nose, still smiling. A twig broke before them, prompting Ashitare to growl. Suboshi's shoulders immediately glowed, showing off a cursive line in blue. His ryuseisui whirled around him as he stepped forward, placing an arm before Yui. The faint sound of horses' hooves made Ashitare growl louder. Suboshi's heartbeat pound loudly into his ears as the horses' steps came closer and became more pronounced.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Princess Yui… Please do not fear. It is I, your humble servant," a voice answered and Suboshi's eyes widened when a familiar figure walked into the dim light. It was the general.

"General Koyuu!" Yui called. The man immediately stepped down from his horse and bowed to her. "Please stand up. Why are you here?" The general stood and smiled to the princess.

"We came to your aid. I am rallying my army behind you and the warriors," he said. "These are General Kei's men. They left him to join us. I left my men under Eichuu's command. We should meet them immediately."

"Thank you General—your loyalty is very important to me," Yui said, embracing him, an act that surprised the general. When she let go, General Koyuu touched her hand and eyed the silver ring around her finger.

"I see. Emperor Shin had indeed made you his successor," he said and Suboshi raised an eyebrow, looking at the unassuming ring on her finger. Koyuu bowed to his knees and kissed the ring. "I will serve you until the end of my life, my dear Empress. My loyalty will be yours more than to the man you shall choose as your husband. But I will serve him nonetheless."

Yui shook her head. "It's too early for those things, General. Could you accompany us to Sakana? There's a temple there that might help us summon Seiryuu," she said and the man rose to his feet.

Suboshi doesn't understand a thing but he smiled nonetheless. He never thought Yui was very important—to think that he had punched her a few months ago. The thought made him flush and he coughed to regain his composure. If he knew then who she was, he'd never lay a finger on her! Oh regrets, he really should be kinder to people, especially to those who are smaller than him. He should listen to his aniki next time. He immediately remembered his aniki and Suboshi placed a finger on his skin, scribbling a quick phrase: We're fine. His brother should be able to read it and would not worry for the lack of response earlier.

"Very well… Let me and my men assist you in going there," the General said as he assited Yui into his horse.

Suboshi was given a spare horse and rode with Ashitare, who transformed into a boy before his surprised eyes. The sight marveled everyone. Heck, why can't he be as different as Ashitare? He'd gladly become a wolf too if it means he'll be more useful. Suboshi shook his head. No, he shouldn't think of such things. Yui already told him earlier that he was valuable the way he is. Suboshi smiled again as he took the younger boy into his horse.

"How far are we from the town?" he asked the purple-haired man in black armor. The color made him uneasy but if Yui trusts these people, he can trust them as well. Ashitare growled at the man, who smiled warmly in response.

"If we cross the bridge, we will almost be in Souun," he told him with a smirk.

The purple-haired man's attention was on the back of the general, who was riding ahead of them. The skin on Suboshi's back prickled when sudden lightning whacked the skies. In less than a second, dark clouds hovered above them. There was something awfully wrong. Really, really wrong.

Lightning lined the sky again. Drops of rain slowly fell as flashes of lightning lined before them like spears. It was so close, so strong it almost hit the hanging bridge. A realization flicked through Suboshi's thoughts, and he immediately pulled his horse toward the General.

"General—Don't cross the bridge!" he screamed.

The General turned but his attention was diverted to a soldier who unsheathed his sword and flung it at him. The general immediately pulled his sword and defended, the horse buckling back. A commotion happened in an instant. Swords were immediately unsheathed and were aiming for them. Blue light flared from his shoulder and the ryuseisui floated, spinning around them. Ashitare growled in anger but Suboshi held tight to him to keep him from jumping.

"Give it up, warrior. You should be killed!" the purple-haired man howled and Suboshi kicked the horse away from the dark soldiers. A sword hit his arm and he clutched it to find fresh blood. A lightning hit the tree beside them and the horse lost control, running in another direction in rampage.

"Suboshi!" Yui called for him and he tried his best to pull the horse closer to the General. "Follow us!" Suboshi did but his eyes widened when the general's horse headed for the bridge.

"No! Yui-sama!" The horse was already running in the bridge and it swung shakily under them.

Soldiers lunged toward them and Suboshi got down from the saddle, pulled the boy and ran to the bridge. He placed the boy on his back as lightning hit the bridge. A flash of light appeared before him and before he knew what was happening, he lost balance and fell, the bridge falling with him.

"Ahhhhh!" Suboshi screamed before he fell into the raging tide, clinging to Ashitare's frail body.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I'm so close to the end of this arc. Haha. I'm limiting Yui's perspective so I can add more thoughts and opinions on the story. This one was quite long but thank you for reading until the end. Please do leave reviews!_


	25. Path of Revenge

_Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with work lately. I'll still try to finish this story this year. It'll be easier (I think) since this chapter is the hardest to do. Technically, this is the second high point in the story, which means the succeeding chapters will be a transition of sorts. Hopefully, Yui and Nakago can get more happy moments in-between. This chapter ended up quite long with all the perspectives but hopefully, I can cut them down eventually._

**_Princess-of-doctors:_**_ Yes, they're so cute together, don't you think?_

**_PinkMartini:_**_ I need to separate Yui and Suboshi because… Haha. Read on!_

**_AsongAvnuy:_**_ I'm so glad you liked my portrayal of Nakago, I am having a hard time writing him! Luckily, his plot always involves Yui so it seemed easier. :D_

**_Anne Raven:_**_ I'm really trying my best to update the soonest that I can but the fact that this fic is very complicated makes the updates harder. Sorry!_

**_Irukanomiko:_**_ Oh, I'm torn on your comments about Yui-Nakago. But believe me, once this chapter (or arc) is over, you'll realize Nakago is the one! :D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**Path of Revenge**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE LAND WAS dark before him, the falcon does not even dare walk swoop down to rest on his broad shoulders. The air was misty and he can barely see the world beyond him due to the fog; even his boots disappeared as he treaded along the mushy ground. Nakago looked around, eyeing the mist intently but there was no way out. He was lost. Even his falcon could not find him. Yet he could hear her, hear the shrieks above him, but the sound was too far away that even with his superb sense of direction, he could not tell where the falcon flew.

"Do you want to see her?" a cold voice called in the mist and the hair at the back of his neck stood. He turned around, searching for the figure. It was a voice he had never heard before. He tried to summon his powers but it shone weakly in the fog.

"Show yourself! Who are you?" he screamed back. Yet no figure appeared in his line of sight.

"What will you give to find her?" the voice asked again and a lone figure appeared before him, miles away, a small familiar figure. Nakago ran toward the figure but it kept on floating away. The voice repeated, "What will you give to find her?"

"Yui!" he called out, rushing toward her. He unsheathed his sword, mark shining weakly in the mist. "Where is she? What have you done?"

"What will you give to find her?" the voice asked again. Maybe he was hearing it in his head. Maybe it was not a real voice to begin with. Maybe he was in a dream. The beating of his heart pulsated in his ears. The voice was driving him to madness, and the image, the sweet image of her floating away from him. Everything was enough to drive him insane.

"Everything," he muttered under his breath. The image stilled and the fog shifted. In a second, it joined together and hit him, like a giant snowball that zapped him of air.

* * *

THE SKIN ON Tomo's back prickled as he hacked his horse away from the unknown creatures behind them. He wanted to vomit at the rancid smell that permeated the air, and his eyes were becoming bleary with the stench of rotten eggs. Sounds emanated behind them: gruesome howls, heavy stomping of hooves bigger than horses. Tomo tried not to imagine the creatures' faces and as much as possible, focused his attention on riding.

The performer briefly wondered if his illusions will work on them and if he can divert their attention to make way for their escape. The horses made panicked sounds as the scent moved closer. No, he realized, the illusions will not suffice, the army behind them was too big and too wild. But something had to be done. They had to escape.

"Tomo-sama—" Amiboshi called to him. The performer immediately paced with the younger man's horse.

"Go to the right with Eichuu's army," he told him in a halting voice. "I will have the monsters follow me," he said sternly, making Amiboshi gasp.

"But—"

"I will make it out alive," he said. "We still have to summon Seiryuu," he noted. "My illusions will be an easy match for these things," he added but the frown never left the younger man's face. He pulled the reins of his horse and Amiboshi stopped with him.

"I can't leave you—" he told back but before he could finish his phrase, Tomo had pulled his head and moved his mouth to his. Amiboshi's eyes widened as the performer kissed him. Even the other men stopped and looked with surprise. Immediately, Tomo pulled the flushed younger man away. "Tomo-sama…"

"When you see Yui-sama in Souun… Kiss her for me…" he whispered softly, smiling that beautiful charismatic smile. "Tell her… Tell her that I will love her to the end of my life." Amiboshi's eyes widened but before he could react, the performer pushed him away. "Go!"

Blue light shone brightly under Tomo's robe, and he inserted his frail beautiful fingers inside his sleeve to pull out a pink clam shell. Eichuu pulled Amiboshi's horse and the latter closed his eyes as they galloped away from the performer. Tomo closed his eyes and flicked open the shell, revealing a smooth pearl with a mark. The lines shimmered and the performer smiled softly, remembering the day the same pearl was handed to him by his princess.

"Yui…" he whispered her name softly as he opened his eyes. Before him, a wave of monsters –horned, hideous creatures with sharp fangs—appeared, carrying with them the horrible stench of decay. He closed his eyes and let the blue light devour him.

* * *

KOYUU KNEW THAT THE night was going to be a long one. Kei's men had turned their back on him, on his cause, exactly as he expected. It was the reason why he insisted that Eichuu lead his men while he led this new group. He looked out at the other end of the bridge and the men smirked at him. They pulled their horses and left. Koyuu knew that they are looking for another route and given the current situation, the best he could do was to bring Yui to safety.

Thunders broke from the sky again and in a heartbeat, rain poured harshly, drenching them in an instant. Mist covered the land before them and Koyuu knew that the heavens were still on their side. When the mist and rain leave, there will be no tracks left on the ground. By then, he already brought the princess to safety.

"Suboshi! Ashitare!" Yui called in the raging storm but her voice immediately died out in the other sounds of the world. Koyuu pulled her away from the ravine, sword still in hand.

"We have to get you somewhere safe, princess!" Koyuu shouted for her to hear but she immediately resisted.

"But Suboshi and Ashitare—"

"We'll look for them when the skies clear! For now, we have to get away!" he told her. Yui was about to protest when a dagger flew toward them. Koyuu immediately raised his sword and blocked it, pushing the girl behind him. "Don't hide in the mist! Show your face!" he screamed and a silhouette appeared. Koyuu squinted his eyes until he saw a man, wearing a dragon armor.

"I finally found the princess," the voice spoke, making Koyuu clutch his sword tighter. His insides trembled and his dark eyes widened when a familiar figure appeared.

"Na… Nakago…" Yui called softly, seeing the blue cursive mark on the man's forehead. Nakago smirked and his mark shined brighter amidst the mist.

"And Father is here too…"

Yui clutched the pearl necklace, eyes boring into the blond man before them. Her heart beat loudly. Nakago's face was stern yet there was an unexplainable dissonance in them. The warrior eyed them, cold blue eyes that were as sharp as the falcon's eyes. He met the eyes of General Koyuu, his father, and the two engaged in a battle of stares. Nakago slowly unsheathed his sword and stepped closer. General Koyuu stepped forward, pushing her back.

"Stand back, princess."

"But General Koyuu—"

"The man in front of you is not my son. He is barely a shell, a puppet under someone's control. This is my fight, my punishment for the sins that I have done. If I hadn't been complacent, your father would still be alive. Please do not come between us," he said in an awry voice.

Yui doesn't understand what was happening yet she could not do anything. There was something between the two men that she could not decipher; this was a battle that she could not stop even if she wanted to.

"You hate me, don't you? Because I did nothing after what the Emperor did to you…" General Koyuu told the younger man. Nakago simply smirked.

"I hate you for many things," he answered distastefully. "Don't let me enumerate them." Yui's hair prickled when his eyes turned to her. "I will kill you for taking the princess—"

"You can trust me, Nakago! I'm your father!"

"Kei killed my army and you walk with his men!" the blond shogun growled, making the air around them reverberate. The mark on his forehead shone brighter and Yui's heart palpitated louder. "You always choose power before anything else!" Nakago screamed, running toward the man to hit him with his sword. The older man countered it smoothly yet his face squinted with the power the younger man exuded. "You even chose the Emperor over me!"

General Koyuu pushed his blade and Nakago stepped back, regaining his composure. Yet he had changed. Yui knew then and there that he was no longer the man she remembered him by. A monster had been unleashed. Yui realized too why the blond shogun had a fearful aura in him tonight. He was angry, to the point of madness. His emotions were no longer contained—rage was flowing from him the way water spilled dangerously from a broken dam. Yui clutched the pearl tighter, she can feel it, feel the deranged way his heart beat on her palm.

"Do you want to know what he whispered to me? He called me Yuna, he regarded me as his wife—every night!" he howled in the darkness as he lifted his sword to place another hack at the older general. "And what did you do? NOTHING! And you even hurt her!"

"I tried my best to be a father to you… to make you forget that dreadful experience! Please wake up from this delusion," Koyuu answered in a pleading voice. "The Emperor regretted it very much, Nakago—it was an act he regretted all his life," he added. "The Emperor cherished you! He asked me to give you a name; he begged me to train you to be the best warrior in the Empire—"

"Lies!" Nakago pushed General Koyuu away, slashing his armor and tearing the skin on his right arm. Yui gasped and held her breath. "Your lies will not deceive me anymore!" Nakago attacked again and again, slashing without mercy. His mark shone brighter on his forehead like a testament of what was about to come. "You all used me—Just because I bear this cursed mark on my forehead!" Nakago raised his sword and with a great force, slashed through the older man's armor, pushing the sword deeper into the general's stomach.

"Ayuru—stop!" Yui screamed, running towards the blond warrior. Trembling hands touched his cold arms. "Ayuru… Nakago… Stop this…" she whispered and he stopped, eyeing her intently.

A punch landed on the younger man's stomach and he gagged, falling to the ground in agony. General Koyuu spit blood as he finally fell to the ground beside the younger man, bleeding profusely. Nakago coughed hard and Yui's eyes widened upon seeing a dark liquid coming out from his mouth, slithering on the ground.

"Yui-sama…" Koyuu called painfully. "Kill it with your dagger." Yui immediately unsheathed her sapphire-hilted dagger and pushed the blade on the ground. The diamond eyes on her ring shone and a shriek filled the air as the dark liquid shrunk and disappeared for good.

* * *

ASHITARE PULLED OUT the younger twin from the rushing waters of the river. He barely made it in time; a few more and they would have been thrown off of the cascading and high waterfalls. The younger boy was coughing madly when they reached the banks and his mossy hair was limply scattered over his face.

"Thank you for saving my life, Ashitare," Suboshi muttered in-between heavy breaths. He looked up to where they fell and saw nothing but the whitening mist. Slight drops of rain hit his face and he wiped it away. "Yui-sama and General Koyuu…" he whispered.

Ashitare shook off the water from its pelt but no soon was he finished doing so, the wolf growled against the blankness before them. Suboshi immediately channeled what's left of his powers to the ryuseisui and it swirled around him weakly. It didn't help that he wasted his energy paddling towards the riverbank. He was exhausted, and so was the wolf.

An image of a woman appeared and Ashitare growled louder. A few light steps brought them face to face with a woman with auburn hair.

"You are the warrior Soi…" he said in recognition. The woman smirked half-heartedly.

"And you're the brat Suboshi," she said and without another word, lightning appeared from the skies and hit them. Suboshi remembered screaming before his vision blurred and completely disappeared.

* * *

THE WINDS WERE everything but gentle; caressing the three figures in the darkness. The thunders had ceased but the skies were still dark and threatening. Shadows filled the trees and nothing but the pale rays of the new moon lit the ground below. Yui's hands tightened on the hilt of the dagger as the dark liquid disappeared. Her body still trembled and a cold shiver moved through her spine. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. A cold hand cupped her face. When she looked up, Yui saw Nakago's blue eyes staring at her intently. He lifted another bloody hand to cup her face, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Are you hurt?" He fingered her cheek, sighing with relief, apparently still disoriented. "Are you?"

"Nakago…" General Koyuu coughed loudly and they turned to him.

Yui hurriedly walked toward the general, the blond warrior walking behind her. They stooped to look at the bleeding older man. Nakago's eyes widened when he realized what he had done and he gently leaned down to touch his father's bloody armor.

"Nakago… my son… Listen… The kodoku controlled you… but it did not… It released the anger you had for me…" Koyuu whispered with hardship. The blond shogun eyed the older man intently. "Maybe I did use you… But I… The years I had you as my son were the happiest days of my life…" he stated. Nakago's jaw clenched. "Ayuru… my son… Matuta hid you from me… She was afraid that… that mark will bring you sadness…"

"Father…"

"That mark didn't bring your sadness… my weakness did…" he continued, looking limply at his son. Tears beaded Yui's eyes. "I couldn't turn my back on a friend… But I only wanted the best for you… I dreamed of one day seeing you on the Dragon… Throne… He wanted you to be Yui-sama's husband… He wanted you to succeed him… He took away your life so he wanted to give you a new one… A better one…"

"General Koyuu, please don't speak…" Yui told him but the older man merely smiled painfully. He turned to her and touched her trembling hands.

"Yui-sama… Please forgive my son for killing… Please forgive him…"

"General…"

"Ayuru… A lovely name… like Matuta… How unfortunate that I get to call you by your name only at the end of my life…" Koyuu whispered in closed eyes.

His breathing was getting deeper and deeper and as Nakago clutched the older man's armor, blood flowed to his hands. The General opened his dark eyes and pulled Nakago's armor, eyeing the younger man intently.

"Take care of Yui-sama… And… Be happy…" Koyuu's eyes shut and with pain masking his face, he shivered and let go of his son's armor. His hand fell on the cold ground, devoid of life.

"General… General!" Yui called but her cries were unanswered by the older man. Nakago took his pearl necklace and without another word, pulled the necklace on Yui's neck.

"Ayuru?" she asked for an explanation but he merely looked at her. He slowly uncoiled the pearl and placed the two pearls together in one necklace. "Nakago?" The blond warrior softly tied the necklace around the general's neck, fingering the beautiful blue jewels. Slowly, he lifted the old man and walked toward the cliff. "What are you doing?"

Rain poured on them, softly, in stark difference to the harsh movements of the wind. Nakago looked up to the heavens and in a heartbeat, threw the general's body in the raging waters below. Yui gasped but stood unmoving in her place. She fingered the spot where the pearl necklace used to hang and found its absense heartbreaking.

After a moment of contemplation, Nakago turned to her and clutched her wrist, pulling her away. "Why—Where are you taking me?"

"Don't resist… I've had enough battles tonight," he said and Yui spoke no more.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ The hardest chapter is finally done! :D I'm very relieved this chappie is over. Yui's emotions are so hard to write that I have to do a list just to follow her emotions in this fiction. Haha. Don't forget to leave reviews!_


	26. Wavering Hearts

_Gods, this fiction is long and hard to write—why did I even make it this complicated? I'm supposed to end this story in 35 chapters but with the current pace, I might extend. There are so many characters and a chapter is not enough to narrate their adventures. I'll try to squeeze everything together because I'm not sure I can put my whole attention on only this fiction. As you know, I have so many pending stories! I realized too that I like writing drama more than fighting scenes so I'm really sorry if I rushed the killings. Haha. Enjoy!_

**_Nile: _**_I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. It took me a long long time to finish because I've been unsure on the emotional state of the characters. And yes! Yui and Nakago are finally together!_

**_ThePinkMartini: _**_Thanks! It took a lot of editing before I ended up with the published confrontation. I'm glad you liked it._

**_Khryztinne: _**_Thanks for the review! I didn't get any response from you so I edited and posted this chappie! I'll send a new chapter for beta-ing soon. :)_

**_AsongAvnuy:_**_ Thanks for your lengthy review! I'm trying my hardest to fight my inborn laziness and write this fiction. The update is finally here so I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as the previous chappies._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**Wavering Hearts**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

THE MOUNTAINS THAT separated Hokkan and Kutou was a large expanse of land that no eye could measure. The mountains shielded Hokkan from conquerors and the army of the East found the territory hard to traverse. Led by Prince Hakei, the Kutou army nestled along the valley of the great mountain range, at the exact border between the two countries. If they had not been under the support of the estranged Prince of Hokkan, Temudan, they would have been detected by the Imperial Army.

In the midst of the blistering snow storm, Hakei's senses were starting to fail him. And doubts were beginning to fill his thoughts. They have been camped for months and there were still no news from Prince Temudan. The prince was supposed to give them the signal to attack and conquer Hokkan for him. Once the task had been done, he was supposed to slay him on the Throne Room. But the wariness on Hokkan's loyalty was only one part of the problem. The other, was Kutou itself.

The Emperor had not sent any messages. And the black-out made him uneasy. What was happening in the capital? Were the warriors still roaming freely or have they been captured? Has _she_ been captured as well? He heaved a sigh, trying to relieve himself. No, if Yui were captured, one of his warriors would send word. And this would be his signal to return to the capital. He shook his head, willing the thoughts to disappear.

"Prince Hakei, we have a message from the Imperial Palace!" Hien arrived, kneeling before him. Hakei turned his horse and eyed the man.

"Who sent it?"

"It is from your sister, my Prince."

"Read," he ordered, looking out into the snow storm. It was unusual for Minako to send him a message. He had mixed feelings about the letter. What would his annoying sister tell him at this grave hour?

"_My dear brother… Father—the Emperor—died due to a grave illness and before his death, he has given me the right to rule over Kutou due to your absence_," the soldier read and Hakei turned, his handsome face, dejected.

"_As for the warriors… Father issued an order before his death to annihilate them all, including the priestess. As of this writing, we have reports of possible deaths—and we expect the number to increase soon._" Hakei's jaw clenched and he eyed the warrior who bowed lower.

"_Also, as you have not been properly named as Crowned Prince, the ministers and I await your success in conquering Hokkan. Should you fail, necessary punishments would be given upon thee. We look forward to seeing your return with Hokkan's army behind you. Farewell, brother._"

Hakei climbed down his horse and took the parchment, scanning it angrily. There was no mistake, it was Minako's handwriting. But to write such presumptuous words! He crumpled it and threw it on the snowy ground. He eyed his men, still heaving hard.

"What other news do we have from the capital?" he asked sternly.

"Garin, our spy, had been found decapitated outside the garrison," Hien said. "There were signs of torture but no one knew who was responsible for his death." The young warrior looked up to wait for his response but Hakei gave none. He was already very angry to react. "Our other spy fears his life and managed to send very few messages. But he did send troubling news."

"What could be more troubling than my father's death?" he asked, smirking and shaking his head. He moved toward his horse and moved his fingers over the mane. It was wet from the snow.

"The Princess married a man who can control the waters—possibly a sorcerer," Hiensaid. "And he is currently ruling the capital as your sister's husband…" Hakei fisted the mane and closed his eyes, breathing heavily to calm himself. "And our spy warned us to be careful. There are traitors, though he could not give names." Hakei remained silent as the news stopped coming. He was trembling from anger.

"My Lord, we shall follow you to victory," Shigi said, bowing to him. "We can conquer Hokkan with our men. We don't need to wait for Prince Temudan's signal—"

"How many messages arrived today?" he asked.

"Only one, my Lord. But two eagles flew over our camp earlier." Hakei nodded and climbed his horse.

"We shall leave conquering Hokkan for another day," he said softly as he pulled out his sword.

He turned to the towering mountain where his army was camped inconspicuously. His trusted warriors turned as well and they smirked at the sight. Majority of the Kutou soldiers were looming above them, swords in hand. The stench of rotten eggs permeated the air and Hakei resisted the urge to gag. He's smelled it faintly last night but he knew magic. When someone casts a spell, it leaves off a scent. And if his stubborn sister married a sorcerer, this must be the odor of his powers. Hakei knew something was suspicious with the letter.

The wind growled as his men lurched toward him. Hakei knew he would lose this battle but he would fight to the end. Let the snow drink his blood and dine on his flesh. But before that happens, he shall kill as many soldiers as he can—if only to subdue the anger inside his heart.

* * *

THE STORM CEASED and the sun was slowly peaking from the clouds. Dawn was breaking, lighting the world that was drenched in last night's rain. Yui looked out into the sea, the fiery hues of the sun reflected on the now calm surface. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Sleep didn't come and her body trembled from the lack of repose. She silently walked back to the cave and stood by the side of the mouth, listening to the sounds he made.

Nakago did not utter a word last night. He sat at the side of the cave, looking at his hands. A pang made it to Yui's heart. He must have regretted it very much—killing the General. Koyuu-sama was, after all, his father. Yui slowly peeked, only to find Nakago crouched in the same side of the wall, unmoving, deep in thoughts. Tears didn't bead his lonely blue eyes yet Yui knew. A tear slowly rolled down her cheeks. And she sat down at the side, leaning to the wall with a heavy heart.

What should she do? What should she have done? Should she have come between them? He was angry last night, too angry that she stood still, watching them as her heart broke. Rage came out of him and for a moment, Yui saw the man he tried to hide behind the emotionless face. She pitied him. And it was an emotion he loathed. And the worst was, he was controlled. Nakago must have hated that above everything else.

She fingered the silver ring and looked at it intently. How could her father do such a thing? What kind of king was he? Why would he allow the annihilation of a tribe? Why would he… Why would he abuse him?

When did this…? She stopped, eyes widening. She remembered a memory, the earliest she had of a boy with golden hair and lonely blue eyes. She was four years old then. Yes, she was too young she thought it was just one of her dreams.

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun had yet to rise in the East. She was walking on the hallway of the Imperial Palace, in a familiar room she used to visit as a kid. She was holding on to a bouquet of blue flowers from the garden and had sneaked into her father's chamber. Her mother had recently died and the palace was mourning her death. The Emperor hadn't smiled since so she decided to surprise him by leaving flowers on his bedroom.

"Mother… Mother…" a voice called as she came closer to the doors. "I'm sorry Mother… I didn't mean to… Mother… Is this my punishment…? Mother…"

Yui opened the door and found a little boy on her father's bed, sobbing. He was surprised to see her and he immediately grabbed the sheets to cover his chest, retreating to the far end of the bed. Enthralled by his beauty, she walked toward him and climbed the bed, eyeing him intently.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" she asked, crawling toward him.

"Boy," he squeaked, hiding behind the sheets as she moved closer. "Don't come closer."

"If you're a girl, you'll be a very pretty girl!" she told him, smiling softly. "Don't be afraid. You're hurt," she said matter-of-factly. She reached for his bleeding lips but he pushed her away. The flowers fell from her hands, leaving a small cut on her index finger. She looked at it and frowned.

"I didn't mean to—" the boy said, immediately pulling her hand to lick on the wound. Yui blinked. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"My mother said you have to lick the wounds so the pain will go away," he said. Yui frowned more.

"But it still hurts," she said. "My mother told me a better way to make the pain go away!" She moved closer to him and cupped his face. He tried to move away but she held him still. "I'll show you because you were crying and my mother said boys won't cry if they're not hurt," she said.

"I'm not hurt—"

"Yes, you are! Now hold still." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After that, she rolled her palms over his cheeks, an act that made him flush. "Pain, pain be gone!" she said, raising her hands from his cheeks to the heavens. "Does it still hurt?" She eagerly asked, smiling.

"Yes…" he murmured, looking at her. His response made her frown.

"I must have done something wrong. Oh, I know!" She moved closer and palmed his cheeks. She did the same routine and raised her hands up as a sign of victory. "Pain, pain be gone!" The boy gasped when she leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked and he couldn't utter a word. "Maybe I have to do it longer," she murmured before doing it again. This time, she lingered longer on kissing him. When she was satisfied, she moved away, seeing his cheeks burning. "Well? Is it still painful?" He shook his head and looked down. "See! I told you my mother is right!" she exclaimed, clapping because of joy. "Why are you in my father's room?" she inquired, sitting beside him on the bed. His eyes widened.

"Father…?" he muttered. "He is your father?" he asked with disbelief.

"Hai!" she answered. She was about to say more when they heard the jingle of bells in the hallway. "Oh no, I have to go… It's General Kei and that's the bell on his sword," she said, pulling the hem of her long dress to cross the large bed and jump at the other side. "I'm scared of him, he has so many pimples on his face!" She was about to rush out when she turned to him. "Will you still be here tomorrow?"

"I… I probably will be…"

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow again then! If something hurts, I'll do that chant again!" she said before heading for the door, making him flush and cover himself in the white sheets.

Yui heaved a sigh and leaned on the wall of the cave. The memories returned but her resolves still failed her. What should she tell him? Should she make him remember that day? When she kissed the pain? She shook her head, tears flowing down her already pale cheeks. He hated him for her father's death, yet… Her chest tightened. He was pitiful and merely thinking of the nights he endured her father's advances made her pity him more. How could she talk to him if she was feeling this way?

* * *

AMIBOSHI COMMITTED THE biggest mistake when he agreed to leave behind a fellow warrior. The tears came to him as they ran toward the foot of the mountain. He was afraid last night, too afraid that when Tomo punched him, he let the army pull his horse away. He could have stayed and used his flute—his chi was always powerful in long-range combat. But no, instead of fighting, he embraced the mane of the horse, weeping as they descended the mountain. He was deprived of sleep. No man could sleep decently after last night's events.

"He will be alive," Commander Eichuu told him but the younger boy shook his head.

"I don't feel his chi anymore," he said softly, still eyeing the row of trees behind them. "As a warrior, I know the one I have to protect is Yui-sama... But I want to protect my comrades too," he muttered. "And not saving Tomo-sama… Leaving him behind… I am not worthy to be a warrior! If I always fail, I can't protect Kutou!"

Eichuu recognized the sadness in his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Do you know what makes a warrior?" he asked and Amiboshi turned to him, shaking his head. "People think that if you have a sword, if you are part of the Imperial Army, if you wear the dragon armor, you are a warrior. But it's not. These things…" he said, pointing to what he mentioned. "…They are as much blessings as they are a curse. We fight for Kutou when the invaders come to our borders. We watch our brothers die. If we win, we give them a decent funeral… If we lose, we watch as their bodies get tampered by our enemies."

"I don't understand…"

Eichuu smiled, looking ahead. "We protect Kutou because our brothers' blood is one with the land of Kutou. I love my brothers, my fellow soldiers, my friends, and because they died for this country, I love this country." Eichuu tapped his shoulders. "If your fellow warrior indeed died in last night's attack… then you have more reason to protect this country. When you begin to doubt your capabilities or your cause… think of the friends who gave their lives for you… and let their death give you strength."

Amiboshi wiped his tears and nodded. He understood yet guilt still filled him. He thumbed his arm and was surprised to find a throbbing flesh. Suboshi had sent him a message—and because he was too depressed over Tomo's death, he didn't notice it! He read the message and Amiboshi's eyes widened. Eichuu noticed the sudden change in the younger man.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother sent a message… He got separated from Yui-sama because he fell into the river…" he read slowly, heart beating wildly. "And he's currently held captive by the warrior Soi." Amiboshi swallowed hard. "I need to save my brother!"

"We will support you, don't worry." Eichuu called his right-hand man and gave orders to depart. Amiboshi scribbled a few messages on his arm, hoping Suboshi would respond immediately. But nothing came, worrying him more. "The horses are ready to depart for Souun. The General mentioned that he will assist Yui-sama to seek help from Konan so your brother will probably be around the area."

"Yes… I think he will be around Souun."

"Commander! We have urgent news! You would never believe it!" A younger soldier called and they both turned. "The General—General Koyuu is dead!" Eichuu pulled the younger man's armor, his face darkened.

"What? Lead me to him!" The two men hurriedly followed the soldier who ushered them to the swamp. The smell of decaying flesh filled Amiboshi's nostrils. Indeed, a few meters from where they stood, General Koyuu lie, drenched and lifeless.

"We found his body floating in the river when some of the men went fishing! We pulled him out and he is already dead!" The man explained. "We cannot say how long he's been dead. The waters worsened his state."

"Cut down trees and we'll make a burial boat for the General before we leave!" Eichuu ordered and the other men scrambled to do his biddings. He walked toward the older man and bowed, uttering a prayer.

Although his body was bloated from the waters, the General's face was calm, very calm. Amiboshi eyed his armor and noticed gashes on his suit, showing off bluish pale skin. A smooth purple pearl caught Amiboshi's attention and he eyed it, walking slowly toward the kneeling commander. There were two pearls around the General's neck, both glimmering under the bright sunlight. Fear immediately gripped Amiboshi.

The pearls resemble the ones Yui-sama had around her neck. And if the General and the priestess met last night and he was carried by the waters to his death… What happened to Yui-sama?

* * *

YUI MUSTERED THE courage to approach him before the middle of the day. By then, her cheeks were dried and her lips no longer tremble. She had composed herself well—the long bath in the river made miracles and improved her confidence. But her eyes were still sore and red.

"Nakago…" she called him, his name rolling off her tongue very softly. He didn't turn and the lack of response urged her to walk and kneel before him.

"These hands killed my father," he told her, still staring at his calloused hands. There were still traces of blood in them, the general's blood. "These same hands killed my mother too," he said, smirking at the thought. Yui swallowed hard, stopping the lump that formed on her throat. "They are tainted by blood, blood that will never be washed away."

Yui shook her head, closing her eyes and then opening them to look at him in the softest way she can. She doesn't want to bring a heavier burden on him. No, she doesn't want that. After what she saw, after what she learned, she wanted to ease the pain in his heart. This man killed her father, yes, but she could not continue hating him after learning the abuse he endured, and in the hands of the man she valued with her life. What was done was done. Right now, she wanted to see him in his glory, not with broken wings. She gently touched his hands and leaned closer to meet his eyes.

"I love these hands… They have always protected me," she whispered. He lifted his hands and kissed them, making them cup her cheek. It was the truth: Nakago's hands have always protected her. And no amount of hate could change that fact. "They… they made love to me… These hands made me a woman."

"I killed your father with these hands," he said, looking up to show her a smirk. "You vowed to kill the man who murdered your father, didn't you?" His eyes caught hers and Yui froze.

"I…"she stammered, not knowing what to tell him. He cupped her face and pulled her closer. She can see the sorrow in his deep blue eyes. Pain that were for her probing.

"Kill me… Kill me now…"he whispered and her eyes widened.

"Ayuru…"

"Yui, kill me."His eyes were stern. He was not joking. It was not a command but a plea. The brokenness in his eyes made her heart ache. And a solitary tear fell from her eye, rolling into his cold fingers.

"I can't," she whispered too softly as another tear fell from her eyes. Nakago's eyes, which were soft and fragile earlier, became dark and stern.

"Then I will force you to put a dagger into my heart," he told her and without another word, he pushed her to the ground. He pulled the ties of her robe, tearing the cloth open and exposing her fragile body for him. He took her hands and placed it beside her head as he leaned down to bite on her shoulders.

"Nakago—stop! Ahhh! Nakago!" His teeth sank deeper on her skin and she tried to push him away with the little strength she had. A hand roamed her body, his nails scratching on her wan skin. Tears beaded Yui's eyes as he touched her, leaving pain. "You're hurting me!"

"Do you want me to fuck you the way _he_ did me?" he growled, looming above her. She whimpered in response, begging him to stop. She made a sound when he harshly pulled her and made her kneel on fours on the rocky ground, pulling the robe completely off her.

"Nakago—please stop!" she screamed but he didn't listen and instead, pushed her, covering her small body in his.

She felt him hardened and she cried as he hastily groped her breast, the other hand sliding between her thighs to separate her legs. Yui clutched on a rock, her nails bleeding as she continuously begged him to stop. The ground gulped her tears and the wind carried her pained voice around the cave.

"Stop… please… Ayuru…"

He stopped.

Slowly, Nakago pulled her to sit up, still embracing her tightly from behind. He leaned at the side of her head, breathing heavy in closed eyes. Yui closed her eyes and relished the familiar feel of his body. And her thoughts returned to the dungeon, that incident after she was whipped by Minako. She remembered these arms, the crane of his neck, the broadness of his shoulders that comforted her that night. She lifted a hand to gently touch his trembling jaw, fingering the soft strands of his golden hair. Nakago closed his eyes and pulled her tighter, remembering the same memory.

"I waited for you…" he whispered in the softest voice he could muster. "Every morning I waited for you…" he repeated, his voice breaking. "Why did you forget me?"

Yui opened her eyes and turned to him. But before she could, he loosened his hold and stood up. Yui turned and touched the cape of his armor, gently pulling him back. He stopped and stood still. Before she could speak, he pulled off his cape and wrapped it around her, not meeting her gaze.

He remembered, Yui thought as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks, feeling guiltier than ever.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I finally found the emotional will to finish this chappie. Am really sorry for the delay! Please do leave reviews! :D_


	27. A Risky Proposal

_I've been very lazy lately and I think it has something to do with the changing weathers here in Manila. Yeah, I'm still here. But I plan to leave this year, probably for either Bangkok or Kuala Lumpur. The move really excites me. Anyway, thanks for all the readers who took time to leave their reviews, and even those who continue to follow the story despite the slow updates. I owe you a lot!_

_I redid the chapter plots and realized I'll be ending this story in 10 more chapters! I'm so happy! This story is the second hardest to write (the first: Falling White Threads) and after so many years, this one's finally getting a closure! Happy!_

**_Adcloud:_**_ I'm glad you like this story even though it's too long! I'm not very confident with my Nakago but I hope it's acceptable._

**_Obsessed Dreamer:_**_ Yes, they're both so helpless in the previous chapter. Hopefully, they'll get happier in the next chapters._

**_Nile1283:_**_ You're right! That realization from Nakago was heartbreaking. Imagine liking a girl and then realizing she's related to the man you hate! It's really ironic._

**_ThePinkMartini:_**_ Yes, it got really dramatic, though I only wanted it to develop some connection between them. Haha._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**A Risky Proposal**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

NAKAGO WAS LOST. He clutched his forehead, banishing the guilt that filled him after he realized what he had done. He'd rather face her anger, her spite, her hate, than to see her kneeling before him, eyes filled with pity. The last he wanted was to be pitied by her. The man he saw reflected in her blue orbs was the man he loathed. He promised to never be weak again, to claim his revenge he had to be more than just a boy who cries over a kill.

But what was his purpose now? Where would his revenge bring him? The Emperor was dead, his parents were dead. The men who made him suffer were all nothing but rotting flesh. What would he gain? And what would he lose? Would his quest for immortality matter? Nakago laughed bitterly, fisting his hands. This was what he had become—a man with nothing. No purpose, no reason, nothing.

_These hands made have always protected me… These hands made me a woman…_

He covered his eyes, clutching his hair. Sweet Lord… What had she done to him? What had he done to her? What madness drove him to perpetuate such an abuse? When she looked at him, when their eyes met, his sanity waned. And in that instant, as his world crumbled before him, Nakago realized one thing: If it were in Yui's hands, he would gladly die. He heaved a sigh. How many have he killed for her? How many times did he hide his face as they grew up? How many times had he tried to depart from her only to come back, wanting her more?

Nakago was… He was afraid of her. Because if it was her, he succumbs. He gives in. How did she grow in him? He wondered. They only talked once before, she was very young. She probably didn't remember. She made a promise. She kissed him. A kiss he never forgot and will forever yearn for. Curse his boyhood fantasies. He never grew out of them. Realizing this, he left the Imperial Palace, hoping one day he'd learn to crush the part of her that grew in him.

He failed. He always fails.

"When will you return?" General Koyuu asked as he read a parchment, a report about the trainings. Nakago picked up an apple from the table, biting into it. It was one of those instances when he thought he was strong enough to return, only to find out he was still a tad weaker. "You have been living a vagabond life for four years. Eichuu is already vice-commander. Soon, he will inherit my position because my own son is out in the world, on a search—"

"I'm looking for the blue flower," he answered lamely. It was partially true, he was looking for the mythical flower. But his voyages showed no signs of it. He had come to accept that it was only a stuff of legends.

"What good will the blue flower bring if you miss your life looking for it?" his father asked, still not looking at him. "You are at the prime of your life, Nakago. Boys your age are already looking for a bride."

"If I have the blue flower… Maybe… I will be good enough to take the bride I want…" he reasoned, taking another bite of the apple. The General was against his wanderings but could not stop him. He was a strong grown man after all. Men, when they come of age, usually venture out into the world to find themselves. "Is she marrying the Prince?" he asked as he finished the fruit. This time, Koyuu placed the parchment down to look at him.

"Of Konan?" Koyuu laughed. "The Prince is a Suzaku warrior and the Emperor wants her husband to rule over Kutou. If there was a Crowned Prince, she would have been sent off to Eiyoh by now. But marriage is not possible at the current situation." Koyuu stood up and walked toward the window, where he sat, looking out into the familiar garden across the General's house. "The Emperor wants a distinguished soldier as her husband… Someone from the Kutou army."

"A general?" he asked, turning to him.

"A _future_ general," the older man clarified. "So you, my boy, should be aiming for that instead of looking for a mythical flower," he said, moving away.

"That _man_ doesn't want a prince?" Nakago smirked, slightly laughing. "She's probably not as…" an image caught his attention, a girl walking from the flowery garden into a pathway. A familiar face with a smile that could part the darkness in the heavens. He straightened, enamored. "…Beautiful…"

The face slowly turned to him and he immediately jumped from the window, crawling behind the bookshelves in his father's office. Koyuu was briefly curious of his reaction but immediately stood up when the girl arrived. He bowed low, forcing not to let out a laugh.

"Yui-sama…" he called her name in a manner that was close to a tease. Nakago held his breath behind the shelves, crouching to remain hidden. His heart was pounding. If he had stayed longer by the window, their eyes would have met. And he would have made a decision he will forever regret. "Why would you be here in such a day? Shouldn't you be… pampering yourself?"

"I get all the necessary pampering on normal days, General," she answered and Koyuu laughed. It was unlike his father to laugh easily in other people's presence. But after his performance, Nakago knew the General would laugh more once they were alone. "I came to give you my gift," she said. One of her court ladies walked forward, bringing a small chest tied with a ribbon. Koyuu graciously accepted it.

"Yui-sama, you should be receiving gifts on your birthday, not the other way around…"

"I'm already twelve years old and I am no longer a girl. I realized I should be giving back instead of receiving," she said. Nakago closed his eyes. Her voice had matured too. "Were you talking to someone when I arrived? I thought I saw… someone…?"

"Ah yes, I was talking to my son." Nakago stiffened. Curse the General, he was not ready to face her. "But he… he already left. He's a very shy boy."

"Oh… how unfortunate, I was looking forward to meeting him," she answered, smiling. Nakago covered his face, it was warm. "Father said he is one of the best warriors in the Empire and he was the one who gave me Fufu... Maybe we can have tea in my garden when he comes back?"

"He will be very pleased to accept your invitation, hime-sama," Koyuu answered, snickering. She smiled.

"I shall be going then." She bowed, turned, and sashayed out of the office, her ladies at her heels. Koyuu bowed lower and was laughing when he finally emerged from the bookshelves. Instead of teasing, the General sat on his chair and smiled sheepishly to himself.

"The service still doesn't entice you?"

"She is the Emperor's daughter."

"You have always been aware of that, my son," he noted, chuckling. "You loathe the Emperor very much your blood boils at the sight of him… But his daughter…" he smiled, letting the words hang. The General knew his innermost feelings even before he acknowledged them. He was a very keen man, and because of this ability, Nakago was never good at lying in his presence.

"I won't go back. Not just yet… I'm not ready, Father." The younger man looked away. He was not ready for many things. And he knew four years could not prepare him. Maybe in a few more years he will be ready. By then, he will claim everything that should be his.

"My son, I will support whatever path you choose," Koyuu said, breaking through his thoughts. "If you plan to win her affections by not showing your face, I cannot do anything about it." Nakago looked out into the disappearing figures. He can only see the numerous gems on her hair. When the time comes, he will be able to afford one as a gift. "But some battles are already won—one simply had to show up."

He smirked, remembering the numerous instances he would imagine being in her garden, sitting across her as she served tea, under the falling cherry blossoms. That was three years ago. He never came back afterward. He knew that if he does, she'd see him and all the years of hiding would be futile. But he still came back, unprepared, to save her life. It was the carrot stick of the Murasaki house: Kill the Emperor and we'll let your Father live. Silly him, he also wished for her life.

Of course the Murasaki house didn't fulfill their part of the trade. They ordered her death, fooled him by bringing forth a fake priestess, gave him a sub-commander who was the devil himself. All these misfortune, he realized, came after he chose the wrong side. He should have killed the Emperor by his own prerogative—other people's plans always had loopholes that bring trouble.

A bark snapped behind him and he immediately turned to find Yui walking toward him. She wore a torn robe, clutching his cape around frail shoulders. If it weren't for the face, there was no resemblance of the princess in his memories. Her eyes had lost the untainted happiness in them, her hair was in disarray, her face bore silent resilience. Yet, after all these years, he remains enamored by her beauty.

He stood up. It was time to face his fear.

* * *

SUBOSHI TUGGED AT the ropes that tied his wrists but it remained unclasped. Across him, the warrior Soi was ferrying them into a cave. Beside him, the boy Ashitare was sleeping, hands and feet bound by the same ropes. Suboshi felt his skin prickle but he couldn't look down on the patch of skin. His brother sent him a message but he couldn't read it.

The marks on their bodies shone without their consent, lighting the dark cave. The waters likewise shone brightly, beautifully. But Suboshi was staring at the woman to notice the cave and the looming darkness.

"Where are you taking us?" he snarled. She merely turned to him, not saying anything. "Hey, say something!"

"Where we will await the priestess," she answered.

She continued to paddle toward the darkness, into a sea of sparkling waters. He cannot see their destination but it didn't scare him. Suboshi chose to remain silent, focusing his attention on the ropes. Even though he knew it was futile, he wanted to escape the binds. Being trapped by a woman wasn't helping him regain his confidence.

A blinding flash of light appeared before them and Suboshi looked away. It took him awhile before his eyes adjusted to the bright day as they left the cave. By the time his eyes no longer hurt, the boat was already near the dock and they had passed a small but thriving fishing village with houses on stilts. He looked around as the people left their homes to look at them.

"Tell your brother I will meet him at the dock in Souun. Do not bring the Imperial Army with him," Soi told him as she yanked him off the boat and into the dock.

She pulled out a knife from her side and slashed at the ropes, freeing them. The action left Suboshi surprised. Soi pulled his arm and read the message in there. Suboshi pulled away, hiding it.

"Why—Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," she pointed out. "But without me, he will get lost in the cave. It's your choice whether to save his life or not."

With a smirk, Soi turned to lift the younger boy into the dock. She likewise untied the rope as a couple approached them. Suboshi heard them talk in whispers but his attention was focused on the message his brother left him. After reading it, he immediately scribbled a response. He had little choice. He doesn't know where they were and he doesn't want his brother to get lost in the cave either.

_We're in some fishing village… She will meet you by the dock in Souun… by yourself…_

* * *

YUI ALWAYS FEELS different conflicting emotions whenever she looks at Nakago. He killed her father, he brought her house to its knees, he ruined her life. Yet, when their eyes met, all the reservations, the anger—everything disappears. With a look he creates a tremble in her body that weakens her knees, her breath caught, and her heart pounds achingly loud in her chest. She should hate him but she reacts otherwise. She let out a breath and walked toward him, steadying her footsteps.

"Are you calm now?" she asked. He answered by raising an eyebrow, face still emotionless. She raised her head to match his stares. "I won't apologize for forgetting you," she added, a little sternly.

"Ditto," he answered in a deep rough voice, like he was holding his temper. "I wouldn't apologize for killing your father," he said, smirking. Annoyed, Yui smiled forcedly.

"Well, I thought so too."

"It was a trade-off. I kill him, they let another person live," he explained.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. She was angry—very angry. Even though she pitied this man earlier, even though this man aroused the most sympathetic emotions in her, she could not completely control her temper when he's involved. He always says the most unusual remarks. He was dense to the say the least.

"And that person is more important than the Emperor?" she asked in a serious voice. He turned to give the most annoying smirk she had ever seen. And she made a face in response.

"Absolutely," he answered slowly.

Yui took a large intake of air to control herself. She would not have her way if she lets his bantering affect her. Before she approached him, she had decided that this time, she will get what she want. She assured herself that she had the upper hand in the situation. He was, after all, still her warrior. She cleared her throat and looked at him, proudly.

"Serve me," she said, not as a plea but a command. "For killing my father, I want you to serve me and become my warrior. It's the lowest punishment in the courts—"

"And what will you do for me?" he asked and Yui was taken aback. "He ordered the death of my tribe. He raped me."

"You already killed him!"

"It's not enough." Nakago turned to face her, taking a few steps closer. Yui instinctively stepped back. Nakago smirked at the move. Yui cursed herself. Her body betrayed her—and he knew now that she was afraid of him. Nakago didn't take another step. "If I were given a proper trial, everything he owned will be mine."

"How presumptuous," she responded, shaking her hand behind her. She always does so when she's nervous. "May I remind you that I am your priestess—you are destined to protect and serve me—"

"I don't give a damn about Seiryuu and this mark," he hissed, stepping forward. Yui stood frozen on the spot. She closed her eyes and looked away as he circled her. "If you want my services, you need to pay for it. I told you the same thing when we met… _again_," he whispered and the hair at the back of her head prickled. She opened her mouth to respond, she was trembling.

"I'm a fallen princess—what could you want from me—" she said, voice breaking. Their eyes met and she looked away in surrender, biting her lip. "Fine. Name it," she whispered. Nakago smirked.

"I want two things," he answered as he took a few steps away from her. The space calmed Yui and she felt her confidence rebuilding. "I want Seiryuu's third wish."

"What?" she turned to him, eyes wide. She covered her mouth. Does he know what making the third wish meant? Does he really wish for her death? Her heart broke and tears beaded her eyes. She closed them and heaved a sigh as Nakago watched her. "The third wish is yours. Granted that you help me summon Seiryuu," she said calmly. "And your second condition?"

Nakago stepped closer and loomed above her, their face inches away. Yui matched his stares. "I want you to marry me," he whispered and her eyes widened.

"WHY WOULD I?"

"When we marry… this—" Nakago pulled the hand where the silver ring was placed and rolled it between his fingers. "—and your whole house will belong to me," he said slowly, cruelly. Yui pulled her hand away.

"How dare you," she hissed.

"I want Kutou. And I will do everything to get the Dragon Throne—even if it meant _serving_ a spoiled princess all my life," he said, smirking. "Don't worry, I won't touch you, you need to be pure for Seiryuu. But when I'm Emperor, I'll let you sleep with anyone. I'll even let you run away with your lover—"

Yui slapped him and immediately turned away, embracing herself as tears fell from her eyes. Her whole body trembled. This was the only thing she was good at, crying. She was offended, felt like she was slapped in the face with a wide wood. She smiled bitterly. Her blood was the only thing that was of use. With her blood, with her title, with her lineage, any man who claims her shall have the throne. She was well-aware of that fact but coming from him… the truth pierced her heart with a thousand knives.

"I'll do it. For Kutou, I'll marry a heartless man like you," she answered, still looking the other way. She was crying but there was no use hiding her tears. He always knew how to hurt her. "Just promise to be a good Emperor… That's my only wish."

"I will be better than your father," was his only response. Yui bit her lower lip and laughed bitterly.

"Prove it. If you can't… I will kill you. And this time, I won't think twice. I will really do it," she warned him. Even if it pained her, she will do it. Once he fails, she will unsheathe her dagger and bury it into the calloused heart that will never be hers.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I just can't help but love the exchange between Yui and Nakago in this chapter. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it too. Okay, there will be more movements after this. Haha._


End file.
